The Cursed Guitar!
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: A cursed guitar exists in the school where the Light Music Club attends. They are eager to find it, only to come across it's dark and evil powers. Azusa gets kidnapped and the rest of the club trains hard to try and save her. The darkness within the guitar grows as it picks off students one by one. Will the girls save Azusa before her soul gets taken? Or will they perish trying?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **This story is Rated M for: Abuse, Language, Major Action, Romance, Torture.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!**

 **Chapter 1: The Cursed Legend.**

 ***In the club room***

* * *

Sawako had an important story to tell the girls of the Light Music Club. They were sitting in the club room, waiting for Ms Yamanaka to arrive.

"I wonder what Sawako-chan has to tell us." Yui wondered and drinks her tea.

"Me too. Maybe it's something about the light music club getting another member!" Ritsu said.

"I doubt that. It might be something major. Something about our club and not a new member." Mio said and crossed her arms.

"Oh yea? What do you know Mio?" Ritsu rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying. It might not be about a new member."

"What about you Mugi?" Ritsu looked at the blonde girl.

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Azusa?" Ritsu looked at the junior class girl.

"Anything's my guess. I would say...something about the club room. Maybe it's getting a new room? Like a bigger and better room?" Azusa said, looking at the upperclassmen.

"Azusa has a point. I would love that." Said Yui. Sawako comes in with Nodoka.

"Girls...we have important business to talk about." Said Sawako as she and Nodoka grabs seats.

"Oh! Is it about the club room?" Yui raised her hand.

"No." Sawako said.

"Awwww." Yui pouts.

"Anyways...I can't believe we haven't told you this story yet." Sawako said. "It's about the cursed guitar."

"Cursed?" Azusa gulped.

"Yes. Cursed. It is said that whoever plays this instrument will be cursed for 10 years. And it might be in this very room."

"Well if it is in here. We got to find it!" Ritsu stood up dramatically. Nodoka shook her head.

"No. That would not be wise." She said.

"Why not? I'm sure it's just a scary old tale that someone came up with just so people wouldn't join the Light Music Club." Ritsu said.

"Well...some people believe that...others believe this guitar does exist." Nodoka said.

"So do you believe in it Nodoka-chan?" Yui asked.

"It's hard. But I think it's just a myth."

"Well I think it's real...and I have seen it with my own eyes. It was about 5 years ago." Said Sawako.

"Do you know where it is?" Mio asked.

"Nope." Sawako shook her head.

"Awwww. I was hoping you would know, so we can find it and prove that it's not cursed." Ritsu said with confidence.

"What does it look like Sawako-chan?" Mugi asked.

"It's dark and purple with a circle symbol on it and red strings." Sawako said and Yui writes it down.

"Do you girls believe anything Sawako is saying?" Azusa asked.

"I do!" Yui raised her hand.

"I do too. Sounds interesting." Mugi said.

"I don't. Only fools would believe in such a tall tale." Mio said.

"I'm curious. If we can find it...and prove that it is real...then you would believe it. Right Mio?" Ritsu asked.

"I guess...but I'm not helping you find it. Count me out on this nonsense." Mio sips her tea.

"Oh come on Mio. Let's go find it." Yui said.

"Trust me girls...even if did exist...you won't find it anywhere here. I'm sure it's locked in some place in the school...or buried somewhere. But if you want to find it so bad...then why not have fun while you're at it? I do think you need to be more active than sitting down drinking tea and eating cakes all day and practing. Have fun girls. Glad I could share this story with you." Sawako said and leaves with Nodoka.

"Shall we start?" Mugi asked.

"Come on Mio, I know you want to look for this cursed instrument." Ritsu said and poked her cheek. She punches her head. "Ow!"

"I'll join in." Mio sighed and Ritsu patted her back.

"Alright...operation search for the cursed guitar is set! Whoever finds it first gets to have all of Mugi's tea and cakes for tomorrow." Ritsu sets the challenge.

"I'm gonna win this one!" Yui said. "Azunyan...you ok?" Yui asked her junior friend as she was shaking a bit.

"I'm fine Yui-senpai...just got chills all of a sudden." Azusa said and felt her hair stand up.

"Come on girls. Let's go and look for that guitar before it gets dark." Mugi said.

"Right! Let's start off in the club room!" Ritsu said and the girls start looking. Azusa just stood there as she heard whispers coming from under the floorboards of the club room.

The cursed guitar did exists...but not the story that Sawako knew. It was far more deadly then some curse for 10 years on a single person. In fact the true story of this cursed instrument lies with the devil himself. It seeks on the fearful minded...and the innocent. The guitar was buried right under the Light Music Club floors..and on this day...the curse found its mark. Azusa. The guitar lights up and dark fog comes from it. Azusa holds her head and her ears start ringing and she faints and the girls gasp and run to her.

"AZUSA!" Yelled Yui, Mio, Tsumugi, and Ritsu.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **This story is Rated M for: Abuse, Language, Major Action, Romance, Torture.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!**

 **Chapter 2: Kidnapping and A New Teacher!**

 ***At Azusa's house***

* * *

Azusa wakes up from her scary scene yesterday. She was in her bed, in her home. She checks her phone and saw a message from Yui. It read: 'I told Sawako and the new teacher that you'll miss today. I hope you're feeling better Azunyan!' She yawns and thinks about what happened yesterday.

At school, the new teacher was Tia Virgo Wilson. And she was planing on a new club to be put in. The Ty Ko Ky club. She was wearing a purple dress and her hair was dark purple and in long straight pigtails. The light music club were interested in this new club and saw Nodoka talking with the new teacher.

"So it's a fighting type of club?" Ritsu asked as she heard Nodoka say the word fight.

"Looks like it." Said Mio.

"Well let's get back to class. I think we have her right now." Yui said.

"I think so too." Mugi said. The four girls head back to class and Nodoka does too and Tia was on her way. The bell rings for the 5th Period. As class goes on, Azusa was texting Yui, letting her know that she is healthy enough to attend the club room. Class was out early for today due to a bad storm coming in the afternoon. The girls went to the club room to eat and drink tea, made my Mugi.

Azusa changes clothes and got her guitar and was ready to head out. She walks out of her house and sees that dark clouds were forming. "I should've brought an umbrella." Azusa said and checks her phone and a figure walks up from behind her. Azusa texts Yui she is on her way. She hears footsteps behind her and she turns around and gasps as she sees the figure grab her. She screams and the figure muffles her cries as she squirms in the man's grip. He was wearing a mask and he had glowing purple eyes. He was at least 6 foot 7 inches tall. Azusa drops her phone and the man throws her guitar case through a window in her home. The man puts Azusa in the back of a black van and ties her hands together behind her back, while gagging her. She muffle cries as the man closes the doors and enters the drivers seat. He takes his mask and he had a black beard and sunglasses on. Azusa looks at him with fear.

"Shhhhh." He said to her and starts the car and drives away fast. He runs a red light and a cop sees him and turns on his sirens and follows the black van. The man stops his car and takes his wallet out. Azusa just looked at him and saw the police officer come to the window and knock on it. The man rolls the window down. "How you doing officer?" He asked.

"License please." Said the officer.

"Yes sir." The man said and gave the police man his license.

"Mr. Dan Carter...well Dan do you know that you ran a red light just now, while you were speeding?"

"I'm sorry sir, I have an emergency to get too." Dan said.

"Well next time, put your lights on...I'm giving you a warning."

"Thanks officer." Azusa makes noises and the police looks at the back of the van.

"Everything ok?" He asked.

"It's my daughter, she makes a lot of noise in her sleep." Said the man.

"Mind if I check to make sure everything is alright?"

"Not a problem officer." Dan said and smirked as he got his license back. The cop goes to the back of the van and hits it. Azusa makes more noise. The officer looks back at Dan in a very suspicious way. Dan just smiles at him and a figure takes the cop and chokes him to death. The dark figure had sharp claws and takes the form of the officer. He walks up to Dan.

"All good." He said and Dan nodded and looked back at Azusa who was very scared. She didn't know who this man was and what just happened. Dan starts the car again and drives off as the cop drives off in the other direction. Going back to Azusa's house and gets her phone that dropped. He reads a text from Mio: Where are you Azusa?' The cop smirked and replied: I'm busy...sorry." He sends the message and then breaks Azusa's phone in half. He gets back in his car and drives away. His name was Joe.

Back at the club room, the Light Music Club were getting worried about Azusa. It's been at least 20 minutes.

"Maybe she decided not to come." Yui said.

"She would've told us Yui." Ritsu said and sighed.

"Should we go and check by her house?" Mugi asked.

"I think that's a good idea." Mio said.

"Alright let's go." Ritsu said and the girls say they are going to check on Azusa to Sawako.

"If something is bad...report it to me." Sawako said. She was talking with the new teacher. The girls nod and when they arrived at Azusa's house, they saw broken glass and her guitar case on the floor near the door. Yui checked her room and she was not in her bed.

"Azusa!" Mio called out.

"Azusa!" Mugi called and Ritsu checks the broken glass.

"Did she get robbed?" Mugi asked Ritsu.

"Doesn't look like it. Might be a freak accident." Ritsu said and checks Azusa's guitar case and notice a tiny purple shard. "Girls...look at this. What is it?"

"Looks so pretty!" Yui said and takes it and looks at it closely.

"Should we report this to Sawako?" Mugi asked.

"Yes...I think Azusa is missing." Ritsu said. The girls run back to the school to tell Sawako that Azusa is missing.

"SAWAKO-CHAN! We can't find Azusa anywhere!" Ritsu said as the girls run to her. Mio was walking though and wasn't panicking like the others for some reason.

"She wasn't in her home!" Mugi said.

"And we found this at her house." Yui said and put the small purple glass shard in Sawako's face.

"Whoa whoa whoa girls calm down. What happened?" Sawako asked as Yui, Ritsu and Mugi calm down.

"Azusa is missing." Ritsu said.

"Oh dear...Nodoka...please report this to the principle now." Sawako told the student council President.

"Yes mam." Nodoka said and ran to the office.

Sawako sits down and was breathing hard. She was panicking on the inside, but her outside told her to stay calm.

"Sawako-chan?" Yui said with worry in her eyes.

"Where was the last time you saw her?" Sawako asked.

"We saw her last night at her house. And today she was texting Yui. No way she would run off." Ritsu said.

"She told me she was on her way to school...that was an hour ago." Yui said and sat down.

"Try calling her." Sawako said and Yui calls Azusa and it went straight to voicemail.

"Her phone didn't ring." Yui said.

"What are we gonna do?" Mio asked. Tia was eavesdropping and walked off, as if she knew what was happening.

"We're gonna find her." Sawako said. Nodoka comes back and tells Sawako that he will tell the news station and the police that Azusa is missing. Nodoka hugs Yui and lets her know a search party will happen tomorrow. The intercom comes on and it was the principle.

"Students. Azusa Nakano has gone missing. Due to this, we are canceling school for Thursday and Friday and half a day on Wednesday. If you have any information about Azusa, please report it immediately."

"We're not gonna stop until we find her." Nodoka said. Yui nods.

"Are you girls in?" Sawako asked.

"Yes mam!" Ritsu said and salutes. Mio shakes her head at Ritsu's remark.

"I'm in." Said Mugi.

"What about you Mio?" Nodoka asked the black haired teen. She looks at Nodoka with a serious look in her eyes.

"I'm in." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **This story is Rated M for: Abuse, Language, Major Action, Romance, Torture.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!**

 **Chapter 3: A Sudden Hard Death!**

 ***In The Principle's office, Wednesday: Lunch Time***

* * *

Officer Joe, and Agent Kasai were sitting with the Principle, talking about the search party yesterday. "Anything?"

"No sir. We couldn't find anything on the disappearance of Azusa Nakano." Kasai said.

"And we searched the entire house, even contacted Azusa's parents...but nothing was found." Said Officer Joe.

"Well this student gave me this. I was wondering if it could possibly have anything to do with Azusa's disappearance." Said the Principle as he pulls out the purple tiny glass shard and gives it to Kasai. He looks at it and so does Joe.

"I've never seen anything like that before in my entire life." He said.

"I'll have to examine this. As for now, take care and hope for the best." Kasai said and got up and shakes the principle's hand.

"Thank you sir." He said and Joe and Kasai leave as the principle goes come and removes his suit and sits down and relaxes and drinks a bottle of water. He hears a knock at his door and it was Police Officer Joe. The Principle opens the door and sees Joe holding a camera in his hand.

"I found this, near Azusa's house. You might want to take a look at it sir." Joe said and comes in and The principle takes it and sits down and turns it on and plays the video. On the video was the dark figure walking up to Azusa. The Principle couldn't believe it. Azusa gets grabbed by the unknown figure and he throws her in the back of the black van. The video cuts off and a gun cocks. Joe had his hand gun aimed at the Principle's head. The principle gasps.

"Sorry sir. But I can't let you reveal this to the public. It would ruin our plans" He said and shoots the principle in the head. He falls to the floor and Joe takes the form of the Principle. He smirks. "Pleasure doing business with you." He said and erases the video. He comes back to school and enters the office. He calls for Nodoka on the intercom. Nodoka was in the student council room doing some papers as she was called.

"I wonder what the Principle wants with Nodoka-chan." Yui said and pondered. As Nodoka entered the office, no one was inside.

"Hello?" Nodoka wondered where the principle was at. He appeared behind her. The 'principle' grabs her and Nodoka freaks out. The principle forms his dark claw and had a long spike blade. Nodoka eyes go wide and she steps on his foot, which releases his grip on her. She turns to face the 'principle' He looks at Nodoka and swings his arm blade at her. Nodoka doges it and she kicks him down. She takes the Japanese flag and spears him with it. The principle screeches as he turns back into his regular self. A black scaly skinned creature. His eyes were red and they stop glowing as he dies. Nodoka pants as she didn't believe what she just saw. Nodoka leaves the room as the figure turns into fog and vanishes. At Yui's house. Ui was home and Jun was visiting.

Ui went to her room as Jun was sitting on the couch. She hears a creak at the door and looked at it. Ui was in her sister's room to get a tray of old juice and food that Yui forgot to throw away.

"Okay Jun...so what do you...wanna do?" Ui went to the room and drops the tray. She saw a black figure in the house, the figure had Jun by the throat, chocking her. Ui gasped as the figure looks at her.

"Who are you? And let her go now!" Ui demanded. The figure looks at Jun and throws her at the wall. Ui got a knife and charges the figure. The figure smacks her and Ui goes flying across the room. Ui groans in pain and the figure walks to her. The figure forms a black shard arm and Ui looked at it with fear. He strikes but Ui doges it. She rolls for the knife and throws it at the figure. His body reflects it and the knife gets stuck in the ceiling. Jun was getting up. Ui backed away as the figure slowly walked to her.

"What do you want?" Ui asked. She reaches Jun and she holds onto Ui's shoulders. The figure looks at the two. Jun screams and charges the figure who kicks her away. She hits the wall again and was knocked out. Ui opens the door to run away but the figure caught her and pulled her arm and slams her to the ground. Ui gets up and ran to the kitchen where the figure saw two freshly cut lemons. He got an idea and tackles Ui into the fridge. She moans in pain as the force of the creature was great. He grabs the lemons and puts them to Ui's eyes. He squeezes them with all his might, exploding the lemons into her eyes. Ui screams as they burn her eyes and damage them. Ui covers her eyes with her face as she kept screaming.

Ui groans in pain and the figure gets on top of her and sticks a needle into Ui's right arm and injects a black substance into it. Ui gasps as her right arms burns and she cries as she felt the skin being ripped on the inside. Her right arm transforms into a dark figure's arm and the figure then punches her out cold. He takes her with him but returns to Jun as she opened her eyes. Jun gasped as the figure shot his shard arm into her heart. Jun spits blood out and the figure leaves her dead body and Ui was still screaming as her eyes still burned. She opens them and she wasn't blind, thankfully. But she now saw blurriness. The figure takes her away as Jun was dead. Ui was in bad shape. Her eyes damaged from the lemon juice. And her right arm converted into a black scaly arm, that was slowly spreading to Ui's entire body. Her neck and part of her face now covered. Ui was slowly turning into one of them. Ui was scared and wanted her big sis with her.

Azusa was in the same vote. She just got released from the van and inside a unknown house of some sort, put in the basement where she was stripped of her clothes and chained up. The dark force had cameras monitoring the junior guitar player and he was going to make her suffer. Dan just got word that his buddy got another victim. Azusa had a black eye as she was punched by Dan for not obeying him.

At the club room, Nodoka told the girls what had happened. Yui believed her and so did Mugi. Ritsu and Mio were skeptical about it.

"What do we do?" Yui asked.

"I don't know. We still haven't found nothing on Azusa." Said Nodoka. "And now it would seem the Principle is missing too."

"Is their a serial killer on the loose?" Mugi asked.

"I don't think it's that." Nodoka answered. "I'll report this to Sawako."

"I'll call Ui and tell her I'll be home early." Yui said and got out of her seat and went out the club room to call her sister, not knowing she too was captured.

Ui's phone rings and the dark figure turns its head. He takes her phone and transforms into Ui and answers.

"Yes big sis?" 'Ui' asked. The real Ui was horrified. It was like she was looking in a mirror. "No. I have not seen Azusa anywhere. Are you coming home anytime soon? Ok...see you later. Oh and their is a surprise waiting at the house for you." The fake Ui smirked. The real Ui looked at the fake on as it smirked at her. "Bye." The fake Ui said and hangs up and keeps the phone and transforms back into its dark self. Ui's chest get covered by the dark skin. She winces in pain as it hurts her.

"Soon. You will become one of us. Ui Hirasawa. You can't fight its dark power." The dark figure said as Ui opened her eyes. The figure stops at a stop sign and takes the form of an elderly woman. "be quiet deary...or things will get much worse from here." She said. The figure drives again and was going to meet with Dan and Azusa. The girls go home and tell Nodoka goodbye.

The girls go their separate ways once Yui got home she came across her door dented and she got inside her house. Stuff was broken and or messy. Yui called for Ui and no answer. She saw blood leading to the closet in Ui's room. She follows it and opens the door. Jun's dead body falls and Yui screamed in terror.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **This story is Rated M for: Abuse, Language, Major Action, Romance, Torture.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!**

 **Chapter 4: Special Training!**

 ***Back where we left off***

* * *

Yui called her friends to let them know that Ui was missing and that Jun was killed. By what or by who? She didn't know. The girls came to Yui's house and so did Nodoka. The police were also called and take pictures.

"Seems like a robbery to me. The door, all the other stuff that is broken. It seems whoever did this was also armed and Jun probably tried to defend herself." Said the female officer.

"But this doesn't explain who did it. I want answers now! Where is my sister!?" Yui was panicking and was shaking badly.

"Don't worry Yui. We will get the answers soon enough. First we need to know if Ui's kidnapping, the principle's death and Jun's death have any connection with Azusa's disappearance." Said Nodoka.

After hours of investigating the officers found nothing. Yui was with Ritsu and was spending the night with her until further notice. The news reported Azusa's disappearance and people were searching for her. Sawako was watching the news and sips her cup of coffee. Tia was reading the paper and saw a mysterious person following Nodoka, who was leaving a restaurant. Tia follows the person as he was looking rather suspicious and was being very cautious not to get Nodoka's attention, or anyone else's for that matter. The man summons his claw arm and Nodoka waits for cars to pass by. Tia stood by a corner and peeks. The man getting closer, until Nodoka turns around. The man turns his arm to a normal human's arm and whistles. Nodoka felt suspicious about this man that she purposely goes to an ally where the man follows her. Nodoka then kicks him and punches him. She pulls a pocket knife and stabs the man. He screeches and turns into black fog. Tia watched and claps.

"You're doing well Nodoka." She said as Nodoka eyes glowed purple and they turn back to normal. Nodoka walked to Tia.

"Thank you." Nodoka said and bows down to show respect to Tia. It was getting late and Nodoka returned home and took a shower and changes into pajamas. She texts Yui about how she might have some clue on who is doing this. Nodoka takes a deep breath and closes her eyes and falls asleep. She is awaken by lightning and by a drop of black onto her face. She touches it and looks up at her ceiling. She saw nothing and then a dark figure jumps at her roaring. Nodoka sprints up and pants hard. She turns on her light and it was 2:00 AM. She checks her phone and Yui answered about 7 hours ago. She calls Sawako.

Sawako answers and yawns. "Hello?"

"Ms Yamanaka...can I have a word with you?"

"Who is this? It's 2:00 in the morning."

"It's me Nodoka. Look Ms Yamanaka, I think I have some idea on what's going on. And maybe a clue or two about Azusa's disappearance and the deaths of Jun and the principle. A dark shard was found on Jun's clothes and on the Principle's as well. I have encountered beings with black scaly skin. It has to be some type of alien or something. I can't explain it very well. But this is just my assumption. I think some of us students are targeted. Including me." Nodoka said and pulls out a shard that was in her arm. It had a beeping white light.

It was Thursday morning, 10:00 AM and Yui was sleeping on the couch and Ritsu in her room. Satoshi was asleep in his room snoring. Ritsu wakes up and checks her phone. Nothing. She gets out of bed and changes clothes and goes to the bathroom. Yui wakes up and checks her phone. She had a message from Nodoka, telling her that she and the girls meet her at the club room at 11:00 AM. Yui gasped and saw the time. She gets off the couch and went to Ritsu's room to find her bag and changes clothes. Ritsu comes out and looked at Yui.

"Why are you in a rush?" She asked.

"I just got message from Nodoka-chan! We have to get to the club room now! She wants to meet us there!" Yui said and ran out the door. Ritsu shook her head and runs after Yui. Mio and Mugi were already at the club. Ritsu and Yui finally arrive and were out of breath.

"About time." Mio said.

"Would you like some breakfast donuts?" Mugi asked, holding a box of donuts.

"Sure." Yui said and slowly made her way to the table. Ritsu does as well and Nodoka was standing next to Tia. Sawako was standing next to them as well.

"Good. Everyone here." Nodoka said while fixing her glasses. After Nodoka explained on what is happening, the girls were in awe. Nodoka was certain that these dark forces have something to do with the deaths of the Principle and Jun and the disappearances of Ui and Azusa.

"What are we gonna do?" Asked Yui.

"We are going to fight." Nodoka said with determination.

"Tia and Nodoka will be training you girls in the art of combat and Ty Ko Ky. The new club that formed. I will be watching and helping Tia along. We are going to find Azusa and Ui and bring them back and defeat whatever this dark force is. You girls better be ready." Said Sawako. Mio smirked at Ritsu and she smirked back. Yui and Mugi both put on serious faces and salute.

"We're ready!" Yui said.

"Meet us in the gym. We have training to do." Tia said and walks out of the club room with Nodoka and Sawako.

"Hurry girls. We have lots to do." Nodoka said.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **This story is Rated M for: Abuse, Language, Major Action, Romance, Torture.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!**

 **Chapter 5: Tortured! And Mio's Left Arm!**

 ***At The Hideout***

* * *

Ui was placed in another room, somewhere she couldn't interact with Azusa. She was a mess. Bruises all over her body and a badly busted lip. The dark figure who captured Azusa was the leader. His name is Brane. He takes off Azusa's chains and he throws to the floor. He takes her to his main room where he ties to her his bed.

"I told you not to disobey me Azunyan." He whispered to her. He places a camera and records Azusa. She was naked and very afraid, confused and hurting. He gets on top of her and he breaths down her neck. Azusa got chills and whimpers. "Now I'm gonna have to punish you once again." Tears formed in Azusa's eyes. "Oh don't cry my sweet child. I'm here for you." He said and licks her cheek. He touches her thighs and trails his hand up to her privates. "I think you're ready for me." He said.

Ui was on the floor as the darkness was spreading to her back and her chest and her head. She was naked as well and her legs were chained up. A figure approaches her. "Once you are fully turned. I will let you go. And I have a task for you Ui-chan." He said. "You are going to find your sister and kill her. You understand me?"

"No...I won't do it." She said and tears form and fall down her face.

"I'm afraid you won't have any choice...you can't stop this and I'm afraid this is permanent." The figure leaves the room.

"I have to...get out of here." Ui told herself. She changes her infected arm into a blade and strikes the chains off her legs. She stands up and looks at herself in the mirror. She looks in awe at her new arm and somehow she stopped the spreading. Half her face was covered and her eye was pure red. Her bottom half was fine and sow was her bod, except for one of her breasts. Her head was covered a bit. She finds clothes and puts them on and puts on a cloak, to cover her arm and breaks the door with this new power and sneaks her way out. A guard on duty fell asleep while watching both Ui and Azusa from the monitors. Ui wanted to see if Azusa was here or not but it was too risky. She hides as she hears the figure that told her to kill her sister opened the door.

"Ui...I have an early lunch for you." He said and Ui sneaks to the figure and tackles him down. She forms the blade and strikes the figure. He screeches as Ui keeps striking him over and over again. He dies and turns to black fog. Ui pants as she turned to the front door and went out. She sneaks as she hears guards walking. Ui stayed in hiding inside the unknown cave like home for weeks. She knew where Azusa was and planned on rescuing her herself. It was the month of June and the light music club were training hard. Ritsu was training with Mio and Mio would get the upper hand most of the time. Mugi would get the upper hand on Yui all the time. Tia was impressed with the girls, and so was Nodoka and Sawako.

Nodoka had the girls call it a day and they were sitting down. "Girls. The number of attacks from these unknown figures has been increasing. I have been attacked at least twice a day. I'm surprised none of you have. Tia has stopped most of the attacks from causing injuries or deaths to the students and others here. You girls will have targets on your back. So be careful." Nodoka said and the four salute. The girls go home and Yui went back to her house as her neighbor granny was watching her. Ritsu went home and Satoshi was playing games in his rooms. Mio went home and sat at her desks. Now was not the time to write songs, now was the time to take action and rescue Ui and Azusa. Mio's lights flicker. She looks up at her light. She hears someone downstairs. She gets out of her seat and opens her door and hears footsteps in the kitchen. She proceeds with caution takes her old bass guitar in hand, to use as a weapon. To her, it sounded like someone was in the fridge.

"Hello?" She asked and the noise stops. Mio takes one more step and quickly went into the kitchen and found no one. In fact a dark figure was above her head. She lays her bass down and sighs in relief. The figure lands down behind Mio without making a sound. He forms his blade and stands up on his two dark feet. Mio senses something is behind her and smacks the figure down with a spinning back hand. The figure goes down a bit and Mio takes her bass and swings at the figure. He screeches and stumbles a bit before kicking Mio in the gut sending into her fridge and dropping her bass. Mio charges the figures and back flips over him and high kicks him. He grabs Mio's foot and throws her to the wall. Mio catches herself with her hands and launches herself at the dark figure. He swings his blade arm and he and Mio both collide. She punches him in the face, while dodging his swings. Mio miscalculates a punch of her own as the figure punches Mio and strikes her left arm. Cutting it off from the shoulder. He then kicks Mio. Mio screams in pain and holds on her missing arm. The dark figure raises his blade up.

"Time to finish you off." He said and Mio looked at him and braced herself for death. A dark shard blade stabs the dark figure and it was a person in a black cloak. The figure dies and turns to fog as the person turns to face Mio. Mio opened her eyes and saw the figure with its black blade. But she also brown eyes and human skin. The person runs away and disappears in the forever shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **This story is Rated M for: Abuse, Language, Major Action, Romance, Torture.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!**

 **Chapter 6: Ritsu's Right Arm! And Sawako's crush?**

 ***At Ritsu's House.***

* * *

Ritsu's younger brother went out to hang out with friends for the day. Ritsu was happy that she gets to be alone for a couple hours, that she relaxes in her room. She hears a bang sound, which interrupted her nap. She goes to check it out and hears the sound again. Ritsu peeks out her room and sees no one. Ritsu walks out her room. She hears the bang sound coming from her brother's room. She opens the door quickly and saw no one in her brother's room. A dark figure was right behind her, breathing down her neck. The figure grabs her and throws her. Ritsu hits the floor hard and gets up as the figure walks to her. He forms the hand blade and Ritsu grabs a vase and throws it at the figure. He strikes it and Ritsu leaps into the air and kicks him. He stumbles and trips over the couch. He gets up quickly before Ritsu takes an antique steel pipe as her weapon. "Come at me bitch." She taunted the figure and it roars he and Ritsu charge each other. Both swinging at one another. Ritsu got the upper hand and hits the figure in the face a couple of times and kicks him down.

"I will devour you!" He yelled and jumps onto Ritsu and pins her down and tries to bite her face off. Ritsu blocks it with the steel pipe and whacks him across the face! The dark figure rises up and shoots a shard at Ritsu. She gets hit in her right arm and she gets sending into the wall with the shard stuck in the wall. Ritsu groans in pain as the figure walks to Ritsu. Ritsu tries to yank the shard out but fails. The dark figure chuckles and turns his back against Ritsu and walks away. Ritsu then saw her pipe and grabs it with her left hand and throws it at the figure's neck. It hits him and his neck cracks and the dark figure turns into fog. Ritsu tries to get the shard but fails again. She bends it and she feels a sharp pain. She moans in pain and takes deep breaths.

"1...2...3!" She bends the shard hard and she felt a crack and the shard breaks and pierces Ritsu's right arm and bone. She screams and falls down onto the floor holding onto her ripped arm. She then calls Nodoka to let her know what had happened just now. Mio was in a special hospital room and her left arm got replaced with something special. And it looked like Ritsu was going to need that same special treatment. Nodoka was on her way and told Yui and Mugi she will be right back. Meanwhile Ui was talking with Agent Kasai in his office.

"Why did you come to me Ui? Your sister has been worried sick about you." Kasai said.

"Look...I know how much she is hurting right now...but I can't...it will only make things worse." Ui said.

"Why?" Kasai asked.

"Well...to tell you the truth. If I go anywhere near my sister, it will only speed up the infection I have." Ui said and showed her arm to Kasai. He gasped. "And I know why this is all happening. It's from a cursed guitar, somewhere in the school. It is causing these dark figures to appear. One must destroy the curse...with himself/herself. And I will be the one do it."

"How could Yui ever forgive you?"

"I know in her heart she will. I rather save Yui and die...than save myself and kill Yui...that's how much I care for her." Ui said...almost in tears. "Do not tell anyone this...please I beg you." Ui said and leaves his office. Ritsu gets taken to the special emergency hospital and Mio was resting. Ritsu was getting the metal arm for her replacement right arm. Tia writes notes down. Nodoka told something in her ears. Yui and Mugi were watching the news. They saw a figure in a cloak appear on the TV named 'The Dark Hero', little was known about this strange hero but Yui just thought maybe this hero could help. If they could find her.

"I hope she can help us find Azusa." Mugi said.

"And Ui." Yui said and a tear falls down her cheek.

"We will find her and Azusa." Mugi assured Yui and hugs her. "It will be alright." She pats Yui's back as Yui cries. Nodoka talks with Tia about the arms as Sawako walked to Mio's bed. She opens her eyes and sees Sawako.

"You alright?" She asked. Mio nods.

"I'm feeling great." She said.

"Well you need to keep resting." Sawako said and a doctor comes in. "Thank you for making these arms Dr Irie." Sawako said.

"Welcome." He smiled and Sawako blushes and turns away. Mio smiles as she knew Sawako liked the Doctor.

"Make sure you get plenty of rest Mio." Sawako said and walks off with Dr Irie to speak with Tia and Nodoka.

"How's Ritsu?" Mio asked.

"She's sleeping right now. Her arm replacement was a success." Sawako smiled.

"Thank you." Mio said and falls asleep. Ritsu awakes and sees Mio sleeping. Ritsu smiled and whispered 'Thank you.' Nodoka shows Yui and Mugi there awesome rides. Since Ritsu and Mio got special things. Nodoka thought, why not give Mugi and Yui special things. Yui got a motorcycle and Mugi got a battle plane.

"These are yours." Nodoka said and Yui hugs Nodoka.

"This is so awesome Nodoka-chan!" She said and Nodoka chuckles.

"I'm impressed Nodoka." Said Mugi.

"Thank you...but I didn't order these. It was Sawako." Nodoka said. Yui and Mugi gasped and ran to find Sawako and they hug her and jump around. Sawako smiled as she sees Dr Irie smile at the scene. She blushes hard.

* * *

 **PS: Dr Irie is from Higurashi. He will be paired up with Sawako. As I created this crossover couple.**

 **Kasai is also from Higurashi and Tia is from MegaMan Starforce.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **This story is Rated M for: Abuse, Language, Major Action, Romance, Torture.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!**

 **Chapter 7: Azusa rescued!? Yui VS Ui!?**

 ***At The Hideout***

* * *

Azusa was coughing as she got sick. She was still naked and chained up in the room. She has been tortured for weeks on end and wanted to see her friends desperately. She was raped almost every day, in both holes and she was beaten twice a day. She looked terrible. And she felt terrible. She hoped that her friends were looking for her. It would do a justice just to see her friends again. She heard her door open and it was not Brane who entered. But the dark hero: Ui.

"Azusa. I came to rescue you." She said. It was unknown to her that the girl who was saving her was Ui. She strikes the chains off and wraps Azusa in a robe and carries her. Ui breaks a window and runs while she carried Azusa. Dark figures sense Azusa and they follow Ui. Soon she and Azusa were surrounded by 8 dark figures.

"You will not escape from this place Azusa." Said one of the figures. The figures all summon their blades and walk towards Ui and Azusa.

"Shit." Ui cursed. There was no way Ui could kill all the figures before they recaptured Azusa. Mio comes bursting in and fights off the dark figures, with her new arm. Kicking their dark evil butts. This allowed Ui to run with Azusa, but Ritsu came and jumps in front of Ui. She gave a mean stare.

"Give me Azusa." Ritsu said. Ui didn't know how to react. Azusa was sleeping in Ui's arm. Ritsu didn't hesitate and punches Ui with her new metal arm. Ui goes down and Azusa gets dropped, still asleep. Ritsu walks past Ui. "Stay down demon." She said and walked to Azusa and picks her up. Mio was still dealing with the dark figures. Ui got up and Ritsu turned to her. Brane roars as the girls hear it and so do the figures. Ui kicks Ritsu and runs away. Ritsu still had Azusa and the dark figures run away as Mio breaks one's neck and kills it. Mio walks to Ritsu and saw she had Azusa with her.

"Let's get her home." Mio said and Ritsu nodded and the two walk home with Azusa. But the two stop and turn around and return Azusa to the cave home. The two weren't Mio and Ritsu at all. They were dark figures. They transform back to normal.

"It looks like Ui felt for it." Said one of them.

"It was too easy. If Ui thinks we would let Azusa go that easy...heh just wait till she comes back." Said the other one as they both laugh and Azusa was still sleeping. Ui looked at the cave home and felt so stupid, how could she not sense that Mio and Ritsu were fakes? She felt bad and bursts out screaming. Yui was riding her motorcycle around town as she loved it. Mugi was flying around in the plane around town. Mio and Ritsu were training with one another with their new arms as Tia spectates them and Nodoka writes notes down.

"Good work girls." Nodoka said. And Mio and Ritsu take a break and drink water.

"How's that arm working out for yea?" Mio asked smiling.

"Good. How's yours?" Ritsu asked, looking at Mio.

"Same. I can't wait to kick some ass with this new arm." Mio said and Ritsu chuckles.

"Same here Mio." She said.

"Alright girls, let's get back to training." Nodoka said to the two.

"Okay." Ritsu said and shook Mio's hand. "Good luck." She said and the two walk together back to the gym. Yui stops by her house and enters inside. Her granny was making cookies.

"Hi Yui-chan. I just got finished baking you some delicious chocolate chip cookies." She said and puts poison in the cookies.

"Thanks granny!" Yui said happily and sat at the table awaiting her cookies. The granny smirked and went to Yui with a plate full of the cookies. "They look so good!" She sensed something was wrong with the cookies, something didn't feel right about them. She grabs one and hesitates to eat it.

"Go on...eat it deary." Said granny.

"No." She said and places the cookie back onto the plate and a dark hand grabs Yui's wrist.

"You will eat the cookies deary." She said in a demonic voice and her eyes turn red and skin turns black and scaly. Yui gasped and flips the dark figure onto the table. Yui backs away as the granny transforms back into it's original self. Yui takes her staff from behind her back as the figure forms his arm blade. Yui and the figure stare one another down. Once Mugi got home and landed her plane safely in the back of her house, she went inside and made herself some tea. A person was standing in the living room and Mugi didn't notice it at all. She hums as she continued making her special tea. The dark figure was watching her and sat on the couch. Mugi sits next to it and gives it some tea.

"Thank you?" He said and was very nervous as why this girl wasn't scared or acting like he was just a normal person in her house. He drinks it and chokes as Mugi smiled. The dark figure dies and turns to fog.

"Splendid tea." Mugi said and sips her tea. Yui was getting fling around by the dark figure and she managed to stop his strikes with her staff.

"You will turn...just like your sister Ui!" He screeches and strikes Yui who blocks it and got mad and strikes the dark figure hard with her staff and slams her staff down on its heart. He screams and dies. Yui couldn't believe it. Did the figure say turn? What did that mean. Yui didn't know...but if the dark figure said her name...then that must mean that they have her somewhere. Yui went outside and got on the motorbike and rides off to the school. Mugi stayed at her house and was watching TV. Mio and Ritsu were still training. Nodoka went home and made some dinner for herself. Ui watched her sister ride the bike. She felt the virus spreading to her back. She winces and quickly put her hood on and a mask to cover up her face. Once Yui got to the school she ran to the light music club room. Yui texted Nodoka that she was attacked by a dark figure who took the form of granny. Ui went to the school and didn't know her sister was there.

"I got to get to that guitar fast." Ui said to herself. Yui saw something glowing underneath the floorboards of the club room.

"What's this?" Yui asked and was about to take the loose floorboard off but her sister stopped her.

"Don't Yui...please." She said and walked up to Yui.

"Who are you?" Yui asked. Ui winces as the blackness spreads more.

"You don't need to know...now get out of here. This club room is not safe anymore." Ui said.

"Why?" Yui asked.

"The dark force is coming from this area...please get out." Ui said and Yui got her staff out and spins it around her head.

"I didn't want it to come to this Yui." Ui said and formed a blade from her infected arm. Yui gasped.

"You're one of them...why should I trust you?" Yui asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you...Yui stand down now." Ui said and winces as the infection spreads faster and faster. "Please...don't let it come to this."

"Where is Ui! Did you take her?" Yui asked and pointed her staff at the dark hero. Ui strikes Yui with no control of her mind. Yet she wasn't fully turned. Yui blocks the strike and kicks Ui.

"Please Yui...I don't want to hurt you." Ui said and swings at her. Yui blocks it and kicks Ui in the face. Ui goes down her mask came off.

"How do you know my name?" Yui asked.

"Because...I'm your sister." Ui said and showed her face to Yui. Who gasped and dropped her weapon.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **This story is Rated M for: Abuse, Language, Major Action, Romance, Torture.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!**

 **Chapter 8: The End!?**

 ***Back at the light music club room***

 ***A/N: Story is actually rated T. I didn't show much of the rated M stuff on this story***

* * *

Yui couldn't believe it. Her sister wasn't taken. She was right here, standing in front of her. "Let me explain. I am not one of those demons...I'm your sister...but if you don't let me destroy this curse...then I might not be Ui anymore. Please Yui...run away and do not come back here." Ui said with tears. Yui was speechless as she didn't know what to say. "Look at what I'm becoming! I'm turning into a monster...and pretty soon...I won't have control anymore." Yui got her staff and hid it behind her. "Please believe me Yui."

"You're not Ui...Ui would never say such things...you took my sister from me...give her back!" Yui growled and swings and hits Ui. The infection spreads more, covering Ui's entire back and stomach and part of her left arm. "I will avenge Ui...by killing you!" Ui dodges more swings from Ui and cuts her arm. Ui then kicks Yui down and opens the floorboards and sees the cursed guitar glowing brightly. Ui was about to grab it but Yui tackles her down. Ui blocks a punch from Yui and kicks her off. Ui went to the guitar and pulls it out.

"Yui...this thing here is the cause of all this. This is the cause of Azusa's disappearance...I can destroy it and everything will be back to normal."

"Lies...lies!" Yui yelled out. Ui removes her cloak right before Yui charges her. "All Lies! All Lies!"

"I'm sorry." Ui whispered and stabs Yui in the chest with a shard. Yui spits blood out and Ui then throws Yui to the wall. "Please forgive me big sis." Ui said and cried and took the purple guitar and lays it on the table. Nodoka comes running in and saw Yui.

"Yui!" She runs to her and helps her up. She sees Ui and the guitar. "It does exists." Ui raises her shard and was hesitating to destroy the guitar.

"Why am I hesitating...why can't I do it." Nodoka takes the staff and tries to hit Ui but she smacks her instead. Nodoka goes down and more dark figures appear in the school. The sun was going down and dark figures were awaking. Ui hears the figures roaring and turns to face the door. She looked at Yui who was knocked out and a tear falls down as the infecting covers half her left arm and half her legs. Ui still had the shard blade for her right arm and runs to at least 6 dark figures who fight her. She kills them and they bite her. Making the spreading even faster. Her entire left arm now covered and her entire legs. All was left was her face. Ui summons spikes on her back and kills all 6 that jumped her. Ui pants and keeps striking the figures. Yui awakes and saw Nodoka.

"Nodoka?" She looked at the door and heard fighting going on. She saw Ui and finally realized she was telling the truth. Yui gasped and has flashbacks of Ui and her together. Ui saw Yui and smiled and a tear falls down as the figures get on top of her. Ui closed her eyes as the final part of the transformation was completed. All the figures around the school turn to fog and enter inside Ui. A flash of dark light gets released and Ui was now 100% dark figure. She looked different than them though. She had black armor instead of scaly skin and her eyes were the same. She had a shield and sword and was 7 feet tall. Ui looked at Yui and walked to her. Yui gasped and went to Nodoka and shook her. "Nodoka! Wake up please!" Nodoka wakes up and saw Ui swing her blade. Yui pushes Nodoaka and herself out of the way and Ui's sword goes through the floor. The guitar glowed even brighter as Ui was generating tons of power. Mio and Ritsu found Azusa inside a cave hom outside the city and in the forest. Mio and Ritsu entered inside. Mugi was flying her plane as she was shooting at dark figures that were running to the school. She had sunglasses on and smirked.

"I could get used to this." She said and continued blasting. Yui and Nodoka run downstairs and forgot the guitar and Yui got on the cycle and Nodoka did too. Yui rides off as Ui got on her own cycle she summoned and follows Yui and Nodoka. Nodoka had the staff and hits dark figures that were in the way of Yui and her cycle. Mugi saw them and saw the bigger figure and decided to fire at it. Ui stops and takes hits and they don't faze her. She looked at Mugi's plane and fires a shard which Mugi dodges. Mugi jumps out of the plane and lands on her feet. She was wearing fingerless gloves and a black shirt with white pants and she removes her sunglasses and pulled out her sword and shield. Ui does the same and looked at Yui and Nodoka, then at Mugi.

"I'll handle this...get back to Tia and Sawako!" Mugi said and Yui nods and rides away back to where Tia and Sawako were at. Mugi stared down Ui. Mugi strikes Ui who doesn't flinch and she kicks Mugi. Mugi goes down hard and coughs. Ui swings down her sword and Mugi rolls out of the way. "If you want Yui...you got to go through me first." Mugi said.

"Gladly." Ui said and smirked. Mugi got back up and wipes her mouth off of dirt and charges Ui.

Back at the cave, Mio and Ritsu found Azusa. Naked and chained again. Brane was no where to be found and the cell door was unlocked. Mio and Ritsu enter in.

"Azusa...it's us Mio and Ritsu...we came to rescue you." Mio said. Azusa awakes and saw Mio.

"Mio-senpai?" She asked. Ritsu rips the chains off and Mio got her a cloak to wear.

"We are here Azusa." Ritsu said. Azusa gasped. Ritsu and Mio turn to see Brane. He was clapping and in his dark figure form. He was wearing a cloak and was buff.

"Bravo. You found Azusa." He said.

"What did you do to her!?" Ritsu asked in an angry tone. Azusa stands up and Mio told her to run as soon she and Ritsu attacked Brane.

"I made her my pet." He said. Mio and Ritsu were disgusted by him and they charge and hit him and pin him down.

"Go Azusa!" Mio yelled and Azusa ran out of the cell and upstairs and soon finds way out. She kept running as Mio and Ritsu were launched into the wall and it breaks. The two land hard inside more cave. Brane walks to them and laughs. Mio and Ritsu get up and looked at each other. "Ready to kick some ass?" Mio asked.

"Hell yeah!" Ritsu said and Brane charges the two and summons two shard blades and Mio and Ritsu ran to him and block his strikes. Mugi was getting beaten by Ui. She was thrown into the school and was bleeding from her head and lips. She couldn't land one scratch on Ui. Yui and Nodoka told Tia and Sawako about what was going on and Tia and Sawako came with them to the school. Mugi gets up and was grabbed by Ui who throws her down into the ground. Mugi groaned in pain.

Tia and Sawako brought three guys along with them. Lan, Tory and Geo who were professional fighters and Tory and Geo were told to go and help Mio and Ritsu. Lan stayed with Tia and Sawako and the gang heads for the school. Mio and Ritsu both took turns on hitting Brane. They kicked and punched him with their metal arms and he grabs both the girls and throws them into the ground where more dark figures emerge from the ground.

"Hah! You can't stop me." Brane said. Azusa was still running until three figures surround her. Azusa gasped in fright as they get closer. Brane runs away back into the cave home and Ritsu and Mio go different ways and kill more dark figures. The two were separate. Mio then saw Brane who grabbed her and chocks her. He slams her into a pillar and Mio was out. Brane then creates a dark figure and transforms him into Mio and she goes and finds Ritsu, who was looking for Brane.

"Mio? Did you find Brane?" Ritsu asked as she saw Mio walk up to her. Something felt odd about this Mio and Ritsu knew it wasn't the real one. Mio punches Ritsu with the metal arm and Ritsu goes down, but quickly got back and charges the fake Mio. The two collide and push one another. "Where is the real Mio!?"

"She's out cold, Ritsu." Said the fake Mio who back hands her. Ritsu goes down again and rolls out of a punch from the fake Mio's metal arm. Azusa braced herself to get attacked, but nothing happened. She opens her eyes and saw someone kill the third figure. The figure had a cloak on and looked at Azusa and nodded. Azusa runs into the forest and kept running until she found the city. Tory and Geo found the cave and headed inside to find Ritsu and Mio. The real Mio comes to and Ritsu was losing to the fake Mio. She gets thrown into a wall. "You can't beat me Ritsu."

"Oh shut up!" Ritsu yelled out and kicks Mio in the stomach and uppercuts her with her metal arm, breaking the fake Mio's jaw. Ritsu noticed something. This fake Mio was using her right hand more than the left one, which contained the metal arm. "So...this Mio is right handed." Mio was down and the real Mio grabs her and snaps her neck. The fake Mio turns to black fog and vanishes.

"Now where is Brane?" Mio asked.

"I don't know." Ritsu shrugged. They run out the cave home to find Geo and Tory. They hug each other and tell them about Brane.

"He might be after Azusa." Geo said.

"We better make it to her before he does." Mio said and ran with Ritsu, Geo and Tory to the forest.

Mugi was spent. She couldn't keep up with Ui and she getting thrown around like a rag doll. Yui and the others went inside the cursed guitar and Tia takes it. Ui senses it and walked away from Mugi, who stopped her. Ui looked at Mugi and Yui, Sawako, Nodoka and Tia saw them. Mugi saw her friends and got stabbed by Ui.

"MUGI!" Yui cried out. Mugi then falls down four stories as she was on the fourth floor window. She crashes hard and Sawako screamed out and she runs to Mugi and Yui does as well. Ui sensed Azusa was nearby and went to go find her. Mugi opened her eyes and smiled at Yui and Sawako and Nodoka. Tia followed Ui and had the guitar in hand.

"Hi guys." Mugi said and moaned in pain as she was bleeding badly and she knew she had some broken bones from the fall.

"Mugi-chan." Yui said and cried.

"It's okay Yui...I'll be fine." Mugi said and coughs blood.

"We need to get you to the hospital." Sawako said. Nodoka and Sawako help carry Mugi and Yui saw her bike and decided to give it to Sawako and Mugi. Nodoka stayed with Yui as Sawako rides off with Mugi. Nodoka and Yui ran to the forest where they saw Ui going. Azusa was scared and was lost. She heard movement and saw Ui. She gasped as she runs away from her but ran into Brane.

"Where do you think you're going my pet?" He asked and chuckled as Ui and Brane circle her. Mio, Ritsu and Tory and Geo met with them.

"We will take Azusa. Handle Brane and Ui." Tory said and kisses Ritsu and Geo held Mio's hand. Tory and Geo grab Azusa as Mio and Ritsu distracted both Brane and Ui. Lan went with Sawako and Mugi. Yui and Nodoka arrived and stand by Mio and Ritsu. Yui holding her staff and Nodoka having Ty Ko Ky and her eyes glowed purple. The 4 girls stare down Brane and Ui. They smirk and they summon two more dark figures. One with a staff like Yui and the other with two shard blades.

"Mio is mine." Said Brane. The two groups charge each other and fight. Mio fights with Brane. Ritsu fights Ui. Nodoka fights the two bladed figure and Yui takes on the staff dark figure. Tia arrives to the fight scene, while still holding the guitar.

"Listen girls! The only way to destroy these dark figures, is to destroy the curse! But one of us must be sacrificed!" Tia yelled out and Ui has a flashback of herself talking with Kasai.

"I rather save Yui and die, than save myself and kill Yui." Her words echoed in her head and somehow Ui came back to her senses and looked at the two dark figures. She kills the staff one that Yui was having trouble with. She smacks the other one into Nodoka who breaks its neck. Ui looked at Brane and was very angry. Parts of the infection was coming off Ui's body and she turned to normal size. Brane looked at the guitar and knocks Mio of off him and into Ritsu. Brane runs to Tia who throws the guitar to Ui. Tia kicks Brane hard and he goes down. Ui was back to normal...but the arm was still their and so was it on her face and chest. She didn't have the cloak on and the girls watched as Ui summoned a black shard and was going to destroy the guitar.

"Ui!" Yui called out and Ui smiled at her.

"Don't worry big sis...I did to save you...to save everyone." Ui said and strikes the guitar and Brane gets weaker and starts to turn to fog. He grabs Ui with him as the guitar needs a human sacrifice.

"UI!" Ritsu and Mio called out to her and ran to try and pull her away from getting sucked in with Brane into the broken in half guitar. All the dark figures die and Brane was the only one left. Mio and Ritsu pull with all their might but it was no use. Even with their strong metal arms, they couldn't pull Ui out of the abyss black hole.

"I love you big sis." Ui said and a tear rolls down her cheek as she smiled. A flash of light explodes sending Mio and Ritsu into Nodoka and into a tree. Ui and Brane disappear as the guitar turns back to normal color. As the smoke cleared Yui gasped out and didn't see Ui. She calls her name loudly and Tia runs to her as Yui was at the guitar. Yui kept screaming her sister's name and sobs uncontrollably in Tia's arms.

"I'm sorry." Tia said to her. Mio and Ritsu and Nodoka went to her and Nodoka takes a broken piece of the guitar. She fixes her glasses and looked at Yui. Azusa was in the hospital resting and was healing up. Mugi was also healing up and suffered broken ribs and a dislocated nose. But she was doing fine. The school was running back up again normally and Yui wanted a ceremony for Ui and everyone came. Mugi or Azusa couldn't and Ui was buried near Jun. On that day it was raining. Yui knew her younger sis was watching her in a better place. Azusa was very happy to see her friends. Mugi wasn't happy that she couldn't make tea for them. The light music club had 3 members right now and the club was on hiatus till Mugi and Azusa fully healed. Mio and Ritsu still had their metal arms and still played their instruments. Both were dating Tory and Geo. Lan would stay with Yui and comfort her when she cried and had nightmares of Ui's death. Sawako and Dr Irie were dating and both were taking care of Mugi and Azusa. Mio, Ritsu and Yui left to go visit Azusa and Tsumugi. Once they left a light was glowing inside Mugi's bag. An evil laugh is heard.

A voice was heard and it was Ui. "Yui! Yui!" She called out to her sister in fright. A dark claw then comes right out of the bag.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Each character will have an arc focusing on them: this 1st story was Azusa's arc.**

 **characters left for arcs(Not In Order):**

 **Mio**

 **Yui**

 **Mugi**

 **Nodoka**

 **Ritsu**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Mio's Arc!**

 **Chapter 10: Brane's Game.**

 ***At the light music club room***

 ***A/N: This is Mio's Arc. Azusa has been rescued already by Ui and she has and will not turn. Also Mugi never fought Ui since she didn't transform.***

* * *

Mio was walking with Ritsu and Yui and Mugi as they still had unfinished business to deal with: Brane. They were pacing around the light music room as Azusa was in the hospital. Getting treated for her wounds. Ui was sitting down at the table while drinking Mugi's tea and Sawako and Dr Irie were also sitting down. It was raining and thundering outside as it was night time. Mugi was wearing sunglasses, a black vest underneath a white tank top, black pants and boots and also fingerless gloves. Mio had on a tight black shirt, that showed her belly button and dark pants and boots, and her metal arm was shining from the light in the room. Ritsu had the same clothes on as Mio. Yui was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with dark pants and boots. Sawako drinks tea.

"Listen girls. You got to be careful. I know how much you want to fight Brane...but I'm afraid it's just too dangerous to go." Sawako said.

"We can handle that bastard and anything he throws at us." Ritsu said.

"There's only one of him and five of us." Said Mio.

"Sorry girls. But count me out. I'm staying here with Sawako and her new boyfriend." Ui said. Sawako blushes as she looked at Dr Irie and smiled at him.

"Okay...there's four of us...and we can kick his ass." Ritsu said. Ritsu checks her phone and got a text from Tory. He said that Azusa was doing fine. "Azusa is recovering. Tory told me just now."

"You girls should be getting on home. It's getting late." Said Sawako.

"Alright. Take care you love birds." Ritsu joked with Sawako and Dr Irie.

"Come on now." Sawako rolled her eyes as Ritsu chuckles.

"Goodbye Sawako-chan! See you tomorrow!" Yui waved bye and went home with Ui. Mio was already gone as soon as Sawako said it was getting late. Ritsu left and she closes the door. Sawako was leaving too and kisses Dr Ire. Ritsu peeked and snickered. She ran down the stairs before Sawako saw her.

Yui got home and Ui had her own motorbike.

"Big sis...you should wear a helmet when you ride that thing." Ui said, removing her helmet.

"I know. I don't have enough money to buy one." Yui responded and went inside the house and Ui does as well.

"Well you can borrow mine, if you like." Ui said and gave her helmet to her big sis.

"Thank you Ui." Yui said and hugs her sister.

Brane was sitting in his throne like chair as he was trying to figure out, how to get Azusa back. "If I cant get Azusa back...I'm gonna have to think of other plans to satisfy my needs."

"Why not get those four girls she calls friends...and have them fight each other to the death?" A dark figure suggested to his master.

"I like that." He smirked. Ritsu got home and saw that her brother was gone. She then remembered he was at a sleepover at his friends house.

"Get to have the house to myself now." She said to herself and opened the fridge and got some snacks and plopped on the couch. Mio did the same thing at her house. she wanted to kill Brane, she wanted to snap his neck with her new arm badly. Mio texted Geo to see how Azusa was doing. He responded and said that Azusa was recovering, and that she could visit her with the others tomorrow. Mugi went home and got a book to read in bed. Soon it was 11:00 PM and Mugi fell asleep while reading. She then has a nightmare of her friends dying in front of her, in a pit of flames. Mugi wakes up and pants and looked at her surroundings. She saw her book on her lap and her lamp light still on. She puts her book up on its shelf and turned on the light. She heard noises in the kitchen. She decided to investigate. Mugi got her bat and walked slowly to the kitchen where she heard breaking noises. What she saw, was disgusting. A dark figure was eating eaverything in her fridge, including the new cake she made for Azusa. Mugi clears her throat and got the figure's attention. He turns to face her.

"Huh?" He said and licks his fingers.

Mugi was very mad. She motions the figure to come to her. "Did you just eat my new cake for Azusa?" She asked. The figure now stood in front of her.

"I did." He said and burps. Mugi swings her bat and kills the figure. He turns to fog. Mugi sighs and went back upstairs and back into bed. Morning came and all the girls slept in. Since it was summer after all. They had all agreed to see Azusa, who was awake and having breakfast.

"Thank you mam." She said to the nurse who served her. She had a breakfast sushi egg roll, some juice and toast on the side. Geo or Tory didn't tell Azusa that her friends planned on visiting her. Since they wanted to surprise her. Yui got her a present and got up before Ui did. Yui went into the kitchen to get some breakfast for herself and Ui. Yui changed clothes and went to the dinner table where she was sitting and waiting for Ui. Ui finally got up and yawned. She stretches and looked at herself in the mirror. Her black arm still there and Ui went into the bathroom to do her business. Yui was humming as she heard her sister up. Once Ui finished her business, she went into the living room and found Yui sitting down.

"Morning Ui!" Yui said. Ui rubbed her eyes and saw food.

"Morning big sis." Ui said and sat down and digs in.

"I made this by the way." Yui said and ate. Yui texted Mio and Ritsu and Mugi asking if they were ready.

"You did a great job sis! It tastes wonderful!" Ui exclaimed and burp. She laughs with Yui. Mio got ready and so did Ritsu.

"Well Ui. I got to go and visit Azusa. I'll see you later." Yui said.

"Okay sis. Have fun." Ui said and smiled. All four girls come and meet up with one another, not knowing a dark figure was spying on them. At the hospital, Azusa finished eating and went to the restroom. Her bruise around her eye was very noticeable. A siren goes off and Azusa didn't know what it was about. The hospital was under attacked by a group of individuals, who are infected like Ui. But unlike her they went over the dark side and used the power for evil. They were looking for someone and Azusa gasped as she saw them. Two girls and one guy. In fact the girls were twins. They attack docotrs and nurses along their way as they enter a patient's room.

"She's not here." Said one of the twins.

"Keep looking." Said the teen boy. Azusa just knew they were looking for her, and so she hid in the restroom. She turned the lights off and closed the door and locks it. Patients were tossed over their beds as the evil group kept causing havoc, just to look for Azusa.

"You guys...put your hands up!" Said an officer, who aimed his gun at the three. They raise their hands in the air and faked surrender. Mio and Ritsu come breaking in through windows and stand next to the officer.

"We got this sir." Ritsu said to him. The boy smirked and fired a shard at the officer and he gets hit in the chest. The boy then pulls him to him and looked at Mio and Ritsu.

"One more move...and he's dead." He said. Ritsu looked at Mio.

"Girls...take them." The guy said and the twins fire at Mio and Ritsu who grab the shards and pull the twins towards them. They then kick them and throw them into walls. The boy kills the officer and runs away.

"Where is Azusa?" Mio asked as one of the twins jumped on her back.

"I'll go look for her." Ritsu said and kicks the twin off of Mio. Ritsu then runs and looks for Azusa. Azusa comes out of the restroom and went back into her room, only to find the boy there.

"Hello pet." He said and walked to Azusa. She gasped and looked around for something to defend herself against the infected boy. He launches himself at her and takes her down. Azusa gets up and runs away but the boy grabs her ankle and he applies a shard to wrap around her neck, choking her. "You're not getting away again pet." He said and smirked. Yui comes in and hits her staff that had lightning on it and shocks the boy. Azusa falls to her knees and coughs. Yui helps her out the room, where she finds Ritsu.

"Good. Let's head back." Ritsu said and Yui nodded. Azusa was confused, how did Yui get a staff and what happened to Ritsu's arm. Mio was beating the twins all by herself. She knocks them out and saw Yui with Azusa and Ritsu.

"Let's get onto Mugi's plane!" Mio said and the girls run out the door and into Mugi's plane.

"Seat belts everyone." Mugi said and starts the plane. The swat team enters the building and arrests the twins and the boy.

"Is Azusa okay?" Mugi asked.

"Yeah...she's fine." Yui said and smiled at Azusa.

"What happened to you girls?" Azusa asked.

"It's a long story Azusa. But Sawako will tell you." Ritsu said. Azusa saw Mio's left arm and looked at her.

"Darn! We didn't get Azusa back. That's okay. I don't need her. I got a better idea." Brane said and smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Mio's Arc!**

 **Chapter 11: Brane's Plan.**

 ***At the light music club room***

 ***A/N: This is Mio's Arc. Azusa has been rescued already by Ui and she has and will not turn. Also Mugi never fought Ui since she didn't transform.***

* * *

Azusa was now in Dr Irie's care. The girls were at the light music club room talking and drinking Mugi's tea.

"This is good tea Mugi-chan!" Said Yui.

"Thanks. I made it this morning." Mugi said.

"How are we suppose to deal with Brane?" Yui asked. "The dark figures are still attacking."

"All we can do now is protect the city." Ritsu said.

"So we are heroes now?" Yui asked.

"Yup." Mugi said.

"Awesome! I can't wait to tell Ui!" Yui said while jumping around. Yui just realized, she left her alone at home. Yui freaks out.

"What's wrong Yui?" Mugi asked.

"I left Ui home all by herself!" Yui said while running around the club room.

"She can handle herself you know. She has that arm for a reason." Ritsu said. Yui freezes and a light bulb went off in her head.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Yui said and chuckles.

"Oh Yui." Mugi chuckles and sips her tea.

"Have any of you girls been attacked lately?" Mio asked.

"No." Said Yui.

"I had to deal with one. It ate Azusa's cake and that really made me mad." Mugi said.

"Well can't blame you Mugi-chan." Yui said. Mio looked out the window and spotted dark figures walking around.

"Heads up girls...we got company."

"Oh! Is it Sawako-chan!?" Yui asked.

"No. It's dark figures...and it looks like they are on their way here." Mio said and turned to face her friends.

"How many?" Mugi asked.

"Four." Mio said and Ritsu smirked and Mugi also smirked. Yui looked at everyone confused.

"Why are you girls smirking?" She asked.

"Because...it's time we kick some dark figure butt!" Mugi said and got her bat. Yui got her staff and the four girls walk out of the club room. The figures were getting closer and so were the girls. They start to pick up speed and soon all eight were running towards one another. They clash with one another and battle it out. Mio punches one hard in the face with her metal arm and Ritsu did the same. Yui was doing back flips, getting away from her opponent. The figure tries to lash out at Yui but she hits him with her staff and he goes down. Mugi smashes one's head with her baseball bat and killed it. Mio breaks one's neck and Ritsu slams one into a wall. Yui shocks one and kills it. Yui then throws her staff at the one Ritsu was fighting and kills it.

"Good job girls." Mio said and high fives her friends.

"I see more coming." Mugi said and pointed at 10 figures approaching.

"They must really want to kill us huh?" Ritsu laughed and runs to the figures, with Mio, Mugi and Yui behind her. The four kill them all and more show off. It seemed the more they killed, the more that came after them. Now there were 20 of them. They surround the girls and they circle each other with their backs.

"You will not escape." Said one figure.

"We were ordered to capture you four." Said another figure.

"Why?" Mio asked.

"For a reason you must not know of." Said another. All 20 jump on them and bite them but they quickly get them all off. Meanwhile, Azusa was eating an early dinner, as she was healing very fast. Dr Irie got Azusa some sushi for dinner and a nice cup of grape juice.

"Thank you." She said and smiled.

"Welcome. If you need anything call me or Ms Yamanaka." He said to her.

"Okay." Azusa said and sips her juice and starts eating her dinner.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Sawako, as she walked up to Azusa.

"I'm feeling great." She answered.

"Good. I'm sure the others miss you being around."

"I know...and I miss being around them...I can't believe how tough they've gotten ever since I got captured. It's like a new side of them I've never seen before." Azusa said and looked up at Sawako.

"Well Azusa, they did it all for you." Azusa smiled. Azusa finished eating and was gonna rest some more. Sawako turned off the lights and closes the door. Dr Irie comes up from behind and plants kisses on Sawako's neck. She giggles and turned to face him. Azusa fell asleep and was having a nightmare. In the dream she was having, she saw her friends. Mio was fighting with Yui, Mugi and Ritsu. Mio was losing and the other three were beating her. Azusa was shaking her head as she said no over and over again. She shots up as Mio was killed and Azusa screamed no. Sawako and Dr Irie rush to her. Mio, Ritsu, Mugi and Yui were eating ice cream after a hard fought battle against ten more dark figures.

"What you girls wanna do after we finish eating our ice creams?" Yui asked.

"Maybe we could check up on Azusa." Mio said.

"That sounds like a plan Mio-chan." Said Yui and she finishes her ice cream and licked her fingers off of the vanilla ice cream. The girls finish eating and head to Dr Irie's clinic to check up on Azusa. Nodoka was in the student council fixing up some papers before heading home for the day. It was late afternoon and Nodoka wanted to go home and relax...hoping no attacks were going to come at her from those evil creatures. SHe finishes the papers and went on home. But not before she stops and talks with Yui and the others.

"We're planning to meet Azusa." Yui said.

"To make sure she's doing alright." Mio said.

"I was just heading home. But I guess I don't mind tagging along with you four." Nodoka said.

"Yay!" Yui cheered and hugs Nodoka and soon the girls were off to visit Azusa. Brane was watching the girls, through a crystal ball. He was sitting in his 'throne chair' deep underground, just below the cave home he had built.

"When should we strike sir?" Asked a dark figure.

"Soon. Now is not the time." Brane answered. The girls enter Azusa's room and see her sleeping.

"We better be quiet. Don't want to wake her now." Mugi said.

"Yea." Mio whispered.

"She's doing fine girls. She's recovering quickly and can't wait to hang out with you girls again." Said Sawako.

"Good to hear mam." Nodoka said.

"I'm afraid she won't be able to." Said Brane as he laughs.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Mio's Arc!**

 **Chapter 13: Ritsu VS Ritsu and a Dinner Party Gone Wrong!**

 ***A/N: This is Mio's Arc. Azusa has been rescued already by Ui and she has and will not turn. Also Mugi never fought Ui since she didn't transform.***

* * *

The girls come home after hanging out with Azusa for a bit, when she awoke from her peaceful slumber. It was 7:00 PM and the girls wanted to call it a day. When Mio got home she went straight to bed...for relaxing time. Yui did the same as Ui was out killing dark figures under the name: The Dark Hero. She had a black cloak, that covered her infected arm and had a mask covering her face. She also had grey pants and a white belt with black shoes. Ui told her sister not to worry as she can handle herself pretty well. She was riding her motorbike and stopping by any figures she sensed in the area of her home and throughout the city. She did this every night and would return home at 2:00 AM. Once Ritsu got home, she could not find her brother. She looked everywhere for him and called his cellphone, only to hear it ring in his room. Once she checked it, there was a text. It read: Come to the front door. She walks out of Satoshi's room and gasped at what she saw. Her brother was being held by another Ritsu. She knew it was a dark figure, posing as her. The fake one removes her headband as she hated it.

"Let him go." Ritsu said. The fake one didn't reply and throws Satoshi at Ritsu's feet.

"He's not dead...but he will be." Said the fake Ritsu as she laughs. The real one places him on his bed and went back to see the fake Ritsu gone. She was behind Ritsu and she punches her with the metal arm. Ritsu went across the room and slammed into the door. She groaned as the fake Ritsu was walking to her, forming a single arm blade on her left arm. She strikes the real Ritsu who rolls out of its way.

"I won't let that happen." Ritsu growled and tackles down the fake Ritsu. They fight and fight and the fake Ritsu swings her dark arm at the real one who dodges it, but it cut a little bit of her hair. Ritsu throws the fake one at the wall. Mio calls Ritsu on her phone and the fake one heard the phone ring. She smirked at the real Ritsu and the two race for the phone that was located in Ritsu's room, on her bed. The fake knocks the real one down and takes the phone answers, while pointing a shard right at Ritsu's face.

"Don't move." She whispered to the real Ritsu. "Hi Mio. What's up? You want to meet up with the others for dinner at Mugi's house? Sounds like a plan. I'll be there." She hangs up and looked at the real Ritsu. "Two things can happen here. 1: You somehow kill me and save your brother and your friends from me...or two: You sit here like a coward and watch me take your life away. You gonna fight...or be a pussy?" The fake Ritsu chuckled and Ritsu growled and grabs the shard with her metal arm and breaks it. The fake Ritsu screams in pain and the real one kicks her and punches her in the face at least 20 times, full of anger. The fake Ritsu spits black blood out and chuckled at the real one.

"Don't ever...mess with my family or friends." Ritsu said and kills the fake one and she turns to black fog. Ritsu then checks up on her little brother to make sure he wasn't hurt. He wasn't hurt and Ritsu thanked the heavens. She tucks him into bed as he sleeps. "I'll be back." She said and closes the door and puts a vest over her shirt and texts Mio what time to be at Mugi's house.

Brane was watching Ritsu. "Ah. A friendly dinner...let's see how that will end up tasting like." He said and now turns his attention to Tsumugi's house. She was preparing the table for Yui, Mio and Ritsu. She also ordered a pizza and made dessert and lemonade. Mugi hums as she places silverware down on the table.

"Everything looks set." Mugi said and eats a piece of her chocolate cake. "Oh my. That's good." Mugi chuckled and went to her room to read a book in bed. Brane laughs and sends a Dark Figure, taking the form of Mugi-chan and enters the house. Mugi kept reading her manga and didn't here the front door open. The fake Mugi takes the bat that was leaning against the wall near the kitchen, just in case dark figures were to come up from behind Mugi while she was in the kitchen. Mugi puts her book down and changes clothes. She put on a white blouse and white dress shoes and high black leggings. The fake Mugi had on her fighting outfit. A white shirt with a black vest, dark pants and black boots. Not to mention her signature 'swag' sunglasses. She smirked and awaited for the real Mugi to come out of her room. Yui was on her way and had on her sister's helmet, a plane white shirt and a black skirt. She gets on the motorbike and heads over to Mugi's house.

"I'm coming Mugi!" Yui cheered.

Mugi comes out and saw her fridge was open. "Did I leave it open? I was sure I closed it." She said and closes it. Behind her was the fake Mugi. She knocks her out and pulls her to the basement and throws her body and locks the door.

"Now let's get this dinner started." Said the fake Mugi. She waits till her friends arrive and she changes into the knocked out Mugi's clothes, leaving her in her bra and undies. Yui arrived and soon Mio and Ritsu did as well. Mugi hugs them and welcomes them. The real Mugi awoke and looked at her surroundings. She noticed she was half naked and went to the door quickly to open it. The door dosen't budge and her friends didn't hear her cries. "Girls! It's not me! It's a dark figure!" She yelled while banging on the door. Fake Mugi plays loud music to drown the sounds of the real Mugi. Yui, Mio and Ritsu sat down at the table as Mugi served them their drinks. The pizza came and Mugi pays with cash and puts the pizza on the table. "Dig in." She smiled. The girls eat and talk about club things. And Yui wanted to save a piece of pizza for Azusa. So Mugi packed it up in a little bag, so Yui can take it to her. The other Mugi was trying to find some she could break the door with. She tried everything, but nothing worked. Who knows what the fake Mugi was planning on doing to her friends. Mugi kicked the door and heard footsteps. She hoped it was one of her friends.

"Be quiet in there. Or I might have to make you." Mugi said and a dark shard comes right into the door, almost touching Mugi. She gasped as the fake Mugi puts it out and left a hole in the door. Mugi walks back upstairs and left the door to the basement open. Mugi couldn't see anyone but heard her friends talking and laughing. Mio was looking at Mugi with a intense facial expression. Did she know that this Mugi was odd? Ritsu told the girls that when a dark figure takes the form of someone, they have a flaw. the flaw for a Mio one is that she is right handed, the flaw for a Ritsu is that she does not wear headbands. Yui and Azusa and Mugi weren't known...yet. The fake Mugi couldn't make tea.

"So how about that tea Mugi?" Mio asked. The fake Mugi twitched at the word 'Tea'.

"Um...sure." She said and chuckled nervously as she gets the tea set ready.

"Mugi? You ok?" Ritsu asked.

"Yes. I am. Why you ask?" Mugi was shaking.

"Well...you're shaking." Mio said.

"Yea. Are you sure you're ok?" Yui asked, walking up to Mugi. She drops the tea set and it breaks. Mio and Ritsu pick up the broken glass and Yui looks at Mugi with concern.

"I'm...fine." Mugi said, looking down, her blonde hair covering her face. Yui then sees black forming around Mugi's arms. She gasped and steps away. The real Mugi was trying her hardest to break the door, using the hold that the fake Mugi made. Mugi growls and jumps onto Yui. Ritsu and Mio gasped as Yui screams. Mugi had black sharp teeth and was trying to bite Yui. Another way of spreading their virus onto humans. Mugi breaks free and puts on a cloak to cover herself. She takes the bat and Mio and Ritsu were sent flying into a wall by the fake Mugi. The real one swings her bat and strikes the fake one many times.

"Die! Die! Die!" She repeated over and over and over again, while striking its face. The figure dies and turns to fog. Mugi pants and drops her bat and looked at Yui who got scared of a very angry Mugi-chan.

"Is that you Mugi-chan?" Yui asked.

"Yes it's me. That dark figure was going to ruin my party for you three." Mugi said and quickly changes clothes as Mio and Ritsu walked to Yui. They check on her and saw the real Mugi-chan.

"I see...so it was a fake." Mio said. The girls sat down on the couch, drinking tea. Azusa was in the restroom and got sick. She threw up and told Dr Irie and Sawako. The two help her back to her resting bed and give her medicine. A The dark figure was lurking in the shadows, waiting to strike.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Mio's Arc!**

 **Chapter 13: Azusa Returns and Brane's Plan Begins!**

 ***A/N: This is Mio's Arc. Azusa has been rescued already by Ui and she has and will not turn. Also Mugi never fought Ui since she didn't transform.***

* * *

Azusa was sleeping, as it was 11:00 PM. The dark figure was sneaking around, trying to find its way to Azusa. To recapture her. Although the figure wasn't given orders to do so, he still wanted to capture Azusa. He finds her room and walked to her. She was sleeping peacefully as he touched her face. "Now I know why Brane liked her so much. She's a cutey." He chuckled and grabs her body, taking her out of the bed. He hears a door open and hides. It was Sawako. She went to the restroom before checking up on Azusa. The figure wanted to attack Sawako, but then maybe it wasn't gonna be a good idea. He lets her leave and continued his duty.

Azusa woke up as she felt someone near her. She opened her eyes and saw no one. She gets out of bed and turns on the light. The dark figure was now hiding under Azusa's bed. Azusa turned off her light and went back in bed. She fell asleep and the dark figure saw lights in the hallway turn on. "Darn." He said and decided, maybe another time. He leaves and Azusa was not harmed in any way and slept soundly.

Morning came, and the girls slept in. Azusa was treated with breakfast and could now return to hanging out with the other members of the light music club. She texted all of them, letting them know she was fully healed and ready to hang out. The girls went for ice cream. Ritsu was telling Azusa stories of her and Mio kicking evil butt.

"Sounds like you girls had fun." Azusa said.

"We did!" Yui cheered. Azusa giggles. The girls finish their ice cream and head to the club room.

Brane yells out in anger. "Darn it! Those girls are going to ruin my plan! I must cause a distraction...but how?"

"Why not just kill them sir?" Asked a dark figure.

"No! That won't be necessary. Let them kill one another." Brane smirked. "And I know just the plan to get them here." He laughs. The girls play Fuwa Fuwa Time in the club room. They finished playing.

"It's been a long time Gita." Yui said and rubs her cheek on her guitar.

"It has been a long time since we played together like this." Said Mio. Nodoka was on her motorbike she got from Ms Yamanaka and Tia. She was riding it and decided to head to the school. She parks her bike and heads inside the school. She hears the light music club room playing songs.

"Looks like they're having a wonderful time." Nodoka smiled and walked upstairs. She knocks on the door.

"It's open!" Ritsu said. Nodoka enters inside.

"NODOKA-CHAN!" Yui cheered and ran and hugged her.

"So you girls are playing again?"

"Yes Nodoka-chan..it's been a long time." Yui said and stopped the hug.

"Girls, I just remembered that I needed to go and see Dr Irie again. I'm sorry. He just wants have a check up on me, to make sure everything is fine." Azusa stated.

"That's okay Azusa." Mio said. Azusa packs her guitar up and heads out.

"We'll see you later Azu-nyan!" Yui waved bye and Azusa leaves the club room and heads back to Dr Irie's building. Brane looked into his crystal ball and watched Azusa leave the school.

"I think I know where to strike." He smirked.

"Should we continue?" Mugi asked. A dark figure was following Azusa. Taking her form. The fake Azusa smirked and waited for the girls to leave the club room. She was going to bait the others into thinking she was the real one...but she was the fake all along. The real Azusa went to go see Dr Irie for a checkup, while the fake one sets up her plan. Two dark figures stand by the fake Azusa and tie her up to a chair. They then give Azusa her phone and called Yui.

"You remember what to say right?" Asked one of the dark figures. The fake Azusa nodded and Yui answers her phone.

"Hello?"

"PLEASE HELP ME! I'M CAPTURED AND BEING HELD IN THE CLUB ROOM! BRING EVERYONE! PLEASE YUI-SENPAI!" The fake Azusa yelled out. The phone closes and she smirked. "That should do it." While the fake Azusa was having a blast, Yui was freaking out. She called the rest of the group to meet her at the club room to rescue Azusa. Soon the four girls meet at the school and start heading to the club room. Once the girls got to the room, they saw two dark figures, having shard arms, readying themselves to strike the fake Azusa.

"AZU-NYAN!" Yui yelled out and runs to her, but a dark figure smacks her away. Yui goes down and Ritsu and Mio step in. One of the figures shook it's head.

"Don't come any closer." It said in a whispering voice.

"Or what?" Ritsu taunted the figures. They look at each other and summon a portal.

"THEY'RE GONNA TAKE ME AWAY! PLEASE HELP ME!" Cried the fake Azusa. The three enter the portal and Yui runs after them and so do Mio and Ritsu and Mugi. Once they entered the portal. Azusa was gone. Now instead of two dark figures, it was three. They laugh.

"I wasn't Azusa...I was a dark figure all along...and you four girls fell for it...right into Brane's trap!" Said the dark figure that was Azusa. They had teleported to Brane's underground home.

"Darn it!" Ritsu growled. The figures run off as Brane shows himself to the four. Nodoka was in the place as well and had her arrows locked on Brane.

"Welcome girls. It's been a while." Brane greeted the four. He was sitting in his throne chair high above and looked down at the four. Who had their weapons drawn, ready to fight off anything Brane were to throw at them.

"Oh shut up Brane! Why did you send us here?" Ritsu demanded answers.

"Oh? Well Ritsu...I think you'll find out soon enough." Brane said and turned his attention to Mio. He laughs.

"What is your plan Brane?" Mio asked.

"My plan Mio? Well I think you'll be seeing it real soon." Bran answered Mio as she glared at him. "But first...I wanna see how you four can handle my people." Brane summons 6 Dark Figures and they circle the light music club. "Are you ready?"

"Shut the fuck up Brane...before I make you." Ritsu growled, keeping her eyes on the figures. Brane laughs at Ritsu's words and signals the figures to attack. The four girls make quick work on them and Brane was impressed.

"Wow...I'm impressed." He said, stroking his beard. "I think another round should be placed." He summons 12 figures and they circle the four girls. They fight and again the Light Music Club makes quick work on the 12 figures.

"This is too easy!" Yui replied. It looked like she was having fun, Brane could tell. He chuckles.

"Well Yui...let's see how fun you have with this one." He said and summoned a dark figure that had giant claws and armor. "In fact! Let's see how you all handle this one!" The Mega Figure roars and starts to attack Yui, Mio, Mugi and Ritsu. The four girls were having trouble with this one. Yui and Mugi were sent flying hard to the cave ground. Mio and Ritsu were trying to rip off the figures arms. But it was no use. The figure shook his head and kicks Ritsu off of him. He grabs Mio and throws her to the ground. "This is fun!"

"Shut your mouth Brane." Ritsu said and coughs while getting back to her feet.

"I'm having a blast watching you girls get destroyed by my figure." Brane said and laughs. Nodoka took action and fires an arrow directly into the figures chest. The figures goes down and dies. "WHAT THE?" He looked around to see who fired the arrow but could not see anyone. "Very well then...I think it's time for my true plan to take it's part right now." Brane said to himself. The four girls come together and looked at Brane.

"Why don't you come down here, so we can give you an ass whooping!"

"Oh no Ritsu...I rather stay up here and watch the fun unfold."

"What? You're gonna feed us to more figures. We can take anything you throw at us!"

"Ritsu...I don't think you know who you're dealing with here." Brane stroked his beard again and raises his hand.

"Prepare yourself Mio Akiyama...for the fight of your life!" Brane yelled out and his hand started glowing.


	14. Chapter 14

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Mio's Arc!**

 **Chapter 14: Mio Akiyama VS The Light Music Club!**

 ***A/N: This is Mio's Arc. Azusa has been rescued already by Ui and she has and will not turn. Also Mugi never fought Ui since she didn't transform.***

* * *

"Very well then...I think it's time for my true plan to take it's part right now." Brane said to himself. The four girls come together and looked at Brane.

"Why don't you come down here, so we can give you an ass whooping!"

"Oh no Ritsu...I rather stay up here and watch the fun unfold."

"What? You're gonna feed us to more figures. We can take anything you throw at us!"

"Ritsu...I don't think you know who you're dealing with here." Brane stroked his beard again and raises his hand.

"Prepare yourself Mio Akiyama...for the fight of your life!" Brane yelled out and his hand started glowing. All of a sudden, Yui, Mugi and Ritsu scream in pain and go down to their knees, covering their ears. Brane laughs.

"RITSU!" Mio called out and looked at Brane. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THEM!?"

"It's simple Mio...I'm turning them against you." Brane said and smirked. Nodoka was the same way. She moaned in pain as she too was being controlled by Brane. After a while, the four girls get up and locked themselves on Mio.

"What is going?" Mio asked, looking at Ritsu.

"How could you Mio?" Ritsu asked in a monotone voice.

"Why would you hurt Azu-nyan?" Yui asked, her voice also in monotone.

"You must pay Mio...for your sins." Mugi said and had her bat.

"What are you going to do Mio!?" Brane asked taunting the bassist.

"I'm sorry girls...forgive me." Mio said and punches Ritsu. She goes down and soon, Yui and Mugi get on the action and jumped Mio. Nodoka aimed her arrows at Mio and was going to strike when the time was right. Mio throws Mugi and Yui off of her and Ritsu comes in and shoulder tackles Mio with her metal arm. Mio goes down and saw Ritsu walking to her. Ritsu grabbed her by the throat and throws her to the ground. Mugi and Yui made their way to Mio and they kick her.

"Stay down Mio." Ritsu said. Yui raises her staff up and slams down, but Mio grabbed it and throws Yui. Yui lands on her feet and ran back to Mio, who was up and blocking Mugi and Ritsu's strikes.

"If only I had some popcorn." Brane said, enjoying the show down below. Mio kicks Yui and takes Mugi's bat and hits her with it. Mugi goes down. Mio turned to face Ritsu, who punches her in the face with her metal arm. Ritsu then has Mio in a choke hold. Yui comes in and hits Mio in the face with her staff, at least 5 times. Mio now had a bloody nose. Ritsu let's go of Mio and takes grabs her metal arm and starts to rip it off with her own. Mugi comes in and hits Mio in the gut with her bat. Yui and Mugi watch Mio was Ritsu starts to pull once more. Ritsu was pulling with all her might and soon enough, Mio's metal arm came off. Sparks fly as Ritsu threw it away. Mio uses her free arm to smack Ritsu down. Mio then kicks Yui and Mugi away from her. She spotted her metal arm and was going to go and get it to use as a weapon, but Nodoka stopped her in her tracts. She fires a arrow and it goes into Mio's side. Mio groans in pain and went down to one knee. Ritsu, Mugi and Yui saw the opportunity to start beating Mio up. The kick and punch her. After a short beat down, Ritsu held Mio up and Nodoka fires three arrows. The three hitting her leg, arm and stomach. Mio had a bruised eye and busted lip. Mugi hits Mio in the back of the head with her bat.

"It will all be over soon Mio." Ritsu said. Ritsu looked at Brane.

"Throw her down to the waterfall." He said. Ritsu picks up Mio and walks to the where a long fall was. Mio was trying to fight back, but Yui shocks her with her staff. Mio stopped moving and Ritsu throws her down. Mio crashes hard. Brane laughs.

"It's done." Yui said. Brane snaps his fingers and Yui screams and went down to one knee as she was being freed by Brane. Ritsu grabbed Yui by the throat and lifts her up. Mugi swings her bat into Yui, breaking a couple of her bones. Ritsu then throws Yui to the ground. Yui spits up blood as she hurting everywhere. Her head bleeding and her ribs broken. Mugi grabs Yui and throws her around. Mugi looked at Brane.

"What do we do with Yui?" Mugi asked.

"Throw her over the cliff." Brane said. Mugi nods and takes Yui and throws her down the cliff. Yui slides down and rolls and her face hits the ground and her back. Yui rolls and rolls and rolls. She collides with a big stone that stopped her. Ritsu looked at Mugi and two fist bump.

"Now what Brane?" Mugi asked.

"It's time for you to go." Brane said and snaps his finger. Mugi comes back to her senses and Ritsu grabs her and snaps her neck. Mugi goes down dead. Ritsu went to Brane and kneels down.

"I have dealt with everyone Brane. I serve you now." Ritsu said, bowing down.

"Yes...well their's something you forgot." Brane said. Ritsu stood up and tilted her head.

"What is it?" She asked. An arrow gets shot into Ritsu's chest. She gasped and falls to her knees as Nodoka shows herself. She walked to Ritsu and threw her to the ground.

"Now...we have a real winner." Brane said and chuckled as Nodoka kneels down to show respect to her master.

"I don't think so." Said a voice.

"No way." Brane and Nodoka turned to see Mio. Alive and hurt. She slowly walked to the two. Nodoka prepared to fire an arrow at Mio. "Do not fire Nodoka." Brane said and Nodoka lowered her weapon down.

"You may not know this...but we have regeneration...thanks to Ui." Mio said and Yui climbs up the cliff and was healing. Mugi sits up and pops her neck back in place and Ritsu took the arrow out of her chest. Yui throws Mio's metal arm and with Ui's regeneration powers, Mio was able to restore her metal arm back in place. Nodoka then aimed her arrow at Brane. Breaking out of his spell.

"Your the one who fell into our trap." Nodoka said. Brane laughs loudly.

"No silly girls...I knew about Ui giving you her regeneration power. And I know how to disable it." Brane said and summons two machines that charge up for a lazer shot. The girls back away and looked at both machines. "This will disable your regeneration powers...and not only that...they disable something from you...like your eyesight, or hearing...or smell...or the ability to feel pain...or even paralysis."

"Give me one reason I shouldn't shoot this fucking arrow into your goddamn head right now." Said Nodoka, glaring at Brane.

"If you do that...I'll fire the lazer at one of your friends." Brane said and positioned the lazers to the group. "I dare you to shoot it...fire the arrow Nodoka and see what happens!" Brane was trying to get under Nodoka's skin...she lowered her weapon down. "I rather surrender to me...then lose something." Nodoka looked at her friends and they lower their weapons. Mugi put her hands up as Dark Figure guards come in. Nodoka and Yui also put their hands up. Mio does as well but Ritsu was not.

"Ritsu...surrender...it's for the best." Mio whispered to her best friend. Ritsu didn't answer and looked at Nodoka, then back at the lazer machines. "Don't do anything stupid." Mio said.

"I'm sorry." Ritsu said to Mio.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Mio's Arc!**

 **Chapter 15: Prison & 1v1 fights!**

 ***A/N: This is Mio's Arc. Azusa has been rescued already by Ui and she has and will not turn. Also Mugi never fought Ui since she didn't transform.***

* * *

"If you do that...I'll fire the lazer at one of your friends." Brane said and positioned the lazers to the group. "I dare you to shoot it...fire the arrow Nodoka and see what happens!" Brane was trying to get under Nodoka's skin...she lowered her weapon down. "I rather surrender to me...then lose something." Nodoka looked at her friends and they lower their weapons. Mugi put her hands up as Dark Figure guards come in. Nodoka and Yui also put their hands up. Mio does as well but Ritsu was not.

"Ritsu...surrender...it's for the best." Mio whispered to her best friend. Ritsu didn't answer and looked at Nodoka, then back at the lazer machines. "Don't do anything stupid." Mio said.

"I'm sorry." Ritsu said to Mio. Ritsu then ran to Nodoka and took her bow and arrows from her. She fires at Brane as the lazer made it's way to Ritsu.

"RITSU NO!" Mio called out and pushed Ritsu out of the way. Mio gets hit and she now was fatigued. Brane caught the arrow in his hand and broke it when Mio pushed Ritsu.

"I...told you...not to do anything...stupid." Mio said and coughs as she felt disoriented and weak. Her eyes looked different. They looked darker than their usual color.

"I'm sorry." Ritsu said.

"Get them out of my sights." Said Brane.

"Yes sir." Said a guard. The 6 guards handcuff the girls and take them to prison cells. Ritsu punches the cell door, trying to break it.

"It's no use Ritsu...we can't break out of here." Mio said. She was in the same cell with Ritsu. Ritsu ignored Mio and continued trying to break free, using her metal arm.

"We can't just let him win Mio! We have to beat him!" Ritsu said and stops punching the cell door. Yui was with Nodoka and Mugi was by herself. She was humming Fuwa Fuwa Time, enjoying herself.

"I wonder how Mugi is enjoying herself in a time like this." Yui said and was laying in her cell bed. "I hope Ui knows we are here. Maybe she can come and rescue us."

"Perhaps." Nodoka said. "Maybe she's coming."

"While we wait for any rescue to come, we should stay quiet and-" Mio got interrupted as the door opens and out comes two guards, with spears and armor on.

"We need you." Said one of them as he pointed at Ritsu.

"Why?" She asked. "What do you want me for?"

"Our master wants to see you." He replied. The second dark figure unlocks the cell door and Ritsu walks out, looking at the figures in the eyes, but they were covered by large helmets. Ritsu tried to make a run for it, but one of the dark figures grabbed her and the second one electrocutes her. Ritsu groans in pain and falls to her knees.

"Get up! And if you try that again...your pain will be much worse!" Ritsu coughs and Mio wanted to punch the shit out of the figures for hurting her best friend.

Ritsu got up and walks out of the room and the doors close. Mio took a sigh as Yui asked, "Where are they taking Ri-chan?"

"I don't know. But I hope Ritsu dosen't try anything stupid against Brane...whatever he wants with her." Mio replied. Ritsu was thrown into the ground, in front of Brane. He jumps down and looked down at Ritsu.

"What the hell do you want?" Ritsu asked.

"I want to see if you can beat me in a fight." Brane answered. He jumped down and Ritsu stared him down.

"You don't scare me." Ritsu said and clenches her metal hand.

"Oh Ritsu...you should be scared." Brane said and shrinks himself down to Ritsu's size and he puts on dark shadow gloves. "Get ready Ms Tainaka." He said and two start to go at it. The other girls couldn't hear the noises that Brane and Ritsu were making. Brane had Ritsu by the throat and lifted her up from the ground. "You can't beat me Ritsu." Brane said and throws Ritsu to the ground. She groaned in pain and got back up but got kicked down. Ritsu kept getting kicked down every time she got to her knees. "Stay down." Brane said and places his big foot onto Ritsu's head and applied pressure. Ritsu moaned in pain as Brane formed a shard arm. Brane laughed and kicks Ritsu and she goes sliding into the cave wall. Brane lifts his shard arm and slams it down onto Ritsu's metal arm, making a loud clang sound. Ritsu gritted her teeth as she pushes with all her might. Brane chuckled knowing he had the girl beat. Brane summons another blade and stabs Ritsu in the stomach. She moans in pain and her grip was lost. Brane then punches her in the face a couple of times and throws her to the ground. Ritsu pants as she was bleeding from her head and stomach. It was only a small stab but it still hurt like hell.

"I know you've been keeping your eyes on Mio...what do you want with her?" Ritsu managed to say.

"I want her as my queen. And you nor anyone else will stop me." Brane said and lifts up Ritsu by the throat. "I want her to bear my children for the future. And together we will rule this world." Brane said and delivers one final blow to Ritsu, a punch in the gut. Ritsu spits out blood and gets thrown to the ground. "Take her back to her cell...bring me Yui."

"Yes sir." Said a guard as he and another Dark Figure guard take Ritsu back to her cell. Mio was asleep and Ritsu was panting as she took one hell of a beating from Brane. Yui was next and was also thrown in front of Brane. He kicks her in the head and Yui went down more. Yui got back up and Brane kicked her down again.

"Come on Yui! Fight back! Or are you just a baby!?" Brane taunted Yui. She got back up and looked at Brane and foolishly charges him, only to get another kick. Yui hits a cave wall and spits out saliva and a little bit of dirt out of her mouth. Yui didn't say a word and continued running at Brane, only to get knocked down, again and again and again. Brane was laughing. Yui was just too easy to fight with. Brane wanted a challenge. Ritsu was okay, but he wanted more than that. Perhaps Nodoka or Mugi would put up more of a fight. After a couple punches to Yui in the face, he sends Yui back to her cell and called out Mugi next. Mugi asked if Brane wanted some tea, he jokingly said that "Yes...I would love some tea Mugi...right after I bust you open." He punches Mugi in the face and she went down hard.

"You're gonna pay for that mister." Mugi said while getting up. She charges Brane and jumped over him and kicked him in the back. Brane stumbles a bit and turns to smack Mugi, who dodges his strike and uppercuts him. Brane went down. Brane chuckled as he was enjoying himself with the blonde. He got up and formed a shard blade and swings at Mugi, who jumped over it and punches Brane in the chest, only to break her hand in the process, as she just hit his hard black unknown metal scaly armor. Mugi groaned in pain and her face receives a cut from the shard blade. Mugi went down and gets kicked and bruised ribs. Mugi groaned in pain and again, Brane throws Mugi down hard, breaking the ground. Mugi was out of breath and Brane was finished with her. Mugi was sent back to her cell and panted. Up next was Nodoka. Nodoka strikes the guards as they grabbed her and killed them. She finds keys and decides to free her friends. They get free and Mio awoke and didn't say anything. They went into a room and Nodoka locked the doors. An alarm goes off and Brane was pissed that Tea Time had escaped.

"FIND THEM NOW!" Brane yelled out and guards start to look for the missing prisoners. "DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Nodoka found a backdoor and slammed the door open and leads the way out, only for the group to get surrounded by a group of dark figure guards, they were armed with black blasters.

"HANDS UP NOW!" Said one of them. Nodoka looked at her friends and they fake surrender. The guards turn to their right only to be ran over by Ui on her motorbike, using her shard blade to strike them while she ran them over.

"THIS WAY! FOLLOW ME!" Ui said and rides off as the others followed her into the tunnels. Brane was making his way to the tunnels when he sensed Ui's presence.

"Ui...do not let Ui get to the outside!" Brane ordered his guards and they follow his orders. They were going to block the exit path. Preventing Ui to lead the escape of the prisoners. But that wasn't going to stop her. The guards fire their guns at Ui, who blocks them with her shard arm. Mugi got shot and it burned her skin. She got shot in the shoulder. She groaned in pain, but Ui's generation powers were kicking in. Unfortunately it wasn't working with the injuries that Brane caused to her right hand, nor to Yui and Ritsu bruised bones and bodies. Ritsu and Mio and Ui make work of the guards and had finally escaped. They ran back to the city and head to the club room. Once they entered the club room, Mio locks the door so that no Dark Figures make it inside. The girls pant and sit down at the table. Mugi makes tea to clench her friend's thirsts.

"What do we do now?" Yui asked.

"I need to see Dr Irie...my ribs are hurting bad." Ritsu said holding on to her side.

"Same here." Mugi said and looked at her broken hand. Ui stood up and pulled her phone out.

"I'll call him." She said and she puts her phone to her ear and waits for a response. Ui didn't get a response. "He's not answering. Should we just head to his office on foot?"

"I don't think that's a good idea. Dark Figures could be roaming around the city." Mio said. "Let alone Brane might be looking for us."

"Hey Mio, Brane told me something while I was fighting him." Ritsu said.

"What did he tell you?" Mio asked, looking at Ritsu. Nodoka went out to kill Dark Figures with her bow and arrows. Trying to make a path for the others.

"He said that he wanted you as his queen to take over the world." Ritsu answered. Mio stared at Ritsu and gave a long heavy sigh.

"Seriously? First he wanted Azusa...now he wants me." Mio walked to the front door and unlocks it.

"We won't let that happen Mio-chan." Yui said.

"What are you doing?" Ritsu asked Mio as she opened the door. Mio didn't reply and walked out.

"She must be checking outside to see if it's safe for us to go out." Ui said.

"Maybe." Ritsu said, still holding onto her bruised ribs. Mio continued to walk. She walked past Dark Figures and they didn't attack Mio. Brane was searching for the girls and was surprised to find Mio.

"My queen has arrived." Brane said and walked up to her. He touched her face.

"Hello my king." Mio said as her eyes were in a trance. Brane pressed his lips to Mio's lips as she kisses him back. Wrapping her arms around his neck. Nodoka saw Mio and Brane making out. She gasped and quickly called Yui to tell her the news. Brane walks with Mio to her house for some alone time. Nodoka sensed that Mio was in some sort of trance. They had to get her out of it before things go too far. Nodoka entered Mio's house to try to get her away from Brane. The two were sitting on the couch, Mio cuddling with Brane in his human form. Nodoka saw them. She pulled an arrow back and aimed right at Brane's head. Nodoka's phone rings and Brane turns his head. Nodoka hides and turns off her phone.

"Stay here. I'll go and check what that was." Brane said. He walked around and looked for anyone.

"Brane...I sense someone is near." Mio said.

"I do too sweetie." Brane smirked and looked around. Nodoka jumps out and tackled Brane down. She punches him in the face a couple of times before Mio comes in and throws Nodoka off of her soon to be husband. Nodoka got back up and pulled an arrow back and got ready to fire.

"Stay away from him!" Mio yelled out in anger. Brane got back up and Nodoka locked her arrow onto him.

"What the hell is this Mio!?" Nodoka snapped.

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about." Mio replied. Dr Irie finally showed up and treated Ritsu's Yui's and Mugi's wounds.

"Where did Mio go?" Ritsu asked.

"I don't know. I'll go search for her." Ui said and went out and got on her bike and rides away to search for Mio, fearing she might've been captured by the Dark Figures. Mio charged Nodoka and the two came crashing down outside of Mio's house, through the window. Mio grabbed Nodoka's throat with her hands and started chocking the life out of her. Brane watched and sensed Ui was on her way.

"Ui." He whispered and went outside and watched for Ui. Nodoka takes an arrow and stabs it into Mio's side. She groans in pain and she kicks Mio off of her. Mio landed back in the house and Nodoka got back up and saw Brane charging her. He shoulder tackles her down. Nodoka groaned in pain and crawled to a tree to climb up it before Brane could shoulder tackle her again. He slammed into the tree and was stunned. Nodoka kicks him in the head a couple of times and he falls down. Nodoka went to go and find Mio but couldn't find her. Mio was on the roof, locking her eyes onto Nodoka. She got her arrows and bow back and heard Ui down the street. Ui came and Nodoka went to her as Mio picks up Brane and the two stare down Ui and Nodoka. A fight was about to unfold!


	16. Chapter 16

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Mio's Arc!**

 **Chapter 16: Mio & Brane VS Nodoka & Ui! And a return!**

 ***A/N: This is Mio's Arc. Azusa has been rescued already by Ui and she has and will not turn. Also Mugi never fought Ui since she didn't transform.***

* * *

"Ui." He whispered and went outside and watched for Ui. Nodoka takes an arrow and stabs it into Mio's side. She groans in pain and she kicks Mio off of her. Mio landed back in the house and Nodoka got back up and saw Brane charging her. He shoulder tackles her down. Nodoka groaned in pain and crawled to a tree to climb up it before Brane could shoulder tackle her again. He slammed into the tree and was stunned. Nodoka kicks him in the head a couple of times and he falls down. Nodoka went to go and find Mio but couldn't find her. Mio was on the roof, locking her eyes onto Nodoka. She got her arrows and bow back and heard Ui down the street. Ui came and Nodoka went to her as Mio picks up Brane and the two stare down Ui and Nodoka. A fight was about to unfold! The four stood their ground, looking at one another's eyes.

"I'll take Brane. You handle Mio." Nodoka told Ui. She nodded and two charge at them. Nodoka pulled out a large knife and strikes Brane who blocks her attacks with his shard arm. Ui swung her shard arm at Mio who blocked Ui's strikes with her metal arm. Mio kicked Ui away and jumped into the tree by her house. Ui saw that her eyes looked different. Nodoka was struggling with Brane, he had her pinned down on her back, with his shard arm inches away from her chest. Nodoka struggled to push him off. Brane chuckled and Ui strikes him in the back. Brane didn't get hurt by it and he turned his attention to Ui. She was part of Brane's family, as she did have the Dark Infection. Anyone who had it was Brane's child.

"Ui Hirasawa, join me and Mio, and together we can rule the world." Brane said.

"No." Ui shook her head and stood her ground. Mio was slowly coming up to Ui from behind. Brane was stalling Ui. Nodoka was catching her breath and got to her bow and arrows that fell once Brane hit her down.

"Then you deserve to die." Brane said as Mio made her move. She wrapped her arms around Ui neck and choked her. Ui was struggling and kicking as Brane pulled out a needle with the same substance that infected Ui. Once this was placed in her head, Ui would no longer be Ui. Nodoka saw this and made her move to prevent Brane from turning Ui into his child by force. She fired an arrow into his arm. He moaned in pain and the needle fell to the ground. Mio throws Ui to the wall and takes the needle and locked her eyes on Nodoka. Brane pulled the arrow out of his arm and breaks it in anger. Mio charges Nodoka who grabs her arms and tries to push her away. Mio was too strong with the metal arm and that she put one arm behind Nodoka's back and kicks her legs to force her down on her knees. Mio throws the needle and Brane catches it. He walked to Nodoka and held her face up and was going to drive the needle into her brain while Mio, his future queen, held her down. Ui comes too and saw Nodoka in a bad position. She forms a shard arm and leaps onto Brane's back. Choking him with her shard arm. Brane gasps for air and walks back and slams Ui into a tree. Ui held her grip and did not let go no matter how many times Brane slammed her back into the tree. She was getting bruises and some of the tree bark was digging into her skin. Mio throws Nodoka to the ground and runs to help Brane.

"NODOKA! GET THE NEEDLE!" Ui yelled out at her. She takes it and looked at Mio, then at Brane who was still driving Ui into the tree. Finally Brane throws her down to the ground. Mio takes the shard arm and breaks it like glass. Ui screams in pain and her broken shard did not reform into her hand. But after a while, it was growing back. It hurt like hell, but at least Ui could get her hand back. Brane turned his attention to Nodoka.

"Nodoka...you can't beat us." Mio said and throws Ui shard down to the ground. A car pulls up and it was agent Kasai, he had his shot gun and some other agents exit out of the vehicle and pulled out their guns.

"HANDS IN THE AIR!" Said one of them, locking on Kasai and Mio. Brane smirked and fires a wave of dark wind, sending the men and the car toppling over. Kasai stood up and shoots at Brane. He stumbles a bit and the gunshot did nothing to him. He laughs. Mio looked at Kasai. Nodoka took the chance to strike the needle into the back of Brane's head. She injects the substance into his brain.

"Gotcha." Nodoka said. She awaited for something to happen, but nothing did. Brane turned around and laughs once more. Nodoka stood back, in shock. "What? Nothing happened to you."

"Of course not silly girl." Brane said and punches Nodoka in the face, knocking her out and breaking her nose. Brane hugs Mio and the two teleport away. Ui was still in pain and the agents help them up.

"Let's take you both to Dr Irie." Kasai said. Mugi and Ritsu and Yui were in the hospital beds resting. They had no idea what happened to Mio. Yui got a call from Nodoka, but she didn't hear it as the phone was on silent. And when Yui called back, Nodoka was busy fighting with Brane with Ui. Ui lift up her shirt to show her back to Dr Irie.

"Oh dear. This is bad." He said. What he saw was bruises and over 30 splinters deep inside her back from the tree bark. Ui was in pain and her hand had grew back to normal in under 30 minutes. Dr Irie sends Ui to another doctor. He tells Ui to lay on her stomach so he can take the splinters out with tweezers. It was gonna hurt and Ui took deep breathes. Nodoka was laying down in the hospital under an x-ray of her chest. She had some fractured ribs and bruises. She was going to need to rest for about 6 weeks at home. She was bandaged up and ready to go. She saw Yui and she hugs her.

"I'm okay Yui...just need to rest for about 6 weeks and let my ribs heal."

"Where is Mio?" She asked.

"She's with Brane...under a spell of some kind. Her eyes said it all. We have to get her back...somehow." Nodoka said and walked slowly out the hospital and into Sawako's car.

"I'll be right back Yui, I'm taking Nodoka home." Sawako said.

"Yes mam." Yui nodded and went back inside the hospital to see Ritsu being treated and Mugi getting her broken hand cast. Yui took a heavy sigh and sat next to Azusa.

"Hi." Yui said.

"Hi Yui-senpai. I hope we can find Mio. I hope she isn't hurt...or captured...or worse."

"I'm sure Mio-chan is ok Azu-nyan." Yui hugged her and pats her head.

"But I'm getting this weird feeling that something is wrong...very wrong." Azusa said.

"Really? I don't feel anything." Yui said and tilted her head. "Oh! Nodoka-chan told me that Mio's with Brane and that she's under some kind of spell."

"Where should we look for her?" Azusa asked her senpai.

"I think the cave where Brane took us to before." Yui thought. "Should we go ourselves?"

"I don't know Yui-senpai. It might be too dangerous. Plus I don't have any fighting skills."

"I can train you Azu-nyan. And Tia can to...too bad she's overseas with Lan, Tory and Geo. They won't be back for sometime." Yui said.

"Okay Yui-senpai." Yui hugged her and got her staff and went home with Azusa to train her in the art of Ty Ko Ky. Mugi and Ritsu were resting up as well as Nodoka. She got home and Sawako went back to Dr Irie's to check on Ui, Mugi and Ritsu. Nodoka sat down slowly and breathes. She heard cracks in the roof.

"What the hell?" She stood up and the roof crashes. It was Brane and Mio. Mio looked different. She was wearing a black half mask and wearing a black vest over her bra and dark pants. Her metal arm was gone and Brane turned it into a black shard, it was the same as Ui's arm. Mio's eyes were black and she locked them onto the hurt Nodoka.

"We weren't done with our fight." Brane said. Mio launches herself at Nodoka and tackles her down. Nodoka kicks her off and Mio swung her shard arm. Nodoka dodged it and Brane stood by the wall, watching the fight unfold. Nodoka swung her fist but Mio caught it and twisted it and knees Nodoka in her injured ribs. Nodoka moaned and went down to her knees. Mio kicks her down and got on top of her and strikes her chest with the shard. Cutting it a bit. Nodoka groaned and Mio grabbed her throat and squeezed with all her might. Nodoka was gasping for air.

"It's over Nodoka Manabe." Mio smirked and lifted her shard arm and was going for the final strike. She came down, but another shard arm blocked hers. Mio turned her head to see a figure in a cloak. The figure had two black infected arms and it removed it's hoodie. Mio looked into the girl's brown eyes. It was Jun.


	17. Chapter 17

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Mio's Arc!**

 **Chapter 16: Jun VS Mio! And Wedding Ceremony Part 1.**

 ***A/N: This is Mio's Arc. Azusa has been rescued already by Ui and she has and will not turn. Also Mugi never fought Ui since she didn't transform.***

* * *

"It's over Nodoka Manabe." Mio smirked and lifted her shard arm and was going for the final strike. She came down, but another shard arm blocked hers. Mio turned her head to see a figure in a cloak. The figure had two black infected arms and it removed it's hoodie. Mio looked into the girl's brown eyes. It was Jun.

"I don't think so." Jun said. Mio flips backwards and kicks Nodoka to the front door. It opens and a man takes Nodoka to safety. Brane teleported away to watch the fight somewhere else.

"Jun Suzuki...I thought you were dead." Mio said bluntly.

"I was...but someone revived me...and now..." Jun summoned two shards from both her arms. "I am invincible!" She runs to Mio who blocks her strikes. Jun kept swinging, trying to land an attack on Mio Akiyama. Mio caught the girl and kicked her hard in the gut. She then shoulder tackles Jun down. Jun slides on the tile floor and got back to her feet. She chuckles and said to Mio, "I'm just warming up Mio."

Mio glared at Jun and went for another shoulder tackle but Jun leaped out of the way. Mio formed a shard arm and tries to strike Jun. She blocks it and the two push against one another. As the two fight, Azusa and Yui were at Brane's home. They were lucky that Brane wasn't around.

"You think Mio-senpai is here Yui-senpai?" Azusa asked Yui.

"Perhaps. Let's keep looking for Mio-chan." Yui said with a smile. She had her staff with her, just in case they weren't alone. And they weren't. Dark Figures were hiding in wait, for the right time to strike the two invaders.

"Do we really need to look through the entire cave home? I don't like this place." Azusa said.

"Don't worry Azu-nyan. I'll protect you." Yui said and held Azusa close to her. Azusa blushes a bit and kept moving with Yui. Just then, the two hear growling sounds.

"What was that?" Azusa asked and stops walking with Yui.

"I don't know Azu-nyan. Lets keep moving." Yui answered and continues walking in Brane's cave home, hoping to find Mio and bring her to Dr Irie's clinic. Two dark figures show themselves in front of Yui and Azusa, stopping them in their tracks.

"You will go no further." Said one of them. Azusa had a small knife and homemade shield that Ui made for her a couple of days ago, before Nodoka and her fought Mio and Brane outside Mio's house. Yui hits one of them down and strikes the other one off his feet. Azusa pulled her knife and shield out and got ready for her first fight against the Dark Figures. She cuts one up pretty well and Yui made work of the other one, choking it with her staff. It dies and Azusa gets kicked in the stomach. She goes down and groaned in pain. Yui tackles the figure down before it could hurt Azusa more.

"YUI-SENPAI! BEHIND YOU!" Azusa called out. Another Dark Figure made it's way to Yui and strikes her back with a shard. Yui winced in pain and the one that she tackled earlier, smacks her in the face. Yui fell close to Azusa and another figure grabs her and ties her hands up.

"I'm sure Brane would love to see his pet again." Said the Dark Figure holding Azusa down. Azusa screamed and squirmed. But it was no use. Yui crawled to her staff but the Dark Figure kicks it away. Yui gets kicked in the head and was out cold. Azusa had tears as she saw a figure going to strike Yui with it's sharp shard blade arm.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Azusa screamed out and closed her eyes, but she felt the grip of the Dark Figure that was holding loosen. She hears a thud and another one. She opened her eyes and saw a figure, wearing a cloak and a mask covering its face.

"Are you alright?" The male asked. He picks up Azusa bridal style and kicks a Dark Figure away from him. Yui was with another figure.

"Take her to Dr Irie's...I got this one." He said and the other person leaves the cave home with a hurt Yui.

"Are you helping us?" Azusa asked the person.

"Yes. You're Azusa right?" The guy looked at her. Azusa saw grey eyes under the mask and dark hair.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" Azusa asked.

The man removes his mask and told Azusa his name, "I'm Budo. Budo Masuta."

Back with Jun and Mio, both were panting and both had scratch marks on their arms and face.

"You're one tough cookie Jun Suzuki." Mio said and smirked.

"I know you are under a spell. Snap out of it and together we can defeat Brane." Jun said. Mio laughs in response.

"As if! He is my future husband and I'm not letting you or anyone else take him away from me!" Mio charges at Jun and tries to strike her in the heart. Jun quickly gets out of the way and Mio ran into the wall and slammed head first. She goes down and was not moving. Jun slowly walked to Mio and checked on her.

"Perhaps this got her out of the spell." Jun said to herself and checked Mio's pulse. Mio opened her eyes and grabbed Jun by the throat and lifted her up. Mio gave an evil smirk.

"Like I said, you nor anyone else will take Brane away from me." Mio said and throws Jun at a window and it breaks. Nodoka was at Dr Irie's clinic as Budo took her in. Mio flips over Nodoka's couch and throws chairs at the wall. Jun got back up and glared at Mio.

"I'm not giving up just yet!" Jun growled and shoots herself at Mio. Jun tackles Mio down and punches her in the face. Brane comes by and grabs Jun and chokes her.

"Hands off my future wife." Brane growled at Jun and Mio knees Jun and punches her in the gut and face.

"Now you will know, why you shouldn't try to take me away from Brane." Mio smirked and was going to strike Jun in the heart but she sensed Budo in the room. He kicks Mio down with a roundhouse kick and Brane throws down Jun and trades blows with Budo. Budo gets the upperhand and punches Brane with 5 hits. Brane was stunned and Jun trips him down. Brane crashed onto the floor and Budo helps Jun up and the two leave. Mio went to Brane and kissed him.

"Are you alright?"

"I am." Brane said and sits up and looked into Mio's eyes.

"We will get them don't worry...for now...it's time for the ceremony." Brane said with a smile and he teleports away with Mio Akiyama. Budo and Jun saw them teleport away.

"I know where they're going...we got to stop them." Budo said. "I just got word that the Occult Club have helped the girls heal up very quickly and are ready."

"I'm ready." Jun nodded.

"Then let's go." Budo said and returns with Jun to Dr Irie's clinic. It was time to save Mio Akiyama from the dark spell of Brane's.


	18. Chapter 18

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Mio's Arc!**

 **Chapter 18: Wedding Ceremony Part 2.**

 ***A/N: This is Mio's Arc. Azusa has been rescued already by Ui and she has and will not turn. Also Mugi never fought Ui since she didn't transform.***

* * *

Dark Figures were everywhere, as they watched Mio Akiyama in a black dress and veil covering her face. Brane was wearing a black tux and in his human form, 7 foot tall man, wearing a black mask covering half his face.

"Do you Mio Akiyama, take Brane as your husband and king of the Dark Figures?" Asked the figure priest.

"I do." Mio said with a smile.

"Do you Brane, take Mio Akiyama as your wife and queen of the Dark Figures?"

"I do."

"Then. I pronounce you and Mio as husband and wife...you may kiss the bride." Brane licked his lips and removed Mio's veil.

"It's time." Brane said to himself. Just before he was about to seal the deal with Mio, a voice called out and stopped him.

"We don't think so Brane!" Ritsu yelled out. Brane turned his head and saw Ritsu by herself.

"Ah Ritsu. What a surprise. You're just in time to see your best friend become my Queen. Now sit back and enjoy the show." Brane said.

"I didn't come here to see Mio marry an ugly being like you. I came here to save her." Ritsu said.

"You and what army? You think YOU can stop me by yourself. You must have a death wish."

"I have friends." Ritsu said and smirked as Jun, Ui, Nodoka, Yui, Azusa, Budo, and Mugi came behind Ritsu.

"We will save Mio from your evil hands!" Mugi yelled out and pointed her bat at Brane. Brane told Mio to get away and Brane sends his figures at the group of heroes.

Ritsu looked at her friends and told them that she go after Mio.

"Good luck Ritsu-senpai." Azusa said. Ritsu nodded and headed out. Nodoka fired arrows at some dark figures and Mugi and Budo got into the action. Ui and Jun teamed up on 4 figures and take them out. Azusa had a hammer for a weapon and nailed a figure right in the head. Yui smacks dark figures with her staff.

"Good job Azu-nyan." She smiled. Azusa nodded and smacks one in the back. While the girls and Budo were busy with Brane's minions, who was watching on, Ritsu ran into the small castle above the cave and found Mio standing by the wall, crouching down.

"Mio?" Ritsu approached her. She heard Mio whisper some words but she couldn't make them out. "Mio...take my hand and let's get out of here. We can save you from Brane's spell."

Mio rose up and had her back turned. "No. The only person who needs saving is you." She said and snapped her fingers. Two dark figures, heavenly armed, take Ritsu down and handcuff her.

"Mio...what the hell is wrong with you?" Ritsu growled. Mio turned around and crouched down and touched Ritsu's face.

"I'm gonna tell you what I told Jun. No one not even you will separate me from Brane." Mio smirked and told the guards to send Ritsu into the dungeons. "Inform Brane that we have a slave at hand."

"Yes Ms Akiyama." Said another guard and he makes his way to Brane. Mio smirked and headed out. Ritsu's metal arm was wrapped in over hundred chains! While her good arm was wrapped up only twice. Ritsu's legs were also chained up and she was in a cellar. Ritsu saw nothing but darkness. Mio came up to Brane and whispered what happened to Ritsu in his ear. He nodded in response. Nodoka and the others were separated everywhere in the cave and in the castle above the cave. Over 50 Dark Figures were scattered and more were coming than dying from the girls. Azusa was handling herself pretty well. She looked for Yui and could not find her. Nodoka was also looking for Yui. Brane raised his hand and the Dark Figures stop moving.

"Huh?" Yui saw them not moving and wondered what was happening. Finally Azusa found Yui and Nodoka. Mugi found them too and asked where Ritsu was.

"I don't know. Maybe she's with Mio?" Yui tilted her head. Mio appeared infront of the girls with a smirk.

"Hello girls." She said, still smirking.

"Are you ok Mio-chan?" Yui asked.

"No. You ruined my wedding!" Mio screamed out and orders the Dark Figures to seize them. Budo makes the save and kills all the figures. But one figure had Azusa.

"You're still Brane's pet." It said as Azusa was screaming for help.

"AZU-NYAN!" Yui yelled out and ran to the figure, but Mio shoots a shard at Yui's leg. Yui moaned in pain and Mugi smacks Mio down. Budo makes the save for Azusa. He catches her and Azusa opened her eyes. She blushed as she saw Budo's dark eyes.

"Budo-kun..." Budo puts her down to her feet. Ritsu breaks the dungeon door and saw that Yui was hurt and Mugi fighting with Mio.

"MIO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! THIS ISN'T YOU!" Ritsu spat at her childhood friend.

"YOU SHUT UP RITSU! ALL OF YOU RUINED EVERYTHING FOR ME!" Mio spat and punches Mugi in the face hard. Mugi had a broken nose and went down. Ritsu helps Mugi and Nodoka aimed her arrows at Mio.

Yui was with Azusa and Budo. Standing and watching Ritsu and Mio spit words to each other. "Mio...you're under a spell...Brane is controlling you! Come back to reality. Please."

"...Ritsu?" Mio titled her head and then shook it. "No...I am fine...now as for you all...you won't be fine when I'm done." Mio then snapped her fingers and the Dark Figures start moving again. They surround the girls and get ready to attack.

"Mio-chan! Please listen to us!" Yui exclaimed. Limping while she moved. All of a sudden a needle gets shot into Mio's neck. She gasped and fell to her knees. It was the Occult Club. Beth had shot the needle into Mio's neck and the figures turn their attention to her. This gave the girls time to kill them and check on Mio. She was out and Brane made his presence known. He was furious. He thought that Mio had been killed and this shattered his heart. Every Dark Figure stopped moving and they shattered like glass.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" He yelled.

"Mio is ours not yours!" Ritsu spat at Brane. Brane growled and roared and the girls get sent flying down hard. The cave started to shake and crumble.

"IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!" Budo told the girls and they get there butts up and started running out the cave. Soon enough, the castle caved into the cave and Brane was covered in piles of rock, and stone. Mio's figure arm shattered and underneath it was her metal arm. The gang got Mio to Dr Irie and he and other doctors made sure she was ok.

"We did good girls...we did good." Ritsu said.

"Thank you Occult Club for everything." Mugi said to the two.

"Welcome. Anything you need, we're here." Said Tiffany. Mio was saved and Brane hopefully was defeated...was he? Was this the end of Brane? Who knows.


	19. Chapter 19

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Ritsu's Arc.**

 **Chapter 19: Ritsu's Arc and Nightmare!**

 ***A/N: This is Ritsu's Arc. Takes place after the events from last chapter.**

* * *

It was two months later. Mio was recovering and back to herself. Brane had been defeated and life was good. Azusa had been hanging out with Budo more and Yui liked to tease her about him, seeing her get all red. Ritsu was home and her brother was also home. Ritsu was having trouble sleeping for the past couple of days. She would always wake up sweating...but she could never understand why...maybe she was having dreams that dealt with Brane? Nah...he was gone and defeated. Perhaps Ritsu was getting ill? Nah Ritsu was fine and didn't let the bad sleep ruin her day. She took a sigh and took her brother to lunch on this nice sunny Saturday afternoon. As they continued to walk, Ritsu thought something was watching her. She turned around to see no one. She also heard voices in her head.

"Sis? You ok?" Satoshi asked and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ritsu shook a bit and looked at her brother.

"I'm fine...I'm fine." She replied and continued to walk with Satoshi to Max Burger. After eating Ritsu went to visit Mio for a while. "Hey Mio, how are you?"

"I'm good Ritsu." Mio replied with a smile. She let her best friend inside her room. Mio was working on some homework as it was a Saturday. Mio sat back at her desktop and got back to work. Ritsu sat on Mio's bed. "So...still having trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah. But I'm not gonna let it ruin my day." Ritsu replied.

"That's good. Hey have you heard from Mugi?"

"No not at all. I guess she's still with her family in Finland."

"Wasn't she suppose to be back yesterday?"

"I think so. She must be running late then."

"I heard Yui was with Azusa and Budo. Apparently Yui is trying to get Azusa to ask Budo out...but she refuses." Mio said, looking at Ritsu behind her.

"Ah. Well I wonder how long that'll take, especially if it's Yui giving the orders." Ritsu chuckled. She checks her phone and got a mysterious text from an unknown number. She read it and it said 'You been sleeping good?' Ritsu got a little freaked out by this and decided to delete the message and not tell anyone. She then got a text from Yui.

'Hey Ri-chan! I was wondering if you and Mio would like to help me try getting Azusa a date with Budo?' Ritsu read it and it told Mio. Ritsu responded with a yes. Yui texted back saying: Can you come meet me at the school? Ritsu replied with a yes again and went out with Mio to the school. Once they got their, they saw Yui at the entrance. She ran to them and hugged them.

"Hi! Thank you for helping me. Right now Azusa is at home. Since Azusa didn't want to ask Budo out, I figured we can get Budo to ask Azusa out instead!" Yui chimed.

"Okay. Okay. Well where is Budo?" Ritsu asked Yui.

"He's in the school. I told him to wait for you both. So let's go in." Yui led the two to Budo inside the light music club room. They found him sitting down at the desk. Back with Azusa. She was sitting in the living room of her home doing her homework for the weekend. She took a sigh seeing a text she had gotten from Yui. Deep down inside she was scared to ask Budo out because what if he rejected her? Azusa took another sigh and continued working on her homework. She wondered what Yui was doing right now. Maybe she was sleeping or ACTUALLY doing her homework.

"Like Yui-senpai would do her homework." Azusa shook her head at that thought and finishes her homework that was due Monday. Mugi was returning home and had some bad news to tell her friends. She found a dark figure in Finland who was spying on Mugi's family. She managed to kill it and didn't tell her family about it. Hours pass by and night came around. Budo was gonna ask Azusa out the next day, thanks to Yui, Mio and Ritsu. Ritsu, again, couldn't sleep last night. She was having a nightmare that involved her being stranded on a island with a large creature following her.

* * *

 ***In The Dream***

Ritsu was walking in a forest alone, dirty and afraid. It was night time and she kept hearing something following her, snarling. Ritsu created a shelter as a storm was brewing. She couldn't make a fire and was cold. "I got to get out of here." Ritsu told herself. She kept hearing noises behind her. She didn't know who or what was following her...but she was scared. She stretched her arms out only to get bitten. She winces and pulled back her arm and heard more snarling. Ritsu wraps up the wound and heard footsteps leaving. Somehow, Ritsu knew there was a village nearby and decided she was going to it in the morning. She slept good in the dream better than she did in the real world. It was daytime in the dream and Ritsu woke up feeling sick. Not a good sign. She checks her arm and the bite was infected with some kind of blood poisoning. Ritsu woke up from the dream and panted. She quickly checked her right arm and saw nothing. She gave a sigh of relief. She checked the time and it was 7:00 AM. She got ready for school.

* * *

 ***Real World, Time: 3:30 PM***

Ritsu and the others were in the clubroom, drinking tea and eating cake as always. But Ritsu was not eating her cake nor drinking her tea. She looked very tired. "You feeling ok Ritsu?" Mio asked.

"No...I haven't been getting any sleep lately. And I don't know why." Ritsu responded with a yawn.

"Have you been staying up late?" Mugi asked.

"No. I've been going to bed early." Ritsu replied.

"Maybe it's because all that stuff we did 2 months ago? I mean it still bothers me a bit at times at night." Yui said.

"Yui-senpai is right. I always have dreams of Brane...and I don't like it. Although in my dreams we defeat him all the time." Azusa replied.

"I don't think it's Brane." Ritsu said and Mugi serves her more tea. "Thank you Mugi."

"Welcome." Mugi smiled.

Elsewhere a portal opens up near Brane's home. A girl came out of it giggling. She had red eyes and was wearing a red dress. Her hair black in pigtails. She walked inside the cave home and found Brane's dead body. She drags him out of the rubble of his came home and placed him outside on the grass. It was very cloudy and a storm was brewing in. The girl in question, licked her lips and touched Brane's face and delivers a kiss on his lips. Brane turned into red fog as the girl's eyes glowed. She sucks in Brane and the girl glowed all over her body. She giggles. "Now...his power belongs to me!" She turned around and sees the cave home. "I think this will do wonderfully." The girl licked her lips and decides to rebuild the cave home using Brane's powers. She now had control over the Dark Figures...but she wanted a different figure, and with Brane's dark magic. She was able to create a dark creature. The same creature in Ritsu's dream!


	20. Chapter 20

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Ritsu's Arc.**

 **Chapter 20: Nightmare Part 2!**

 ***A/N: This is Ritsu's Arc. Takes place after the events from Mio's Arc***

* * *

Elsewhere a portal opens up near Brane's home. A girl came out of it giggling. She had red eyes and was wearing a red dress. Her hair black in pigtails. She walked inside the cave home and found Brane's dead body. She drags him out of the rubble of his came home and placed him outside on the grass. It was very cloudy and a storm was brewing in. The girl in question, licked her lips and touched Brane's face and delivers a kiss on his lips. Brane turned into red fog as the girl's eyes glowed. She sucks in Brane and the girl glowed all over her body. She giggles. "Now...his power belongs to me!" She turned around and sees the cave home.

"I think this will do wonderfully." The girl licked her lips and decides to rebuild the cave home using Brane's powers. She now had control over the Dark Figures...but she wanted a different figure, and with Brane's dark magic. She was able to create a dark creature. The same creature in Ritsu's dream! It goes into hiding in the city, waiting for Ritsu. The girl was named _**Kurumi Tokisaki**_. And she had a surprise for After School Tea Time. "They won't be able to defeat me. I will do what Brane failed to do and that is to end After School Tea Time." Kurumi said and sat in her own throne chair. Kurumi was going in disguise as a new student at the school tomorrow morning. This would be the perfect way to watch their every move. The next day came quickly and NOW, Ritsu was sleeping well. No more dreams, no more twisting and turning. A new student has arrived. Kurumi Tokisaki, in the same class as the light music club.

"Alright class, this here is Kurumi Tokisaki, make sure to treat her well and show her around the school." Said Sawako. "You can sit next to Ritsu."

"Okay Ms Sawako." Kurumi giggled and went to her seat. Ritsu looked at her and Kurumi smiled. "Hi. I hope we can be friends."

"Yeah...name's Ritsu Tainaka." Ritsu had a strange feeling about this girl. Kurumi saw her metal arm and had to ask what happened.

"What happened to your arm Ritsu?" Kurumi titled her head.

"Oh...it's a long story." Ritsu said and looked at her right arm.

"Make sure to tell me about it. I'm sure it will be a cool story." Kurumi smiled. Ritsu noded and class began. As the day goes on. Kurumi was introduced in all her classes. In her second class, science she had Mio with her and Yui. She took a seat next to Mio and looked at her.

"Hi there."

"You're Mio right?" Kurumi asked.

"Yes I am. Kurumi was it?"

"Yes." Kurumi smiled at Mio. Mio too had a strange feeling about this girl. "Say...what happened to your arm?"

"A long story." Mio answered.

"Make sure to tell me all about it. I'm sure it's a great story." Kurumi giggled. "Could I join in you at your club?"

"Sure. If you want to join, you'll have to ask Nodoka Manabe." Mio answered Kurumi, looking back at her school book.

"Alright. I'll think about it." Kurumi smiled. Later that day, Kurumi went to the light music club and saw the others, drinking tea and eating cake. "May I have some?" She asked.

"Sure! Take a seat right here." Mugi said and pulled up a chair and got Kurumi some tea and cake. "I hope you like."

"Thanks." Kurumi took the seat and Mugi serves her. Kurumi eats a piece of cake and enjoyed. "This is good."

"So what instruments do you play?" Yui asked Kurumi.

"I can play the flute." Kurumi responded.

"I'm guessing you don't have it with you?" Azusa asked the new girl.

"I don't, sorry. I left it at home." Kurumi answered and sips her tea that Mugi served her earlier. "So...how did you both get those arms?"

"It's a long story. But we will tell you how it all happened." Ritsu responded. After the girls told Kurumi the story, she was baffled.

"Oh my! That sounds fun!" Kurumi giggled. "I wish I could've joined the battle."

"Do you know Brane?" Azusa asked. "He has done horrible things to me."

"I don't know him. But I have heard about him. I also know that this school has praised you five as heroes."

"Yeah, that's right." Mio said and cleans up her mess.

"Say Kurumi-chan, why did you want to join our club?" Yui asked.

"Oh! Well I happen to enjoy music and wanted to give it a try with some people. I had always played by myself and felt lonely." Kurumi replied. "That is why I decided to join you all." Kurumi replied and smirked at Ritsu. Ritsu had a uneasy feeling in her gut as Kurumi stared at her. "Well this was fun. I got go now. Thanks for the treats." Kurumi giggled and walked out of the clubroom and went on home. When she left the building she laughed as she knew her plan was going to work out Juuuuust fine, and no problems. Or so she thought. She felt a aching pain in her chest. Kurumi summons a coat and wears it. "I got to get more life...before my time expires.." Kurumi licked her lips and found a gang. She smirked and walked to them.

"Hey pretty girl. What do you want?" Asked the gang leader who was surprisingly female.

"I just want to have fun." Kurumi giggled. Kurumi revealed her pockets from her long coat and throws daggers at the female's gang members and killing them. The female looked around her and glared at Kurumi. "Join me." She said.

"Why should I? You just killed my gang."

"I will reward you immortality." Kurumi said and her eyes glowed red. "Help me defeat Tea Time...and the reward will be yours."

"Tea Time eh? Yui, Mio, Tsumugi, Azusa and Ritsu?"

"That's right. I'm here to complete what Brane failed to finish." Kurumi replied and snapped her fingers. opening a portal and out came Two Dark Figure Komodo dragon creature. They walk to the gang leader who's name was _**Osoro Shidesu**_. "Shake my hand...and we'll call it a deal." Kurumi put her hand out and Osoro shakes it.

"Name's Osoro Shidesu."

"Kurumi Tokisaki. Please to meet you." Kurumi said and consumes, Osoro's gang members in liquid red fog form. Kurumi licked her lips. "That's good." She then giggles.

"So what's the plan?"

"Easy. We kill Tea Time and, then I devour their souls! And we will take over the school and then after that, the entire PLANET! It's genius. And I know those 5 girls will stop at nothing to take me down...and that's where you'll come in...or rather I come in." Kurumi snapped her fingers as she giggled at her own words. Two clones of Kurumi come up from the ground through a portal. They look at the real Kurumi and nodded at her.

"Clones eh? You just killed my gang."

"I know that. Don't worry about that. I can give them back to you IF you obey my orders. Got it? Or you'll end up like Tea Time: DEAD!...anyways, it's time we set up an attack. Let's go home." Kurumi grabbed Osoro's hand and the two, along with Kurumi's clones enter a portal from underneath them and enter the cave home that once belong to Brane. A girl in a cloak was watching the entire ordeal.

"This is bad. I got to warn Tea Time about this and help them win this war. Brane might be gone...but his spirit lives in Kurumi Tokisaki." She said and flies away.


	21. Chapter 21

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Ritsu's Arc.**

 **Chapter 21: The First Kurumi Attack!**

 ***A/N: This is Ritsu's Arc. Takes place after the events from Mio's Arc***

* * *

"This is bad. I got to warn Tea Time about this and help them win this war. Brane might be gone...but his spirit lives in Kurumi Tokisaki." She said and flies away. It was the next day, after school, 6:00 PM. After Tea Time played songs and wrote some new ones, they went out for dinner together and Mugi was gonna pay for it. As it was her treat. Kurumi was absent for unknown reasons and Yui thought that she got sick. The truth was, Kurumi was spying on the girls. Waiting to make the first move, with Osoro by her side.

"Ah, a fancy dinner from Tsumugi Kotobuki, let's see how this will end up tasting." Kurumi said to herself, licking her lips in the process.

"Thanks Mugi, for paying for our dinner." Said Mio.

"Yeah thanks a lot Mugi! We really appreciate it." Ritsu chimed.

"Welcome. Anything for my friends." Mugi smiled. Azusa looked through the menu with Yui and didn't know what she wanted to eat. Yui's stomach growled.

"I'm hungry." Yui whined, rubbing her tummy.

"We will get food in a bit Yui-senpai." Azusa said. A waitress comes to the table of five.

"What will you like to drink on this fine day?" She asked.

"I'll take a tea." Mugi answered.

"Coke." Said Ritsu.

"Water." Said Mio.

"Lemonade!" Yui chimed.

"Water as well mam." Azusa said.

"Alright. Any appetizers this evening?"

"Sushi." Mugi said with a smile.

"Okay. Coming right up." Said the waitress and she went to get the girls their drinks, while they looked through the menu. Kurumi walked in through the back door and took a seat and a another waitress got her drink.

"Thank you." She said and smirked. She kept her eyes on Tea Time, as they were talking about what food to order from the menu. Osoro joined her at the table and sat across from her, looking through her menu.

"All these food seem disgusting."

"It is a sushi restaurant." Kurumi replied and crossed her legs, and kept looking through her menu. The waitress brings Tea Time their drinks and sushi, then they ordered their entrees. Kurumi and Osoro also ordered their entrees. During the wait, Kurumi kept her eyes on Tea Time. Osoro was on her phone, not looking at Kurumi, nor talking to her. Osoro finally spoke to Kurumi at the table.

"When do we strike Tokisaki?" Osoro asked her mentor.

"Soon." Kurumi replied and put her arms on the table and clasped her hands together. Kurumi pulled a flintlock pistol from her pocket. A waitress comes by and saw Kurumi's gun. She acts like she didn't see it, and was gonna alert the employers. The waitress gives the two girls more of their drinks. Kurumi giggled as she knew the waitress was going to alert the other employers. Kurumi snapped her fingers and a clone comes from the wall and looked at her surroundings. Tea Time get their food and they dig in. Kurumi and Osoro also get their food and they too dig in. The clone Kurumi was outside, going to cut the wires to the building. She does so and the lights in the building went out.

"What's going on?" Yui asked.

"Maybe a power outage?" Ritsu tilted her head.

"Stage 1." Kurumi said. Kurumi pulled her gun out and aimed at the waitress who served her and Osoro. She shoots her. A dark bullet goes flying and the waitress falls down and hits her head hard on the wall, busting her skull open. Kurumi's gun had a silencer on it and the bullet was tiny. She giggled as she had killed someone. "This is where the fun part begins." Kurumi giggled and put her hand in the air and stops time. She then snaps her finger and her and Osoro appeared in the cave home, along with Tea Time.

Tea Time fall down into the cave and crash. They groan in pain as they recover from their fall. "What happened? Where are we?" Yui asked.

"Tea Time...welcome." Kurumi said.

"Kurumi? What is going on?" Mio asked.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to play." Kurumi said and giggled.

"This place looks familiar..." Said Azusa, as she had a unpleasant feeling in her stomach.

"It does." Said Yui, looking around the new cave home.

"That's because this used to be Brane's home, now it belongs to me and so does his power! I Kurumi Tokisaki, will finish what Brane started. What he failed to do, I will complete."

"You're going to have a hard time." Said Osoro, crossing her arms across her chest.

"WELL! JUST LIKE WHAT WE DID TO BRANE! WE WILL DO TO YOU! WE WON'T STAND DOWN AGAINST A NEW STUDENT!" Ritsu barked and clenches her metal fist.

"Are you sure Ritsu?" Kurumi jumps down and walks to Tea Time. Osoro watches from above.

"Hell yeah I'm sure. We'll beat your teeth in!" Ritsu growled. "I knew it. I knew there was something funny about you." Kurumi laughs and snaps her fingers and a portal opens up. Kurumi clones crawl out of it. It was five of them. Osoro had two dark Komodo Dragon creatures with her, who lock their dark eyes on Ritsu. She however, did not see them. But when she does, all hell would break loose for her. Mugi dosen't hesitate and smacks a Kurumi clone right in the head. She goes down and is dead. Mio uppercuts one in the jaw, with her left arm, Yui throws her staff at one and it hits her in the chest, knocking her down. Azusa throws her hammer at another one, hitting her in the face. Ritsu punches the last one in the face. The real Kurumi backs away as Tea Time start to surround her.

"I'm afraid it won't be easy to defeat me." Kurumi said and Osoro jumped down and removed her black cloak.

"Oh...so you have a friend. Well Kurumi, we have you outnumbered." Ritsu said, looking at Osoro.

"I don't think so." Kurumi said and enters a portal and was gone. Osoro kicks Yui in the gut and throws her into Azusa. Mugi ran to Osoro and took a swing at her. Osoro grabbed the bat and knees Mugi in the gut and slams the bat on her back. Mugi groaned in pain and went down. Mio punches Osoro in the face. Osoro didn't move an inch and punches Mio hard. Mio went down and spits a tooth out and some blood. Ritsu stood her ground as Osoro popped her knuckles.

"It's over." She said to Ritsu. Ritsu charges at Osoro and tries to punch her, only for Osoro to grab Ritsu and flips her over herself onto the hard cave ground. "Girls like you get on my nerves."

Ritsu kicks Osoro in the face, stunning her a bit. Ritsu got back to her feet and heard growling behind her. She turns around and gasped in fear at what she saw. The same creature that had haunted her dreams was REAL! It wasn't a Komodo dragon, but the Megalania. A relative to the Komodo dragon, but much larger in size. Ritsu couldn't move as she so shocked from seeing the creature, up close and personal.

"Ritsu! Move!" Mio called out. Ritsu was shaking as the creature opened it's large mouth, revealing teeth and saliva with bacteria. Yui and Azusa ran to Osoro, who kicks them down. Mugi got back up and reached for her bat but Osoro kicked her in the face. Mio tackles down Osoro and chokes her. Ritsu backs away from the creature as it locked on her. Osoro got out of Mio's grip with headbutts. She then kicks Mio in the gut and punches her in the face, knocking her out. Osoro looked at Ritsu as she backed into a corner of the cave home as the creature growled at her. Ritsu shut her eyes, embracing for impact...but nothing happened. Just before the creature could strike, a sword slams down onto the creature's head. Killing it.

"What the hell!?" Osoro gasped. She looked around to see who was responsible for the sword. She saw a blonde girl in a silver cloak. "No...it can't be." Osoro gasped again. The cloaked girl floats down to the ground and walked to Osoro. Osoro swings a punch, but the girl blocked it with her gauntlets. She then delivers a punch of her own. Osoro goes flying into rocks and rubble from the impact. Tea Time saw this girl and had no idea who she was. Tea Time regroups and Osoro was out. The cloaked girl turn to the five and heals their wounds with a spell.

"Thank you." Mio said as the five girls bow down to the mysterious woman.

"I am here to help you against Kurumi Tokisaki. She will be looking for members to tie you girls up...I will help with what I can." She said and removed her cloak. She was a beautiful young woman. She looked around her 20's. Big bust, grey shirt, dark pants and only wearing her silver helmet and gauntlets along with her silver boots. She had a sword with her around her waist and a shield on her back. She had green eyes and long blond hair. Before Tea Time could ask any questions, the girl transports Tea Time back at the restaurant, right before Kurumi interfered. The girls were confused and were asking the same question:

What just happened?


	22. Chapter 22

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Ritsu's Arc.**

 **Chapter 22: The Silver Girl & Rory Mercury!**

 ***A/N: This is Ritsu's Arc. Takes place after the events from Mio's Arc***

* * *

"I am here to help you against Kurumi Tokisaki. She will be looking for members to tie you girls up...I will help with what I can." She said and removed her cloak. She was a beautiful young woman. She looked around her 20's. Big bust, grey shirt, dark pants and only wearing her silver helmet and gauntlets along with her silver boots. She had a sword with her around her waist and a shield on her back. She had green eyes and long blond hair. Before Tea Time could ask any questions, the girl transports Tea Time back at the restaurant, right before Kurumi interfered. The girls were confused and were asking the same question:

What just happened?

It was three weeks later, Kurumi never came back to school and Tea Time have not seen her since. They haven't seen Osoro or the silver lady either. It turns out Osoro was looking for the silver girl, but she couldn't find her, Kurumi told her not to worry and help her recruit new members. The two were walking in the woods. Kurumi knew that someone lived in the woods and knew that this person would help. Her name was Jessica and she was special. Power by darkness she wanted nothing more to destroy the human race.

"This is Jessica. She wants to destroy the human race. I have already talked with her and she agrees. She will also become immortal, once Tea Time is destroyed by our hands!" Kurumi said and Jessica came out of her tent and shakes hands with Osoro. "Get to know each other...I'll be back." Kurumi giggled and enters a portal to another place in Tokyo. Jessica had faint red medium length hair. Dark faint purple eyes and an evil smirk.

Osoro and Jessica talked and talked. Getting to know each other like Kurumi said. Osoro learned that Jessica was raised by a single mother. An evil mother. Kurumi returned and had a small girl with her.

"This here, is Tomoko. She has been all alone. Now that she's with us, she can finally have friends. With my magic, I gave her the ability to be our third eye." Kurumi said. Tomoko shook hands with both Jessica and Osoro.

"Please...to...me...me-me-meet you...two." Tomoko stammered.

"Ara Ara. Don't be shy Tomoko." Said Kurumi as she pats Tomoko's head. "It's time we train."

"Before we do, I got a question." Osoro raised her hand and asked, "Who is our final member?"

"Someone very special to me." Kurumi answered and licked her lips. "A Goddess. I will go find her while you three train. And train hard...Tea Time will not back down without a fight, neither will that cloak girl." Kurumi said as she dissapeared in a portal. Osoro and Jessica looked at one another, then to Tomoko, who was sitting down on a log near Jessica's tent, reading Manga. Kurumi found the girl she was looking for, and she told her to go to Ritsu's house and SEDUCE her brother to the darkness.

"He will be ours." The girl said to Kurumi. Her name was _**Rory Mercury**_.

"Welcome to the team." Kurumi giggled and hugged Rory. She hugs Kurumi back and was on her way to Ritsu's house. Rory arrived quickly to Ritsu's house. She enters inside the house and no one was home. She looked around the house and see's a picture of Ritsu and Satoshi.

"Ritsu, your brother will be ours." Rory smirked and then she heard the door open. It was Ritsu with shopping bags, along with her brother. Rory hides and watches the two siblings put up the groceries. After the two put up the stuff, Satoshi went to his room and Ritsu went out to the light music club. Satoshi was watching TV. Rory breaks a glass cup to get Satoshi out of his room, and it worked. Rory sneaks up to Satoshi and says hello. Satoshi turned around to see the girl in front of him.

"Who are you?" He asked her.

"I am Rory Mercury. And I came for you." Rory said and touches Satoshi's face, making him blush a deep red. "You're a handsome devil." Rory smirked and giggled as she saw Satoshi blushing hard. Rory had her eyes glow and stare into Satoshi's own eyes. He was resisting though. "Don't resit me boy." Rory said to him and pulled him into a kiss. Before she could though, Ritsu came back home. She gasped as she saw Rory. She turned her head to face the teen. "Hello. I didn't know we would have company Satoshi." Rory said and threw Satoshi to the floor. Ritsu ran to him and helped him to his feet.

"Who the hell are you!? And what have you done to my brother!?" Ritsu barked. Satoshi was out and not moving.

"I was doing nothing to him." Rory lied and chuckled.

"Yea right!" Ritsu growled and charges Rory Mercury. She punches her with her metal arm and Rory goes flying into to the wall. She falls out of the fall and onto the floor. Rory picked herself up and chuckled. Rory then summons her halberd.

"Let's take this outside." Ritsu said and Rory agreed to. The two make their way into the yard. Rory swings at Ritsu, who dodges, with incredible speed. Ritsu could barley dodge Rory's strikes. Ritsu kicks Rory and knees her in the gut and then uppercuts her with her metal arm. Rory hits the ground hard. Ritsu tries to lift the halberd, but she couldn't. It was too heavy. Rory got back to her feet and walked to Ritsu, who still was trying to lift the heavy weapon.

"Only I can lift it." Rory smirked and kicks Ritsu down and takes her weapon and spins it around her head. And aims the spear tip at Ritsu, who still was trying to collect herself. "Don't move." The spear point was right in her face. Ritsu's gulped in response. Ritsu grabbed the point with her metal arm and tries to pull it away from Rory's hands. Rory countered and threw Ritsu across the yard and at a tree. Ritsu groaned and landed hard on her side. "I will end this now." Rory said and raised her halberd. Satoshi came running in and stepped in front of his sister.

"NO! YOU WON'T HARM HER ANYMORE!" Satoshi yelled at Rory. Rory knew Ritsu was hurt and had a plan to get Satoshi to the dark side. She lowers her weapon down and looked into Satoshi's eyes.

"On one condition. You come with me." Rory took her hand out, waiting for Satoshi to grab it. Satoshi looked down at his sister, who was panting.

"Fine." He said and took Rory's hand. She hugs him and kisses his cheek.

"Welcome." Rory said and teleported away with Satoshi in her arms. Ritsu passed out and awoke in her bedroom, with a wet rag on her head. Mio was sitting by her.

"You're awake Ritsu."

"What happened? I was fighting this girl...and-"

"You need to rest." Mio said. Yui, Azusa, Budo and Mugi were in the room as well.

"We don't know where Satoshi is." Mugi said.

"I looked everywhere for him. Couldn't find him." Budo stated.

"I'll find him, and bring him back here safely." Said the silver girl, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Darkia, also known as The Dragon Knight. I will help with anything I can." She said.

"Thank you. Please bring him back." Ritsu coughed.

"Poor Ritsu-senpai. She's sick." Said Azusa as she sat down in the kitchen with the others, as Dr Irie was treating Ritsu and her illness.

"How did she get sick like this?" Yui asked, drinking tea that Mugi made for everyone.

"I don't know, All I know is, that something bit her left arm. It was covered in saliva when I found her." Mio answered. Dr Irie came out of Ritsu's room and told the girls to let her rest.

"I gave her some medicine, she should be fine. Don't bother her and let her rest." Dr Irie said and left the house. "If you need anything, just call me."

"Yes sir." Darkia nodded.

"What do we do know?" Yui asked.

"I will go search for Satoshi. You all can stay here, keep Ritsu company. We don't want her to be left alone."

"Yes mam." Azusa responded. Darkia headed out to search for Ritsu's younger brother. Azusa, Mugi, Yui and Mio stayed at Ritsu's house and checked on her every 10 minutes. She was resting while the others drank more tea that Mugi made.

* * *

 ***With Darkia***

She was walking in the forest looking for Satoshi. "Where would Satoshi be?" She asked herself. As she kept walking in the forest, a girl was spying on her.

"It's time." Said the girl. It was Kurumi Tokisaki. Tomoko stood in front of Darkia, looking at her with a strange expression.

"Huh? Are you lost little girl?" Darkia asked her. Tomoko didn't respond and ran away. Darkia ran after her. "Hey! Don't go!" Darkia yelled as she continued running after the petite teen. Tomoko hid behind a tree as Kurumi made her presence known.

"Hello Darkia." She said and giggled. Darkia turned around to face the evil girl.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kurumi Tokisaki. And I have a mission. A mission that Brane failed to do. Destroy Tea Time!" Kurumi pulled her gun out and shot at Darkia, who doges it. Darkia pulled her sword out from it's sheath.

"I see you want a fight." Darkia said and ran to Kurumi.

"Don't you know, not to bring a knife to a gun fight?" Kurumi joked and shot at Darkia, who slices the bullet with her sword. She came closer and closer to Kurumi. She smacks her and Kurumi goes down. Kurumi got back and summoned a clone behind Darkia. The clone giggled and got cut in half from her long sword. Darkia equipped her shield and used to block bullets from Kurumi. But one bullet, she couldn't block. The bullet froze her in place. Kurumi licked her lips as she walked to the frozen magic girl. "Ara Ara, look at you." She said and kicks Darkia and she was released from her frozen state and fall down. Darkia got back up and reached for her sword, but Osoro stomped on it.

"You're not getting that." Osoro smirked and kicks Darkia in the face. Darkia rolls a bit as Osoro takes her sword. She slams it down, but Darkia blocked the strike with her shield. Kurumi giggled as Tomoko watched on. Jessica was nowhere to be found.

"You can't beat us." Said Osoro. She laughs as Darkia was hurt. She then strikes her shield, breaking Osoro's leg. She screamed in pain and got a punch in the face with the shield. Darkia got her sword back and Kurumi charges her. Kurumi get's stabbed in the stomach from Darkia's sword. Kurumi didn't flinch and shoots the sword. It breaks apart and the blade was still in Kurumi's stomach. She didn't bother to take it out, she was to focused on hurting the magician girl.

Darkia got up and smacks Kurumi with her shield and kicks her in the chest. Kurumi falls down. Kurumi gets her gun and takes the sword out of her stomach. She then shoots herself in the head with a magic bullet, her stomach heals 100% and she then gets up, only to get struck down again from Darkia's shield. Kurumi got back up and Darkia was getting the hell out of there. Kurumi didn't chase after her and looked at Osoro, who was angry as Darkia had broken her leg. Kurumi shoots Osoro and her leg was heal.

"Thank you." She said, looking up at Kurumi. Kurumi took her hand and helped her back to her feet.

"Welcome." Kurumi giggled. Tomoko came out from hiding. "Ara Ara, Tomoko, you've done well."

"Thank...you." She said shyly.

"Don't be shy." Osoro said and patted her back. The girls leave the forest and discuss their plans to get rid of Tea Time and Darkia.

Darkia had healed herself with her magic. Although she couldn't heal Ritsu's wound nor illness for some strange reason. She returned to find the girls sleeping in the living room of Ritsu's house. Darkia checked on Ritsu and she was sleeping. Her fever was gone, but the bite now grew to an infection that was spreading. Darkia didn't notice this as Ritsu's body was covered with blankets. Ritsu was going to have a bad time as the creature that bit her, was stalking her. It was signaling her as prey.


	23. Chapter 23

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Ritsu's Arc.**

 **Chapter 23: Satoshi X Rory? JNPR plays live!**

 ***A/N: This is Ritsu's Arc. Takes place after the events from Mio's Arc***

* * *

Darkia had healed herself with her magic. Although she couldn't heal Ritsu's wound nor illness for some strange reason. She returned to find the girls sleeping in the living room of Ritsu's house. Darkia checked on Ritsu and she was sleeping. Her fever was gone, but the bite now grew to an infection that was spreading. Darkia didn't notice this as Ritsu's body was covered with blankets. Ritsu was going to have a bad time as the creature that bit her, was stalking her. It was signaling her as prey.

Satoshi was in the cave home sitting on a throne chair. His eyes were red as if he was in a trance. Under Rory's control. She could make him do whatever she wanted him to do. And he would listen, no matter how absurd the deed was. He was given fighting abilities with a cutlass by Kurumi. Rory was going to teach Satoshi everything she knew. And the power to take down Tea Time himself! Satoshi had a crush on Rory, but she wasn't interested in Satoshi that way...although...it did make her mind think naughty...Oh my! What things Satoshi and Rory could do...if he defeats Tea Time himself...particularly his sister.

"But won't Ritsu die from the dark creature?" Satoshi asked.

"No. We will deal with that soon. Now is not the time." Answered Rory.

"Ok." Satoshi replied and took a deep sigh.

"Remember. She is for you to kill." Rory giggled and touched Satoshi's face. Satoshi looked into Rory's eyes.

"Now...relax and rest. Your powers need to charge." Rory kissed his forehead and Kurumi, Jessica and Tomoko arrive.

"How is he?" Kurumi asked.

"He is good." Rory answered Kurumi. Jessica saw Satoshi and didn't think he was the right one to beat Tea Time. She questioned Rory and Kurumi assured Jessica that Satoshi would be perfect. A Kurumi clone appears to tell the real Kurumi what Tea Time were up to.

"So I see. They are with Ritsu and taking care of her. In the meantime, we should surprise them." Kurumi giggled.

"I agree." Said Jessica.

"Sounds nice." Tomoko nodded.

"Well plus, I want to see Satoshi in action." Kurumi looked at Satoshi. He was resting on the throne chair as Rory was patting his head.

"We will see him in action soon enough." She said and giggled.

"But what about that magic girl bitch?" Jessica asked as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Oh her? Well we can handle her. Plus Jessica I haven't seen you in battle either." Kurumi walked to Jessica and titled her head. "You think you could handle that girl on your own?"

"I don't know, but I'll try my best." Jessica smirked and headed out.

Kurumi summoned a clone and told her to watch Jessica and make sure she won't lose. It followed Jessica out of the cave.

"Any chance my sister fully heals?" Satoshi asked Rory.

"Good question. I don't know." Rory replied to him with a shrug. "But don't let that worry you dear." Rory smiled and kissed Satoshi's cheek. Tea Time were outside walking to a house show that a band is performing in. They decided they wanted to see 'Juniper' live. Unknown to the five girl group that Jessica also went to see them...she couldn't find Darkia and decided to cause havoc after the show instead. Tea Time entered the building and took their seats.

"I heard these guys were good." Said Ritsu.

"Me too." Said Mio. Jessica took a spot right behind the girls, wearing a hooded jacket and looking around.

"She's not here...whatever. As soon as the show is over...I will strike this place and burn it to the ground." Jessica whispered to herself. The show was about to start as fans started cheering. Soon enough, Ren, Nora, Juane and Pyrrha came onstage.

"How is everyone tonight?" Ren asked the crowd. They cheered. "You guys sound lovely. Our first song tonight, is a very special one to me. It's called 'Sing For Love'." Ren stated and the lights went dim as the song began with Nora playing the piano.

* * *

 _ **Ren: Deep in the forest we reside. Enlightenment has opened our eyes. Snow lies sleeping around our cabin of felled trees. Like the wild ones we seek shelter within them.**_

 _ **Nora: Sing newaling a ring roho (X4)**_

 _ **Ren: By the light of burning logs, Your notes throw shadow on your keys. While you sit and play and sing. So free and so at ease.**_

 _ **Nora & Pyrrha: Sing newaling a ring roho (X8)**_

 _ **Ren: Your soul and being expressed, Trough the sound of your song**_

 _ **Sing for life, Sing for love(X2)**_

 _ **Nora & Pyrrha: Sing newaling a ring roho (X12)**_

 _ **Ren: For only music can show you the way. For only the music can show you the way. The way to go, The way to go. The way to go. The way to go home. The way to go home. The way to go. For only the music can show you the way to go home.**_

* * *

The crowd clapped and cheered as the song ended.

"That was so good!" Mugi said to her friends.

"I loved it." Yui chirped. Ren takes a sip of his water as the band gets ready for the next song.

The band started playing. Nora on the hurdy gurdy. Jaune on his guitar, Pyrrha on the drums. It took about a minute for the vocals to kick in.

 _ **Nora: Jocho a-reh hiro, Rhiu rhiu oro.**_

 _ **Ren & Juane: Jocho a-reh hiro, Rhiu rhiu oro.**_

 _ **Nora: Fal dal laddle-da Je le la lo len-oh, Je le la lo lenno la, Je le la lo lenn.**_

 _ **Nora: Nora: Jocho a-reh hiro, Rhiu rhiu oro.**_

 _ **Ren & Juane: Jocho a-reh hiro, Rhiu rhiu oro.**_

 _ **Nora: Fal dal laddle-da Je le la lo len-oh, Je le la lo lenno la, Je le la lo lenn.**_

 _ **Nora & Pyrrha: Jocho a-reh hiro. Ren & Juane: Rhiu rhiu oro. (X8)**_

 _ **Nora: Jocho a-reh hiro. Rhiu rhiu oro.**_

 _ **Nora & Pyrrha: Jocho a-reh hiro. Ren & Juane: Rhiu rhiu oro. (X8).**_

The crowd clapped and Tea Time were loving Juniper. Jessica was iffy about them but she kinda liked them too. She just wanted them to hurry up and finish so that she could attack. The next song came in. Fee Ra Huri. Ren played his flute while the others played their instruments. Nora went over to the piano for this one. The song was being played as the crowd were clapping as the band got into it.

 _ **Ren: Wack fol'a day diddle dee dye doe.**_

 _ **Nora & Pyrrha: Je le len 'o je le la le len 'o.**_

 _ **Ren: Fiddle daddle day diddle dee dye doe.**_

 _ **Nora & Pyrrha: Ho ri f dhe ra huri.**_

 _ **Ren: Wack fol'a day diddle dee dye doe.**_

 _ **Nora & Pyrrha: Je le len 'o je le la le len 'o.**_

 _ **Ren: Fiddle daddle day diddle dee dye doe.**_

 _ **Nora & Pyrrha: Ho ri f dhe ra huri.**_

 _ **Ren & Nora: Wack fol'a day diddle dee dye doe. Je le len 'o je le la le len 'o. Fiddle daddle day diddle dee dye doe. Je le len 'o je le la le len 'o. Ho ri f dhe ra huri. (X2)**_

 _ **The band played their instruments for a long while as the crowd, even Tea Time, clapped along.**_

 _ **Nora & Pyrrha: Wack fol'a day diddle dee dye doe. Je le len 'o je le la le len 'o. Fiddle daddle day diddle dee dye doe. Je le len 'o je le la le len 'o. Ho ri f dhe ra hur! (X3)**_

* * *

The crowd cheered as the song ended. "Thank you." Said Ren. The next song began. Nora stayed at her piano and began playing while the others joined shortly.

 _ **Nora: Koreassa koivikossa. Heleassä heinikossa(X2). Kotihinsa kumpainenki Kahen rakkahan välillä. (X2)**_

 _ **Jo meistä ero tulevi. Poieslähto lohtullinen. (X2)**_

The beat intensifies as the crowd were cheering.

 _ **Nora: Koreassa koivikossa. Heleassä heinikossa(X2). Kotihinsa kumpainenki Kahen rakkahan välillä. (X2)**_

 _ **Jo meistä ero tulevi. Poieslähto lohtullinen. (X2)**_

The beat gets softer as the lights dim.

 _ **Nora: Koreassa koivikossa. Heleassä heinikossa(X2). Kotihinsa kumpainenki Kahen rakkahan välillä. (X2)**_

 _ **Jo meistä ero tulevi. Poieslähto lohtullinen. (X2)**_

* * *

The song ends with a boom. The crowd cheered and clapped. It was time for the final song. Ren took a sip of water and Nora got back to her hurdy gurdy.

"Our last song, is a favorite of mine. It's called the Wolf An Dro." Ren said and music starts as the crowd cheered. Tea Time were enjoying themselves and their tea at their table. Jessica was not enjoying herself. Although she was happy this would be the final song. "And don't laugh at my French." Ren said and started singing.

 _ **Ren: C'est dans dix ans je m'en irai. J'entends le loup et le renard chanter.**_

 _ **Nora & Juane: C'est dans dix ans je m'en irai. J'entends le loup et le renard chanter.**_

 _ **JNPR: J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette. J'entends le loup et le renard chanter. (X2)**_

 _ **Ren: C'est dans dix ans je m'en irai. Nora & Juane: J'entends le loup et le renard chanter. (X2)**_

 _ **JNPR: J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette. J'entends le loup et le renard chanter. (X2)**_

 _ **Jaune: C'est dans neuf ans je m'en irai. Ren: La jument de Michao a passé dans le pre! Nora: La jument de Michao et son petit poulain.**_

 _ **Juane: A passé dans le pré et mangé tout le foin! Ren: La jument de Michao et son petit poulain.**_

 _ **Nora & Juane: A passé dans le pré et mangé tout le foin.**_

 _ **JNPR: L'hiver viendra les gars, l'hvier viendra. La jument da Michao, elle s'en repentira! (X2)**_

*The band continued playing as Ren looked at Nora and played the flute. The fans were cheering and enjoying the music*

 _ **Nora: C'est dans dix ans je m'en irai. Ren: J'entends le loup et le renard chanter (X2)**_

 _ **JNPR: J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette. J'entends le loup et le renard chanter. (X2)**_

 _ **Jaune: C'est dans neuf ans je m'en irai. Ren: La jument de Michao a passé dans le pre! Nora: La jument de Michao et son petit poulain.**_

 _ **Juane: A passé dans le pré et mangé tout le foin! Ren: La jument de Michao et son petit poulain.**_

 _ **Nora & Juane: A passé dans le pré et mangé tout le foin.**_

 _ **JNPR: L'hiver viendra les gars, l'hvier viendra. La jument da Michao, elle s'en repentira! (X2)**_

 _ ***The band members walked around as they played and the final verse was coming in. Juane signaled everyone to clap and they did.***_

 _ **Ren: C'est dans dix ans je m'en irai. J'entends le loup et le renard chanter. Nora & Juane: J'entends le loup et le renard chanter. (X3)**_

 _ **Ren: J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette. J'entends le loup et le renard chanter. (X3) Juane: C'est dans dix ans je m'en irai. J'entends le loup et le renard chanter. (X3)**_

 _ **JNPR: L'hiver viendra les gars, l'hvier viendra. La jument da Michao, elle s'en repentira! (X3, no music)**_

* * *

The song ends and the crowd cheered. Jessica was about to make her move.


	24. Chapter 24

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Ritsu's Arc.**

 **Chapter 24: Jessica Strikes and fails!**

 ***A/N: This is Ritsu's Arc. Takes place after the events from Mio's Arc***

* * *

"Our last song, is a favorite of mine. It's called the Wolf An Dro." Ren said and music starts as the crowd cheered. Tea Time were enjoying themselves and their tea at their table. Jessica was not enjoying herself. Although she was happy this would be the final song. "And don't laugh at my French." Ren said and started singing.

 _ **Ren: C'est dans dix ans je m'en irai. J'entends le loup et le renard chanter.**_

 _ **Nora & Juane: C'est dans dix ans je m'en irai. J'entends le loup et le renard chanter.**_

 _ **JNPR: J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette. J'entends le loup et le renard chanter. (X2)**_

 _ **Ren: C'est dans dix ans je m'en irai. Nora & Juane: J'entends le loup et le renard chanter. (X2)**_

 _ **JNPR: J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette. J'entends le loup et le renard chanter. (X2)**_

 _ **Jaune: C'est dans neuf ans je m'en irai. Ren: La jument de Michao a passé dans le pre! Nora: La jument de Michao et son petit poulain.**_

 _ **Juane: A passé dans le pré et mangé tout le foin! Ren: La jument de Michao et son petit poulain.**_

 _ **Nora & Juane: A passé dans le pré et mangé tout le foin.**_

 _ **JNPR: L'hiver viendra les gars, l'hvier viendra. La jument da Michao, elle s'en repentira! (X2)**_

*The band continued playing as Ren looked at Nora and played the flute. The fans were cheering and enjoying the music*

 _ **Nora: C'est dans dix ans je m'en irai. Ren: J'entends le loup et le renard chanter (X2)**_

 _ **JNPR: J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette. J'entends le loup et le renard chanter. (X2)**_

 _ **Jaune: C'est dans neuf ans je m'en irai. Ren: La jument de Michao a passé dans le pre! Nora: La jument de Michao et son petit poulain.**_

 _ **Juane: A passé dans le pré et mangé tout le foin! Ren: La jument de Michao et son petit poulain.**_

 _ **Nora & Juane: A passé dans le pré et mangé tout le foin.**_

 _ **JNPR: L'hiver viendra les gars, l'hvier viendra. La jument da Michao, elle s'en repentira! (X2)**_

 _ ***The band members walked around as they played and the final verse was coming in. Juane signaled everyone to clap and they did.***_

 _ **Ren: C'est dans dix ans je m'en irai. J'entends le loup et le renard chanter. Nora & Juane: J'entends le loup et le renard chanter. (X3)**_

 _ **Ren: J'entends le loup, le renard et la belette. J'entends le loup et le renard chanter. (X3) Juane: C'est dans dix ans je m'en irai. J'entends le loup et le renard chanter. (X3)**_

 _ **JNPR: L'hiver viendra les gars, l'hvier viendra. La jument da Michao, elle s'en repentira! (X3, no music)**_

* * *

The song ends and the crowd cheered. Jessica was about to make her move. She smirked and unveiled a dark capsule. She opens it and rolls to the center of the stage where Juniper were gathering their stuff to pack and leave. Jessica counted down and the bomb causes black smoke to come out. People scream as it made a small explosion. Tea Time looked at one another and Mio looked around to see who or what caused that explosion. She found a girl trying to leave the building. Mio ran to her and turned her around and gave her a glare.

"Hello." Jessica waved and kicked Mio down. Ritsu saw that Jessica pulled out another dark capsule.

"She has another one!" Ritsu yelled out and ran to Jessica but a girl in a red hood stopped her. The girl in the red hood swings her scythe around and it cuts off Jessica's hand with the dark capsule. It goes flying and Yui was going to get. But a girl with white hair stopped her.

"We got this." She said and picked up the capsule and Jessica ran away but gets punched in the stomach from a blonde girl. Jessica goes down hard and moaned in pain. A Kurumi clone grabbed Jessica from underneath the ground through a portal. It attempted to pull her down under but a black rope tied her hands up and pull her. A black haired girl throws the clone Kurumi out of the portal and onto the ground. The clone was hurt and went into the abyss and Jessica made a run for it. Tea Time looked at the damage that Jessica had caused.

"You think she's with Kurumi?" Azusa asked her senpais.

"I know she is. Whoever that girl was." The unknown four girls who helped Tea Time were gone.

"Let's get back home. Ritsu is feeling ill again." Mio said and helped Ritsu to her feet. Meanwhile, Jessica was angry and immediately returned to the cave home so that Kurumi could restore her hand. Kurumi looks at it and says to Jessica, "Ara Ara, this looks bad." She giggled.

"Can you just fix it already!?" Jessica growled in annoyance. Kurumi giggled and was delighted to restore Jessica's hand back to normal. Jessica sighed and sat down on the ground. "Thank you."

"Welcome. Did you find Darkia?" Kurumi asked.

"No. I couldn't find her."

"Ara Ara. You didn't find her? Well that's too bad Jessica." Kurumi shook her head and giggled. Satoshi came up to Jessica.

"She should be punished for not doing her part." He suggested.

"What? Who made you the boss?"

"Ara Ara, I am the boss here. Now Satoshi, Jessica will not be punished. We will give her another chance at finding Darkia. When you're ready."

"Right." Jessica nodded and stood up. She looked at Satoshi, then at Kurumi. She walks past them and exits the cave, only to see Rory walk in.

"Hello Jessica." Rory said with a smile.

"Hi." Jessica said and rolled her eyes. Tomoko was with Rory as the two went shopping for dinner.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Rory asked the red head.

"No. I'll be busy looking for Darkia. I'll find something to eat afterwards." Jessica replied and left the cave again in search for Darkia.

Meanwhile, Ritsu was in bed again as the affection was spreading throughout her body. Mio was worried and called Dr Irie, he had no clue what the affection was.

"Ritsu isn't getting better is she?" Yui asked sadly. She was sitting with Azusa and Budo on the couch. Mio was leaning against a wall. Nodoka was drinking tea that Mugi made earlier. Darkia was using some of her magic to stop the affection and heal some of it away.

"Thank you for your help." Dr Irie said to Darkia.

"I will try to find a spell that can cure Ritsu's illness." Darkia said and looked at the rest of the Light Music Club.

"What about Kurumi?" Yui asked the magician girl.

"We will find a way to defeat them. This is their doing after all." Darkia answered Yui.

"I hope Ritsu-senpai will get better." Azusa said and took a sigh. Darkia left Ritsu's house and went for a walk outside.

"We have to figure out a way to stop Kurumi and her friends." Said Nodoka, as she raised her glasses up.

"How? They seem to strong for us." Yui whined.

"I'm sure we can handle them." Budo said and put an arm around Azusa. She blushed in return.

"We still got to find Satoshi. Who knows where he is and what he's doing. I hope he's not getting himself into trouble." Mio said.

"Maybe Kurumi has done something to him?" Azusa titled her head. Mio looked at Azusa and shrugged.

"Perhaps." She replied. Mugi was sitting down in the kitchen drinking her tea she made earlier.

"This tea is wonderful." She smiled.

"Well we can't stay here long. We got homework to finish up." Mio said.

"Awwww!" Yui whined again and stretched her arms and yawned. "But I'm tired."

"Yui-senpai, you have to finish your homework if you want to still be part of the Light Music Club." Azusa told her. Yui patted her head.

"I know..." She took a sigh and stood up from the couch and stretched her arms out. "Well I better check on Ui. See how's she's doing. I guess I'll see you girls tomorrow."

"Bye Yui. Be safe." Mio said.

"If you happen to find Satoshi, calls us immediately." Nodoka told her and walked to the kitchen to get herself some tea.

"Right." Yui nodded and headed out home. Budo was gonna walk Azusa home and Mio was gonna stay with Ritsu to watch her. Nodoka and Mugi went home soon after and Tomoko was spying on them.

"Should I follow them?" She asked herself. She shrugs and decided to follow Nodoka down the street. It was dark out and Tomoko was trying hard not to get noticed by Nodoka Manabe. Tomoko had a small knife with her, given to her by Kurumi Tokisaki. She told her to use it wisely. Nodoka got to her house safe and sound and entered it. Her parents were on a trip so that meant Nodoka had the house to herself for a while. Tomoko saw her enter the house and decided to sneak to the back. She checks to see if the backdoor is open. Surprisingly it was open. Tomoko entered inside. A Kurumi clone was watching Tomoko. The real Kurumi was in the cave on a throne like chair. She yawns.

"Ara Ara. Tomoko. Don't be reckless." She said and giggled as she continued watching on through a red orb that Rory had with her. Rory was making a late dinner with Satoshi in the cave kitchen. Jessica was out looking for Darkia again...and she found her.

"I don't think it would be wise for me to attack her." Jessica told herself. "I should just keep my eyes on her and stay out of her sight." Jessica moved slowly in the shadows. Darkia turned around and sensed someone was watching her. Jessica stopped moving. "She knows I'm here." She whispered to herself.

"I know you're here Jessica." Darkia said. Jessica showed herself as she had a plan. She didn't come alone. Satoshi was with her and had a club, ready to smack the back of Darkia's head, while Jessica stalled her. "What do you want?"

"Me? I want to fight you. That's what I want Darkia. A fight!" Jessica roared and pulled her sword out from her back. Darkia got her weapon ready but Satoshi came running up to Darkia from behind and WHAM! Darkia was smacked at the back of her head. The blow knocking her out.

"Now let's get her back to Kurumi." Satoshi told Jessica as she gave an evil smirk.

"This is going to be good. Now we can bait the others." Jessica laughs and the two pick up Darkia and head back to the cave. Unknown to them...another hero was watching...someone related to Kurumi Tokisaki. _**Noire Tokisaki**_. Her good twin sister. Meanwhile, Tomoko got caught by Nodoka. Of course Nodoka didn't know Tomoko was part of Kurumi's team. Tomoko avoided Nodoka's question as to why she was following her. Tomoko ran off back to the cave home as Nodoka shrugs the awkward moment off.


	25. Chapter 25

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Ritsu's Arc.**

 **Chapter 25: Kurumi's Good Sister! Kurumi VS Noire!**

 ***A/N: This is Ritsu's Arc. Takes place after the events from Mio's Arc***

* * *

"This is going to be good. Now we can bait the others." Jessica laughs and the two pick up Darkia and head back to the cave. Unknown to them...another hero was watching...someone related to Kurumi Tokisaki. _**Noire Tokisaki**_. Her good twin sister. Meanwhile, Tomoko got caught by Nodoka. Of course Nodoka didn't know Tomoko was part of Kurumi's team. Tomoko avoided Nodoka's question as to why she was following her. Tomoko ran off back to the cave home as Nodoka shrugs the awkward moment off.

Darkia was tied up to a chair as Kurumi walked around her. Her mouth was taped up as well. "Ara Ara. Now that we have you. We can bait in the others." Kurumi laughed as Darkia glared at her. "And you can't do anything about it." Rory came in the chamber room with Satoshi.

"We will send Jessica to lure the others here." Satoshi told Kurumi.

"Good. I want Rory to go with her and you as well. I'll keep watch on this pretty lady." Kurumi said. Kurumi's stomach growled all of a sudden. She blushed. "Ara Ara. We should eat first." She giggled.

"Roger that." Rory nodded and went away with Satoshi and Jessica followed Kurumi to the kitchen where food was prepared, that Rory made earlier. Osoro and Tomoko made their way to the kitchen. As the villains were filling their stomachs. Noire made her appearance. She was going to rescue Darkia. Once was she was free and thanked the girl.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am Noire Tokisaki. I am twins with Kurumi. I am the good sister. I am here to end her." Noire answered.

"Well I am too. With the help of the Light Music Club." Darkia shook hands with Noire. Noire nodded.

"We shouldn't attack just yet. We are out numbered anyways."

"Right. We should head to the Light Music Club...although I was going to search for a spell to cure Ritsu's illness."

"Kurumi will look for you once she knows you've escaped. I rather not go out alone again."

"You're right Noire." Noire sensed that Kurumi was done eating and coming back to check on Darkia.

"She's coming." Noire whispered and Darkia teleports out of the cave with Noire and into Ritsu's house. Kurumi came back inside and saw that Darkia was gone. She gasped and then giggled.

"Noire...I knew you'd come sooner or later...but no matter. You won't get in my way." Kurumi then laughs as her teammates looked on.

Tomoko asked, "What do we do now?"

"We deal with Tea Time ourselves." Jessica said.

"No! You will do as I say." Kurumi growled. "If you do so...you all will be punished!"

"We will find the right time to do so Kurumi." Satoshi said. Kurumi took a sigh and walked past her team.

"Do not do anything until I say so. That is the number 1 rule in this team." Kurumi stopped walking and said that to her team. Hopefully they would listen to her. Rory was obedient as she was second in command. Jessica on the other hand...well she didn't like to follow the rules. Who knows what kind of punishment she'd get for not obeying Kurumi's rules. Jessica decided to take matters into her own hands.

* * *

 _ **Back with Tea Time:**_

The girls were watching Ritsu and taking care of her. Her illness was getting worse. "If only we could find a cure." Yui whined.

"Maybe the Occult Club could help?" Azusa suggested.

"Only problem, they are on a school trip with the Juniors." Mio folded her arms.

"They are supposed to be back today though. Sawako told me." Mugi replied. It was true, Tiffany and Beth had returned from their school trip with the Junior class. Maybe they could come up with a potion to heal Ritsu's illness. It was worth the shot.

"Okay, but someone has to stay here and watch Ritsu. And I will do so." Mio said and walked to Ritsu's bedside. She was sleeping soundly.

"We will watch her for you." Said Noire as she was with Darkia. The two entered Ritsu's room. "Go now."

"Right." Yui saluted and walked off with Azusa, Mugi, Mio and Budo. Noire and Darkia kept watch on Ritsu. Yui and the gang were on the move to the Occult Club's room. Hoping to find Tiffany and Beth there. They arrived and didn't find them in the club room.

"Where are they?" Azusa asked.

"They should be here with their stuff." Mio replied and checked the closet and found nothing.

"Are you looking for them?" Jessica asked. She had Beth and Tiffany lying down on the floor panting heavily.

The girls gasped as Jessica had a knife in her hands. She chuckles. "What did you do to them!?" Mio growled.

"I only beat them up. Don't worry. They're still alive...for now." Jessica giggled.

"You sick freak!" Yui yelled out and charges with her staff at the redhead. Jessica kicks Yui into her friends. They go down in the process. Mio got to her feet and ran to Jessica. Jessica smirked and leaped over Mio and kicked her back. Mugi ran to Jessica and attempted to smash her head in with her bat. Jessica ducked and trips Mugi down. Azusa throws her hammer at Jessica. She catches it and looked back at Azusa.

"You...Brane's pet right?"

"Don't call me that!" Azusa snapped and ran to Jessica and tried to punch her. Jessica knees her in the gut. Azusa moans and fell to one knee. Jessica throws the hammer away and lifts Azusa's head. Budo went to the rescue and spin kicks Jessica down. She drops the knife and catches her breath. Mio and Mugi got back up and helped Azusa to her feet. Yui ran to them but Budo stopped her. Jessica looked up at them all.

"Looks like I'm no match for all of you." Jessica smirked.

"You're not." Mugi said and kicks Jessica down. Jessica chuckled.

"Perhaps next time." Jessica smirked and a Kurumi clone pulls her into the abyss.

"What was that just now?" Budo asked.

"I don't know. But we need to check on Tiffany and Beth. Make sure they are ok." Mio replied. Budo checks on them.

"Let's take them to Dr Irie." He replied.

"Right." Yui saluted.

Jessica was taken back to Brane's old home. She landed hard on the cave ground and Kurumi was right in front of her. Arms crossed. She was not happy. White arms from the abyss grab and hold down Jessica's legs and arms as Kurumi crouched down and lifted Jessica's head up to meet her red eyes. "What did I tell you?" Kurumi asked. "I told you to obey my orders...and you Jessica...disobey them."

"I would be punished." Jessica spat.

"That's right." Kurumi licked her lips. "And I know just the punishment." Kurumi giggled and the arms let her go. Jessica stood up and was going to punch Kurumi, but Osoro jumped down and punches Jessica in the face. Jessica went down and gets a kick by Osoro in the chest. Jessica tried to fight back but Osoro was too strong for her. Osoro hits Jessica with combos and throws her to the ground. Jessica coughs up blood as she was beaten. Black eye, broken nose, bruised ribs. It was time for Osoro to finish off Jessica. Kurumi stopped her though. "I got this one." Kurumi said and Jessica was on her knees. Kurumi loaded her gun and aimed at Jessica. Jessica closed her eyes and Kurumi shot...but nothing happened. Jessica opened her eyes to see that Kurumi missed her. Kurumi fires again and missed.

"Just hit her already." Osoro groaned.

"Ara Ara...I'm just teasing her first." Kurumi said, while looking at Osoro. Kurumi shoots at Jessica's right shoulder and Jessica moaned in pain. She then gets shot in left leg. Jessica groans loudly in pain. "She has been punished enough. Next time...you're dead." Kurumi slapped Jessica in the face and laughs. Jessica was seething. She growled and was sent to a nearby hospital by Kurumi's clones.

"We have to get rid of Tea Time." Kurumi put her hand on her hip, looking at Osoro who had her arms crossed.

"I know that. Now is not the time." Kurumi told Osoro. "I have some business to take care of." Kurumi said and entered a portal. She was going to meet with Noire and battle her. "Stay here...I'll be back." Kurumi giggled and left. Rory was walking with Satoshi, as the two were holding hands and going shopping. Rory sensed that Noire was nearby.

"Good luck Kurumi." Rory whispered to herself.

"Huh?" Satoshi asked. "Did you say something?"

"No I didn't." Rory giggled and leaned her head on Satoshi's shoulder. Noire was in the forest, she had sent a message to Kurumi, telling her to meet her for a fight. Kurumi arrived and walked around. Noire dropped down. She was wearing blue armor and Kurumi tilted her head.

"Ara Ara...how have you been?" Kurumi asked.

"Fine. Thanks for asking. How about you?"

"I guess I'm okay...but Jessica has made me upset...and hurting you will make me feel better."

"Well...I've gotten stronger over the past couple of months. It won't be easy." Noire pulled her blue blade out, as it glowed.

"Fool! I have Brane's power...you will not be able to hurt me." Kurumi said and laughs. Kurumi summoned a black red blade from Brane's magic. She didn't bother using her guns for this fight. "Let's begin shall we dear sister?"

Rory had to use the restroom so she left Satoshi waiting. Upon waiting, Satoshi saw Jun walking up to him. Jun ran to him and grabbed his arm.

"Satoshi! Where the hell have you been!? Everyone's been worried sick about you!" She yelled.

"Sorry." Satoshi looked away from Jun.

"Listen to me. Come with me right now to your house." Rory grabbed Jun and throws outside. Jun moaned in pain and got back up to see that Rory kiss Satoshi. Jun gasped at the scene. She then growled and summons two shards from her arm.

"He's with me now." Rory giggled and knees Jun in the gut and punches her in the face twice. Jun went down to one knee and pants. She charges Rory who flips her over and then breaks her arm. Jun screamed in pain as her left infected arm breaks like glass. Luckily it could grow back. Satoshi just watched Rory beat the crap out of Jun with no emotion. Rory got on top of Jun and slaps her in the face a bunch of times. Her face red. Satoshi pulls Rory off from Jun.

"That's enough. You've shown her who's boss enough." He said. Rory kicks Jun in the stomach. Her nose bleeding due to the hard slaps from Rory.

"You're right." Rory said and kissed Satoshi on the cheek. The two hold hands and were gonna walk away but Mio stopped them.

"SATOSHI! STOP RIGHT THERE MISTER!" She called them out. Rory turned around with Satoshi. "Satoshi...what are you doing with her?"

"She's my love now." Satoshi said.

"We've been looking everywhere for you! Come with us to your house. Your sister is sick." Satoshi kicks Mio in the gut and Rory kicks her, but Mio grabbed her leg and swings her around and throws to the ground. Satoshi started to run away but ran into Darkia.

"You can't escape." She said. Ui approached Satoshi as well. Soon enough, Yui, Mugi, Azusa and Budo appeared. Satoshi was surrounded.

"You got nowhere to go." Said Ui, who formed a shard blade. Nodoka found Tomoko messing with her. Tomoko smirked and summoned a dagger using some of Brane's powers. She tries to strike the older girl, but Nodoka was quick.

"I SHALL MAKE YOU BLEED!" Tomoko yelled and laughs. Nodoka kicks her down and pulled out her knife.

"I don't want to hurt you." She replied.

Back with Noire and Kurumi. Noire had suffered a strike to her left arm. A bad one. She was bleeding a lot, but it didn't stop her from fighting her evil twin sister. Kurumi kicks and smacks Noire down. Noire's sword goes flying. Kurumi laughs.

"Hahahahahahahaha. What did I tell you Noire?" Kurumi steps on her head and applied pressure. Noire groaned. "You...can't...hurt...me" Noire closed her eyes and she started to glow with a blue aura. Kurumi removes her foot and stands back a bit in shock. Noire got to her feet, half healed. "I see. You also have regeneration." Kurumi said and throws her blade but Noire caught it. Kurumi quickly summoned 10 clones and Noire spins and kills all of them. Kurumi summons more clones again and they all jump onto Noire. A blue light explodes and the clones dissolve. Kurumi opens a portal and was going to enter it. Noire flies at her but Noire stabs her in the chest with Brane's black figure blade. Kurumi smirked and kicks Noire away into a tree. Kurumi leaves without a scratch on her. Noire gasps in and out as she losing conscious.

She soon closed her eyes...but not before seeing a woman with dark hair and golden eyes wearing a red dress.

"It's time to restore you." She said and Noire went black. Kurumi opened a portal under Satoshi. She pulls him down and Rory made her way inside of it.

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Darkia yelled out.


	26. Chapter 26

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Ritsu's Arc.**

 **Chapter 26: END OF RITSU'S ARC!**

 ***A/N: This is Ritsu's Arc. Takes place after the events from Mio's Arc***

* * *

Back with Noire and Kurumi. Noire had suffered a strike to her left arm. A bad one. She was bleeding a lot, but it didn't stop her from fighting her evil twin sister. Kurumi kicks and smacks Noire down. Noire's sword goes flying. Kurumi laughs.

"Hahahahahahahaha. What did I tell you Noire?" Kurumi steps on her head and applied pressure. Noire groaned. "You...can't...hurt...me" Noire closed her eyes and she started to glow with a blue aura. Kurumi removes her foot and stands back a bit in shock. Noire got to her feet, half healed. "I see. You also have regeneration." Kurumi said and throws her blade but Noire caught it. Kurumi quickly summoned 10 clones and Noire spins and kills all of them. Kurumi summons more clones again and they all jump onto Noire. A blue light explodes and the clones dissolve. Kurumi opens a portal and was going to enter it. Noire flies at her but Kurumi stabs her in the chest with Brane's black figure blade. Kurumi smirked and kicks Noire away into a tree. Kurumi leaves without a scratch on her. Noire gasps in and out as she losing conscious.

She soon closed her eyes...but not before seeing a woman with dark hair and golden eyes wearing a red dress.

"It's time to restore you." She said and Noire went black. Kurumi opened a portal under Satoshi. She pulls him down and Rory made her way inside of it.

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" yelled out. Rory dived into the portal before anyone could catch her. Budo jumps down and grabbed a hold of Satoshi's arm.

"I got him!" Budo announced. Rory pulls Satoshi's legs down. Budo and Rory were at tug at war with one another. Budo pulls with all his might and got Satoshi out of the portal. He lands hard and coughs. Darkia wraps his arms behind his back, to prevent him from struggling. The group took Satoshi back to his house where Ritsu was sleeping in her bed, resting. The gang had Satoshi sitting in the living room.

"What should we do with him?" Mio asked.

"He's obviously under a spell. We have to break it somehow." Darkia answered. Satoshi had his head down, not looking at anybody. The doorbell rings and Yui gets the door. She opens it to see Beth and Tiffany from the occult club.

"Good news! The occult club is here!" Yui cheered.

"Where is Ritsu?" Beth asked.

"In her room sleeping." Mio answered. Beth and Tiffany went inside Ritsu's room to cure her illness and fever.

"Now tell us Satoshi...why are you acting like this?" Darkia asked. Satoshi didn't bother looking up at the older woman and kept quiet.

"I'm not talking." He said quietly.

"You will talk or else." Darkia warned Satoshi.

"She made me this way." Satoshi replied.

"Who?" Mio asked.

"Her." Satoshi said with a smirk and Rory jumps down from the roof and in front of Satoshi.

"Me." Rory smirked and placed her hand down and the entire room glowed. Everyone was then teleported to the cave home. Rory was standing as Mugi was standing across from her. Mugi had her bat ready, while the others were in mini cages above. Satoshi was in a throne chair. Ritsu was also in a cage and was shocked that her brother sided with the enemy. Beth and Tiffany were in the same cage together.

"What is going on here Rory Mercury?" Darkia asked, also in a cage above Rory and Mugi.

"If you all can beat me...I will restore Satoshi to his normal self." Rory answered. Rory summoned her halberd. She signals Tsumugi Kotobuki to make the first move. Mugi does so and ran to Rory and swings her bat. Rory ducks and kicks Mugi in the back. She stumbles and swings again Rory ducks again and leaps over Mugi and spins kicks her in the back. Mugi falls to one knee and Rory slams her weapon down. Mugi quickly jumps over it, Rory giggles at Mugi and pops her neck. Mugi pops her shoulders and leaps at Rory. Mugi slams her bat down with force. Rory blocks it with her weapon and the impact made a loud clang sound. Mugi gave a mean glare at Rory, who just smirked. "You're a tough one blondie."

"My name is Tsumugi!" She yelled and swings again, this time she knocked Rory's weapon out of her hand. Rory punches Mugi and takes her bat away and hits her in the stomach. Mugi went down and got a punch to the face. Mugi fell down and got back as Rory laughs. Mugi just knew, that this fight wasn't going to be easy. Kurumi was watching from afar.

"Rory...make sure you make them suffer." Kurumi said and sips her tea, that she got earlier. Someone was coming up from behind her...with a crossbow in hand.

"Kurumi...Tokisaki." The figure said and chuckled. Meanwhile, the fight was still going on. Mio got sent down and Mugi was having trouble with Rory. Mio ran and shoulder tackled Rory with her metal arm. Rory went down hard. Mugi got her bat back and stood beside Mio Akiyama. She nodded at Mio as the two stand their ground once Rory got back to her feet. Rory then felt someone behind Kurumi. She gasped.

Elsewhere, Noire got saved by her twin sister, _**Aika Tsube**_. A woman was trying to turn her into an evil girl. Noire told Aika what everyone was up too, not knowing a fight was breaking out in Brane's cave home. "We must find Azusa." Noire said.

"Right." Aika saluted and the two ran off to search for Azusa.

Jessica appeared behind Kurumi and tapped her shoulder. Kurumi turned her head to see her. "Ara ara, hi Jessica. Have you learned your lesson?"

"I have." Jessica smirked.

"Good. Enjoy the fight Jessica. Tea Time is no match for Rory Mercury." Kurumi sips her tea again. Tomoko and Osoro soon joined Jessica's side. Kurumi laughs as Rory takes down Mio and Mugi. Yui got sent in next and spins her staff. Rory leaps to her weapon and grabs it. She spins above her head and locked her eyes on Yui. But she saw a woman she had never seen before.

"KURUMI!" Rory yelled out. Kurumi was confused. The woman shot an arrow into Kurumi's chest. Kurumi drops her tea cup and it shatters. Kurumi fell off her chair and gasped. The woman walks up to Osoro, Jessica and Tomoko. She was older then they were, black hair, wearing a red dress and amber eyes. Her name was Cinder Fall. She smirked and touched Kurumi's face. Rory launches herself to save Kurumi, but she too took an arrow to her chest. she fell hard and motionless. Kurumi looked up at Cinder.

"You're power is mine now." Cinder whispered and her and glowed an orange yellow color. Kurumi soon turned to particles and got absorbed into Cinder, partially into Osoro, Jessica and Tomoko. Tea Time and the others were speechless.

"We will meet again Tea Time." Cinder said and disappears in flames with her NEW team. Darkia got everyone else out of their cages and they meet up with one another. Darkia checked Rory.

"Is she dead?" Azusa asked. Satoshi was back to himself and he hugs his older sister.

"I'm so glad your ok." Ritsu smiled at him.

"Yes...she's dead." Darkia answered.

"Now what?"

"We have Cinder to deal with now." Darkia replied. Aika and Noire come and found Azusa.

"AZUSA!" Aika ran to her and gave her a big hug.

"Aika-chan?" Azusa gasped.

"Yes. I'm so glad we found you." Aika said.

"That's right. Azusa we want you to join us." Noire said. Azusa turned to her friends for answers.

"Go ahead Azu-nyan." Yui smiled. Azusa nodded.

"YAY!" Aika hugs Azusa again. Azusa laughs. Noire smiled.

"Right...let's head out now." Noire said. Aika, Noire and Azusa head out of Brane's cave. Mio, Mugi, Yui and Ritsu headed home as Darkia walked with them. Budo went with Azusa to join Noire's team. _**NABA**_. Cinder's team was _**COJT**_. Mio's team: _**MYTR**_. Satoshi decided to join in on the hunt for Cinder. He got Ui, Nodoka and Jun. Nodoka was leader. _**NUSJ**_. Satoshi walked to Rory's corpse and kissed her lips. Rory turned into particles and all of it went inside him. Satoshi gasped as he hears Rory.

"I give you my powers love. Take good care of them for me." Satoshi looked up at the sky and nodded.

"I will." He replied and heads home. Cinder, Osoro, Jessica and Tomoko headed to an apartment.

"Is getting rid of Tea Time still our main plan Cinder?" Tomoko asked.

"Yes it is Tomoko." Cinder replied and patted the young girl's head. Osoro and Jessica were in a room together.

"So...we now have Kurumi and Brane inside of us." Jessica looked at herself in the mirror fixing her hair.

"Yeah. I guess so." Osoro answered and clenches her fist.

"Cinder told me that Tea Time is still our main plan. Anyone else not part of them, like Noire and Darkia...will die in our paths." Jessica said and then yawns. It was late at night and the evil ladies all needed some rest.

"Right. Well goodnight Jessica. See you in the morning." Osoro replied and turned off the lamp light and got in bed.

"Night." Jessica replied and got in bed as well. Cinder relaxes and was reading a book. Tomoko was playing on her PSP.

"Not too much longer Kuroki. You have school." Cinder said and narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"I know." Tomoko replied. "Are you gonna take me?"

"Yes I am. So get plenty of sleep." Cinder closed her book. She could feel both Kurumi's and Brane's powers flowing into her. She got most of it anyways. Tomoko only got 5% of it, since she was 15. Jessica got 25% and Osoro got 40%. Tea Time and the others needed to prepare for Cinder's coming. Will Cinder win? Or would Tea Time defeat the darkness once and for all?


	27. Chapter 27

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Ritsu's Arc.**

 **Chapter 27: Mugi's Arc.**

 ***A/N: This is Tsumugi's Arc. Takes place during Azusa's arc.* Difference here, the girls know how to fight, but Ritsu and Mio do not have their metal arms, nor do they know about the guitar...this time, Brane has it with him in Finland.**

* * *

Mugi arrived to Finland for 4 months with her family. Once she got to the house her parents owned she saw her boyfriend _**Ginti** , _a tall man with muscles and red hair and golden eyes, tan skin. Mugi called him and ran and hugged him, happy to see him.

"I made tea for you. I'ts ready." Ginti said and kissed Mugi's forehead. Tsumugi blushed and went inside with Ginti. Sumire hugged Mugi and said that she was very happy to see her back in Finland.

"Your mom and dad are out shopping. They'll be back in a bit." Ginti told Mugi.

"Ok." Mugi nodded and sat on the couch with tea in her hands. She sips it and watches TV. It was summer break and The Light Music Club were on vacation. Azusa was with Yui, Ritsu was with Mio. A woman who took the form of a older lady followed Mugi, on the plane, to her home. It was Brane in disguise.

"I will have you Mugi...as my beautiful wife...Ginti will not get in my way." He said. A dark figure approached him/her. They were in a cabin in the woods.

"What will you do with Ginti Okette?" Asked the dark figure.

"We kill him. Simple. At first...I was interested in Azusa Nakano, being my personal pet...but after seeing the beauty of Tsumugi Kotobuki...she's perfect to bare my children." Brane took his human form and went out for a walk. Brane entered a store to find some food for himself and his figures. He overhears Mugi's parents talking about their daughter. This was a bad time for them.

"We should make a homemade meal for her." Said her mother.

"Right dear. Maybe some Yakisoba? She loves it." Said her father.

"That would be great for her darling." Mugi's mother smiled.

"You hear that sir. They are Mugi's parents." Said a figure behind Brane.

"Correct." Brane smirked. "This will be fun." Brane chuckled and walked to the two adults. Brane didn't want to hurt Mugi's family JUST yet. He wanted to use them as bait. It would be the perfect plan. He would hope Ginti wouldn't get in the way...but he would. Ginti would do anything to protect Mugi. Even if it means hurting himself. Brane ordered two figures to spy on Mugi. They go out and Brane said hi to her parents. "Excuse me? But do you know where I can find the dairy products?"

"Right over there." Mugi's mother answered and pointed left.

"Thank you." Brane smiled and went on his way. Mugi's parents return home and greeted her. They planned on surprising her with dinner. Ginti helped with the food and went out to his job. A bartender. Mugi kissed him goodbye. He would return later that night. Mugi was in her room, reading manga and texting Mio, Ritsu, Yui and Azusa. The other members wouldn't be gone long like Mugi was. Yui asked how she was doing. Mugi replied she was doing fine.

"I'm glad Mugi-chan is doing well. Can't wait till she comes back." Yui said, who was sitting next to Azusa, watching movie. Azusa was sleeping over for an entire week. Ui was out on her motorbike her parents gave her as a gift, for getting all A's in her exams. Plus Ui always wanted to drive one. Ritsu was sleeping over at Mio's also for the entire week. Ritsu was texting Mugi.

"Still want to find that guitar Mio?" Ritsu asked. Referring to the cursed guitar story that Sawako told them before the summer break.

"No." Mio said bluntly. She was working on some new music material for next semester.

"Aw come on Mio. It would be fun." Ritsu snickered.

"No it wouldn't. It would be a waste of time." Mio replied and took a sip of her drink.

"Whatever. Once Mugi returns in late July, we will look for it." Ritsu yawned and went to the restroom and got ready for bed.

"Count me out. I'll be doing other stuff." Mio replied.

"Mio's it's late. Tomorrow I want to take you to mall. You said you wanted to go right?" Mio's mother was at the door of Mio's room.

"Sure mom. I'm almost done."

"Okay. Well your father has work tomorrow...so tell Ritsu to keep it down."

"Yes mom." Mio nodded.

"Night love." Mrs. Akiyama said and went to her room and got in her bed with her husband. Ritsu came back and Mio told her the news.

"Alright. I promise I won't' be loud." Ritsu chuckled and got in her sleeping bag and Mio got herself ready for bed. Yui and Azusa were also in bed. The two were going to the fair tomorrow with Ui. Ui came back home and went to bed as well. In Finland, it was earlier and dinner was about ready for the Kotobuki household.

"Mugi darling is going to be so happy when dinner is ready." Mrs Kotobuki said.

"Indeed." Mr Kotobuki said and kissed his wife's cheek. Mugi was still reading manga and was told by her friends, they were heading to bed, since they did have stuff to do tomorrow. Mugi took a sign and thought about the guitar that Sawako told them about at the end of their first semester as seniors. Mugi slowly closed her eyes and saw a purple flash that awoke her. She gasped and saw that her manga had fell off of her lap.

"MUGI! Dinner is ready!" Sumire yelled out from downstairs.

"Coming!" Mugi said. She looked at herself in the mirror and said to herself, "What was that flash of light?" Mugi titled her head and didn't let it bother her. She went downstairs for dinner. Ginti was finishing his job for the evening. Every customer left and it was time for closing. Ginti cleaned some cups and got his stuff to leave. But something got his attention. The lights flickered and Ginti heard someone. He knew this was not a customer.

"I know you're here." He said and went to the basement. Ginti then felt something ran past him back upstairs. Ginti quickly turned around and went after whatever was in the building with him. He saw a black figure, with scaly skin and a shard arm. It snarled as it showed white teeth. Ginti got a knife from the wall and the figure spoke.

"Do you know why we are here?" It asked.

"No." Ginti replied and hid the knife from the dark creature.

The creature replied, "We seek world domination. The Cursed Guitar is our sacred power. Brane will rule this Earth with Tsumugi as his bride."

"No...you won't have Tsumugi." Ginti got angry and launched himself to the dark figure. It doges Ginti's strike and swung his arm at Ginti. He blocks it with his weapon. The figure kicks Ginti away and decided to run away. Ginti ran after him. The dark figure shot a spike at Ginti who gets hit in the leg. He groaned as the figure went out of sight. Ginti cursed under his breath and decided to treat his wound himself before heading back to Mugi. After dinner, Mugi got into the shower. Mugi had a date with Ginti in the afternoon. They were going to go on a picnic, oh Mugi couldn't wait. The next day came quickly and Mugi was up and ready for the picnic. When she went to the kitchen she saw her basket ready. She saw a note on it and picked up the paper to read it.

"Honey, we are off to work. Enjoy your picnic with Ginti." Mugi smiled and nodded. She got her phone to text Ginti if he was ready. He was and rang the doorbell. Mugi's face lit up as she rushed to the door. She saw Ginti and hugged him.

"Alright. Shall we go?" Ginti smiled.

"Yes." Tsumugi smiled. She holds Ginti's hand and the two were off to the forest for their picnic. Mugi got her phone out and texted her friends letting them know she's on a picnic with her boyfriend. Yui was happy for her and so was Mio. Ritsu was a tiny bit jealous and Azusa didn't remember that Mugi had a boyfriend. Mugi and Ginti arrived at their destination. But Brane was watching the couple.

"My time is now baby." Brane snickered and ordered two Dark Figures to make the move.

"Shall we strike master?" Asked one of the figures.

"No...not yet." Brane said and kept his eyes on Mugi. He looked at her from head to toe. He licked his lips. "Mugi...you're so beautiful."

"Sir? What happens after you get Mugi?"

"We get Azusa as my personal pet." Brane chuckled and leaps into a tree to remain out of sight. Mugi and Ginti set up their picnic and sat down on the blanket. "Part 1." Brane said.


	28. Chapter 28

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Mugi's Arc.**

 **Chapter 28: A Picnic Gone Wrong!**

 ***A/N: This is Tsumugi's Arc. Takes place during Azusa's arc.* Difference here, the girls know how to fight, but Ritsu and Mio do not have their metal arms, nor do they know about the guitar...this time, Brane has it with him in Finland.***

* * *

"Honey, we are off to work. Enjoy your picnic with Ginti." Mugi smiled and nodded. She got her phone to text Ginti if he was ready. He was and rang the doorbell. Mugi's face lit up as she rushed to the door. She saw Ginti and hugged him.

"Alright. Shall we go?" Ginti smiled at his GF.

"Yes." Tsumugi smiled. She holds Ginti's hand and the two were off to the forest for their picnic. Mugi got her phone out and texted her friends letting them know she's on a picnic with her boyfriend. Yui was happy for her and so was Mio. Ritsu was a tiny bit jealous and Azusa didn't remember that Mugi had a boyfriend. Mugi and Ginti arrived at their destination, but Brane was watching the couple. He chuckled as he watched set their picnic up.

"My time is now baby." Brane snickered and ordered two Dark Figures to make the move.

"Shall we strike master?" Asked one of the figures.

"No...not yet." Brane said and kept his eyes on Mugi. He looked at her from head to toe. He licked his lips. "Mugi...you're so beautiful."

"Sir? What happens after you get Mugi?"

"We get Azusa as my personal pet." Brane chuckled and leaps into a tree to remain out of sight. Mugi and Ginti set up their picnic and sat down on the blanket. "Part 1." Brane said. Mugi serves Ginti tea and some bread. Mugi's parents packed her Yakisoba. She was so happy that she ate quite fast. Ginti chuckled and told Mugi to slow down. Ginti cleans a spot of Yakisoba off of Mugi's face. She blushed hard and giggled. Brane send out two dark figures. Mugi and Ginti saw them.

"Hello Mugi." One of the figures said.

"Who are you?" Asked Mugi.

"We are monsters, created by our leader Brane. Who will conquer this world...with you as his bride." Answered the second figure.

"Over my dead body!" Ginti growled. A dark figure charges at Ginti who charges back and tackles him down. Mugi holds her ground as the second figure leaps at her. Ginti makes quick work on the figure and helped Mugi. He kills it by breaking it in half. Mugi panted as she had took a blow to the chest. "Are you ok?"

"I am." Mugi said and Ginti helps her to her feet. "What were those things?"

"Creatures. I met one the other night. It said Brane wanted you."

"Who's Brane?" Mugi asked.

"The creatures master." Ginti replied. "Something about a guitar that draws them power."

"Could it be the guitar story that Ms Yamanaka told us?" Mugi asked and remembers the story their teacher told the club. Maybe she was right? If only Mugi could find it. "We need to find it Ginti."

"How will we find it?" Ginti asked.

"I don't know." Mugi replied. Soon the couple finished their picnic and returned home. Brane revived the figures and barked mad at them.

"But sir, we didn't know whether to hurt them badly or not."

"That is true. Now what I want you to do is make sure you spy on Mugi tonight. Got it?"

"Yes sir." The figures bowed their head and walked off taking forms of a teen boy and teen girl. Brane took a heavy sigh. He went back to his house and slammed the front door shut in anger. He had to come with a plan to lure Mugi away from Ginti. Perhaps just using a Dark Figure take the form as Mugi, while the real Mugi was in the grasp of Brane. But how would he do it without Ginti knowing? Brane thought hard and long about this idea. It was genius, he just needed Ginti at the right time at the right place in order for it to succeed. Mugi was in her room texting her friends. She actually was returning in late July. Not for 4 months. This gave Brane less time to take her into his arms as his wife. Brane then remembers her parents. What if he could capture them to bait in Mugi by herself? He had to try.

"This has to work." Brane said to himself and headed out. Mugi's parents were shopping again at the same store Brane met them in. He waited for them to get in their car and grabbed the wife's face and passed her out with black fog magic and he did the same to the husband. Brane got into their car and drove to his house. "This is too easy! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Brane laughed away as he kept driving. Once he got home, he put the knocked out parents into his basement and tied them up to two chairs. Brane chuckled to himself, however, he did not know a girl was watching. She had dark purple hair and dark purple eyes. She was 17 years old and had a big D Sword with her in her right hand. She was wearing a black cloak, a white shirt, jeans and black finger less gloves. She activated her Ty Ko Ky as her eyes glowed purple. Sena closes her eyes and jumps down to the back door. She heard Brane making some food for himself. "This is too easy."

"I don't think so." Sena whispered to herself. Sena enters inside quietly and sneaks to the basement. She was going to free Mugi's parents from Brane's evil clutches. Brane was eating in the living room while watching television. About 10 to 15 minutes, Brane went back to check on Mugi's parents, only to find them gone. He gasped.

"What!? Where have they gone?" It was then that Brane sensed a presence. Mr and Mrs Kotobuki fled and fled to home. Sena, on the other hand stayed and was going to fight Brane. She had her sword with her and got herself ready. Her eyes glowed purple and Brane ran out of the door and searched frantically. He growled in frustration and Sena walked to Brane. He turned around and saw the teen.

"You! You let them escape! You will pay!" Brane roared and his arms turn into black shard arms. He was ready to fight Sena and as soon as he was done with her, he would then get back Mugi's parents. Brane made the first and jumped to the air and slammed down on Sena's sword as she blocked his attack. Sena then kicked Brane away and leaped onto a tree branch. It was Sena's turn to make her move. She leaped into the air and slammed her D sword on Brane's shard arms. He blocks the big attack and trips Sena down. Brane then slammed down but Sena blocked the move again. Sena kicked him away and got back to her feet. One of Brane's dark figure was in the trees and locked a homemade arrow launcher using his dark scaly skin. He aimed at Sena, but this arrow was different. It had a built in blade that would slice anything in it's path. The figure aimed at Sena and fired. The arrow strikes the ground Sena got punched and stumbled near the arrow, the blade comes out and slices Sena by the ankle. She gasped in pain and stumbled as Brane made his move. He strikes Sena in the shoulder.

"ARGH!" Sena moaned in pain and seethed at Brane. Brane then kicked her in the jaw and slammed her head down onto the ground. The shard blade was stuck in Sena's shoulder and Brane formed a new one. The Dark Figure went to Brane to get applaud for his great work. Sena tried to get up but Brane stomped on the girl's head.

"You won't escape!" Said the dark figure as he scratches Sena's face. Sena looked at the figure's eyes and activated Ty Ko Ky and got some strength in her to take down Brane and slice the head off the figure. Sena then quickly made her way out of the forest and hid behind a store building and healed her wounds. Brane stood back up and went back inside his house. He would come up with a new plan soon. Sena planned to meet up with Tsumugi to tell her that Brane was going to do anything to get her. Even kill Mugi's parents and get rid of her boyfriend Ginti. She needed backup and Sena was here to help. But would it be enough? Would Brane go after the rest of the Light Music Club? Would he take down the school to make an impact? Only he knew the answer. Yes.


	29. Chapter 29

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Mugi's Arc.**

 **Chapter 29: Brane's Attack! Plus, New villains!**

 ***A/N: This is Tsumugi's Arc. Takes place during Azusa's arc.* Difference here, the girls know how to fight, but Ritsu and Mio do not have their metal arms, nor do they know about the guitar...this time, Brane has it with him in Finland.***

* * *

"You won't escape!" Said the dark figure as he scratches Sena's face. Sena looked at the figure's eyes and activated Ty Ko Ky and got some strength in her to take down Brane and slice the head off the dark figure. Sena then quickly made her way out of the forest and hid behind a store building and healed her wounds. Brane stood back up and went back inside his house. He would come up with a new plan soon. Sena planned to meet up with Tsumugi to tell her that Brane was going to do anything to get her. Even kill Mugi's parents and get rid of her boyfriend Ginti. She needed backup and Sena was here to help. But would it be enough? Would Brane go after the rest of the Light Music Club? Would he take down the school to make an impact? Only he knew the answer. Yes. Brane snickered and teleports to Kyoto Japan. It was time to hunt the school down. Teachers were working summer school and some students, luckily the Light Music Club didn't need to attend summer school. Brane entered inside in his human form. A employee walks to him and asked,

"Hello sir. Are you here to pick up someone?" She asked.

"No...but I think you can help me." Brane smirked at the woman.

"Okay sir, what do you need help with?" She asked looking at Brane in the eyes. Brane smirked. A Woman, just outside the school was waiting. Was she waiting on Brane? Or was she trying something else? She had light blonde hair and dark purple eyes.

"I'm on the move sir." She said into her ear piece.

"Good." Said a man's voice coming out of the ear piece.

"I can sense the Guitar inside the school. It's power is very strong."

"That's why we need it, for world domination." Said the man to the woman.

"I'll talk with you later sir. I'm about to enter." Said the woman.

"Good luck Ellen."

Ellen entered inside the school. "Where is it now? I sense the power is getting farther away." Brane was entering the light music club room. He breaks down the door and looks around the place.

"They're aren't here." Brane said to himself. Elena was at the stairs and sensed Brane inside the room. Ellen transformed into her Wizard armor and took her out her yellow saber blade of energy. Brane sensed the power. Ellen ran up the stairs to find Brane gone.

"Where is it now?" She asked herself.

"Are you looking for this?" Brane appeared behind Ellen, with a black cube in his hand. It contained the cursed guitar's powers. Ellen turned to face Brane and saw the cube in his hand.

"Who are you?" Ellen asked.

"I am Brane, King of the Dark Figures, ruler of the Cursed Guitar and I want this world to be mine." Brane replied to Ellen. "If you want this...you're gonna have to beat me...or...we can make a deal."

"What deal?" Ellen asked and tighten her grip on her energy blade. Brane wasn't worried about losing to this woman. Maybe he could use her as a slave?

"Well if you want this power without having to fight me...I'll give it to you...if you help me capture Tsumugi Kotobuki to be my bride. What do you say Ellen?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know about you and Sir Issac Westcott. I'll leave him a message." Brane said and walked out with Ellen behind him. Brane had killed the employee before he entered the Light Music Club.

"Miss Mugi is not here, she is in Finland. I will take you to her...you bait her in."

"Alright." Ellen said to Brane. Brane and Ellen teleported to Finland at Brane's house in the woods. Ellen canceled her wizard form and was in a suit and black skirt, high black socks, black boots. Brane was sitting down on his couch. He looked over to Ellen who was speaking with Sir Issac Westcott.

"Did you know about this Brane?" Ellen asked her boss.

"Yes. He has tremendous power...after all of this is done, we can take him. We aren't going to be beaten at our own game. We will steal this win from Brane. Just play it cool darling. He won't know the truth. He doesn't have to."

"I'll do my best." Ellen canceled the call and looked at Brane, who was staring at his TV. A Dark Figure serves him a drink and a soup.

"Get Ellen something to eat." Brane said to the Figure.

"Yes master." It said and went back to the kitchen.

"I can tell you're hungry Miss Ellen."

"I am. Thank you." Ellen replied and took a seat as the Dark Figure serves the food to the adult woman. Ellen started to eat her soup. Brane continued to watch TV, unknown to him that Mugi was aware of Brane and his duties. Mugi was worried about her friends and decided to head back to Japan earlier. She told them the news as well about Brane and that the cursed guitar was real. Mugi, along with Ginti and Sena and her parents, were on their way back the next morning. A Dark Figure heard the news and quickly reported it to his master Brane. Brane then told Ellen the news.

"Who are you going to contact for help?" Mugi asked Sena.

"I know just the people." Sena smiled. Sena pulled her phone and dialed someone's number.

"I wonder who's gonna help us?" Mugi asked Ginti.

"Who knows. Hopefully they're strong." Ginti answered his Girlfriend.

"They're strong, they are my sisters. Shiina and Tohka. They will arrive here shortly. Until then, we teleport back to Japan and get ourselves ready to fight." Sena said to the couple. The next morning hit and Sena was ready to take Ginti and Mugi back to Japan. Shiina and Tohka had arrived their already talking with Yui, Mio, Ritsu and Azusa. The three arrive at the club room. Mugi quickly went to make tea for her friends. Sena hugged Tohka and Shiina.

"You two doing fine?" Sena asked her sisters.

"Yea." Tohka smiled. Shiina just nodded. Mugi talked with her club members and Ginti just stood at the door way.

"Ginti, why not take a seat here?" Mugi asked her boyfriend.

"No I'm fine." Ginti responded bluntly, while folding his arms over his chest. He was worried about Mugi. He didn't want to lose her.

"What's wrong Ginti?" Mugi asked and walked to him. Ginti took a deep breath and touched Mugi's face.

"I'm worried about losing you to Brane."

"Don't be. We have help and I will not belong to his evil hands. I'm the only one who belongs to you." Mugi kissed Ginti's cheek.

"AWWWW!" Yui had hearts in her eyes as she enjoyed Mugi kissing Ginti. Tohka giggled as Mugi led Ginti her seat.

"Alright. We need to come up with a plan." Shiina stated.

"We can deal with Brane ourselves." Sena said.

"Right, we can take him." Tohka smiled and winked.

"I'll make sure to keep Mugi away from him." Ginti assured himself and nodded at Tsumugi.

"We can handle Brane's minions." Said Ritsu.

Ellen was in the city, observing it. She found the places where Mugi's friends lived.

"It does not matter who's house you destroy first. I leave the pick up to you." Brane had told Ellen earlier in the day. She found the Hirasawa household and entered inside. Ui was cleaning her sister's room and didn't hear Ellen enter inside.

"Are you sure Brane told you this was a good idea?" Ellen asked her boss through her ear piece.

"Yes. It will work. Do not kill Yui's sister...just use her as bait." Westcott responded.

"Right. I'll do what I can." Ellen said and removed her ear piece and saw Ui walking into the kitchen, humming to herself. Ui texted Yui that she was going to make an early dinner. Back at the club, Yui told her friends she had to get going. She packs up her guitar and heads out. Yui quickly came back home and smelled food cooking.

"Ui! This food smells so good." Yui cheered. She walked into the kitchen and Ui was not in the kitchen. "Ui?" Yui looked around and saw the back door opened. Yui went out to the back yard to find a woman she never saw before.

"Hello Yui." Ellen said. She had Ui tied to a tree in the backyard and she was out cold.

"Where is my sister!?" Yui asked the blonde woman.

"She's behind that tree." Ellen smirked and pointed to the tree where Ui was at. Yui ran to find her sister knocked out. She pulls the ropes off of her and placed her on the ground. Ellen had already transformed into her Wizard form. She pointed her energy sword at Yui and Yui got her staff out and spun it around over her head.


	30. Chapter 30

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Mugi's Arc.**

 **Chapter 30: Yui VS Ellen! Replacements.**

 ***A/N: This is Tsumugi's Arc. Takes place during Azusa's arc.* Difference here, the girls know how to fight, but Ritsu and Mio do not have their metal arms, nor do they know about the guitar...this time, Brane has it with him in Finland.***

* * *

"She's behind that tree." Ellen smirked and pointed to the tree where Ui was at. Yui ran to find her sister knocked out. She pulls the ropes off of her and placed her on the ground. Ellen had already transformed into her Wizard form. She pointed her energy sword at Yui and Yui got her staff out and spun it around over her head. Ellen and Yui stared each other down. Ellen made the first move. Yui rolled out of the way and leaped to Ellen. Ellen blocked Yui's strike and kicked her away. Yui landed on her feet and spun her staff around. Ellen chuckled and charges Yui.

"Whoever you are...I will defeat!" Yui screamed and charged back at Ellen. The two strike each other and push against one another. Ellen was stronger and slams Yui into he a tree. Yui groaned in pain and Ellen smirked.

"You cannot beat me little girl." Ellen replied and throws Yui to the ground. Ellen took Yui's staff and broke it. Yui got back up and got smacked in the face with her broken staff. Yui coughs and her nose was bleeding. "This ends now." Ellen said and raised her blade up and was gonna slash Yui's head off. But before she could, a ninja star gets thrown into her arm. Ellen gasped and dropped her blade. Shiina jumps behind Ellen and kicks her back. Ellen falls to the ground and crawls to her sword. Tohka's foot was on it and she shook her head. Sena takes Ui and gives her to Mugi.

"Get her to Dr Irie now!" Sena barked. Mugi ran with Azusa to Dr Irie's place. Ellen pulls out a smoke bomb and throws it down and disappeared. Tohka and Shiina cough as they breathed the smoke in. Yui got up and felt dizzy. Tohka catches her before she could fall. Tohka then carries Yui and places her on the couch in her home.

"Will she be ok?" Shiina asked.

"Yeah...Yui will be fine." Tohka smiled at her younger sister. Sena came in and heals Yui's nose.

"Yui needs to rest up. Ui will be fine as well." Sena said and walked to the kitchen to finish Ui's dinner. Mio, Ritsu went with Mugi while Shiina, Sena and Tohka took care of Yui.

"Where would Ellen go to?" Shiina asked, leaning against the wall.

"I don't know...if she's working with Brane...we have a problem." Tohka replied.

"I got a bad feeling she is working with Brane." Sena said and finished cooking the dinner that Ui had started earlier. Ui had arrived at Dr Irie's care. She had suffered minor injuries, only bruises.

"Thank goodness Ui is alright." Azusa said sitting next to Mugi in the waiting room. Dr Irie came out and confronted the two.

"Ui will be released soon. She's awake right now. I don't think she remembers her encounter with that woman." He said to them as he fixed his glasses.

"How long will Ui stay sir?" Azusa asked Dr Irie.

"For a while. We still need to make sure she has not suffered injuries. Her organs are fine and so she is not hurting anywhere."

"Yes sir." Azusa said. Meanwhile, Ellen was speaking with Brane, about that she had hurt Yui Hirasawa. Brane was drinking tea in his cave home. Ellen summoned her sword and was going to kill Brane early. She ran to him and slammed her sword down. He grabbed the blade and rose up from his throne chair and looked at Ellen. He was in his Figure form. His red eyes glowing. Brane knees Ellen in the gut and grabbed her throat.

"You think you had a chance to betray me and steal my powers!? All to yourself? Well Ellen...no one betrays me and get's away with it. I won't kill you...but I will use you for...something special. Brane snapped his fingers and a figure comes out and sported razor sharp black teeth. Brane lets Ellen go as she lands on her bottom and catches her breath. Brane laughs and the figure launched itself onto Ellen and bit down on her left shoulder. Ellen screamed in pain as the figure's teeth leak black venom into her body. The figure jumped away and sat down like a dog near Brane. Ellen kept screaming in held onto her injured shoulder. Her arm being covered in dark scaly skin spreading through her body. Ellen began to transform into one of Brane's children. Ellen's eyes went red and her hair turned black. Her sword also changed. Ellen sat up and took her sword and walked to Brane and kneels before him.

"I serve you Brane." Ellen said in a demonic voice.

"Good." Brane said, reaching for Ellen's ear piece, the one she used to talk to Westcott. He crushes it and signal his dog to locate him and do the same. "Bring him to me." The creature roars and ran off, searching for Sir Issac Westcott. Brane turned around and sat back down on his throne chair. "We strike at dawn."

"Yes my master." Ellen smirked.

* * *

 ***Back at the Hirasawa household***

Yui had awoken and yawned. "What happened?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. Shiina walked to her and sat down on the couch.

"You were hurt by Ellen. My sisters and I took care of you." Shiina said.

"Where is Ui?" Yui looked at Shiina.

"She's doing fine. She should be back here shortly." Shiina replied.

"Yui, we have dinner ready. Would you like some?" Tohka asked the brunette teen.

"Yes please!" Yui chimed and Sena serves her the dinner. Yui ate the dinner quite quickly. She was starving after all. Soon after dinner, Ui returned home, along with Azusa and Mugi with Ginti. Yui hugged her sister and she ate her dinner.

"Who finished the dinner?" Ui asked.

"Sena did. She's a new friend and she will be helping us defeat Brane and protect Mugi-chan from his evil clutches." Yui answered. Mugi was laying in bed, reading a book as Ginti was downstairs watching TV on the family couch. Azusa was taking a shower at home, getting ready for bed. Brane was on his phone, while waiting for his minions to get Sir Issac Westcott. Ellen was out spying on Mugi-chan. She was told to kidnap her once she went to bed. Ginti had fallen asleep on the couch, snoring.

Ellen snuck inside the house and went to Mugi's room. She had fallen asleep while reading her manga. Ellen looked at Mugi and smiled. "This is too easy."

Ginti woke up and yawned. He got up and went to the kitchen to get some water from the fridge. Ellen heard him. She growled and went out to deal with Mugi's boyfriend. Ginti finishes his water and places the empty cup in the sink. Ellen snuck up to Ginti and grabs his neck and chokes him. Ginti grabbed Ellen's arms and pulled them off of himself. He then knees Ellen in the stomach and punch her in the face. Ellen fell down and Mugi awoke to the noises.

Brane was taking a nap in his chair, until his minions burst through the door and had Sir Issac Westcott in their arms. They throw him to Brane's feet. Brane awoke and looked at the white haired man. Brane nodded at his minions and they step aside.

"Where is Ellen?" Issac asked.

"She's safe with me." Brane replied and stabs Issac in the chest and injects his magic into his body. Sir Issac Westcott started to turn into one of Brane's figures. He had the same black scaly skin as Ellen. His eyes red. He would only obey Brane now. "And now you are too."

Ginti was fighting Ellen as Tsumugi watched on. Ginti telling her to stay out of the fight.

"Good decision. I'm sure you wouldn't want her to get hurt." Ginti charges at the woman who kicks him in the stomach. "We should take this outside." Ellen smirked and teleported outside with Ginti. Mugi went outside to continue watching the battle, but got her bat before she left. Ellen and Ginti continued the fighting with Ellen winning. Ginti was hurt and Mugi decided to help. She smacks the back of Ellen's head, but it did nothing. Ellen turned around as Mugi back away. "Big mistake." She said and formed a shard blade and was going to strike Mugi. Just then, a red energy blade strikes through Ellen's chest. Another woman was behind her, wearing a dark cloak. She had long black hair and red eyes. She pulled out of Ellen and kicks her to the ground.

"Get some rest you two...we have a meeting tomorrow morning in the club room." Said the woman. She about the same age as Tohka. Mugi nodded and helped Ginti up and went back inside the house to patch up his wounds. Ellen had disappeared in retreat due to this girl's interference. Was she an ally? That answered was announced during the meeting. Shiina, Sena and Tohka had to go with their mother on a long mission overseas. So they got replacements to help Tea Time against Brane and his minions. Amanda, Beth and Sara Flame.


	31. Chapter 31

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Mugi's Arc.**

 **Chapter 31: The Big Fight! Part 1.**

 ***A/N: This is Tsumugi's Arc. Takes place during Azusa's arc.* Difference here, the girls know how to fight, but Ritsu and Mio do not have their metal arms, nor do they know about the guitar...this time, Brane has it with him in Finland.***

* * *

"Good decision. I'm sure you wouldn't want her to get hurt." Ginti charges at the woman who kicks him in the stomach. "We should take this outside." Ellen smirked and teleported outside with Ginti. Mugi went outside to continue watching the battle, but got her bat before she left. Ellen and Ginti continued the fighting with Ellen winning. Ginti was hurt and Mugi decided to help. She smacks the back of Ellen's head, but it did nothing. Ellen turned around as Mugi back away. "Big mistake." She said and formed a shard blade and was going to strike Mugi. Just then, a red energy blade strikes through Ellen's chest. Another woman was behind her, wearing a dark cloak. She had long black hair and red eyes. She pulled out of Ellen and kicks her to the ground.

"Get some rest you two...we have a meeting tomorrow morning in the club room." Said the woman. She about the same age as Tohka. Mugi nodded and helped Ginti up and went back inside the house to patch up his wounds. Ellen had disappeared in retreat due to this girl's interference. Was she an ally? That answered was announced during the meeting. Shiina, Sena and Tohka had to go with their mother on a long mission overseas. So they got replacements to help Tea Time against Brane and his minions. Amanda, Beth and Sara Flame. Brane appeared at the entrance of school with Westcott and Ellen behind him.

"We get rid of anyone who stands in our way. Mugi is for me and for me only!" Brane said and smirked. He took off his mask and was in his human form.

"Yes Sir." Issac and Ellen replied and parted ways while Brane entered the school. In the clubroom. Amanda sensed danger. Mio and Ritsu had metal arms over their real arms for battle.

"He's here. Quick! You guys protect Mugi. I will fight Brane while my sisters take care of Ellen and Westcott." Amanda stated.

"Right!" Yui saluted and got her staff ready. She stood with Mio, Ritsu, Azusa and Ginti, while Mugi hid in the closet.

Brane entered the school and summoned 6 minions. "She's in the clubroom. Go now!" He ordered.

"Roger that sir." Said one of the minions. They run upstairs to the clubroom as Beth and Sara jumped down the window to meet with Ellen and Westcott. Amanda made her way down to the entrance of the school to fight Brane. He formed a shardblade and Amanda got her weapon out. Ellen and Westcott also formed their weapons with Beth and Sara getting out theirs. The minions were fighting with the others at the clubroom. Ginti breaks one in half and Yui hits a combo on another. Mio and Ritsu double team one and Azusa slammed her hammer down on another's head. The minions were no match. Sara and Beth started fighting with Westcott and Ellen fight back. The two soon took over and kick the sisters down. Amanda was having trouble against Brane.

"You're in my way." Brane growled at Amanda. She got back up from being knocked down and charges at Brane. He doges her strike and kick her back down.

"I won't let you pass!" Amanda growled and her eyes glowed red. Brane laughed and took his stance, waiting for Amanda Flame to make a move. She charges Brane and two lock blades.

"We'll see about that." Brane smirked and back away to unleash a power strike, which Amanda dodged by leaping over Brane. She slashes him in the back. Brane groaned in pain and backhands Amanda. She goes flying and hits a wall. Brane decided to head up to the clubroom. The girls were still fighting against Brane's minions. More come in as Brane made his way up, only for Amanda to stab him in the back. Brane groaned and the Minions turned their head.

"Master!" One said. The 6 minions decided to help Brane and jump onto Amanda. She screamed as they dig their claws into her. The other girls and Ginti decided to help her. Brane sneaks into the club room and looked around for Tsumugi. Meanwhile, Sara and Beth were a challenge for Westcott and Ellen.

Both were injured a bit but they wouldn't back down. Sara and Beth leap into the air to land a fatal strike. But Westcott and Ellen block their strikes and kick them in the stomach. The two land on their feet. "Brane will have Tsumugi, one way or another." Said Ellen. Ginti tackled down Brane before he could look around for Mugi. Ritsu uppercuts a minion off of Amanda.

"Thanks." Amanda said to Ritsu.

"No problem." Ritsu replied.

"We must help Ginti." Mio said. She and Yui charge Brane who had Ginti down and out. Brane clotheslines both girls and it was Ritsu who made her try. She jumps onto Brane and smacks his face a couple of times before he threw her to the floor. Mugi escaped through the window and to the roof. Brane smelled her and teleported to the roof to find her.

"My sweet fiance. I found you." Brane said with a sinister smile. Mugi turned to face Brane. She backed away from him as he walked towards her.

"Stay back! I'm not afraid to use this!" Mugi said and tightened her grip on her steel baseball bat.

"Oh really? Then why don't you hit me with it. I won't mind it dear...but I will punish you afterwords. Hehehehe." Brane smirked and licked his lips.

"You perverted monster!" Mugi yelled out and ran towards Brane and took a swing at him. She smacks his face. Brane didn't even flinch.

"You're gonna have to try harder deary." Brane said and formed a shard arm and struck Mugi in her arm. She yelped in pain and dropped her bat. Brane then grabbed Mugi by the throat and lifted her up from the floor. He chocks her. "That's not how to treat your future husband." Ginti rushed to Mugi's aid. He elbow tackles Brane down. Mugi fell down and Brane stumbled a bit. "What the hell?" He turned around to see Ginti. With an battle axe that Amanda created for him.

"Hands off Brane." Ginti snarled. Brane chuckles. Ginti took a swing at Brane and hit his chest. His armor shreds off a little, but it didn't budge the monster. Brane shook his head. He opened a portal and kicks Ginti in the chest, piercing him. Ginti moaned in pain and fell down. Meanwhile, the girls were clearing out Brane's minion in the school. Once all cleared they headed to the roof. Westcott and Ellen had left before Beth and Sara could land a final blow to them. They meet up with Amanda and head to the roof. Brane grabbed Mugi and put her to sleep.

"It was fun while it lasted...now Mugi is mine forever. If you wish to come and save her...do so...but I warn you...it will be on your heads. I will not let you win that easily...fight me and defeat me...then you can have Mugi back...until then...she's my trophy to claim." Brane laughed and entered the dark portal with Mugi in his arms. Ginti ran to the two and but Brane had already left. Ginti roared in anger and punched the floor.

"Mugi...no." Ritsu said almost in tears.

"We have to save her!" Yui cried out.

"But...but...Brane said...we are basically doomed if we go..." Mio said frightened.

"I don't care! We go now and we finish this once and for all! I'm not letting Brane take Mugi away! Now you girls can join me or just run away like cowards!" Ginti yelled out at the girls. Amanda, Beth and Sara deiced to join Ginti.

"You have one choice Light Music Club...join us in the fight to rescue your friend...or...run like cowards." Amanda said.

Ritsu wiped her tears away and chose to join in. "I'm not letting that monster take our friend and get away with it. We have to help. Mio, Azusa, Yui."

"But...Ritsu...it's too dangerous for us." Mio said.

"So...you rather let us sit back and wait...or join in and fight. Did we train for nothing then? Did we not train to become heroes and save people's lives?"

"Ri-chan has a point." Yui said and walked to the group. Azusa looked at her hammer and back at the others. She walked towards them. All that was left was Mio. Would she join...or scatter?

"Mio? Are you in?" Ritsu asked her. Mio gulped and took a sigh.

"I'm in." Mio replied and walked to the group.

"Then let's hurry. Brane returned to his cave home. He might not suspect us." Amanda said.

"Let's kill this bastard." Ginti snarled.

"And save Mugi-chan!" Yui cheered. The group decided to head to Brane's cave home. Meanwhile, Brane placed a passed out Mugi onto his bed.

"Soon everything will fall into place my love. Soon." Brane whispered into her ear. Westcott and Ellen were watching. Brane turned to them.

"Guard the doors. If those girls decided to come here...give them a warm welcome." Brane smirked.

"Yes sir." Ellen said and nodded at Westcott. The two lovers went downstairs as Brane stayed with Mugi. Watching her sleep soundly.


	32. Chapter 32

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Mugi's Arc.**

 **Chapter 32: The Big Fight! Part 2.**

 ***A/N: This is Tsumugi's Arc. Takes place during Azusa's arc.* Difference here, the girls know how to fight, but Ritsu and Mio do not have their metal arms, nor do they know about the guitar...this time, Brane has it with him in Finland.***

* * *

"It was fun while it lasted...now Mugi is mine forever. If you wish to come and save her...do so...but I warn you...it will be on your heads. I will not let you win that easily...fight me and defeat me...then you can have Mugi back...until then...she's my trophy to claim." Brane laughed and entered the dark portal with Mugi in his arms. Ginti ran to the two and but Brane had already left. Ginti roared in anger and punched the floor.

"Mugi...no." Ritsu said almost in tears.

"We have to save her!" Yui cried out.

"But...but...Brane said...we are basically doomed if we go..." Mio said frightened.

"I don't care! We go now and we finish this once and for all! I'm not letting Brane take Mugi away! Now you girls can join me or just run away like cowards!" Ginti yelled out at the girls. Amanda, Beth and Sara deiced to join Ginti.

"You have one choice Light Music Club...join us in the fight to rescue your friend...or...run like cowards." Amanda said.

Ritsu wiped her tears away and chose to join in. "I'm not letting that monster take our friend and get away with it. We have to help. Mio, Azusa, Yui."

"But...Ritsu...it's too dangerous for us." Mio said.

"So...you rather let us sit back and wait...or join in and fight. Did we train for nothing then? Did we not train to become heroes and save people's lives?"

"Ri-chan has a point." Yui said and walked to the group. Azusa looked at her hammer and back at the others. She walked towards them. All that was left was Mio. Would she join...or scatter?

"Mio? Are you in?" Ritsu asked her. Mio gulped and took a sigh.

"I'm in." Mio replied and walked to the group.

"Then let's hurry. Brane returned to his cave home. He might not suspect us." Amanda said.

"Let's kill this bastard." Ginti snarled.

"And save Mugi-chan!" Yui cheered. The group decided to head to Brane's cave home. Meanwhile, Brane placed a passed out Mugi onto his bed.

"Soon everything will fall into place my love. Soon." Brane whispered into her ear. Westcott and Ellen were watching. Brane turned to them.

"Guard the doors. If those girls decided to come here...give them a warm welcome." Brane smirked.

"Yes sir." Ellen said and nodded at Westcott. The two lovers went downstairs as Brane stayed with Mugi. Watching her sleep soundly. The group were in the forest, still searching for Brane's home. It was deep in the forest, where no one could find it.

"Are we close?" Azusa asked Amanda.

"Yes. We should be there shortly." She responded.

"If we stick together, Brane won't be able to defeat us." Sara said.

"Sara is right. We focus Brane and Brane only." Beth added.

"I will cut his head off and shove it right up his-" Ginti growled, but Amanda cut him off.

"Calm down Ginti...we will settle him a different away. We should lock him up with his own power from that cursed guitar. Trap his soul into it."

"How would we do that?" Mio asked.

"Stabbing his heart." Amanda replied. The group found the entrance to Brane's home. Ginti breaks though the door with his axe. The group stepped inside.

"It's cold in here." Mio said and shook.

"Yeah." Azusa said and rubbed her arm to keep it warm.

"Welcome guests." Ellen said as she approached the group with Issac Westcott next to her.

"It's you." Sara growled.

"We were about to finish you guys off! But you chickened out!" Beth yelled and got her blade ready.

"We regrouped is all. We aren't cowards." Issac said with a smirk. He and Ellen form a shard arm.

"We'll handle them...get to Brane." Sara told Amanda. Beth stood by her side as the rest of the group headed past Ellen and Issac. The four were about to begin their rematch.

"We're gonna have to split up." Amanda said.

"Right!" Yui saluted. "I shall head this way with Azu-nyan." Yui said and took Azusa's hand and ran to the right. Amanda and Ginti headed left. Mio and Ritsu went straight.

"I wonder where Mugi-chan is. Hope she's ok." Yui said.

"I'm sure she's fine Yui-senpai." Azusa said and feared that Mugi might be in danger. What if Brane was doing stuff to her. It made Azusa feel sick. She wanted to smash her hammer down upon his head, break his skull in, smash his brain.

Speaking of Brane, he was taking a short nap, snuggling up to Mugi, having his arm around her. Amanda and Ginti found his room and entered. Brane opened his eyes and rose up from his short slumber. He sees Ginti, wielding his axe and Amanda her red energy sword.

"Give Mugi back this instant!" Ginti shouted at Brane. He chuckles.

"Or what?" He taunted, getting out of his bed.

"I'll chop you into millions of pieces!" Amanda put her hand out and told him that Mugi was in the bed.

Brane looked at Mugi and teleported her out of the room and into a cage in the dungeon. Ginti ran to Brane and took a swing at him. He doges and kicks Ginti in the gut. Amanda leaps into the air and slams her blade down onto Brane. His arm blocks the strike. Brane snapped his fingers. Signaling his minions to attack the others. Yui and Azusa soon had their hands full. Mio and Ritsu also. Beth and Sara were still fighting with Sir Issac Westcott and Ellen. Neither were scratched.

"Soon Brane will kill you all and rule this planet." Said Ellen.

"We won't let that happen." Sara snarled. She slashes Ellen in the chest. She screeches and fell to the ground. Yui and Azusa had their hands full. They were getting bit and scratched everywhere. But both were still strong, not wanting to give up fighting to save Mugi.

"Yui-senpai...this is too much to handle." Azusa panted. Her back being severely scratched. She felt weak.

"We can do this Azu-nyan. Hang in there." Yui panted as well. She smacks a figure in the face and kicks on in the stomach. Azusa swings her hammer at one, right in the face. 10 Figures jump the girls and strike them. Azusa and Yui cried out in pain. The figures digging their claws and fangs into their bodies. The figures soon leave. Yui and Azusa badly hurt and weak. On the other side, Mio and Ritsu were beating the hell out any dark figure that came up to them. After no more figures showed up, because they were scared, Mio and Ritsu headed out to locate Mugi. Beth had gotten a smack to her face by Issac. He steps on her hand, holding her sword. He picks it up and throws it away. Sara had Ellen pinned down. Her sword right at her face. Sara saw her sister in trouble. Sara ran and slashes the head off of Sir Issac Westcott. His body turn to dust. Ellen screeches as her partner was killed. Brane sensed it and teleported away from his fight from Ginti and Amanda, who soon follow him. Brane growled and ran to the two sisters. He throws Sara away from Beth and stabs her in the chest with his shard arm.

"How dare you kill one of my children." Brane said and opened his pocket and took out the cube that held the cursed guitar's power. Kicks Beth down as she coughed up blood. Brane opens the box and dark particles fly out of it and onto Beth's body. Sara saw Beth and ran to her. Brane smacks Sara out of the way. Ginti and Amanda stood their ground as they saw Beth was being absorbed into the box that Brane carried. "Now you are a vessel." Brane smirked. Soon Beth disappeared into the box as it closes.

"Beth! No!" Amanda cried out. Meanwhile, Mio and Ritsu found a passed out Azusa and Yui. They take them outside the cave and lay them down on the soft grass.

"Mio...go and take them out of here. Take them to Dr Irie. I will help the others against Brane." Ritsu said.

"Be safe Ritsu." Mio hugged her and carries Azusa and Yui and headed off to the city to Dr Irie. Ritsu entered back in the cave home and saw Ginti fighting Brane. Amanda and Beth were locked inside magic cages, that shocked them if they tried to get out. Ritsu looked around to see if Mugi was around. She wasn't. Ritsu then saw an opening down below. She quickly went to it and hoped that Mugi was down there.

"It's me and you now Ginti...this fight will not end until one of us is dead."

"Fair enough." Ginti smirked. He held his battle axe as Brane transformed into his dark figure self. He summons a claymore from his box. Amanda and Sara felt their sister's presence on the claymore. Brane was using Beth as a weapon. Ritsu had located Mugi and broke the chains off of her.

"Mugi...I've got you. You'r'e safe now." Ritsu said and carried a sleeping Mugi in her arms. She headed back up and took the exit in the back so Brane wouldn't see her. Ritsu decided to take Mugi to the city and to Dr Irie. "I swear...if Brane hurt you Mugi.." Ritsu thought to herself.


	33. Chapter 33

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar! Mugi's Arc.**

 **Chapter 33: The Final fight and ending to Mugi's Arc.**

 ***A/N: This is Tsumugi's Arc. Takes place during Azusa's arc.* Difference here, the girls know how to fight, but Ritsu and Mio do not have their metal arms, nor do they know about the guitar...this time, Brane has it with him in Finland.***

* * *

"Yui-senpai...this is too much to handle." Azusa panted. Her back being severely scratched. She felt weak.

"We can do this Azu-nyan. Hang in there." Yui panted as well. She smacks a figure in the face and kicks on in the stomach. Azusa swings her hammer at one, right in the face. 10 Figures jump the girls and strike them. Azusa and Yui cried out in pain. The figures digging their claws and fangs into their bodies. The figures soon leave. Yui and Azusa badly hurt and weak. On the other side, Mio and Ritsu were beating the hell out any dark figure that came up to them. After no more figures showed up, because they were scared, Mio and Ritsu headed out to locate Mugi. Beth had gotten a smack to her face by Issac. He steps on her hand, holding her sword. He picks it up and throws it away. Sara had Ellen pinned down. Her sword right at her face. Sara saw her sister in trouble. Sara ran and slashes the head off of Sir Issac Westcott. His body turn to dust. Ellen screeches as her partner was killed. Brane sensed it and teleported away from his fight from Ginti and Amanda, who soon follow him. Brane growled and ran to the two sisters. He throws Sara away from Beth and stabs her in the chest with his shard arm.

"How dare you kill one of my children." Brane said and opened his pocket and took out the cube that held the cursed guitar's power. Kicks Beth down as she coughed up blood. Brane opens the box and dark particles fly out of it and onto Beth's body. Sara saw Beth and ran to her. Brane smacks Sara out of the way. Ginti and Amanda stood their ground as they saw Beth was being absorbed into the box that Brane carried. "Now you are a vessel." Brane smirked. Soon Beth disappeared into the box as it closes.

"Beth! No!" Amanda cried out. Meanwhile, Mio and Ritsu found a passed out Azusa and Yui. They take them outside the cave and lay them down on the soft grass.

"Mio...go and take them out of here. Take them to Dr Irie. I will help the others against Brane." Ritsu said.

"Be safe Ritsu." Mio hugged her and carries Azusa and Yui and headed off to the city to Dr Irie. Ritsu entered back in the cave home and saw Ginti fighting Brane. Amanda and Beth were locked inside magic cages, that shocked them if they tried to get out. Ritsu looked around to see if Mugi was around. She wasn't. Ritsu then saw an opening down below. She quickly went to it and hoped that Mugi was down there.

"It's me and you now Ginti...this fight will not end until one of us is dead."

"Fair enough." Ginti smirked. He held his battle axe as Brane transformed into his dark figure self. He summons a claymore from his box. Amanda and Sara felt their sister's presence on the claymore. Brane was using Beth as a weapon. Ritsu had located Mugi and broke the chains off of her.

"Mugi...I've got you. You'r'e safe now." Ritsu said and carried a sleeping Mugi in her arms. She headed back up and took the exit in the back so Brane wouldn't see her. Ritsu decided to take Mugi to the city and to Dr Irie. "I swear...if Brane hurt you Mugi.." Ritsu thought to herself.

Ginti and Brane begin to clash, as Amanda and Sara watched on. The two swing at each other.

"I am stronger than you Ginti. You can't beat me." Brane said in a demonic voice.

"I am stronger than you Brane! You'll see!" Ginti kicks Brane in the chest and swung at his chest with his axe. Brane groaned in pain as he suffered a scratch on his chest. Black blood leaking from it. Brane shoulder tackles Ginti and rams him into a wall. Brane was about to punch Ginti but he docks out of the way. The two then took swings at another once again. Ginti and Brane push against one another. "Mugi is mine!"

"She would never be with a guy like you!"

"She has no choice!" Ginti elbows Brane in the jaw and kicks him in the chest.

"Go Ginti!" Sara shouted.

"Kick his ass!" Amanda cheered. Brane smacks Ginti away from him and swung his sword down onto him. Ginti rolls out of the way and kicks Brane in the face.

"Shut up girls! Before I absorb you next!" Brane spat at them as he got back to his feet. He gripped his weapon harder and slashes at Ginti. Ginti blocked his strikes and uppercuts him. Brane stumbled, allowing Ginti to axe his chest 3 times. Brane groaned and absorbed the strikes and unleashed a energy wave of darkness. It makes Ginti fall down and hit a cave wall. "I'm getting inpatient with you Ginti." Brane said as he walked to the man who stood up and swung at him. Brane doges his strike and punches him in the gut. Ginti coughs roughly. Ginti uppercuts Brane and he fell to the ground. Ginti takes his axe and swung down on Brane, but he grabs the axe and kicks Ginti in the stomach. Ginti fell to one knee and Brane now had his axe. Brane throws the axe way and then grabs Ginti by the throat. "This is the end for you!"

"I don't think so." Said a woman who appeared behind Brane. Brane throws Ginti to the ground hard and turned to face the woman.

"It's- It's Tia!" Amanda said shocked.

"But I thought you were overseas?"

"I came back early." Tia said and her eyes glowed as she stared down Brane. He growls and swung his sword down onto Tia. She blocks the attack with her palm. Brane gasped. Tia smirked and takes the sword out of Brane's hands and kicks him in the jaw. Brane goes down. Tia summons her blade. "Just so you know, Mugi is long gone from here." This made Brane furious. Brane roars and charges Tia. She stabs Brane in the heart and absorbs his soul into her blade and into her body. She then releases his soul into dark particles and they disappear The box containing Beth fell to the ground. Amanda and Sara were free. They check up on Ginti who was in pain.

"Take him to the hospital. I can free your sister."

"Thank you Queen Tia." Amanda said and bowed. Tia picks up the cube and crushes it. Brane's sword turns into Beth. She was naked and slowly waking up. Ginti had been taken by Amanda and Sara. Tia picks up Beth and heals her wounds with her Ty Ko Ky. "Let's go home." Tia said and teleports out of the cave home and into the hospital. Tia's children were with Ginti.

"I'm glad that Mugi is safe." Ginti replied.

"Yes. You all did well." Tohka said to the Tea Time.

"So is Brane dead?" Mio asked.

"Mother dealt with him. He won't bother you anymore." Shiina said.

"Thank you guys, for being there for me." Mugi said softly.

"No problem Mugi-chan!" Yui saluted.

"We will always be here for you." Mio smiled.

"Ginti is recovering quite fast. He can't wait to see you again." Sena said. She then leaves with Shiina and Tohka behind her.

"So what do we do now?" Ritsu asked.

"Maybe once Mugi-chan is all better, we can start making new music." Yui said.

"I would love that." Tsumugi smiled.

"I'm down with that." Azusa said and stretched her arms out.

Everything was good to go once again. Brane was gone and Tea Time could finally be back on track as a band. Weeks go by and Tea Time say goodbye to Amanda, Sara and Beth.

"Well you girls have fun." Sara said to them.

"We will!" Yui chirped.

"Keep out of trouble too." Beth added.

"Right." Azusa nodded.

"Well this is goodbye for now girls. See you later." Amanda waved goodbye to them and walked away from the school building with her two siblings.

"Thanks Tia for helping Ginti against Brane." Mugi told the older woman.

"No problem. We must part ways for now. But until then, we wish you the best of luck as a band." Sena said. "We have missions to complete."

"Good luck to you guys." Ritsu said.

"It was nice meeting you all. Be safe and rock on." Tohka smiled.

"Oh we will Tohka. We will." Mio smiled back. Shiina just nodded and didn't say a word. Tia and her daughters fly off into the sky as Tea Time went inside the school and into the clubroom. Ginti was invited by Mugi, but he had to decline. He was at work, but promised to see her after he got off work for the day.


	34. Chapter 34

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!**

 **Chapter 34: An Update.  
**

* * *

 **Note: Decided for the gang to be sucked into Brane's world, to save Ui. Consider this arc a sequel to the first arc (Azusa's Arc), also decided to split Yui's and Nodoka's arc into two.**


	35. Chapter 35

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!** **To Save Ui! Into Brane's World (Nodoka's Arc)**

 **Chapter 35: Into Brane's World.  
**

 **(Takes place after the events from the end of Azusa's arc)**

* * *

"Help me please! Anybody!" Ui's voice cried out from inside Yui's bag, as she kept a piece of the broken guitar that had a cursed on it, inside. It glowed once more. The Light Music Club enter the clubroom and Ui's cries stop and the broken guitar piece stopped glowing. The club members sit at the table, not wanting to have any tea nor cakes.

"Is it true that Ui is gone forever?" Yui sniffled.

"There might be a way to save her Yui. I'm sure of it." Mugi said to comfort her.

"How though? She got sucked into some portal. How do we open it? Besides, the guitar is broken. Ui is gone forever." Yui cried. She had lost Ui as she sacrificed herself to save everyone, to end the curse that Brane brought upon the band and from spreading it to the entire world. Little did the club know, Brane had his own world, where he was born from. The broken guitar piece started to move a bit, inside Yui's school bag. Nodoka stepped inside.

"Are you five not in the mood for club activities?" Nodoka asked as she looked at Yui's bag, did she see it shake a bit?

"Nope. Yui can't play. She's too sad." Ritsu said.

"Right. Would sweets cheer her up?" Azusa asked.

"No. I asked her earlier, and she said no to sweets today." Mugi said saddened.

"Sorry Yui. But Ui did it for all of you, for everyone." Nodoka said and placed her hand on Yui's shoulder. Jun came in.

"Any tea or sweets Mugi?" Jun asked her. Mugi shook her head. "Oh. Not today huh?"

"Yeah. Yui's not in the mood." Mio told her.

"So what are you gonna do with the broken pieces of the cursed guitar?" Jun asked and pulled it out Yui's bag and placed it on the table.

"Well, it can't be played, for one, and two, it's split in half." Mio said. Yui didn't dare look at the instrument. She didn't want anything to do with it anymore. But deep inside Brane's world, Ui was trying to contact her, telling her that she is alive and planned on returning back home. But she had to do it quickly, before Brane found out. Everyone took a sigh and looked down, not knowing what to do. The guitar shook a bit and this caught Nodoka's eye.

"Hey? Did you see that? The guitar moved a bit."

"Probably one of us moving the table." Azusa said and pulled out her phone to text her parents. The guitar moved once again, towards Yui.

"See. It did it again. Look." Nodoka pointed at it and everyone locked their eyes onto it, except for Yui. It started to glow and everyone got out of their seats.

"What's happening!?" Mugi gasped.

"I don't know!" Nodoka shouted as a portal began to open and suck everything into it. Yui had also stepped out of her seat, shocked by what she saw. How was a portal opening? Azusa was the first one to go into the portal, then Mio, Ritsu, Jun, Nodoka. Yui was the last one to be sucked in. The portal closes and the guitar laid on the table, no longer moving. The girls fall out of the sky and onto the ground. They all moan and groan.

"Where are we?" Ritsu asked, rubbing her head. She saw the dark purple sky and saw dead like trees. In front of them was a medieval like stores.

Everyone got up and looked in awe.

"This must be where Ui was taken too. Perhaps she's still alive somewhere." Nodoka said and cleaned her glasses with her shirt.

"Wait...so is this Brane's world?" Mio asked.

"I believe so Mio." Ritsu answered.

"I don't want to go near that man again!" Azusa cried out.

"We won't let him have you again Azusa. That's a fact." Jun said, forming her shard arms.

"Get your meat her! for 50 coins! Cheap price!" Yelled out a meat seller at a stand.

"Armor is on sell! To fight against Brane and his minions! This armor is the best for protection! 10 coins! Get it here now!" Yelled out another seller.

"Let's check these stands out." Yui said and walked to a stand.

"But we don't have coins." Nodoka told her.

"It's ok, I just want to see what they have. I am a bit hungry." Yui said and felt her empty tummy. As the girls looked around, at the castle, Ui was in bed, with a black eye and missing teeth. Just when she opened the portal, Brane had caught her and beaten her for disobeying him. Ui tried to fight back with her shard arm, but Brane had broken it. And this time, it can't grow back, as Brane did not allow it to.

"At least I got them here." Ui said and coughed. "Big sis must now I'm alive...they must know somehow. If I could send a message using something from Brane." Ui thought long and hard as she looked at her broken shard arm. She was angry at Brane for treating her this way. She wanted to kill Brane and see her big sister again. Not to mention, the others as well.

"I can try to help you." Said a man's voice.

"Who said that?" Ui sat up, looking at the front door. It opened and a man stepped inside. it wasn't Brane.

"Hello, I'm Jun Ishimine. I heard you talking in here about your friends or something."

"Well yeah, I brought them here. To rescue me. I need to tell my big sister that I'm alive."

"Well Ui, allow me to assist you. I will help with what I can." The young man said and heard Brane coming.

"Thank you Ishimine." Ui smiled at him.

"Jun Ishimine! Report to me this instant!" He called.

"Don't worry. I will come back." Ishimine said and walked out of the room and headed to where Brane was. Brane was sitting in his throne as a minion was shining up his black crown.

"Maybe this man can help me, somehow." Ui said and laid back down on her king size bed and fell asleep. Back with the other's, they have found a resting home to live in, previously owned by a shop keeper who had been killed by Brane's minions. The girls were sitting on a couch.

"Where do we go from here?" Yui asked Nodoka.

"Well Yui, I think exploring this place is best to do first." She answered, looking at her two swords she had bought. The girls got a lot of gold from a woman that didn't need it. She was very rich and against Brane's kingship. A lot of people were against his rule.

"I'm glad we have allies here. They're against Brane like we are." Mio said.

"It was really nice of that lady to get us coins." Yui said and took a sip of water.

"It was nice of her. Now we got some new clothes to wear." Azusa added.

"It would be nice to get rid of Brane's infection though." Jun said, looking at her arms.

"I see what you mean. I do miss my arm." Ritsu sighed and looked at her metal right arm.

"But it looks cool on you." Yui said.

"I know...but...I do wish I had my arm back."

"Well maybe you're in luck. There is a healer here, who goes around healing people infected with Brane's curse or hurt by him in any way. We can go looking for her tomorrow." Nodoka said.

"Where did you hear this from Nodoka?" Tsumugi tilted her head.

"I heard it from the weapons stand, the man who gave me the two swords. He said the lady is a good witch and is also against Brane." Nodoka answered.

"So we can have our arms back?" Mio gasped.

"I beleive so."

"This is great news!" Jun cheered. A girl was running away from three of Brane's Minions. They were chasing her, the girls heard her cry for help.

"Someone's in trouble!" Yui cried and rushed out the door with the others.

"HELP ME!" The girl had fallen and bruised her leg. The minions formed shard arms and were getting closer to her. Ritsu jumped in and locked her eyes on the three dark figures.

"Out of our way!" One of them shouted.

"No way! We're not letting you hurt this girl!" Ritsu growled.

"That's right!" Yui called and spun her staff.

The creatures growled and charge at Yui. Azusa smacks one of them with her shield and Ritsu grabs the other one by their arms and throws it to a tree. The third figure launched at Azusa. Mio saves her and uppercuts the figure. It goes down and got mad. It formed fangs and ran to Mio. Nodoka stabs it with one of her swords and Jun cuts it's head off with her shard blade. The girl ran away to safety. She was about 11 years old. The figure that Ritsu threw into the tree, decided to follow the little girl. The first one was dealt with by Ritsu and killed by a strong punch to the face.

"You are mine!" It cried out and leaped into the air and tackles the young girl down. She cried as it was about to bite her face. Tsumugi makes the save and slammed her steel bat down onto the creature's head. Azusa finishes it off with a strike from her hammer. Stabbing it in the chest with the back part. The figure turned to fog and the girl was frighten.

"It's ok. You're safe now." Mugi said and helped her up.

"Thank you." She said and sniffled. The girl then looked at Jun's infection, then at Ritsu and Mio's missing arms. "Well, I see that some of you are missing arms or are infected. Allow me to take you to m mother, she can heal you up." The girl smiled.

"You're the witch's daughter?" Nodoka asked shocked.

"Yes. My name is Lela." The girl nodded.

"Lela? What a cute name." Yui cooed.

"Lead the way Lela." Ritsu said and the girl started to walk. She lead the group to a small hut, where her mother was chanting inside. They enter the hut.

"Welcome visitors." She said and stood up.

"Hello." Nodoka bowed.

"We saved your daughter's life." Said Mugi.

"Thank you." The witch smiled and saw Jun, Mio and Ritsu. "Please, you three sit, I will restore your arms back to normal." Jun, Mio and Ritsu took a seat at the table and the witch got ready. She started with Mio and Ritsu first. "Put your metal arms out." She told them. Mio and Ritsu do so, and laid their arms on the table. The witch then said some words and placed her hands on both the metal arms. They started to glow, and soon after about 5 seconds, their arms were restored.

"Wow...I can feel it again." Mio said and looked at her left arm in awe.

"Amazing. My arm is back." Ritsu smiled and looked at her right arm.

"Jun, you're next." Nodoka told her. Jun nodded and took a seat. She laid her black arms on the table and the witch did the same thing, chanted and placed her hands on both arms. Jun's arms glowed and were restored. No more infection.

"Thank you." Jun smiled and bowed.

"Welcome. As a token for saving my daughter, I give you these weapons. They are forged from Brane's shards." The witch said and gave Mio and Ritsu weapons. Ritsu a shard long saber. And Mio a double sided shard staff. Jun got a crowbar and shield she found in the back of the hut.

"I'm more suited for this." Jun told the witch.

"Alright." Said the witch.

"Thank you for your service lady." Yui smiled.

"Anytime." The witch waved goodbye and so did her daughter. The group headed back to their house. Meanwhile, Brane was having dinner with Ui. Ui had chains around her ankles, to make sure she didn't run away. She was eating warm bread, nice water and a medium cooked steak. Jun Ishimine, was serving a few of Brane's minions. Ishimine looked at Ui and nodded at her. He placed a pill inside Brane's cup of tea.

"I hope you enjoy my cooking Ui." Brane smirked. He was in his figure form. Jun took a seat and started to eat his food.

"It's very good sir." Ui gulped and ate a piece of the steak.

"Why thank you Ui. But...I'm still very mad that you opened the portal! Tell me, why did you do it? Did you do it to try to escape my hands?"

"No sir...I uh..did it to bring my friends here." Ui said and Brane slams his fists on the table.

"You what!?" Brane growled.

"I brought them here to rescue me! I had to let my big sis know that I'm alive!"

"So you think they will be able to beat me!? Brane got up and walked to Ui. He then slides Ui's food of the table and the glass broke and the food scattered across the floor. Ui shook in fear and looked up at the man.

"My sister will stop you!" Ui shouted at him. Brane then smacks Ui down. She fell down and groaned in pain.

"She can try." Brane said and started to laugh. Jun Ishimine watched the scene, unsure of what to do. Ui got back up, but got struck down again, from another blow to the face. "They can't beat me." Brane said and looked at Jun.

"Jun! Go get my crown."

"Yes sir." Jun said and leaves the dining room. Brane grabbed Ui's infected arm and got rid of it. Ui gasped as she her arm back to normal.

"I'm not doing this for you." Brane said and picks up Ui and puts her to sleep by touching her head. Brane then placed her back in her bed. "Soon I will have you under my control Ui. You will lead my army." Brane said and licked her cheek.

"Sir! We spotted the group. They are at a house. Azusa is with them." Said a minion, after he broke into the room. Brane chuckled.

"Azu-nyan? Yes. My pet...it would be great to see her again. Tomorrow, you will hunt her down and bring her back to me. And this time, I will not show her mercy!"

"Yes sir." The minion saluted and left the room.

"As for Jun Ishimine. I know he's going to help Ui. Therefore." Brane teleported and grabbed Jun Ishimine from the back of the neck. Jun gets throw out of the castle by Brane. "If you ever show your face again. I will kill you." Brane snarled and Jun Ishimine decided to go look for Ui's friends. Brane got his crown and sat at his throne chair, looking into an orb, seeing Azusa sleeping. "My beautiful Pet. I will have you again."

"I got to find Ui's sister. Wonder where she could be." Ishimine said to himself as he walked off to the city.


	36. Chapter 36

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!** **To Save Ui! Into Brane's World (Nodoka's Arc)**

 **Chapter 36: Brane's Pet: Azusa.  
**

 **(Takes place after the events from the end of Azusa's arc)**

* * *

It was the next morning, the girls got dressed and were eating breakfast. The Minions of Brane, were hiding outside the house, waiting to snatch Azusa once she came out.

"We get her once she comes out." Said one of the minions to the other minions.

"Right. And try not to make her lure the others." said the second minion.

"Alright guys. We can't fail Brane. We must succeed in capturing Azusa again." Said the third minion. The figure then created a black bird. It flew into the open window and was gonna snatch Azusa's breakfast. Just as Azusa was about to take a bite of her pancakes, the bird snatched it up from her.

"HEY!" Azusa growled. "That's mine!" She ran to the bird, as it flew away, out the window. Azusa went out of the front door and saw the bird in a tree, eating her pancake. The three figures sneak up from behind her. Azusa felt something behind her, she turned around and saw no one. "Strange. I thought someone was behind me." Back in the house, the others finished their pancakes.

"Glad you all liked them." Mugi said with a smile.

"It was so good. I'm full." Yui patted her stomach and took a sigh.

"It was very good Mugi." Mio said and finished her tea.

"You're welcome." Mugi said and cleans up the plates. Jun was sitting at the couch, looking at her restored arms. She was happy to have them back and no longer be part of Brane's infection.

"It's good to have my arms back." Jun said to herself. Ritsu came out of the bathroom and sat next to Jun Suzuki.

"How does it feel to have your arms back to normal?" She asked Jun.

"It's amazing. I no longer have a part of Brane with me. I hate that man. Although...I did like the weapon it could turn into."

"Same here, I mean, I did like using my metal arm to whoop those minions' butts. But it's great to have my arm back, likewise Mio." Ritsu responded and laid back on the couch, taking a deep breath.

"Has anyone see Azu-nyan?" Yui asked.

"No. Maybe she went out to go shopping a bit?" Mugi pondered.

"I haven't seen her." Nodoka answered and finished her breakfast. She places the plate in the sink and Mugi washes it.

The bird still had Azusa's pancake. Azusa got a stick and tried to poke the bird. It got mad and bit the stick and pulled it out of Azusa's hands. Azusa huffed, "Hmph." She got onto the tree and reached for the pancake, but the bird pecked her hand. "Ow!" Azusa said and fell dawn onto her back. She groaned and got back up as the bird stared at her. As Azusa tried to save her pancake, Jun Ishimine was in the city walking around, looking for signs of Ui's sister. Ui had given Jun a picture of Yui. He used it to to see if anyone has seen her. So far, everyone said no.

"I'm sorry. I have never seen her before." Said an old woman.

"Thank you for your time." Jun bowed and the lady bowed back and closed the door. Jun went to another house and knocked on the door. A little girl opened the door. It happened to be the Witch's daughter. Back at the castle, Brane was with Ui. Watching her sleep.

"Soon my precious Ui, you will lead the charge and kill your sister! And her stupid friends! Azusa will belong to me and you. You can treat her however you like." Brane said and touched Ui's face. Brane then healed her wounds he inflicted on her a while back. Brane then picked Ui up and puts her on his shoulder and carried her away for a bath. He got the tub ready and removed Ui's clothes and placed her in the tub. He then washed her hair and body. He chuckled. "Azusa would have this done differently to her."

"Master. We cleaned your throne." Said a minion.

"Thank you. Now why don't you clean Ui's bed." He told the dark figure.

"Yes master." The dark figure bowed and got Ui's bed ready for cleaning. Ui was done in the bath and Brane got her dried. He puts a grey t shirt on her, with a black bra and panties. Also black pants. He placed her in a chair as she was still asleep. Brane left the room as his minions got Ui's bed ready. Ui awoke minutes later and saw her window open. She then looked at the figure making up her bed. She got off the chair and made a run for the window. Just when she was about to jump down, the figure stopped her.

"No no Ui." He said and throws Ui back into her room. Ui landed hard and the figure then grabs her. Ui then bites on its finger. The figure screeches as Ui had bitten it's finger off. Brane heard this and quickly stopped making lunch and headed up to Ui's room. Ui then knees the figure in the gut and smashes a vase over its head, knocking it out. Brane slams the door open and roars as he tackles Ui down onto her bed.

"WHAT ARE YO DOING UI!?" He shouted at her. He held her down as he saw his minion knocked out. He then saw the open window. "So...you tried to escape me?" Ui spits in Brane's face. He was in his human work. He chuckled and grabbed Ui's hands and breaks them. Ui screams in pain as her wrists snapped. He then bruises her legs with a knee to them. Ui then gets thrown to the floor. "That will teach you." Brane growled and picked up his minion and left the room, leaving Ui on the floor, crying. Brane returned to his kitchen and continues making lunch.

Azusa finally gave up on saving her breakfast and was gonna return to the house, but two minions appeared, and tried to grab onto her. Azusa was grabbed by the arms, but she broke free of their grip. Shocked by fear, she cried out for help. She tried to run off, but the third minion attacked her on the head with a club. She dropped to the ground, and was mildly hurt. The three figures then dragged her away, as she was unconscious. Azusa was moaning in pain, as the three minions disappeared with her, taking her to Brane. They got to the castle and opened the front gates. Brane was eating his lunch, sitting on his clean throne. He saw that the three minions he sent out earlier had his pet in their grasp. He chuckles and places his bowl down and made his way to the unconscious Azusa. The figures threw at Brane's feet and stepped away. Azusa awakes and saw Brane.

"Hello Azu-nyan." He said and nodded at the minions. They pick up Azusa and make her stand on her feet. They step away again as Brane walked around his pet. Azusa was frightened and shaking. "Did you miss me? Cause I have missed you." Brane touches Azusa's face and saw fear in her eyes. "It's ok to be scared. I am a monster." Brane chuckled and turned his back against Azusa. Azusa looked around the castle. "Take her to her cell. I will handle everything else. Return to your normal duties after."

"Yes sir." Said the minions. They take Azusa to a room under Brane's throne and turn on the prison room lights. The figures then knock Azusa down and tear her clothes up. Azusa then gets shoved into her cell, butt naked. The cell door closes and one of the minions locks it up.

"It's good to have you back Azu-nyan." Said one of the minions. It leaves with the other two and leave the lights on. Azusa was sitting on the cold wooden floor, and cried, as she knew she was going to be treated badly once again. Back at the house the group headed out to explore Brane's World. Unaware that Azusa was not shopping and got captured again.

"Hope Azusa is ok." Mugi said with her head looking at her feet.

"We should check at the stores, see if Azusa is there." Ritsu suggested.

"Alright, let's go." Nodoka said and the group headed to the shopping stands. Brane headed to Azusa's cell with handcuffs and a bucket of water.

"This is not all I have for you." Brane places the bucket down near her and puts the cuffs on Azusa's hands. Brane then pulled out cat ears from his coat. He puts it on Azusa's head and gasp in arousal. "There we go. Complete." Brane took a step back, and admired his naked slave. "Now meow for me Azu-nyan."

Azusa looked up at Brane with tears and was still stricken with fear. She didn't respond to Brane's command.

"Meow for me Azusa Nakano. Do it now!" Brane roared.

"Ny...nya." Azusa meowed quietly. Brane cleared his throat.

"I didn't hear that." Brane said and clenched his fist.

"Ny..." Azusa looked down at her hands.

"LOOK AT ME!" Brane said and slapped Azusa. She groaned in response. "Meow louder my pet."

"Nya!" Azusa meowed louder.

"Good girl." Brane chuckled and pets her head. Brane then stepped out of Azusa's cell. "I will be back to give you food. enjoy the water." Brane left and Azusa looked at the bucket. Ui was in her bed sleeping, not knowing that Azusa was in the same castle as her. Brane wasn't gonna tell her about it either. Jun was talking with the witch. She was telling him about the group.

"I can take them to you if you like." She suggested.

"That would be great." Jun Ishimine replied.

"Alright. Let's go. I'm sure they went exploring." The Witch said and got up and lead the way. The girls asked a bunch of shopkeepers if they have seen Azusa Nakano. They all said no and this made the group worried.

"What if something bad happened to Azusa?" Mio looked at her friends.

"Well, maybe she went exploring." Said Jun.

"It's too dangerous to go out on your own in Brane's world. Azusa knows that." Mio said.

"Maybe she got kidnapped again." Yui said forming tears. "Brane might have her again."

"Only one way to find out. To Brane's castle we go!" Ritsu exclaimed.

"Problem with that Ritsu, we don't know where the castle is at." Mio said.

"Bit when we first got here, wasn't that big building the castle?" Yui looked up at the sky.

"Perhaps." Nodoka replied and started to walk. "There is a city up ahead. We can ask for directions."

"Ok." Mugi nodded. The girls headed out the Darken City.

Meanwhile, Brane had returned to Azusa's cell. He opened the door and Azusa looked up at him. Brane has a bowl of food. It was cat food. "Since you're my pet, I'm going to treat you like one." He told her, placing the bowl down.

"You...want me to eat this?" Azusa asked him. Brane simply nodded. Was Azusa going to eat the food or not? Azusa shook her head.

Brane, in response kicked over her bucket of water. "Eat it now Azu-nyan!" He yelled at her.

Azusa yelled back at him, "No I won't!" Brane then punches Azusa in the face, making a couple of her teeth fly out. Azusa groaned and got up to her feet.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD GET UP YOU LITTLE BRAT!?" Brane shouted and pinned Azusa by the cell wall. His body squashing her petite body. Azusa moans in pain. Brane threw her to floor. He began to shackle Azusa's feet together and made her sit on her bottom. "Eat now!" He yelled out. Azusa began to cry and took a handful of the cat food. She ate some and Brane smiled. "Good girl. Eat up." Brane watched her eat it, but then Azusa stomach was starting to reject the food. Azusa gagged and almost pukes. "Don't you dare throw it up Azu-nyan." Brane shook his head. Azusa throws up and Brane roared and slammed the cell door and storms out of the room. Azusa's looked at her food and pushed it away. She laid on the floor in tears. How is Brane gonna treat her next? Azusa soon fell asleep.


	37. Chapter 37

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!** **To Save Ui! Into Brane's World (Nodoka's Arc)**

 **Chapter 37: Brane's Pet: Azusa. (Part 2)  
**

 **(Takes place after the events from the end of Azusa's arc)**

* * *

Hours later, Brane returned to Azusa. He places a spell on her. Brane went up to Ui's room and saw her sleeping as well. "Good girl." Brane said and kissed Ui's cheek.

The girls rented a house for the night in the city. They all had their own rooms too. "Yui, it's getting late. You should head to bed already." Nodoka told her.

"Ok, Nodoka-chan. I'm almost ready." Yui said and fixes her pillow and blanket. Nodoka went to her room and got in bed.

"Let's hope Azusa is ok." She said to herself. Mio, Jun, Ritsu and Mugi were already fast asleep. Yui had trouble sleeping that night. Worried about Azusa.

"Azu-nyan...I hope Brane doesn't have you." She said and closed her eyes.

"I hope you're safe Azusa." Nodoka said before she fell asleep. The next day had hit, Ui was up and eating breakfast, Brane had healed her hands up back to normal. She was eating at the dinner table with minions. Brane cleared his throat and got up from the table.

"Excuse me, I have something to take care of." He said and went down into the basement and into the prison room where Azusa was awake. Ui wondered what Brane was up to down there.

"What is he doing?" Ui asked a figure.

"It's none of your business Ui-chan." Said the figure as it continued eating.

"I hope he'll let me use the restroom." Azusa told herself. Azusa heard the door open and saw Brane carrying a big box. He placed inside Azusa's cell by the wall.

"Do you have to use the restroom?" He asked her. Brane also gave more food to Azusa, bacon and eggs. "Also, since you were good last night, here is a reward." Azusa stomach growled loudly at the sight of the delicious food.

"Thank you sir...may I use the restroom?" She asked.

"Allow me to get it ready for you first." Brane said and got litter from a bag. He pour it inside the box.

"Um, may I use a toilet instead?"

"No! You are my personal pet, my cat and therefore you will be treated as such. Do you understand me Azu-nyan."

"Yes sir." Azusa gulped. Brane then locked up Azusa's cell and headed to the door.

"I will be back in 15 minutes to check on you." Brane smirked and left the room. Azusa looked at her little box. Brane sat back down at the diner table and resumed eating his breakfast.

"Sir, what were doing down there?" Ui asked as she sipped her milk.

"Just took care of something, it's not important." Brane said and finishes eating his eggs. What was Brane hiding from Ui? _I wonder if it would be a good idea to see_. Ui thought to herself. After 15 minutes, Brane had returned to Azusa. He takes her empty plate and checks her litter box He sees a stain.

"What is he hiding?" Ui thought out loud.

"What was that Ui?" Brane tilted his head.

"Nothing sir. I said nothing." Ui replied and finishes her plate of food.

"Ah good girl." He said and pets her head. "Now meow for me Azu-nyan."

"Ny...nya." Azusa meowed at him. Brane claps in response.

"You're doing well, keep that up, and I won't hurt you." Brane said and decided to leave. He stops himself and looked at Azusa. She was dirty. "One more thing...you need a bath. I'll get it ready for you. Stay there and don't move." Brane said and forgot to lock the door. Azusa could leave. She gasp as she saw the door open. Brane left the room and went to go get the things to make Azusa's bath. Ui returned to her room and sat on her bed.

"What is Brane hiding from me?" Ui said to herself. "I have to see it for myself."

Azusa stepped out of the basement and headed up to the first room after entering Brane's castle, which happens to the throne room. Azusa hid behind a wall as she saw dark figures walking around. Azusa made a run for it. She bumped into Brane. Azusa fell down and gasped as she saw him. Brane looked down at her.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled.

"I-I-I-I was...j-j-just exploring...your castle sir." Azusa lied and gulped in fear.

"YOU LAIR!" Brane said and picked up Azusa and choked her. "You must be punished! Guards! Take this cat to the torture room." Brane ordered and threw Azusa on the floor. Dark figures wearing heavy armor appeared and drag Azusa away to the torture chambers. Brane teleported to the room and Azusa soon got there. The guards place her on the floor and takes the cuffs off of her hands and ties her hand with rope. Azusa was going to get whipped. A guard formed a sharp black rope and Brane raised his hand up. Azusa embraced for impact and Brane gave the thumbs down. The guard proceeded. He slashes Azusa's back four times. Azusa yelped in pain and tears flow down her face. The guard slashes her again and again and again and again. Azusa kept screaming in pain. Brane laughed it up. "Your screams of pain is music to my ears! Ahahahahaha!" After 20 more whips the guard stops. Brane then whipped out a bottle of boiling hot water. "This is gonna hurt a lot Azu-nyan." Brane chuckled and poured it over Azusa's bloody and slashed back.

"AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!" Azusa squirmed and screamed bloody murder as the pain was intense. Brane stops and throws the bottle away. He then picks up Azusa and slams his knee into her back. Azusa gasped and fell down. Brane picks her up bridal style and proceed to take her back to her cell room.

"You were doing so well. Until this!" Brane spat at her. Azusa didn't look at Brane and was crying softly. Brane throws her to the floor inside her cell. He shuts the door and locks it up. "You will starve tonight! DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

"Yes sir!" Azusa moaned in pain. Brane leaves the room and left Azusa in the dark.

Back at the city, The group finished eating breakfast and proceeded to ask around. They asked for about an hour and got nothing. No one knows of an Azusa Nakano and nobody has seen her. They then asked for directions for Brane's castle.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to just go in uninvited. He'll kill you if you do that. Only Brane gets to chose who enters his kingdom." She said, sipping tea that Mugi had made.

"We believe our missing friend is their. We need to go there now." Nodoka said.

"I'm sorry. But no one gets in without an invite." The old lady responded and finished her tea.

"How do we get one?" Ritsu asked, as Mugi poured more tea for the old lady.

"That I do not know. I've only seen a handful of people get invited." She answered.

"Awwww...but Azu-nyan could be back in the hands of that monster. We really need to get in!" Yui pleaded with the lady.

"I'm sorry. I cannot help you." The lady said and got up and went into her room to sleep. The group left the old lady's house and went to get some sweets and talk about how to get into Brane's castle. It was far away which meant the girls had a long journey ahead of them.

"I'm sure Brane has her again!" Yui cried.

"We're not sure about that Yui. We don't know if Brane has her or not. Maybe Azusa is safe and sound." Ritsu said and ate her cookie.

"Yui, Ritsu has a point. We don't know if Brane has her. Or Ui for that matter." Mio said and sipped her tea.

"We're going to get in there one way or another." Nodoka said and finished her cookie.

"We should travel tomorrow yes?" Jun asked.

"Tomorrow morning is the best way. I've overheard that a person was invited to Brane's castle not to long ago. We can find that man and he can take us." Mugi said.

"We don't even know who this man is." Ritsu said.

"We need to find him then! He can lead us to Azu-nyan!" Yui exclaimed with determination. Perhaps this man was the key to find Azusa and Ui. "I also think Ui might be with Brane to."

"Ok. It's settled, tomorrow morning, we search for that man and travel to Brane's kingdom. No questions asked?" Nodoka looked at the group.

"No." Mio said.

"Nope, I'm good." Ritsu said.

"Alright." Mugi nodded.

"Sure. Works for me." Jun said.

"I'm in." Yui said.

"Okay." Nodoka took a deep breath. Was this the right move? After finishing the sweets, the girls returned to their rented home. The girls explored the city for the entire day and had dinner at the old lady's house. After that the girls went to bed early. Azusa hadn't eaten since breakfast. She was starving. Brane had her whipped, burned with hot water, and treated like an actual cat. If Yui could see her now, she be torn in two, much her club members. Azusa was gonna try to escape Brane's grasp. But it seemed she now has a zero percent chance in doing so. She felt horrible, and she knew this was just the beginning of her torture. She tried to sleep that night, but she couldn't. Brane was with Ui, making sure she got ready for bed.

"I will be gone tomorrow, I'm heading out to the city to visit someone. You are going to stay here. I will make sure my minions keep a close eye on you. If you try to escape, you know what will happen. Do I make myself clear Ui Hirasawa?" Brane looked at Ui, straight in the eyes. Figure guards were watching Azusa.

"Yes sir." Ui nodded.

"Good. Now go to sleep." Brane ordered. Brane then leaves the room and made sure that his guards were on task with Azusa. "Good men. Make sure she does not lure Ui. I do not want them to see each other...not yet anyways."

"Yes sir. We will make sure Azusa is in her cell until you get back." The guards saluted.

"Great. Now I will see you later. Good night." Brane headed to his room as Azusa finally fell asleep.


	38. Chapter 38

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!** **To Save Ui! Into Brane's World (Nodoka's Arc)**

 **Chapter 38: Brane VS Ritsu (A Short Battle)  
**

 **(Takes place after the events from the end of Azusa's arc)**

* * *

"I will be gone tomorrow, I'm heading out to the city to visit someone. You are going to stay here. I will make sure my minions keep a close eye on you. If you try to escape, you know what will happen. Do I make myself clear Ui Hirasawa?" Brane looked at Ui, straight in the eyes. Figure guards were watching Azusa.

"Yes sir." Ui nodded.

"Good. Now go to sleep." Brane ordered. Brane then leaves the room and made sure that his guards were on task with Azusa. "Good men. Make sure she does not lure Ui. I do not want them to see each other...not yet anyways."

"Yes sir. We will make sure Azusa is in her cell until you get back." The guards saluted.

"Great. Now I will see you later. Good night." Brane headed to his room as Azusa finally fell asleep. The next morning came, and Brane headed out to the city where the group of girls were. Brane had a black coat and hood on him as he made his way to the city. Ui had awoken and was being watched by Brane's minions, while his guards kept a watchful eye on Azusa in her cell. Nodoka and the others had breakfast at a cafe. Yui looked out the window and saw a mysterious figure. Who was it?

"Girls. Look, who is that?" Yui pointed at the large figure. Brane was walking in the middle of the street.

"He should be here by now." Brane said to himself. The man he needed to see, came up to him. Everyone walking around the street had entered buildings, knowing that Brane was in the city. They also covered their windows, but the group decided to watch. Ritsu reaching for her weapon. Brane removed his coat.

"It's Brane! What's he doing here?" Mio gasped.

"Let's watch what he does." Ritsu said. The man went on his hands and knees.

"Your majesty." He said.

"Where is it?" Brane asked.

"I lost it my king. I'm sorry." The man said. Brane got mad and lift the man up and formed his shard arm.

"You what!? He shouted.

"He needs help!" Ritsu exclaimed and got her weapon out and ran out the cafe.

"Ritsu! Don't do it!" Mio shouted.

"I'm not giving you a second chance!" Brane yelled. Just before Brane could kill the man, Ritsu jumped in and saved the man, she slashed at Brane's shard arm and the two blades collided with a loud clang. The man decided to run and never look back.

"So Ui was right. She did bring you here." Brane said to himself. Ritsu backed away from Brane.

"So you do have Ui." She said and grinds her teeth.

"I knew it!" Yui shouted and leaped out the door and slammed her staff onto Brane, who blocked it with his shard arm. Ritsu ran to Brane and swung her blade at Brane. He blocked the strikes as Yui stood there, unsure on what to do.

"Stay back Yui! I got this monster!" Ritsu gripped her weapon tighter and kept slashing at Brane. The other girls stepped out of the cafe and watched on. Brane kept blocking all the strikes. He formed another shard arm and struck Ritsu, she ducked in the nick of time and kick Brane in the gut. He groaned and growled as he slams his shard arms down onto Ritsu. Ritsu blocked it but went down to one knee, as Brane pushed.

"You're a waste of my time!" He said. Ritsu groaned as she was sliding on the ground. Brane stopped and kicks Ritsu in the chest, knocking her down.

"Ritsu!" Mio shouted.

"Stay back!" Brane yelled at her. Mio growled and reached for her weapon. Ritsu charges Brane and slashes at his chest. The strikes did nothing.

"What?" Ritsu was shocked. Brane smirked and cuts Ritsu in the stomach and then punches her in the face. Ritsu goes down. Before Yui could strike at Brane, he teleported behind her and smacked her down. Brane then vanished.

"Ritsu!" Mio ran to Ritsu and helped her up to her feet. Yui got back up and met with the others.

"Are you ok?" Mugi asked Ritsu.

"I'm fine." Ritsu responded.

"No you're not! You're hurt. I told not to do anything." Mio scolded her.

"And let that man die!? I had to do something! Now we know that he has Ui. That's all that matters now." Ritsu said and groaned in pain.

"We need to get her to a medic. Come on." Nodoka lead the group to a medic building and they entered inside. Brane had returned to his castle.

"How did it go sir?" A minion asked.

"The man I visited lost what I told him to get me. And I had a little fight with Ui's friends. They are now aware that she is here...but they don't know about Azu-nyan yet. I know they will figure it out that she is in my grasp again. Perhaps, I send them a message." He told is minion.

"Good idea sir. Well both girls were good while you were away. Ui did not meet Azusa at all."

"Fantastic." Brane smirked. He sat at his throne chair, stroking his beard. "I will see Azu-nyan later. I will also reward her for being good this morning." Ui was in her room looking out the window, she heard that Brane was back. The minions watching her left her room and same with the guards in the prison room down at the basement watching Azusa. She was awake and drinks her water. Her back was still hurting bad from yesterday. Brane soon came in. Azusa looked away from him, as went closer to her cell. "I heard you were being a good little kitty. I will reward you." Brane smirked and stepped inside the cell. He closes the door behind him and looked down at Azusa. "Look at me Azu-nyan." Azusa slowly turned her head and looked up at Brane. He crouched down and touched her face.

"What will you reward me with?" Azusa asked as Brane stood back up.

"I'm still deciding on it." Brane stroked his beard.

"Maybe heal my wounds?" Azusa suggested.

"No! I will not do so!" Brane shouted. "Up on your feet." Azusa slowly got up to her feet and looked at Brane in the eyes. Brane looked at her from top to bottom. Brane chuckled and pulled out a cup of tea. "I know your friends must be worried about you. This is for starters." Brane said and Azusa took the cup and sipped it.

"It's good." Azusa said.

"Glad you like it." Brane said. Azusa finishes it and Brane takes the cup and places it inside his coat pocket. Brane went out and smiled at Azusa. "Be good all day and maybe I might treat you more human." Brane chuckled and made his way to visit with Ui. "Before I go, one more thing."

"Yes sir?" Azusa tilted her head. Brane then struck her in the chest with his shard arm. Azusa gasped and spits blood out. Brane pulled out and Azusa fell to the ground dead. But she started to breath again. Azusa gasped out and panted as she looked at her chest. No more hole.

"Just making sure it worked." Brane said.

"What did you do to me?" Azusa asked feeling her chest.

"I put you on a spell. I can harm you in anyway...without killing you that is. More fun for me darling." Brane laughs.

"You sick monster!" Azusa yelled out.

"Don't shout at me!" Brane said and punched Azusa in the face. She went down and groaned. "You have no right to yell at me pet! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR AZU-NYAN!? DO I!?"

"Yes sir." Azusa said and stood up.

"Good pet. Now I'm off." Brane said and went to go see how Ui was doing. Azusa then wept as Brane had hurt her.

"What other sick things will he do to me? Senpais...please rescue me." Azusa said and cried softly.

"Hello Ui. How are you doing?" Brane asked her.

"I'm doing well." Ui said with a smile.

"Good. I will go ahead and make an early dinner. And I want you to help me." Brane said.

"Yes sir." Ui nodded and went to the kitchen with Brane. Minion were talking about Azusa. "Is someone else here besides me?"

"No." Brane quickly said. "Dammit. I can't let Ui know that Azusa is here. If she did, she would rescue her and leave me. I can't let that happen." Brane thought to himself.

Back at the medic building, Ritsu got bandaged up and was with Mio. "Look Ritsu, I know what you did was the right thing. But I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I'm sorry Mio, but I had to do it. To save that man from Brane. And now we know that Ui is with him at the castle." Ritsu said, looking at her weapon.

"Once you are healed up, we will go and find Brane's castle and save Ui. And hope Azusa is there so we can save her too." Mio told Ritsu.

"Roger that Mio." Ritsu said and took a sigh. "I guess I'll be staying here for a few days. I'll be fine Mio."

"Okay. We'll be checking in on you for dinner." Mio said. "might pick you up something if you like."

"Sounds good." Ritsu gave Mio a thumbs up. "We will stop Brane. We stopped him before and we will do so one again. And we'll make sure to save Ui and Azusa and return home." Mio nodded and left to the rent house where the other girls were. They were training together. Jun with Mugi, Nodoka with Yui.

"I'm back." Mio said as she entered the house.

"We're training out in the backyard Mio." Mugi said. Mio made her way to the back to see Yui and Nodoka sparring. Jun attacking a dummy with her crowbar. "How's Ritsu?" Mugi asked Mio.

"She's fine. I told we pick up something for dinner for her." Mio replied.

"Ok. We can train if you like." Mugi smiled.

"No thanks Mugi. I'm ok."

"Alright. I'll go make some tea then." Mugi said and went into the kitchen to make the tea. Nodoka and Yui stopped practicing and took a break.

"You are doing great in combat Yui." Nodoka smiled and panted.

"Thanks Nodoka-chan." Yui said and panted as well.

"I could go for some tea right about now." Yui said and stood up.

"Well Mugi is making tea." Mio said.

"Yay!" Yui exclaimed and made her way into the kitchen as did the others, while Ritsu rested at the medic. Back at the castle, Brane and Ui and some of the Dark Figures, were making an early dinner. Azusa could smell the food. Her stomach growled.

"I hope he lets me have some." Azusa said to herself. A minion came to Azusa with a little snack. A muffin.

"Here." He said and Azusa takes it. "A snack from Brane." The figure then leaves as Azusa stared at the muffin. The minion went to Brane and whispered into his ear about giving Azusa the muffin. Ui wondered what it told him.

"Good." Brane whispered. He continued to make the dinner and told Ui what to do next. Ui chops up some onions and carrots and puts them in the pot. The early dinner is bacon soup.

"Is really smells good." Ui said and made a delightful sigh.

"It is. My minions love it." Brane said and stirred the soup. Dinner was gonna be good. Once it was finished Brane put in the fridge. Ui went back to her room and sat on her bed. Azusa was handcuffed again and Brane visited her during the afternoon. He gave some snacks before dinner and petted her head. She meowed at him and Brane loved it. Azusa then saw the key to her cell in Brane's pocket, perhaps she could steal them without him knowing. But how?


	39. Chapter 39

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!** **To Save Ui! Into Brane's World (Nodoka's Arc)**

 **Chapter 39: Azusa's Escape Plan. (Part 1)  
**

 **(Takes place after the events from the end of Azusa's arc)**

* * *

Back at the castle, Brane and Ui and some of the Dark Figures, were making an early dinner. Azusa could smell the food. Her stomach growled.

"I hope he lets me have some." Azusa said to herself. A minion came to Azusa with a little snack. A muffin.

"Here." He said and Azusa takes it. "A snack from Brane." The figure then leaves as Azusa stared at the muffin. The minion went to Brane and whispered into his ear about giving Azusa the muffin. Ui wondered what it told him.

"Good." Brane whispered. He continued to make the dinner and told Ui what to do next. Ui chops up some onions and carrots and puts them in the pot. The early dinner is bacon potato soup.

"Is really smells good." Ui said and made a delightful sigh.

"It is. My minions love it." Brane said and stirred the soup. Dinner was gonna be good. Once it was finished Brane put in the fridge. Ui went back to her room and sat on her bed. Azusa was handcuffed again and Brane visited her during the afternoon. He gave some snacks before dinner and petted her head. She meowed at him and Brane loved it. Azusa then saw the key to her cell in Brane's pocket, perhaps she could steal them without him knowing. But how? Brane left the room and Azusa thought long and hard.

"I'm sure Brane has a spare key he uses. If I can get the one in his pocket, I can escape." Azusa said to herself. Her back slowly recovering from her whip session. If Azusa fails this, who knows what Brane would do to her. It was worth the shot. Hours go by and Azusa took a nap.

Back with the group, it was now time for dinner. The girls had dinner at a steak cafe. They brought Ritsu some food and visited her.

"How you feeling Ricchan?" Yui asked her as gave Ritsu her food.

"I'm feeling ok. Thanks for the food." Ritsu said and smiled.

"Welcome. I paid for it." Mugi said.

"Thanks Mugi." Ritsu opens her box of food. "Wow! This looks great!" Ritsu had a nice medium steak with mashed potatoes and steamed veggies.

"We also got you some water." Mio said and gave Ritsu her bottle of water to go with the food.

"Thank you Mio." Ritsu started to dig in. Jun was reading a magazine on Brane and his castle.

"Well Brane's no stranger to slaves." Jun stated, "He has had a lot of them. And most of them don't escape. If he does have Azusa as a slave likewise his pet..."

"Are you saying Azusa won't make it?" Mugi asked Jun.

"No...I mean that...we're gonna save her and Ui. No matter what. Azusa will not be one of those victims that can't escape Brane. We rescued her once and we will do it again. We might not be able to fight Brane one on one...but together we can beat him." Jun said and closed the magazine.

"That's the spirit Jun! We will save Azu-nyan and Ui! And will defeat Brane again!" Yui exclaimed.

Back at the castle Brane was checking in on Azusa. She pretended to be asleep. Brane decided to leave and as he did so, his spare key fell down. Azusa opened one eye and saw it. She quickly reached for it. Brane was clueless on it and used his other key he had by the front door to lock Azusa's cell.

"I have to keys for your cell just in case I lose one of them." Brane said and laughed. "See you later Azu-nyan." Brane leaves the room and Azusa looked at the spare key.

"That was easy than I thought it would be." Azusa smiled and hid the key under her litter box. "Once Brane is asleep. I'll use the key and get out of here. But I can't leave the castle just yet. I have to be careful. If I can keep this up for a few days, then maybe I can fool Brane. Just got to make sure to be back in here when he awakes to check up on me. I got you fooled Brane."

Ui was in her room, sitting on her bed. Brane entered inside. "Thank you for helping me with dinner."

"You're welcome sir." Ui smiled at Brane. "What time is it?"

"About 7 PM. I'll go and warm up dinner." Brane said and went to the door.

"Wait sir." Ui stopped Brane. Brane turned to Ui as she got off her bed. "What is down in the basement?"

"Nothing. Nothing is down there." Brane said and walked out. Did Brane knew that Ui was considering going down there? If she did would she get punished for it? She didn't want to risk it. Brane headed to the kitchen with Ui behind him. He got the soup out of the fridge and warmed it up. Dark Figures appeared and sat down at the dinner table, waiting for Brane. Ui served the Dark Figures their drinks, including Brane's drink. Ui got hers and sat down waiting for Brane to serve everyone the soup. Brane finished his and went to go see Azusa. He gave her a bowl of soup.

"Thank you sir." Azusa said and sipped the soup. "It's really good."

"Welcome, Azu-nyan." Brane said and then told Azusa to meow for him. "Meow for me Azu-nyan."

"Nya." Azusa meowed and sipped more of her soup. Brane chuckled and pets Azusa's head.

"Good kitty." Brane said and leaves Azusa's cell as Azusa ate her soup. Brane returned to the kitchen and puts his and Ui's bowls in the sink and cleans them. After the dishes were done Ui made her way back to her room upstairs. Brane returned to Azusa and got her bowl and disposed of it. Hours pass and Azusa had gotten a candy bar from Brane. He petted her head and she meowed for him again. Ui was in bed, fast asleep. Brane told Azusa he was going to bed. He also told her not to make any noises during the night.

"Yes sir." Azusa replied.

"Good kitty. I'll see you in the morning." Brane said and went to his room at the top of the tower. Azusa got the spare key and was going to get out of her prison cell.

"I can do this. I can do this." Azusa said took deep breaths and unlocked her cell and opened it. "I'm free." Azusa said and went up to the throne room. She saw Brane's crown on his throne chair and didn't see any of his minions around. Azusa looked at the crown and took it. She saw that it had sharp edges, it would be perfect to defend herself against the monster. Azusa went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, she was looking a drink and she found punch. She drinks it and went to use the toilet in the throne room. She goes and flushes it. She went out and saw a figure walking around. Azusa snuck on the figure and kills it with Brane's crown. The figure turned to fog and Azusa went upstairs. She went to Ui's room, thinking this was Brane and walked to the bed and slowly pulled the sheets. Ui wasn't in bed, she was in the restroom, she saw someone and touched Azusa's shoulder, thinking it was a minion.

"Huh?" Azusa slices Ui by accident, thinking it was a Dark Figure behind her. Ui got cut on her chest and Azusa made a run for it. Azusa trips and the crown fell out of her hands. Brane awoke and sat up.

"Better not be a damn minion." He said and went to go check on the noise. Azusa got back up and took the crown and quickly went back in her prison cell and locks the gate. Azusa puts the key under her littler box and hid the crown behind a small space behind her cell. Azusa then lied down and pretended to fall asleep. Brane checked on her. "Oh good...she's still in her cell." Brane took a sigh and checked the throne room and saw nothing. "Guess it was just my imagination." Brane went back to bed as Ui was bleeding. She wrapped her wound up and laid in bed.

"Why would a minion attack me?" Ui asked herself. "Or was it a minion?"

Yui was struggling to sleep that night. She was having a dream, rather, a vision. She saw Azusa Nakano locked up in a chamber, bruised and broken. Her tears were bloody. She then called out.

"Senpais...save me. Save Ui. Save us all." Azusa cried and Yui awoke in sweat and panting. She looked out her window and saw the dark moon.

"Azu-nyan? Is it true that Brane has you again?" Yui asked and went back to bed. The morning came and Ui was talking with Brane in her room.

"Someone attacked you?" Brane asked, stroking his beard.

"Yes sir. I don't know if it was one of your minions? Or maybe it was just a misunderstanding." Ui looked at her wound as Brane healed it.

"Very well then. I will speak to ALL of them right now." Brane said and went to the throne room with Ui. 10 Minions were lined up as Brane walked by them. Ui stood near Brane's throne chair, with no crown, and looked at Brane. "Who attacked Ui last night?" None of the minions answered as they looked at one another. "Well!?"

"Sir...we were all asleep. None of us went to Ui's room." Said the first minion in line. Brane walked to him and looked at him in the eyes.

"Perhaps one of you decided to check on Ui for me?" Brane looked at Ui, then back at the first minion.

"Well sir...we would never attack her unless she was being bad. Perhaps it was an accident." The minion told Brane.

"Anyone else have a say in this?" Brane turned to the others. No one said anything. "All right, I guess it was just a misunderstanding. Get back to work you guys."

"Yes sir." The minions saluted and went their separate ways. Brane sat at this throne, Ui looked at him.

"I wonder where my crown is."

"Maybe a Minion misplaced it." Ui said to Brane. He looked at Ui and gave a sigh.

"Look for it Ui." He ordered her.

"Yes sir." Ui said and made her way to Brane's room. Perhaps a minion placed it in his room last night when he was asleep. Ui checked his drawers, his closet and his bathroom. No crown. She checked under his bed as Brane entered his room.

"No luck?" Brane asked her. Ui stood up and shook her head. "Very well. I will have my minions search the entire castle. I will be back." Brane said and made his announcement. Azusa heard it and gasped.

"I hope he won't suspect me of taking it." Azusa said to herself. She heard minions walking around and one decided to check in the prison room. The Minion searched the entire room, not bothering to check up on Azusa. Azusa gave a sigh a relief as the minion made his way out of the room. He shuts the door behind him. Azusa looked and took out the crown. Would it be a good idea to kill the minions once they entered?

"Ok! I'll double check." The minion came back in and sighed. "Why can't Brane just look for it himself?" The minion said annoyed and kicks over some boxes. Azusa meowed and walked over to the cell door. She hid the crown behind her back and the minion turned to her. "You don't happen to know where Brane's crown is do you pet?"

Azusa showed the minion the crown. "I have it." Azusa said to the dark figure. It gasped.

"How did you get that?" He asked her.

"If you come inside, I'll tell you." Azusa said as she stood back. The minion uses a shard arm to unlock the cell. He opens the door and entered Azusa's cell. Azusa smirked and slashes the figure's chest with the crown. The minion moaned and fell to the ground and turned to black fog. Azusa sat down, hiding the crown behind her. She waited for more figures to appear to kill them. But what if Brane came down? Azusa heard Brane talking, but she couldn't make out his words. Azusa quickly placed the crown behind the small space in the wall.

"Azu-nyan. Do you know where my crown is?" Brane asked her as he appeared in front of her.


	40. Chapter 40

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!** **To Save Ui! Into Brane's World (Nodoka's Arc)**

 **Chapter 40: Azusa's Escape Plan. (Part 2)  
**

 **(Takes place after the events from the end of Azusa's arc)**

* * *

"I hope he won't suspect me of taking it." Azusa said to herself. She heard minions walking around and one decided to check in the prison room. The Minion searched the entire room, not bothering to check up on Azusa. Azusa gave a sigh a relief as the minion made his way out of the room. He shuts the door behind him. Azusa looked and took out the crown. Would it be a good idea to kill the minions once they entered?

"Ok! I'll double check." The minion came back in and sighed. "Why can't Brane just look for it himself?" The minion said annoyed and kicks over some boxes. Azusa meowed and walked over to the cell door. She hid the crown behind her back and the minion turned to her. "You don't happen to know where Brane's crown is do you pet?"

Azusa showed the minion the crown. "I have it." Azusa said to the dark figure. It gasped.

"How did you get that?" He asked her.

"If you come inside, I'll tell you." Azusa said as she stood back. The minion uses a shard arm to unlock the cell. He opens the door and entered Azusa's cell. Azusa smirked and slashes the figure's chest with the crown. The minion moaned and fell to the ground and turned to black fog. Azusa sat down, hiding the crown behind her. She waited for more figures to appear to kill them. But what if Brane came down? Azusa heard Brane talking, but she couldn't make out his words. Azusa quickly placed the crown behind the small space in the wall.

"Azu-nyan. Do you know where my crown is?" Brane asked her as he appeared in front of her. "Do you have it Azu-nyan?"

"Uh-I-I-I Don't know what you're talking about." Azusa stammered ad gulped in fear. Brane then laughed at Azusa.

"There's no way you can have my crown. You've been locked in here all night." Brane laughs more and decided to leave the prison room.

 _'You're wrong about that Brane.'_ Azusa thought to herself. Azusa took the crown out and looked at it. "Tonight...I will return this."

Brane went to Ui and had a talk with her about the crown. "You didn't steal the crown did you Ui?"

"No sir. I would never steal." Ui responded.

"I will make sure this castle is under surveillance. I will order cameras and make sure they are everywhere. Someone might be intruding into my castle. And I want you to help me." Brane said and placed his hand on Ui's head and shocked her with red lighting. Ui screamed and her eyes turned red. She was now under Brane's control. "Do you understand Ui?"

"Yes master. I understand." Ui said and kneeled and shows respect to her king. Her voice a bit monotone. Brane then gave Ui a dagger and a black shield with his powers.

"You will lead my army and kill your friends." Brane turned around and went out.

"Yes master. I will serve you well." Ui said and stood up. Ui went to her room as Brane sat down on his throne.

"Sir, we heard that you will have cameras?" Asked a minion.

"Yes. I'll order them now."

"Have you found your crown master?"

"No I have not. But I know someone has taken it. And I will find this person." Brane smirked. A minion brings a Laptop for Brane so he can order the cameras. This would ruin Azusa's fooling. Azusa would most definitely get caught. Brane already had suspected Azusa of stealing his key and the crown. Brane finishes ordering them and they were gonna be coming in tomorrow in the afternoon. Azusa was sitting in her cell as Brane came in and gave her more water. Brane didn't say a word to her and smiled. Brane leaves as Azusa was puzzled.

Hours go by and it was now 11 o'clock at night. Azusa was out of her cell once everyone had gone to bed. Azusa went to the bathroom and after that she went to the fridge. She got her some cake and ate it at the dinner table. Once she finished eating it she explored the castle a bit. She found an exit towards the back and was outside. She saw another building. It was much smaller.

"That must be a storage room." Azusa said to herself and was gonna check it out, but she heard a minion walking around. Azusa hid behind a tree and saw the minion doing late work. It was cutting the grass. Azusa sneaks on the figure and had the crown. She slashes the figure in the back. It screeched and fell down on the ground.

"What the hell?" The figure got up and turned around to see no one. "Who is back here?" Azusa slashes the figure in the back again and the figure dies and turned to fog.

"That was close." Azusa ran back in the castle and placed Brane's crown on his throne chair. Azusa then ran back to her prison cell and locked her cell and went to sleep. She opened her eyes to see a figure in a cloak. This was not Brane. Azusa sat up and asked, "Who are you?"

"Azusa...do you need anything?" Asked the figure. It sounded like a girl, but Azusa could not make out the voice. Nor it's face due to a mask. The figure showed her right hand. The figure was wearing a claw glove.

"Are you here to rescue me?" Azusa walked to the cell and grabbed the bars, she got a closer look at the figure in front of her. The figure did not respond and walked away. "Wait!" The figure ignored Azusa and left. Azusa sat down and then went back to sleep. "Who was that?" Azusa closed her eyes and fell asleep. The figure that happened to be Ui saw Brane's crown on his throne. Ui smiled and was gonna take full credit for finding it. Ui goes back to her room and goes to sleep. Morning came and Ui was well rested. She went to the kitchen for breakfast and saw Brane wearing his crown as he made breakfast.

"Thank you Ui for finding my crown." Brane said and patted her head.

"Welcome master." Ui said and bowed down to her king. Brane served her breakfast and went down to see Azusa awake. He gives her some of the breakfast. Brane checked Azusa's litter box, not much was in it. Brane chuckled and left Azusa's cell. Azusa eats her breakfast. Brane headed back to the kitchen and served his minions the breakfast. The minions were talking about how Brane put Ui under his control. It was a smart move from their king. After all, they needed someone to lead them and Ui was the perfect choice. Brane knew that Azusa's friends were going to the castle, though it would take a long time for them to find it, Brane was not worried about it one bit. Azusa finished her food and used her litter box. She hated using it. Azusa heard minions making their way down to the prison room. They had a box with them. They set the box down.

"Wonder what's in the box." Azusa looked at the figures as they leave. They started to laugh. Brane sat down on his throne chair as Ui served him his tea.

"Thank you Ui." Brane said to her and sipped his drink.

"Welcome Master." Ui bowed down. "Need anything else?"

"No. I'm good. You may leave now." Brane said and was glad to have his crown back. Ui went upstairs and removed her cloak and left her claw glove on. She sat on her bed and closed her eyes and thought about her big sister.

"Big sis, Brane will win. You cannot beat him. Once you get here, it will be too late." Ui said and started to laugh. "I will kill you big sis and Brane will win. This is his world! And he will not fall." Ui lied down on her bed. Afternoon came and the cameras had arrived. Brane ordered Ui and his minions to set them up. Brane sat his throne chair and sighed.

"Now I will find the culprit who is entering my castle uninvited...and when I do...I'll have them sliced!" Brane then chuckled. A minion came up to Brane.

"Sir, all the cameras have been placed. Including the prison room." It said to him.

"Good. I will get a bath ready for Azu-nyan." Brane said went to the bathroom to get the tub ready.

"Yes sir." The minion walked to Ui and spoke with her about the cameras.

"I did place the last one, in Brane's room." Ui said to the Dark figure.

"Good. Master is getting ready to give Azusa a bath." Said the minion.

"Okay. I'll be in my room then." Ui said and walked away and up to her room. The figure takes Brane's crown and cleans it. A minion unlocks Azusa's cell.

"Master has bath ready for you." It said to her.

"Ok." Azusa said and stood up and the minion walks her to the throne room bathroom, where Brane was waiting. The minion removes Azusa's cuffs and shackles.

"Your bath is ready Azu-nyan." Brane smirked at her and Azusa got in the warm water and Brane undoes her twintails. The minion that escorted her leaves the bathroom and shuts the door. Brane begins to wash her hair. "You've been a good kitty Azu-nyan." Brane smiled at her. "Which means I won't hurt you. And I know you don't want that do you?"

"No sir. I don't." Azusa answered. Brane chuckles.

"Of course." Brane hums as he continued to wash Azusa's hair. Brane then washed her back and Azusa was getting a bit uncomfortable with him touching her like this. She gulped as Brane got some soap and washed her back. "Now turn around." Brane said to her. Azusa turns to face him and Brane washed her chest and arms. Azusa's heart was beating fast as she saw his hand traveling down her stomach. Azusa splashes water at Brane and gasped. "Why did you do that?" Brane growled.

"You were gonna touch me down there!" Azusa yelled. Brane grabbed Azusa by her hair and lifted her up.

"You don't yell at me pet. I'm cleaning you." Brane lets go of Azusa and water gets on the floor.

"I can do this myself!" Azusa yelled again. Brane roared and slams Azusa against the tub wall. Brane then breathes down her neck, making Azusa shiver. Brane lets go of Azusa and she lands in the water with a splash. Azusa washes her privates and legs as Brane looks away. Brane then grabbed Azusa and slam her head against the shower faucet. Her nose started bleeding as Brane takes her out of the tub. Brane then forced her in her knees on the floor, her head above the tub. Azusa moaned in pain, as her nose was broken. Brane growled and shoved Azusa's head into the tub. She was thrashing around as Brane held her head down. Soon Azusa drowned and stopped thrashing. Brane pulled her head out and threw on the bathroom floor. Azusa was dead, but came back to life as she gasped for air and coughed up water.

"You are done here. Now get back in your cell. Now!" Brane yelled out at Azusa. Her shackles and cuffs were placed back on her once she exited the bathroom. She was given a towel by a minion but Brane took it away from it. The minion walked away as Brane led Azusa back to her cell. He throws her inside and locked the cell door. Azusa was cold as she was still wet and scared as Brane had hurt her again. Brane shook his head. People entered the castle with boxes. Brane made his way to the men.

"King, your order is here." Said the man.

"Thank you. I will set them up myself." Brane said and signed a paper. The men leave the boxes and left the castle. Ui went downstairs and was gonna help Brane set up the cameras throughout the castle. The minions get cameras and set them up. Brane sets his computer up to the cameras so he can monitor them, or have a minion monitor them. Ui sets up a camera in the prison cell room. Azusa cried herself to sleep. Ui looked at her. Ui had her cloak on and hoodie. Azusa opened her eyes and saw the figure. She did not know this was Ui Hirasawa. Ui leaves as Azusa sat up. She did not notice a camera in the room with her. Azusa was now gonna get caught the next day, question is, what would Brane do to her? Dinner time came and Ui was making the dinner with the help of Brane's minions. Brane had to run some errands so he let Ui in charge on dinner duty. Tonight's dinner is baked chicken with rice. Ui puts the chicken into the oven and a minion sets up the timer.

"I'll go check up on Azu-nyan." Said a minion.

"Ok." Ui said and stirs the rice. The minion saw Azusa sitting down, her hair was back in her twintails.

"Dinner will be ready shortly. Brane went out to run some errands." It told Azusa.

"Ok." Azusa said, not looking at the minion. About 30 minutes go by and dinner was ready just as Brane made his return to his castle. Ui was eating her food with some of the minions at the dinner table when Brane entered. Azusa also had a plate.

"Good job Ui on dinner." Brane said and sat down as Ui got him served.

"You're welcome master." Ui smiled at Brane and places his plate down and pours some warm tea into his glass cup. After dinner it was 11 at night. Brane told her goodnight and she meowed for him a couple of times, arousing him. Brane pets her head and went off to bed. Shortly after that, Azusa unlocks her cell and exited it. The camera captured all of it. Azusa had been caught. She went upstairs and used the restroom in the throne room. After that she went to the kitchen to get a snack and drink, the kitchen camera also capturing all of it. Azusa went into a room and saw a figure doing late work in the room. Azusa saw a small hammer and decided to kill the figure. She strikes the figure and it falls down dead. It turned to fog and the camera in the room captured it as well. Azusa then keeps the small hammer and went back to her cell and locks it and falls asleep. Azusa was done for, Brane would see the cameras the moment he woke up and Azusa was going to punished...big time. Morning came and Brane was furious. S furious he killed one of his minions who tried to calm him down. Ui was in Brane's room watching the cameras capture Azusa. Brane then stormed into Azusa's cell and rips the door off. Azusa woke up and gasped. Ui was watching by the entry way.

"Azu-nyan! You are in big trouble kitty!" Brane yelled. Azusa was shaking in fear. It was all over for her now.


	41. Chapter 41

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!** **To Save Ui! Into Brane's World (Nodoka's Arc)**

 **Chapter 41: Azusa's Big Punishment!  
**

 **(Takes place after the events from the end of Azusa's arc)**

* * *

"I'll go check up on Azu-nyan." Said a minion.

"Ok." Ui said and stirs the rice. The minion saw Azusa sitting down, her hair was back in her twintails.

"Dinner will be ready shortly. Brane went out to run some errands." It told Azusa.

"...Ok" Azusa said, not looking at the minion. About 30 minutes go by and dinner was ready just as Brane made his return to his castle. Ui was eating her food with some of the minions at the dinner table when Brane entered. Azusa also had a plate.

"Good job Ui on dinner." Brane said and sat down as Ui got him served.

"You're welcome master." Ui smiled at Brane and places his plate down and pours some warm tea into his glass cup. After dinner it was 11 at night. Brane told Azusa goodnight and she meowed for him a couple of times, arousing him. Brane pets her head and went off to bed. Shortly after that, Azusa unlocks her cell and exited it. The camera captured all of it. Azusa had been caught. She went upstairs and used the restroom in the throne room. After that she went to the kitchen to get a snack and drink, the kitchen camera also capturing all of it. Azusa went into a room and saw a figure doing late work in the room. Azusa saw a small hammer and decided to kill the figure. She strikes the figure and it falls down dead. It turned to fog and the camera in the room captured it as well. Azusa then keeps the small hammer and went back to her cell and locks it and falls asleep. Azusa was done for, Brane would see the cameras the moment he woke up and Azusa was going to punished...big time.

Morning came and Brane was furious. S furious he killed one of his minions who tried to calm him down. Ui was in Brane's room watching the cameras capture Azusa. Brane then stormed into Azusa's cell and rips the door off. Azusa woke up and gasped. Ui was watching by the entry way.

"Azu-nyan! You are in big trouble kitty!" Brane yelled. Azusa was shaking in fear. It was all over for her now. Brane grabbed her by her throat and throws her to the floor. Azusa still had her hammer with her and was gonna use it to defend herself against Brane right now. Azusa strikes at Brane but he grabbed her wrists and twisted it and knees Azusa in the gut. Her hammer falling onto the floor. Azusa then gets punched in the face. Brane then dragged her outside to the back room behind the castle. The building was no storage room, but a chamber. Minions open the doors and Brane went inside with Azusa. Azusa was placed on her knees and a minion gets a hammer out. Azusa looked up and saw a camera.

"No way. He had cameras?" Azusa gasped and Brane took the hammer and walked around Azusa. A minion takes her left arm. Azusa tried to escape but another minion grabbed her neck. Brane lifted the hammer and strikes down onto Azusa's left arm. A loud crack was heard and Azusa screamed in agony as her entire left arm shattered. The minion holding her neck let's her go and Azusa fell to the ground, continuing to scream.

"This is what you deserve!" Brane said and strikes Azusa's foot. Azusa screamed again as her right foot was shattered. A minion then lifts her up and pinned her to the wall as Brane made a steel chain wrap around her right wrist and left ankle. Brane walked to her as Azusa was crying. Brane touched her face and whispered into her ear. "This is where you'll be staying Azusa." Brane licked her tears away and laughed. Brane then told Azusa that he had something special planned for tonight. Brane chuckled and licked her cheek. Azusa was still in tears and the minions and Brane decided to leave.

"She won't be able to escape right master?" Asked one of the minions.

"No way. She won't be escaping this time." Brane smirked and Ui was outside.

"I heard everything master." Ui said.

"Well Ui, you can go see the pet if you like." Brane said as Ui removed her hood. She nodded and went to go visit Azusa. Ui opened the door and walk to Azusa. She had her head down, and slowly lifted it up and saw Ui. Ui stood in front of Azusa and removed her mask. Azusa eyes went wide as she saw Ui.

"Ui?" Azusa gasped.

"Yes pet?" Ui tilted her head.

"Please...rescue me Ui." Azusa demanded and tried to move but couldn't.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Azusa." Ui touched Azusa's face with her black claw glove and giggled. Azusa then looked into Ui's eyes and saw red.

"What happened to you? Ui? This isn't you. Brane did something to you didn't he?"

"No Azusa. Master did not do anything to me. I'm perfectly fine." Ui smiled and scratched Azusa's left cheek. Azusa winced in pain. Ui then turned her back.

"UI! HOW COULD YOU LET BRANE DO THIS TO YOU!?" Azusa yelled at her. Ui stopped walking and turned her head and smirked. Ui ignores Azusa and leaves the building. "UI!" Azusa cried out, but it was no use. Ui teleported to Azusa and that stopped her from crying out. Ui then slapped Azusa in the face.

"I'm not the same Ui you once knew. I serve the king now. I'm not gonna let a pet make me change my mind." Ui growled and teleported out of the room as her laugh echoed through out the building. Azusa couldn't believe it. She began to cry.

"Senpais...please rescue me." Azusa then passed out due to pain. Brane was laughing as he was in throne chair, with Ui next to him. Minions give him food and serve him drinks. It was like, he was celebrating. Azusa was never going to escape him, just like others before her. Yui and the others had to hurry before it's too late. If they could defeat Brane, then Ui and Azusa would both be saved. Then they could return back home and have a happy ending. BUT! Brane would not be easily defeated. The group said goodbye to the witch as she was going to protect the people. Nodoka was leading Yui, Mio, Tsumugi, Ritsu and Jun to Brane's castle. She had a map that the witch gave her.

"Now, it's a long journey. But I'm sure you'll be able to get there with no problems." Said the witch. "And I know a guy. He will join you shortly, he knows his way around Brane's castle. He got kicked out of his castle. And a good thing he did."

"Who is this guy?" Jun asked.

"His name is Jun Ishimine." Said the witch.

"Wow. He has the first name as you Jun Suzuki." Ritsu said and elbowed her, causing Jun to blush a bit.

"So what if he has the same first name as me?" Jun barked at Ritsu. Mio smacked Ritsu on the head.

"Don't tease her like that." Mio huffed.

"Sorry, at least it wasn't from your metal arm...that would've knocked me out." Ritsu responded and rubbed her head.

"Well maybe he's cute." Yui said. Jun Ishimine walked up to the witch.

"Ah, he is here." The witch smiled. Ishimine came up the witch and saw the girls.

"Hello. I'm Jun Ishimine." She introduced himself to the group.

"Hi. I'm Nodoka Manabe." Nodoka introduced herself. "This is Yui Hirasawa, Mio Akiyama, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Ritsu Tainaka, and Jun Suzuki." She introduced her friends to Ishimine.

"Hi." Yui waved.

"Nice to meet you." Ritsu said.

"Hi." Mio said.

"He will assist you on your journey." The witch said. "Good luck." The witch disappears.

"May I see the map?" Jun Ishimine asked Nodoka.

"Uh, sure." Nodoka replied and gave Ishimine the map.

"And please since I am also Jun, call me Ishimine." He told everyone.

"Roger!" Yui saluted.

"That makes it easier." Ritsu chuckled.

"It sure does." Mio said.

"All right girls. We're off to Brane's castle. Ui is inside, and your other friend Azusa Nakano might be there too." Jun Ishimine said and began to walk with the girls behind him. Yui saw Jun staring at the other Jun.

"Jun, you feeling ok?" Yui asked her. Jun shook her head and looked at Yui.

"I'm fine Yui." Jun Suzuki said and blushed a bit. Yui looked at the male Jun, then back at Jun Suzuki. Yui then giggled, knowing that she liked Ishimine. The bird that had stole Azusa's pancakes days ago saw the group. The dark bird squawked and flew off back to Brane's castle. The bird landed on Brane's shoulder and told him his findings.

"Good. They're coming." Brane smirked. Ui stood next to Brane with her cloak and hood on her. Her mask was in her hand and she puts it on. Brane leaves his throne and went to go see how his pet Azusa was doing. Brane went up to her.

"How are you feeling?" Brane asked her.

"Horrible..." Azusa said quietly, her head was down and she didn't dare look up at Brane.

"Azu-nyan? Are you hungry for a late lunch?" Brane asked her and lifted her head up.

"Uh-huh." Azusa said softly and Brane went to go get some food for her. Ui had made the lunch and brought it over. Ui placed the bowl of chicken sushi soup down and a minion releases Azusa's chains. She falls down and crawled to her bowl. She sat up, not able to move her left arm nor her right foot. She used her right arm to eat and to drink her water that Ui had also brought for her. Brane left, knowing that Ui and the minion were gonna take care of his pet. Ui heals Azusa's shattered foot, but left her left arm as it was. Azusa moves it and was a bit happy about it. She finishes her food and Ui requested to be alone with Azusa.

"Ok. I'll let Brane know." The minion said and took the empty bowl away to the kitchen to wash. Ui removed her mask and hood, but kept her cloak on.

"If you haven't know by now Azusa. I am to serve Brane." Ui said to Azusa she caressed her cheek.

"He put you under his control didn't he?" Azusa asked.

"Yes. And the only to break it is to kill Brane. But that won't happen." Ui smiled and turned her back against Azusa. "Brane told me I can treat you like he does. And I will. If you hurt my master. I'll hurt you twice as much." Ui giggled.

"Ui...this isn't you. Snap out of it!" Azusa pleaded.

"I'm sorry Azusa. But I only listen to Brane and his minions. Not to pets like you." Ui cackled and exited the building and returned to Brane's castle. Azusa was in shock that Ui had been turned into Brane's play thing. Azusa was chained up from her arms above her head and legs shackled to the ground, that happened once she finished her water and soup. A minion had put her back in place. Brane was sitting down on his throne, his crown over his head. A group of young teens come up to Brane, claiming to worship him and his dark magics. The three girls bow down to their king as Brane was interested in the three.

"Master! We come here to serve you! We worship you! We adore your rule! We came here to be part of your kingdom! Lord Brane! We will serve you forever!" The three girls cried out in unison. Ui stood by Brane, with her hood and mask on. The three girls had cloaks and masks just like Ui did. They even tattooed their wrists of Brane's crown. The three girls were taken from the real world and were not themselves.

"Are you going to accept these girls?" Ui asked Brane. He was very intrigued. He stroked his beard and stood up.

"Rise." He told the four girls. They stood up and looked at Brane. Brane smirked. "You're in. I'll go ahead and have rooms made for you." Brane snapped his fingers and minions appeared. "Go make a room for these three. What was Brane going to do with these four worshipers? And who are they?

"We will see who these girls are tomorrow Ui. I want to know them personally." Brane smirked.

"Maybe they will be helpful." Ui pondered.

"Oh...they will." Brane chuckled. "Ui? Why don't you show these three girls around the castle?"

"Yes master." Ui said and bowed and walked to the three teens. They removed their hoods and had matching hair styles. Pig tails. One had skulls tying them up while the other one had two star red ribbon tied to hers. And the last one had red ribbon to her pigtails. They removed their masks and all three had red eyes They seemed to be Triplets. Ui shows them around the castle, while the minions get their rooms ready. Brane took his crown off and went to go check up on his pet. Ui asked them their names.

"I'm Silica."

"My name is Sherry."

"And I'm Mari."

"I'm Ui. Nice to have you three here." Ui said with a smile.

* * *

 **(Silica from Sword Art Online, Sherry from Gate JSDF and Mari from Jinsei)**


	42. Chapter 42

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!** **To Save Ui! Into Brane's World (Nodoka's Arc)**

 **Chapter 42: Mari's Occult Club.  
**

 **(Takes place after the events from the end of Azusa's arc)**

* * *

"Master! We come here to serve you! We worship you! We adore your rule! We came here to be part of your kingdom! Lord Brane! We will serve you forever!" The three girls cried out in unison. Ui stood by Brane, with her hood and mask on. The three girls had cloaks and masks just like Ui did. They even tattooed their wrists of Brane's crown. The three girls were taken from the real world and were not themselves.

"Are you going to accept these girls?" Ui asked Brane. He was very intrigued. He stroked his beard and stood up.

"Rise." He told the Three girls. They stood up and looked at Brane. Brane smirked. "You're in. I'll go ahead and have rooms made for you." Brane snapped his fingers and minions appeared. "Go make a room for these three. What was Brane going to do with these three worshipers? And who are they?

"We will see who these girls are tomorrow Ui. I want to know them personally." Brane smirked.

"Maybe they will be helpful." Ui pondered.

"Oh...they will." Brane chuckled. "Ui? Why don't you show these three girls around the castle?"

"Yes master." Ui said and bowed and walked to the three teens. They removed their hoods and had matching hair styles. Pig tails. One had skulls tying them up while the other one had two star red ribbon tied to hers. And the last one had red ribbon to her pigtails. They removed their masks and all three had red eyes They seemed to be Triplets. Ui shows them around the castle, while the minions get their rooms ready. Brane took his crown off and went to go check up on his pet. Ui asked them their names.

"I'm Silica."

"My name is Sherry."

"And I'm Mari."

"I'm Ui. Nice to have you three here." Ui said with a smile. Ui shows the three newcomers around the castle.

"This castle is nice huh Sherry?" Silica asked her.

"It sure is." She replied with a smile.

"You said there is one more place to visit?" Mari asked Ui.

"Yes. Right this way." Ui said and lead the three worshipers outside to the building where Azusa was located. She waited outside and let them enter it themselves. Azusa saw the three.

"Hello. We are worshipers to Brane and his kingship. I'm Mari, and these are my sisters, Silica and Sherry."

"Ui told us that you are Brane's pet?" Silica tilted her head.

"Azusa Nakano right?" Sherry also tilted her head. Azusa nodded.

"She does look like a cat with those ears on her." Sherry giggled. Mari touched Azusa's cat ears on her.

"Now if only she had a tail." Silica said and then snickered. Azusa turned her head away embarrassed.

"But does she have to be naked?" Mari asked.

"If it's what Brane wants, it's what he gets." Silica replied. Azusa looked at them, thinking that maybe she could convince them to rescue her.

"Can you help me?" Azusa asked.

"Help you with what pet?" Silica asked and folded her arms.

"Let me out of here please. I want to go home." Azusa said and began to cry. The triplets looked at each other.

"Sorry...but we can't do that." Mari smirked and pulled the chains off of Azusa and she fell to the ground. Mari chuckled and pulled out a dark silver dagger. Azusa stood up as the triplets have dagger. They cut her up while laughing. Azusa cried out in pain and tried to fight back, but she couldn't. The three Occult Club girls began to stab Azusa. She cried as the three laughed. Digging their daggers into her body. Ui saw this and did not stop them. She smiled as the girls abused Brane's pet. Azusa soon died of her wounds but came back to life as her wounds healed up. The girls stepped back a bit as Azusa got to her feet.

"Brane put a spell on her. She cannot die." Ui told Mari, Silica and Sherry.

"Oh...cool." Mari smirked.

"Indeed it is cool." Silica said.

"Well...this was fun pet...we're going to our rooms now." Sherry said and leaves the building with her sisters and into their room upstairs, above Brane's room. Night appears and the Triplet Occult Club were eating steak at the dinner table, with Brane and Ui. No minions were attending. Brane and Ui sat together across from Mari, Silica and Sherry. The three sisters told Brane and Ui about themselves and why they worship Brane. Brane's bird landed on Silica's shoulder. It squawks and Silica feeds it some bread. It eats it. It happened to be the same bird that got Azusa captured in the first place. Azusa had her food served from the minions, who kept an eye on her. She was outside chained up to a pillar.

"Brane is going to pick you up after dinner, pet." Said the minion.

"Why?" Azusa asked it.

"I cannot tell you...he said it's...special." The minion chuckled and Azusa finished her food. The minion takes the empty plate and told Brane that Azusa had finished her dinner. The minion puts the empty dishes away.

"Ah..good." Brane said and takes a bite of his steak.

"These three had fun with your pet." Ui told Brane, as she cuts her steak.

"They did huh?" Brane looked at Ui.

"Yes sir. We did. We stabbed her." Mari said and cackled.

"Right...how many times?" Brane asked Mari.

"I don't know...probably a hundred." Silica answered. Sherry and Mari finish their food and thanked Brane for the meal. Silica gave the rest to her pet bird. It squeaked as it ate. Once dinner was all done, Ui had cleaning duty. Mari's Occult Club, were in their room together, playing with dark magic. Brane went to go get Azusa and brought her inside the castle. Azusa was knocked out and Brane took her to his bed. Azusa was thrown onto his king size bed. Brane got on top of Azusa as she was squirming.

"Let me go!" Azusa yelled and struggled.

"I can't do that my pet." Brane said and grabbed her head and looked into her eyes. Azusa saw Brane naked and gasped. Was this gonna happen again? Yes. Azusa was screaming as Brane was enjoying himself.

"Looks like Brane is doing Azusa...literally." Silica said.

"Is pet now a sex slave or something?" Sherry asked.

"I don't think so...I guess Brane just wants to teach her a lesson...for trying to convince us to save her." Mari said and continued with her magic.

"Ah...right. Ui did hear about that from her. She must've told Brane." Silica said and continued her dark magics.

"Let's try to ignore it girls...and keep concentrating on our dark magics." Mari said.

"Ok." Silica smiled and her bird squawked. The girls heard Brane dirty talking Azusa. They decided to wait for him to be done with her before moving on to more dark magic practices. Soon Bran finished with Azusa and threw on the floor. She was panting as Brane was rough with her. Ui was in her room, cleaning her claw glove. Minions come in and take Azusa away back to her chamber as Brane put on clothes.

"Glad he's done." Mari said with annoyed sigh. Brane returned to his throne chair talking with Ui. Meanwhile, Nodoka and the gang were in a forest. It was getting late the they needed to rest.

"Aw man...I'm so tired." Yui said and yawned.

"Don't worry Yui, once we get to a rest stop, I'll provide everyone with tea." Mugi said and smiled.

"That's our Mugi for yea." Ritsu said and stretched her arms out.

"Indeed. I am parched a bit." Mio said.

"We should be at the rest stop soon." Jun Ishimine said. The group continued walking until they found a big hut.

"Is this it?" Ritsu wondered.

"Judging by the map...it sure is." Nodoka said as Jun lets the girls go first. Mugi got tea ready as the others got comfortable. Once it was done she served everyone the tea.

"Enjoy." Mugi smiled and got her one and sat on a chair.

"How many days will it take to get to the castle from here?" Yui asked Jun Ishimine.

"It can take 3 to day 7 days. Most likely a week." He replied.

"That long huh?" Ritsu stretched out her arms and laid her head back on the couch; relaxing.

"After we're finished with the tea, we should head to bed." Said Mio.

"Right." Jun Suzuki said. She saw that Yui had fallen asleep already on Mio's shoulder. Mio slowly stood and the others helped Yui lay on the couch. Ritsu got a blanket for her and put it over her body. The others got to bed as a minion was outside the hut.

"Goodnight everyone. We will resume in the morning." Nodoka said and the lights turn off and the group went to sleep. Next to the minion, was a woman in a black cloak and hoodie. She had red eyes. She nods at the figure escorting her. It starts to lead her to the castle. Once they got there, Brane had a talk with the new recruit. Once she got to her room, which was down the throne room, Brane had told Ui about this new recruit. The morning came and the new recruit was with Ui in the chamber room. Ui had a bowl of eggs for Azusa to eat.

"Pet...this here is **_Aina Kuronuma._** She will be taking care of you today." Ui said and pets Azusa's head.

"Nice to meet you pet." Aina said and also pets her head.

"My name is not pet...my name is Azusa." Azusa spat at the new girl.

"No way to speak to us like that pet." Ui shook her head.

"Enjoy your breakfast." Aina said and leaves with Ui behind her. Mari, Silica and Sherry were at the dinner table eating their breakfast with Brane. Aina came by and the triplets were very happy of her arrival. They all hugged her. They called her big sis and they looked up to her.

"They're like family right Brane?" Ui asked him. Brane simply nodded. "Azusa has met the new recruit."

"Excellent." Brane chuckled. Aina went to her room and the triplets soon followed her after they finished their breakfast. Brane ordered his minions to clean up and they do so. Ui also helps them clean. Brane visits with Azusa after that. He picks up her empty bowl and touched Azusa's face. "Meow for me Azu-nyan."

"Nya..." Azusa meowed at Brane and blushed in embarrassment.

"Good kitty." Brane chuckled and leaves Azusa in the dark. Brane went to his throne chair and sat down as Ui cleans his crown.

"How long will it take for them to get here?" Ui asked Brane, referring to Nodoka's group.

"Perhaps a week. I'm sending my minions to stall them." Brane smirked and snapped his fingers. He summoned stronger versions of the original minions. They had black armor and stronger weapons. There were four of them. "Go." Brane said and the figures leave in black fog. "I want you to stay here Ui."

"Yes master." Ui said and went to her room.

The group were walking in a forest. Nodoka looked at the map with Jun Ishimine. Jun heard something behind her. She turned and saw nothing. "Must be the wind." Jun said and continued to walk with the others.

"How much longer to the town?" Yui asked Nodoka.

"It should be soon Yui. And once we get there, we'll have breakfast." Nodoka answered.

"Ok!" Yui exclaimed. Jun heard something again behind her. She looked and saw nothing again.

"Jun? You ok?" Mugi asked her.

"Yeah...I just keep hearing stuff behind us...but nothing is there." Jun answered.

"Right...well let's keep moving. I'm sure it's just the wind." Mugi answered and walked with Jun back to the group. The four black figures were waiting in the shadows, ready to strike. Nodoka and Jun Ishimine come across a two path. One of the paths was not on the map...but it looked more friendly than the other path that was on the map.

"What do we do from here?" Ritsu asked Nodoka.

"I'm not sure." Nodoka replied. The dark figures appeared in the front of the girls and Jun Ishimine.

"Hello visitors." One of them said.

"We came here for a fight. Brane ordered us to attack you." The second one said.

"Oh no." Mio said and got her weapon ready, as did the others.

"Ready for a fight!?" The third one asked and cackled.

"Cause we sure are." The taller and last one said. They all got their weapons out; Large swords. Ritsu and Mio got theirs ready, as did Mugi and Yui.

"We will handle them!" Mio called out. Jun Ishimine leads Nodoka and Jun Suzuki to safety and they watch the fight that was about to begin. This sure would stall them in arriving to Brane's castle.


	43. Chapter 43

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!** **To Save Ui! Into Brane's World (Nodoka's Arc)**

 **Chapter 43: A Big Fight! And Azusa Spell Tested!  
**

 **(Takes place after the events from the end of Azusa's arc)**

* * *

The group were walking in a forest. Nodoka looked at the map with Jun Ishimine. Jun heard something behind her. She turned and saw nothing. "Must be the wind." Jun said and continued to walk with the others.

"How much longer to the town?" Yui asked Nodoka.

"It should be soon Yui. And once we get there, we'll have breakfast." Nodoka answered.

"Ok!" Yui exclaimed. Jun heard something again behind her. She looked and saw nothing again.

"Jun? You ok?" Mugi asked her.

"Yeah...I just keep hearing stuff behind us...but nothing is there." Jun answered.

"Right...well let's keep moving. I'm sure it's just the wind." Mugi answered and walked with Jun back to the group. The four black figures were waiting in the shadows, ready to strike. Nodoka and Jun Ishimine come across a two path. One of the paths was not on the map...but it looked more friendly than the other path that was on the map.

"What do we do from here?" Ritsu asked Nodoka.

"I'm not sure." Nodoka replied. The dark figures appeared in the front of the girls and Jun Ishimine.

"Hello visitors." One of them said.

"We came here for a fight. Brane ordered us to attack you." The second one said.

"Oh no." Mio said and got her weapon ready, as did the others.

"Ready for a fight!?" The third one asked and cackled.

"Cause we sure are." The taller and last one said. They all got their weapons out; Large swords. Ritsu and Mio got theirs ready, as did Mugi and Yui.

"We will handle them!" Mio called out. Jun Ishimine leads Nodoka and Jun Suzuki to safety and they watch the fight that was about to begin. This sure would stall them in arriving to Brane's castle.

"Let's begin." Said the first dark figure. It charges at Mio. While the other three took on Ritsu, Yui and Tsumugi. The four took a swing at the girls who each block their strikes.

"You're stalling us, aren't you?" Mio asked.

"You can say that." The figure answered and got a kick in the face from Mio. Ritsu punches the figure she's fighting. It shook it off and rams into her. Ritsu went down and Mio took a punch in the face. She also went down. Mugi was smacking the third figure with her bat a bunch of times. Yui was struggling. She got her arm cut badly and was bleeding. She kicks the figure's shield and slams her staff down onto it. It made a loud clang sound. The figure kicks Yui in the gut and slams it's shield in her face. Mio stabs the figure in the gut and uppercuts it. It goes down, coughing up black blood. Ritsu slices the back of a figure and slashes sideways. It went down to it's knees, screeching in pain. Mugi strikes her target, but it was blocking all of them with it's black shield.

"You're annoying!" The figure screeched and knees Mugi in the gut and claws her face. Mugi groaned and fell down. The figure then stomped on her back. Mugi groaned louder in pain and the figure grabs her head and was gonna slice her neck. Mio stabs the figure that she had beaten. The figure turned to fog, dead.

Ritsu slices the head of the figure she was facing and it turned to fog. Yui saves Mugi and shocks the figure with her staff and lands a combo on it. The figure went down and Yui slams it's face with her staff, killing it. The last figure kicks Yui down and was going for a final strike. Ritsu and Mio stab it together, saving her. The figure gasped and turned to fog. Mugi stood up and dusted herself off. Yui got back up and looked at her arm.

"Yui is hurt. We need to get to town now." Ritsu said and checked it.

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Yui said.

"You're bleeding a lot Yui." Mugi saw the blood running down her arm and onto the ground.

"I got some stuff that will stop the bleeding." Jun Ishimine said and cleans up Yui's wound. He then patches up and the group continued moving forward. They take the nice looking path that wasn't on the map, just to be safe. But was this a good idea?

Back at Brane's castle, Brane was watching Mari, Sherry and Silica make dark magic. They summoned a little creature. It looked like a cross between a bird and a human. It soon dissapeares. "I'm sorry girls, but I don't have the time to train you in the arts."

"That's why Aina-senpai will do it for us." Mari said to Brane.

"Oh? Really?" Brane stroked his beard as Ui came up to him and whispered something into his ear. It was about Nodoka's group defeating his Dark Figure Soldiers. Brane groaned in frustration and stood up.

"Something wrong master?" Mari asked.

"My soldiers...defeated by four girls...it sickens me!" Brane shouted.

"Sorry sir...maybe we could do something?" Silica suggested.

"No!" Brane yelled and sat back down on his throne. "That won't be necessary." Brane took a sigh. "Ui?"

"Yes master?"

"Go check on how Aina is doing with the pet." Brane told her.

"Yes master. I'll be right back." Ui bowed and went to go see how the new recruit was with the pet.

"Show me some spells instead of summoning." Brane told and closed his eyes.

"That is our specialty after all master." Sherry chirped.

"Ok girls...let's show him." Mari said and the three girls stick their hand out at the ceiling together and fire a dark spell. It hits the ceiling, turing it into purple and soon red sparks fly around it. The color fades away and the sparks also fade away.

"That one is a stun spell. Perfect for stopping attackers." Mari sneered. The girl show more spells and Brane was impressed. Aina was cleaning Azusa. Her back had fully recovered from her whip session. Her nose was fully healed and her scratch on her face that Ui made, also healed.

"How is the pet doing?" Ui asked Aina.

"She's doing very well. Although she convinced me to save her." Aina replied, looking at Ui as she walked to Azusa.

"Brane won't like this." Ui said and removed her hoodie. Aina finishes cleaning Azusa and leaves to dump out the water in the bucket and wring out the towel.

"Hi pet. How are you feeling?" Ui asked her, tilting her head.

"Ok...I guess." Azusa responded. Aina then went to Brane the news.

"She tried to convince me to rescue her." Aina said to her king.

"I see. I will punish her for doing so later. As of right now. No food for her."

"Yes master." Aina bowed and went back to see the pet, as did Mari, Silica and Sherry. Azusa was removed of her chains by Ui.

"Up pet." Ui commanded. Azusa slowly rose to her feet and looked at Ui Hirasawa in the eyes.

"I can't believe he did this to you." Azusa said and was gonna touch Ui's face. She snatches her wrists.

"Don't touch me." Ui replied and let's go of her wrist. "Meow Azusa."

"What?"

"You heard me. Meow!" Ui yelled.

"Nya."

"Good. I will see you soon." Ui said and leaves as Mari's Occult Club made their way to Azusa. Azusa soon thought that something might go bad. Azusa prepared herself for the worst.

"What's going on?" Azusa asked Mari.

"We simply came here to test out our magic on you." Mari said and chuckled. Silica and Sherry hold Azusa down. She struggles in their grasp.

"Don't fight it pet." Mari shook her head and put her hand out. Aina just watches. "Now hold still pet. This is gonna hurt." Mari sneered and shot a spell at Azusa. It hits her and burns her skin. Azusa moans in pain.

"Good one." Aina said and claps. Mari shoots another one at Azusa, the stun spell. That one hurt to move. Azusa winces as red shocks appeared every time she tried to move. It soon wore off and Mari's Occult Club laugh at the defenseless Azusa. Azusa panted and Silica and Sherry remove their grasp on her. Azusa stood up and looked at Mari.

"Don't even think about it. You only got one good arm anyways pet." Mari sneered.

"She's right pet." Silica said and smirked. Her bird was on her shoulder. It flew to Azusa and looked at her. The creature turned it's head.

"Hey...I know you." Azusa said to the creature. "You're the one who took my pancakes." Azusa growled.

"Meet Pina." Silica smiled as the creature stabbed Azusa's left eye and took it out." Azusa screamed in pain and covered her eye. Blood started flowing down her hand and face.

"Nice work Silica." Mari giggled.

"Thank Pina, not me." Silica pets Pina's head. It squawked and enjoyed the petting. It then ate Azusa's eye. Mari and Sherry were disgusted by it. Aina pushes Mari and Sherry away and heals Azusa's eye, stopping the pain and bleeding.

"Why did you do that?" Sherry asked Aina.

"I'm sure Brane wouldn't want her screaming all day." Aina replied.

"Good point." Mari nodded. Silica leaves with Sherry in tow. Mari also leaves as Aina puts Azusa back into her shackles.

"Brane will see you soon kitty." Aina smirked and licked her bloody cheek and giggled evilly. Aina leaves as Azusa passes out. The were with Brane, talking about Azusa Nakano. Brane was laughing as Mari explained what spells they casted on the pet. And that Pina had took on of her eyes out. Mari and her Occult Club go their room as Ui stood by Brane. Aina went back to see Azusa and keep an eye on her. Dark Figures were working in and out of the castle, doing their chores that Brane assigned to them.

"Wonder what Aina-senpai will do with the pet." Silica pondered and was playing old maid with Mari and Sherry.

"Who knows. I'm sure Aina-senpai will take good care of her." Sherry said.

"One thing is for sure. Azusa won't dare land a finger on Aina-senpai. Her magic is way stronger than ours." Silica said.

"Right." Mari said and put her hand and turned the cards into real life.

"Much better." Sherry smiled.

"Indeed. Now this is Old Maid." Mari snickered. The three sisters enjoyed playing their card game, adding a new twist to it. Brane was drinking wine and sitting on his throne chair, ordering his minions or Ui to do stuff for him. Aina was talking with Azusa. Azusa looked at her with her good eye and the girl shook her head.

"Brane is happy with us. Happy that we treated you like this. It's what you deserve after all." Aina told her.

"I don't deserve any of this. My senpais will rescue me. They will stop Brane." Azusa told Aina and spit in her face. Aina got mad and slaps Azusa.

"How dare you." Aina growled. Aina then grabbed Azusa face and pulled her closer to her own face. "If you ever do that again. I'll make sure your mouth is closed shut for good!" Aina lets go and talked with Ui outside of the chamber room.

"What time is it by the way?" Aina asked Ui.

"About 2 PM." Ui answered.

"Right."

"Brane went to go get some lunch for all of us...since the pet has been a bit uneasy at times, she will starve tonight." Ui smirked.

"Yes...she deserves it for spitting in my face." Aina said and went inside Brane's castle. Ui went to go see Azusa.

"Pet, you will starve tonight. As punishment. Do you understand?" Ui asked her.

"I do." Azusa nodded.

"Good girl." Ui smiled and left the chamber. Mari and her sisters were bored. They went to Brane to see if he could help spice things up a bit. The girls were kneeling down to Brane.

"Master...we seek some fun. We are bored out of our minds." Mari begged Brane.

"I don't know what to say." Brane chuckled and Ui poured more wine into his glass. A spark came to Brane. He smirked and came up with an idea. "Well...why don't you visit the group...and send them a message. Don't kill them...but you may fight them...just don't get hurt so bad. I might not heal you."

"That's ok sir...Aina can heal us. What shall the message be?" Mari rose up and so did Silica and Sherry.

"Tell them that I have Azusa Nakano as my pet. And if they want to rescue her...well...they know what to do...that is all. Now go! Pina will guide you."

"Yes master!" The girls saluted and were off to deliver Brane's message to Nodoka, Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi, Jun and Jun Ishimine. And have some fun while doing so.


	44. Chapter 44

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!** **To Save Ui! Into Brane's World (Nodoka's Arc)**

 **Chapter 44: Brane's Message Delivers!  
**

 **(Takes place after the events from the end of Azusa's arc)**

* * *

Mari and her sisters were bored. They went to Brane to see if he could help spice things up a bit. The girls were kneeling down to Brane.

"Master...we seek some fun. We are bored out of our minds." Mari begged Brane.

"I don't know what to say." Brane chuckled and Ui poured more wine into his glass. A spark came to Brane. He smirked and came up with an idea. "Well...why don't you visit the group...and send them a message. Don't kill them...but you may fight them...just don't get hurt so bad. I might not heal you."

"That's ok sir...Aina can heal us. What shall the message be?" Mari rose up and so did Silica and Sherry.

"Tell them that I have Azusa Nakano as my pet. And if they want to rescue her...well...they know what to do...that is all. Now go! Pina will guide you."

"Yes master!" The girls saluted and were off to deliver Brane's message to Nodoka, Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi, Jun and Jun Ishimine. And have some fun while doing so. They went on to find the group, with Pina's help. The creature flew above the Triplets.

"Make sure we follow it. Don't want to get lost." Mari said.

"We'll be fine." Silica said with a smile. Silica snaps her fingers and Pina grew bigger. It was now giant. Mari and Sherry were in awe. They hopped onto Pina's back and it flew.

"Now this is much faster!" Mari cheered.

"Weeeeee!" Sherry giggled.

Nodoka's group were still walking on the trail. "How much longer to town Nodoka-chan?" Yui asked her. "I'm so hungry. It's already gonna be four."

"Not sure. But I think we're almost there." Nodoka replied and looked at the map. "Good news. We took the right path, it's a shortcut."

"Ah, that's great." Mugi smiled.

"It sure is. We are getting hungry." Ritsu said and her stomach growled.

"Don't worry. I'll treat you all to a big meal once we get into town." Jun Ishimine said and winked. Jun Suzuki blushed deeply and turned away.

"Sounds good." Mio gave a thumbs up to Jun Ishimine. She had to admit, he was cute. Mari and her Occult Club found them.

"Let's surprise them." Mari said and Pina drops the girls into bushes. Pina returned to normal size and was gonna fight by Silica's side. They sneak on the group, walking slowly, trying not to cause a scene; alert them. Mari reached for her dagger, as did Silica and Sherry. Pina was on Silica's shoulder, not making any noises. The group kept walking, unaware that Mari and her club were about to strike. Meanwhile Brane was upset, his lunch hadn't arrived.

"What is taking so long for lunch Master?" Ui asked.

"I don't know. I wonder what's taking him so long." Brane growled. In the forest, inside a big hut, Brane's minion was captured and binded by black magic as girl in a cloak was doing to him. She had her hand out and made the minion stuck to the wall. Three other girls were in the hut as well.

"So...tell me. Where are they?" The girl asked. She removed her hood and it was Tiffany of the Occult Club. Beth was also there and was the one that the minion stuck on the wall. The other two girls were twins. They came to the figure holding katanas.

"Black Frill...when I give the signal...make him talk." Tiffany told the two. They nodded and the minion looked at them. It snickered.

"You think these two 'Japanese Dolls' are gonna make me talk?" The minion cackled. Both girls huffed and shove their swords by its neck. It gasped.

"Kusha...weapons down. Both of you." Said Tiffany. The two twins lower their weapons down, but did not put them away.

"If you want the group, they are on a journey to Brane's castle. To rescue Ui and Azusa. I don't know where the group is." Said the minion.

"That's all we needed to know." Tiffany said and looked at Kusha and Sasho. She nodded and gave the signal. The two decapitate the Dark Figure. He turns to fog and died. Beth stopped her spell.

"Shall we go?" Beth asked. Black Frill simply nodded. The girls head out to search for the group and join them. But...they had their hands full with Mari's Occult Club and Silica's pet Pina. Mari's Occult Club had already introduced themselves. Pina was still giant and easily took out Nodoka, Jun Suzuki and Jun Ishimine. Mari and her two siblings focused on Yui, Mio, Tsumugi and Ritsu. The triplets had shortswords with them, for melee. Mari took on Yui, Silica took on Mio and Sherry took on Ritsu. Pina took on Mugi, transforming into a feather knight, armed with a long sword. Mugi swings her bat at Pina, who blocks it. Pina shook it's head and knee Mugi in the gut and back hands her in the face. Mugi went down hard as Pina smirked.

"You're going down!" Ritsu said and smacked Sherry in the face. She stumbled and giggled. She took a swing at Ritsu and two clash. Mari was avoiding Yui's strikes. Yui had to admit, she was acrobatic. Mari put both hands out and began to fire a spell of dark magic. Yui charged at Mari and she smirked. She fires the spell. Yui swings her staff, thinking she could backfire the spell at Mari, but that didn't work. Yui got hit and couldn't move. She groaned as she tried to move. Mari cackles.

"Fool! This spell cannot be deflected back at the user. It stuns you for a while too." Mari said and stabs Yui in the gut. Yui gasped and spits blood onto Mari's face. Mari pulled out and jumps kicks Yui down. The spell wore off and Yui held her stomach, forming tears. Mio had Silica pinned down on the ground.

"PINA! HELP ME!" Silica cried out to her figure. Mugi got kicked down once she stood up and Pina turned his attention to Mio. He glides at her and takes her down onto broken tree branch. Silica got up and grabbed her short sword and went to Mio. She was struggling against Pina's blade.

"It's all over for you!" Silica growled and raised her sword up. Ritsu kicks Sherry and slices her back. She saw that Mio was in trouble. She ran and launches herself, tackling down Silica. Pina gasped and Mio kicks Pina in the gut and slices it's chest and uppercuts it. Pina turned back to it's creature form, hurt. It cried softly as it was bleeding. Mari saw Pina and was angry. Mari charges at Mio, Nodoka makes the save and kicks Mari in the chest. Mari goes flying but caught herself. She flies at Nodoka and tried to stab her. Nodoka moved out of the way and Mari went face first into a large tree. She fell down and was out.

"Thank you." Mio said to Nodoka.

"Welcome." Nodoka nodded and went to go help Ritsu with Silica. Ritsu got hit with the same spell Yui did and was in trouble. Jun Suzuki saw that Pina was healing and faking being down. She then saw it open its mouth and aiming at Mio and Nodoka. Jun gasped and ran after Mio and Nodoka. Pina saw her and decided to change targets.

"HEY! Be careful! Pina is gonna strike you two!" Jun Suzuki yelled out at Nodoka and Mio. They turned their backs to see Jun running. Ishimine saw that Pina had changed targets. It fires at Jun. Ishimine dove in and takes down Jun Suzuki, getting hit instead. He groaned in pain and landed hard with Jun Suzuki in his arms.

"Ishimine! Are you ok!?" Mio gasped and ran to both Ishimine and Jun. Ishimine laid down in pain as the blade went through his stomach. Mio gasped as she saw this and looked away. Nodoka told Ishimine to hold on and stay still. Pina turned back huge and swooped and took Silica, Sherry and Mari away to Brane's castle. Mugi stood up, slightly hurt. Ritsu helped Yui to her feet and went to Nodoka and the Ishimine and Jun. Jun was crying as Ishimine had saved her from this brutal attack. Ishimine was panting and in pain. Nodoka helped him up to his feet.

"We have to get to town now and fast! Ishimine is hurt!" Nodoka called out.

"So is Yui." Ritsu said and Yui was crying a bit. Mari threw a paper out as she awoke.

"From Brane." Mari said and told Pina to fly away. Mio caught the paper and read it aloud.

"Dear Light Music Club, if you ever wish to see Azusa, my pet, again? Come to my castle and fight me...if you dare."

"Holy crap. So he does have Azusa." Ritsu said and not at all surprised. "I knew it."

"We...have to...go and save her..." Yui said and coughed roughly.

"Not until you're one hundred percent!" Nodoka scolded her. "Ok...let's head to town quickly." Nodoka took a sigh and looks at the map, with Ishimine, Jun, Mio, Ritsu and Mugi behind. About 20 minutes later, the group had arrived in the town. Nodoka asked for directions to a hospital.

"Right over here." Said the man. He leads the group to the hospital and opens the door for them.

"Thank you." Nodoka nodded at the man. Doctors saw the condition that Yui and Ishimine were in and quickly rushed them to the emergency room. Also in town, were Tiffany, Beth and Black Frill. They were having a late lunch in a restaurant.

"I hope that the others are here." Beth said, looking at Tiffany. Black Frill eat their meal and do not say a word.

"We should go looking after we are done eating." Said Tiffany.

"Yes. Is that a good idea Black Frill?" Beth asked the twins. They simply nodded and wiped their mouths. They finished eating and Tiffany and Beth continued to eat. "The only wave to save Mari and her sisters is to kill them. Their souls have been trapped for months now."

"Right. Let's hope they haven't hurt the Light Music Club." Tiffany finishes her food and so does Beth. The two get up and Black Frill follow them out of the restaurant. Mugi, Nodoka, Ritsu, Mio and Jun were all in the waiting room. Yui and Jun Ishimine were being treated from their wounds by doctors. Ishimine took about an hour in surgery to get the feather blade removed from his body. Yui only needed about 20 minutes. Jun visited Ishimine, while the others visited Yui.

"Thank you for saving me." Jun said to Ishimine, blushing. She then held Ishimine's hand.

"You're welcome." Ishimine chuckled. He then stared into Jun's eyes and Jun leans closer to him. They were about to kiss, only for Ritsu to burst the door open. Jun gasped and quickly turned around to face the wall, blushing a deep red. Ishimine coughs in response.

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that...anyways. Yui is recovering quickly...and we should stay at a rent house in town until Ishimine gets better." Ritsu said.

"Right...ok...bye Ishimine. We'll check on you later." Jun said and waved goodbye. She and Ritsu leave with the others. Yui also was able to leave and changed back into her clothes. She got her staff back. Nodoka leads the girls to the two story rent house for a couple of days. The Occult Club and Black Frill also rented a home for a couple of days. Mari's Occult Club went back to Brane's castle.

"Master. We delivered the message...but some of us got hurt." Mari said as her nose was broken.

"I won't heal you." Brane said and chuckled. Aina came and heals the three girls. "But she would." Brane grunted. Azusa was starving. Aina didn't give her anything to eat. She hoped her senpais would rescue her again, like they did before. Brane went to go see her and abuse her, for spitting in Aina's face.

"Naughty kitty." Brane smirked and pulled Azusa's chains down and throws her to the floor. Azusa groaned and stood up. Brane grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to the castle. Mari, Silica and Sherry were eating an early dinner, as it was 5 PM. Azusa smelled the food and she really wanted it. Brane was not going to give her anything...but a punishment. The Light Music Club were gonna be on their way to Brane's castle once Ishimine was perfectly healed. Jun did not tell anyone about her almost kissing Jun Ishimine. Ritsu wasn't gonna say anything but she did snicker at the thought. The girls had pick up for dinner, while Ishimine got food at the hospital. Mio gave everyone the note to read, from Brane.

"So he does have Azu-nyan again? I hope we can get their soon." Yui said and ate her food.

"Once Ishimine is good to go, then we will start the journey again." Nodoka said to her. Yui nodded.

"OK." Yui said and takes a small bite of her food.

"Let's just enjoy ourselves in this town." Mugi said and continues eating the food.

"Right. After this, we could look around. See what they got here." Jun said and sipped her soda.

"Sounds like a plan." Ritsu said. Brane had punished Azusa again, in his bed. She got thrown to the floor passed out. The minions took her out of Brane's room and back into his chamber. Brane puts his clothes back one and went back to this throne. Ui and Mari's Occult Club were eating dinner at the table with some Minions and Aina. Brane had made the food since the minion never came back with his takeout. Brane deiced that wasn't gonna bother him. He figured the minion got killed by someone. Pina flew in and told Brane that the girls were in town. Brane chuckled.

"It still would take them a while for them to get here. I can wait...there is no rush after all. Besides...I want more fun with Azusa." Brane licked his lips and cackles.

"Wonder what he's laughing about?" Mari pondered on it.

"Who knows. At least we delivered Brane's message. Or else we would've been punished." Silica said.

"Got that right sister." Sherry said and continued eating.

"Azusa is still going to starve yes?" Mari asked Aina.

"Right. She will have food tomorrow morning." Aina responded.

"And we will make it for her." Ui said and smirked. "With special ingredients." As the girls and minions laugh, Azusa was being cleaned by two minions. Azusa opened her eyes and saw them. They just finished cleaning her as Azusa spoke to them, asking for food.

"No. Brane said you will starve tonight. No food until tomorrow morning." Said the minion. Azusa begged it to give her something. "NO! No food!" The minion yelled and left with the other one. What would Azusa do now?


	45. Chapter 45

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!** **To Save Ui! Into Brane's World (Nodoka's Arc)**

 **Chapter 45: The Very First Pet Show! (Feat. Azusa Nakano as The Pet)  
**

 **(Takes place after the events from the end of Azusa's arc)**

* * *

"Wonder what he's laughing about?" Mari pondered on it.

"Who knows. At least we delivered Brane's message. Or else we would've been punished." Silica said.

"Got that right sister." Sherry said and continued eating.

"Azusa is still going to starve yes?" Mari asked Aina.

"Right. She will have food tomorrow morning." Aina responded.

"And we will make it for her." Ui said and smirked. "With special ingredients." As the girls and minions laugh, Azusa was being cleaned by two minions. Azusa opened her eyes and saw them. They just finished cleaning her as Azusa spoke to them, asking for food.

"No. Brane said you will starve tonight. No food until tomorrow morning." Said the minion. Azusa begged it to give her something. "NO! No food!" The minion yelled and left with the other one. What would Azusa do now? The next day cam as the purple sun rose. It was about 11 in the morning, Mari, Silica, Sherry, Aina and Ui got to work on breakfast. Brane was still sleeping. The minions were cleaning the castle. One minion cleaned Brane's crown and throne chair.

"Good as new." The minion said and chuckled.

"Is breakfast going well?" A minion asked Ui.

"Yes. It sure is. We'll be making Azusa's after." Ui responded. It was bacon and eggs with sushi rolls and a curry sauce. Azusa was hungry and finally got her food at around 12 PM. Azusa ate it and enjoyed it.

"Glad you like it pet." Ui smiled and pets Azusa's head. Soon Azusa passed out due to the food and Ui removes the chains. Brane was outside and had minions and Mari's Occult Club set up a stage with magic.

"This is going to be great." Brane said and sipped his tea. He was sitting down on his throne he brought with him. "The first ever Pet Show." Brane then chuckles. "Why didn't I think of this sooner!?"

"Master, the stage is almost ready. Azusa has been put in a coma." Aina told him.

"Good. Don't want her to be awake for all of this." Brane said and pulled out a camera.

"And...when it's done...we send it to the Light Music Club." Aina chuckled.

"Yes Aina...yes." Brane smirked and hit record as Azusa was in a chair, locked in. A minion puts her on the stage and lights shine on her. Minions and Mari and her sisters got to their seats with popcorn. A minion solider came up to the stage.

"Welcome everyone, to the first ever Pet Show!" It said and the audience claps.

"Our first trick will be with Mari's Occult Club. Welcome them on stage." The audience clapped as Mari, Silica and Sherry went to the stage. Azusa was placed inside a box.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It is time for the cut in half trick!" Mari bellowed and the crowd cheers. Silica pulled out a saw and gave it to Mari. Mari began to saw Azusa in half. Unlike the original trick...Azusa was gonna be cut in half. Mari began to cut through the box. Blood started to drip down as Mari was laughing and going crazy as she sawed Azusa. Soon the saw went through. Silica and Sherry open the box and Azusa got cut in half from her stomach. She fell down, in a pool of her own blood as the audience clapped.

"Ta-Da!" Mari bowed and Silica and Sherry also bow. Soon Azusa was back to normal, sitting in her chair, locked inside it. Mari and her sisters leave the stage and Aina made her way to the stage. Aina touched Azusa's face and opened her mouth.

"Want to see a balloon go pop?" Aina asked the crowed. They cheered and Brane was chuckling. Aina giggled and placed her hands over Azusa's mouth and began to fire a smoke spell into her body. Soon Azusa's stomach started to expand. The crowd were in awe. Azusa's stomach began to get bigger and bigger. Mari took a picture of it. Soon Azusa's tummy started to bloat and get even bigger. Aina stopped the spell and took out a needle and was gonna pop Azusa's tummy like a balloon. Brane captured all of it on his camera. Aina leaned the needle to Azusa's giant belly. "Here we go." She said and poked Azusa's tummy. Soon it popped and her guts and blood go flying onto the crowd. They were in awe. Brane smile at this. Aina bowed as the minions and Mari's Occult Club clapped. Brane also claps. The lights got out and Azusa was back to normal soon after.

"I wonder what's next." Sherry said to Silica. She couldn't hold in her excitement. Ui was sitting next to Brane, not even smiling, nor clapping. Was this show getting her bit back to her normal self or was she playing it? Ui went up to the stage in her light brown cloak and hoodie. She opened Azusa's mouth had stuck her claw glove inside. She grabbed Azusa's tongue and pulled it out. The crowd cringe at the sound of flesh ripping. Ui threw Azusa's tongue on the floor and stomped on it. She then leaves and sat next to Brane.

"Can we spice things up a bit?" Ui asked angry.

"Sure." Brane smiled and snapped his fingers. Azusa was back to normal, and now awake. She looked around and a minion releases her from her chair. Azusa stood up and the minion gave her a plastic sword to fight with.

"What's going on?" Azusa asked the minion.

"We've been putting on a show." The minion said and formed a shard arm. "Now we must fight." Azusa ducked as the minion struck at her. The other minions were cheering and telling it to cut off Azusa's limbs, or bite her face. Brane looked at Ui.

"Is this better?" He asked her. Ui looked at Brane and smiled.

"Yes master. I want Azusa-chan to feel pain." Ui said with hate in her voice.

"So do I." Brane and Ui chuckle together as they watched the stage. Azusa tried to fight back against the minion. Her arm got sliced and she cried out in pain. The minions cheered as Azusa had gotten hurt. She smacks the figure with her plastic sword in the face. The minion chuckled and kicked Azusa in the gut and cuts her face. Mari and her sisters shouted at the minion to slice her up. Azusa tripped and this allowed the figure to cut up Azusa's back. She cried out in pain and bled out, defeated. Azusa stopped moving and was dead. The minion bowed down and the audience clapped for it. The show came to a close it was cleanup time. Azusa got up and was on the grass, looking at everyone. Mari's Occult Club make the stage disappears with a spell. Brane finished recording and takes the tape out of the camera. He then sends it to Pina.

"Make sure you get this to the Light Music Club." Ui said to Pina. It nodded and flew off. Azusa was gonna make a run for it, but a minion stopped her. Brane walked to Azusa and smirked at her. Brane took her left arm and slammed his elbow down right at her elbow, breaking her left arm again. Azusa cried out in pain and Brane punches her in the face. Azusa kept moaning in pain as Brane laughed at her. Pina laid the tape on the table as the widow was open. The tape came with a little note: Play Me. The girls were out for lunch. They decided after that, they go visit Jun Ishimine. They also found The Occult Club and Black Frill during lunch. They decided to travel together to Brane's Castle, once Ishimine was 100% cleared. The girls head back to the rent house with Black Frill and the Occult Club. Yui saw the video tape and read the note.

"What could this be?" She asked the girls.

"Why don't you play it then?" Tiffany said. Yui places the tape inside the tv.

"Who gave us this?" Mio asked.

"I don't know. The note didn't say." Yui shrugged.

"The video is starting." Ritsu said and got closer to the TV. The video began to play. The video went on and the girls were all shocked. They had no words to say as they watched Azusa be treated like a fun act for Brane's sick desires. They saw her tummy explode and when she got sawed in half. The video stopped playing. The girls were all disgusted by the who. The humiliation that Azusa went through, and she didn't even know this happened, since she was put into a coma like state from her breakfast. Azusa was placed back in her chamber. She was crying as Brane had told her about the Pet Show she starred in.

"You're a sick freak! You're a monster!" Azusa cried out at Brane. He simply laughed at her.

"Damn right I'm a monster! That guitar made me this way long ago! And I love it! You Azusa will be my pet forever! Your soul will be trapped here with me. I will force you to play that guitar and when you do...you'll be stuck here forever! Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Brane cackled and slammed the door and left Azusa in the dark. Brane went to go talk with Mari and her sisters.

"So...you're gonna want us to watch her clean everything tomorrow?" Mari asked Brane.

"Yes. I want her to help around the castle." Brane replied.

"Okay master! We'll make sure she behaves and gets chores done." Silica smiled. Brane chuckled and sat at his throne. He tells Ui about it and she smiled.

"Good idea master." Ui said with a smile.

"Yes. In the morning, she will begin by cleaning my throne and crown. I want you and Mari's sisters to watch her. I will be going on a small trip for a couple of days with Aina. So I want you Ui, in charge till I get back."

"Yes sir. I will make sure the Pet is good." Ui said and smirked. Time went on and Brane got up early for his trip with Aina and his minions. The group headed out right after they had breakfast made by Ui, Mari, Silica and Sherry.

"Bye master! Be safe!" Mari called out as Brane got on a shadow horse and Aina did as well. Brane waved goodbye and told Ui and Mari's Occult Club to be good and make Azusa do work. After they left, Ui took Azusa out of the chamber and into the castle. Mari had a bucket of water and Silica and soap and Sherry had the rag.

"You are to clean the entire castle under Brane's orders. Do you understand pet?" Ui crossed her arms and looked at Azusa. She nodded.

"Good kitty." Mari said and pets Azusa's head. "Now get to work." Azusa got the rag and puts in the soapy water and began to scrub Brane's throne.

"Make sure you get it nice and shiny too." Silica said and pushes the bucket closer to Azusa. Azusa cleans the entire throne chair and Ui inspects it.

"Good. Everything is cleaned here. Now to the crown." Ui smiled and grabbed Brane's crown and held it for Azusa. Azusa puts the rag in the bucket and wrings it first. She then began to wipe the crown of Brane.

"He wants this place spotless before he gets back." Said Sherry.

"Why can't you help?" Azusa asked her. Mari glared at her. Mari slapped her and pulled out a necklace with a red gem. Mari giggled and Azusa looked at the glowing red gem as Mari swung it around.

"You will clean this castle all by yourself. You will clean this castle all by yourself." Mari chanted and soon Azusa got hypnotized. Azusa eyes went red and goes back to cleaning.

"Good idea. Now we don't need to worry about her not doing her chores. Which means..." Silica smiled.

"We can relax." Sherry finished her sentence.

"Right you are my sisters. We can relax." Mari said and stretched her arms out. She summons a rug for her and the others to lay on. They watched Azusa walk around and clean the entire castle. But when she made it to the bathroom to clean, she got out of the hypnosis. It was hard to carry the bucket with one hand, therefore Brane restored her left arm...though he promised her, he would break it again when he returned from his trip. Azusa got an idea. She replaces the bucket water with burning hot water. She fills the bucket up and was gonna dump it on Mari and her sisters. She needed to create a scene.

"I finished the bathroom!" She called out.

"Ah. The Pet has finished Brane's throne room, let's go see her." Mari said and got up with her sisters and made their way to the bathroom. Azusa hid in a bathroom stall as the bathroom was big. Enough for five people.

"Where is the pet?" Sherry asked her sisters.

"I'm right here!" Azusa yelled and throws the water onto the three sisters. They scream as the water burns them. Azusa throws the empty bucket at the girls, knocking them down. Azusa ran out of the bathroom and got a cloak. She puts it on bu Ui stopped. Azusa gasped as Ui removed her cloak, revealing a large knife and a black shard shield in her back. Ui took out the knife and walked to Azusa. Azusa backs away.

"Naughty kitty." Ui smirked and smacks her down. Ui then stomped on Azusa's back. Azusa moaned in pain. Ui pulled Azusa's head back and placed her knife at her neck. Mari and her sisters leave the bathroom.

"THIS LITTLE PUSSY BURNED US!" Mari snapped.

"SHE SHOULD BE TORTURED!" Silica cried out.

"GIVE IT TO HER!" Sherry growled.

"Take her to the torture room!" Ui ordered Mari and her sisters. They nodded and grabbed Azusa and carry her to the basement. Ui giggled and followed them. Azusa got tied up and was going to get whipped again. Mari took a whip out and gave to Ui. "Thank you."

"Ui please! This is not you! Remember your friends!" Azusa pleaded.

"Shut up Azusa!" Ui shouted and whips Azusa's back. Azusa cried out as Ui made the first strike.

"Please! Remember who you are! Remember your sister!"

"I have no sister! Not anymore! I have no one but Brane!" Ui cried out and whips Azusa again and again and again.

"Remember Yui! She loves you and we are going to save you from Brane! This is not where you belong.." Azusa cried. Ui growled and raised her whip...only to hesitate.

"Ui? What are you waiting for?" Mari asked.

"WHIP HER NOW!" Silica roared. Ui's eyes regained their normal color.

"Yui? Big sis?" Ui moaned and held her head and moaned in pain.

"I'll do it then!" Mari said and pushed Ui down and whips Azusa a bunch of times. Ui got back up and stopped Mari.

"STOP IT!" She yelled out at her. Ui's eyes turned back to red and she frees Azusa. Azusa was panting and in tears. "We've done enough." Ui said quietly and walked away. Mari and her Occult Club kick Azusa and walk out. Ui held her head and fell to one knee.

"Ui!? You ok?" Silica cried out and helped her up.

"I don't know." Ui said and Mari and Silica helped her to her bed. They placed her down and Ui had gotten a fever.

"She's very sick. What did that pet do?" Sherry asked as she felt Ui's head.

"She tried to free Ui from Brane's control grip. It obviously work for a bit. But it's too strong." Mari answered and folded her arms. "How dare she. How dare Azusa...no...how dare the pet. How dare this pet do this to Ui. Brane will be informed about this once he returns."

"And what about Ui?" Sherry asked Mari.

"You two take care of her. I will handle Azusa." Mari said and went to go get Azusa out of the basement and back into her chamber. Silica and Sherry watched Ui as she was moaning her sister's name and Brane's name also.

"She's having a battle inside her mind." Silica said to Sherry.

"Indeed she is." Sherry nodded. Was this the key that Ui needed to be free of Brane's grip. Only one way to find out. Ui was fighting against a figure version of herself inside her head. Mari drags Azusa outside and was going to place her back in the chamber. Azusa had a small dagger, or better yet, Ui's dagger she dropped once Mari pushed her down. Azusa stabs Mari in her side. Mari moans in pain and fell to her knees. Azusa stood up and tries to stab Mari again, Mari blocked it though. She stood up and pushes Azusa off of her. Mari was small compared to Azusa. Mari held her side and fights with her right arm. She lands a punch to Azusa who doges it. She cuts her face and kicks her down. Pina cried out and flew to Azusa and snatched the knife out. Azusa looked at Pina who flew away, this allowed Mari to land a punch. Azusa went down and groaned in pain. Mari got on top of her and placed her hands on Azusa's mouth and did the same spell that Aina did to her at the first ever Pet Show. Azusa gags and squirmed. Mari snickered.

"Gotcha now." Mari smirked. Azusa bites her fingers to counter her spell. Azusa stood up and smacks Mari down.

"I won't lose to you." Azusa said and panted. Mari got back up and fell to her knee again. She was loosing a lot of blood and was becoming weak. Mari fell down and panted. "But I don't want to hurt you." Azusa said and dragged Mari to the chamber. She found some medical stuff and decided to help Mari. Unknown to her that she needed to die in order for her soul to be saved, likewise Silica and Sherry, Azusa treats Mari's wounds up and Mari still hated her.

"Don't think that we're friends after this."

"I know." Azusa told her. She looked into Mari's eyes and Mari snatches her medical kit away.

"I don't need you to help me pet. You've done enough today." Mari said and stood up, shoving Azusa away from her.

"I'm trying to help you!" Azusa cried at Mari.

"I don't need it!" Mari said and stumbled out the door, holding her side. Silica and Sherry gasped and saw her.

"What happened!?" Sherry cried out.

"The pet happened." Mari growled and panted.

"Come on, we'll get you patched up." Silica said and helped Mari back to the castle. Azusa followed them, staying undetected. Mari told her sisters about what she did to her.

"We will tell Brane about this! She's in big trouble!" Silica exclaimed.

"No Silica!...we don't need to tell him anything." Mari said which caused Silica, Sherry and even Azusa to be shocked by Mari's words.

"Why not?" Sherry asked and pouted.

"Let's just tell him she was a good pet..that is all." Mari said and took a sigh. Was she opening up to her real self? Ui was still in a battle.

"I will kill you here and now!" Ui called out to her figure version.

"No Ui! I will be the one to end you. And I will be in control forever!" Dark Ui said and cackled. The real Ui and Dark Ui both summoned a shard arm and began to clash. Who would win? Dark Ui lands a huge blow to Ui's left arm. She cried out and turned in her sleep. Dark Ui cackled and kicks Ui in the face. Ui goes down. "You are weak!"

"No I'm not!" Ui yelled out and tackled her Dark Figure self and slashed her face. Dark Ui screeched in pain and then took a slice to the leg. Dark Ui then summoned teeth and bites down on Ui's leg. Dark Ui then punches Ui down. The fight was only just beginning. The fight would end right when Brane returned. This was only day 1 of 3 days of fighting.


	46. Chapter 46

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!** **To Save Ui! Into Brane's World (Nodoka's Arc)**

 **Chapter 46: A Hospital Visit. Dark Ui VS Ui continues.  
**

 **(Takes place after the events from the end of Azusa's arc)**

* * *

"She's having a battle inside her mind." Silica said to Sherry.

"Indeed she is." Sherry nodded. Was this the key that Ui needed to be free of Brane's grip. Only one way to find out. Ui was fighting against a figure version of herself inside her head. Mari drags Azusa outside and was going to place her back in the chamber. Azusa had a small dagger, or better yet, Ui's dagger she dropped once Mari pushed her down. Azusa stabs Mari in her side. Mari moans in pain and fell to her knees. Azusa stood up and tries to stab Mari again, Mari blocked it though. She stood up and pushes Azusa off of her. Mari was small compared to Azusa. Mari held her side and fights with her right arm. She lands a punch to Azusa who doges it. She cuts her face and kicks her down. Pina cried out and flew to Azusa and snatched the knife out. Azusa looked at Pina who flew away, this allowed Mari to land a punch. Azusa went down and groaned in pain. Mari got on top of her and placed her hands on Azusa's mouth and did the same spell that Aina did to her at the first ever Pet Show. Azusa gags and squirmed. Mari snickered.

"Gotcha now." Mari smirked. Azusa bites her fingers to counter her spell. Azusa stood up and smacks Mari down.

"I won't lose to you." Azusa said and panted. Mari got back up and fell to her knee again. She was loosing a lot of blood and was becoming weak. Mari fell down and panted. "But I don't want to hurt you." Azusa said and dragged Mari to the chamber. She found some medical stuff and decided to help Mari. Unknown to her that she needed to die in order for her soul to be saved, likewise Silica and Sherry, Azusa treats Mari's wounds up and Mari still hated her.

"Don't think that we're friends after this."

"I know." Azusa told her. She looked into Mari's eyes and Mari snatches her medical kit away.

"I don't need you to help me pet. You've done enough today." Mari said and stood up, shoving Azusa away from her.

"I'm trying to help you!" Azusa cried at Mari.

"I don't need it!" Mari said and stumbled out the door, holding her side. Silica and Sherry gasped and saw her.

"What happened!?" Sherry cried out.

"The pet happened." Mari growled and panted.

"Come on, we'll get you patched up." Silica said and helped Mari back to the castle. Azusa followed them, staying undetected. Mari told her sisters about what she did to her.

"We will tell Brane about this! She's in big trouble!" Silica exclaimed.

"No Silica!...we don't need to tell him anything." Mari said which caused Silica, Sherry and even Azusa to be shocked by Mari's words.

"Why not?" Sherry asked and pouted.

"Let's just tell him she was a good pet..that is all." Mari said and took a sigh. Was she opening up to her real self? Ui was still in a battle with her dark figure self.

"I will kill you here and now!" Ui called out to her figure version.

"No Ui! I will be the one to end you. And I will be in control forever!" Dark Ui said and cackled. The real Ui and Dark Ui both summoned a shard arm and began to clash. Who would win? Dark Ui lands a huge blow to Ui's left arm. She cried out and turned in her sleep. Dark Ui cackled and kicks Ui in the face. Ui goes down. "You are weak!"

"No I'm not!" Ui yelled out and tackled her Dark Figure self and slashed her face. Dark Ui screeched in pain and then took a slice to the leg. Dark Ui then summoned teeth and bites down on Ui's leg. Dark Ui then punches Ui down. The fight was only just beginning. The fight would end right when Brane returned. This was only day 1 of 3 days of fighting. Sherry and Silica came to see Ui in her bed.

"Say, if she wins, does that mean Ui will be back to normal?" Sherry asked Silica.

"Yup. But Dark Ui is too strong for her." Silica smirked.

"We will see when Brane returns. That will be the end of the fight." Sherry said. She went to go check on Mari. She was resting in her bedroom.

"Hey Mari, you ok?" Sherry asked her sister in a sweet voice.

"I'm fine." Mari grumbled.

"You don't sound fine to me." Sherry tilted her head and sat on the bed beside Mari. Mari looked at her with a glare.

"What do you want?" Mari asked her.

"Just came to check on you." Sherry smiled. "Ui is still fighting inside her mind. The battle be finished once Brane returns in two days."

"What time is it anyways?"

"I think about 5 PM." Sherry answered looking at her watch.

"Okay...I guess we're one duty for dinner?"

"I guess so Mari. Or we can go get something."

"Yes...I don't feel up to cooking anyways." Mari said and took a sigh and turned around to fully face Sherry.

"You need to rest. Silica and I will pick up dinner in about an hour."

"And who will watch the pet?" Mari asked.

"Oh yeah...ok then, I will go and get food while Silica watches the pet." Sherry cleared her throat and checked Mari's head.

"Ok Sherry. Now leave my room while I try to sleep." Mari said and covered herself with blankets. Sherry nodded and leaves Mari's bedroom and closed the door. Azusa was outside the room, listening on their conversation. Sherry saw Azusa and took a sigh.

"Silica will be watching you, while I go into town and get food." Sherry told Azusa.

"Ok." Azusa nodded. She went to see Silica in her room. Azusa puts on clothes and was going to help take care of Ui. Silica lead her to Ui's room and showed her the state she was in. Azusa puts a wet towel on her head as her fever was very high.

"She's fighting inside her head, against her Dark Figure self." Silica informed Azusa. Azusa was in awe. Did she cause Ui to be like this? Of course she didn't mean to though. "You are staying here with me until Sherry gets back. Got it?"

"Yes Sherry." Azusa nodded.

"Good pet." Silica said.

"I'll be heading out now. Please be good to the Pet." Sherry said.

"If she be good to me first." Silica glared at Sherry.

"Right." Sherry said and went out of the castle to get food, this town was full of Brane worshipers. Sherry would have no problem getting the food. Ishimine was visited by Jun and the others.

"I'll be ready to go tomorrow girls." Ishimine told them.

"Right. How long will it take from here?"

"Well their is another town that is close to the castle, although that is full of Brane worshipers. It will be dangerous but we can handle it. That will take about 3 days to 5 days."

"Really? We can't take like a chariot or something?" Yui asked him.

"I don't think so. We all won't fit and they do cost a lot. You'll be wasting your gold."

"So by foot then. Got it." Ritsu said.

"Yes Ritsu, by foot. We'll be fine girls. Nothing to worry about." Ishimine smiled at them.

"Once you're all better, we an treat you to some cake and tea at the house." Mugi smiled at him. Ishimine chuckled.

"Sounds good Mugi."

Sherry arrived to town and entered a restaurant.

"Pick up please." She asked the front desk.

"Yes? May I help you?" Asked a older man. He was at least in his 30's. Black hair and buff.

"I would like your special please. Five of them." Sherry said and placed 400 gold onto the counter.

"Right. Coming right up." Said the man as he went to back. Sherry waited for her order and looked around. She saw teens eating and talking about Brane. She also saw an old couple having shard arms. She saw a lot of people with them. Even a 6 year old girl. The man came up to her with a bag with the food packed up. "Here you go."

"Thank you sir. Long live the king." Sherry bowed and took the bag and went out.

"Yeah. Long live Brane." Said the man and he went to a nearby table and checked on them. Sherry returns to Brane's castle and she places the food down. She went to tell Mari and Silica. Azusa was still with Silica, talking with her.

"Dinner is here!" Sherry called out. Soon Azusa, Silica and Mari came to the kitchen.

"What about Ui?"

"She can't eat in her condition." Mari said and was recovering quite quickly. Sherry served everyone the food.

"Hope you like it. It's the special they had." Sherry said and got in her seat.

"Looks alright." Silica said and digged into her side salad with ranch dressing. Everyone started on the salad. The side orders were beans and rice with the main order being a baked chicken, glazed with a sweet BBQ sauce. Sherry had placed Ui's food in the kitchen. She was saving it for Brane. Of course, Azusa would be against this, so Sherry didn't bother telling her about it.

"Are you sure Ui can't have this?" Azusa asked Mari's Occult Club. Mari placed her fork and knife down and looked at Azusa.

"No...she can't respond anyways. She will be like this until Brane returns in two days."

"Are you sure?" Azusa tilted her head.

"Shut up pet! And eat!" Mari snapped and slammed her hands on the dinner table.

"Mari...calm down please." Sherry told her. Mari gave a sigh and said she was sorry. Mari then continued to eat, as did the others. The girls had dinner with Ishimine at the hospital. Nodoka looked at the map while she ate.

"Hospital food isn't that good." Yui whined.

"It's not that bad." Ritsu said and poked at her food.

"It kinda reminds me of cafeteria food." Said Jun. "And not the good kind." Jun gulped and ate it anyways.

"Might as well eat it anyways. We need to be our best for when we get ready to go to Brane's castle," Mio stated and finishes eating.

"I agree." Mugi said and finished eating her food.

"Thanks for eating with me today, you didn't have to though." Ishimine told them.

"It's alright Ishimine. We just figured you be lonely for dinner tonight." Ritsu said to him and smiled.

"Well I'm glad." Ishimine smiled back. Black Frill, Kusho and Sasho were eating with the Occult Club at a different table, not talking. It was now 7 PM, Mari and her sisters were hanging out together while Azusa walked around the castle, exploring it. Mari and her sisters checked up on Ui. She was still panting and not responding to any of their questions.

Dark Ui had Ui cornered. The two were locked inside a white room, with no exit. Blood was everywhere as Ui had gotten beat. She had a black eye ad missing teeth. Bloody nose as well. But she was still strong, she wouldn't let this dark copy of her win. Dark Ui had suffered some damage herself. Her eye was closed shut due to a slash on it and nose had been cut deep. Both girls pant as they were tired. But this fight wasn't even close to finishing.

"I admire your courage Ui." Said Dark Ui. "I admire your fighting ability as part Shardian."

"Shardian?" Ui tilted her head.

"A Shardian is what I am. A Shardian is what Brane is. A creature of complete darkness! Created long ago. But enough talk...we fight." Dark Ui giggled and ran to Ui. Ui ducked her strike and kicked her in the chest and smacks her down. Dark Ui chuckled and trips Ui down and got on top of her. Ui grabbed Dark Ui's mouth and blocked her biting attack. Ui throws Dark Ui off of her and formed a shard arm. She struck at her Shardian self and slammed down onto her. Dark Ui blocked it and laughed. Dark Ui kicks Ui in the jaw and slams her elbow into her chest. The battle continues. Every hit caused time to go faster by +30 Minutes. Mari and her sisters replaced Ui's rag with a new on.

"I hope Dark Ui wins. She better. Or this is all Azusa's fault. Brane won't be happy about this." Sherry said and pouted.

"I'm sure Dark Ui will be the real Ui. And once that happens...all is good again." Mari said and leaves Ui's room. Silica and Sherry follow her. Azusa went in to see Ui.

"Poor Ui. Hope you win against Dark Ui." Azusa said and touched her head that was covered by the rag. The battle continues as Brane would return in 2 days. The group however, would make their to Brane castle the next day as Ishimine was cleared for tomorrow morning. Mugi suggested they come pick Ishimine up and have a nice breakfast. The others agreed.

"We're coming Azu-nyan and Ui. We're gonna save both of you." Yui told her self and leaves the hospital room with the others. Black Frill and the Occult Club go to their rent house and said they would meet up with the girls at the restaurant for breakfast in the morning.

"Let's hope everything goes well tomorrow." Nodoka told herself. Would everything go as planned? Most likely.


	47. Chapter 47

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!** **To Save Ui! Into Brane's World (Nodoka's Arc)**

 **Chapter 47: The Journey to Brane's Castle Continues!**

 **(Takes place after the events from the end of Azusa's arc)**

* * *

Dark Ui had Ui cornered. The two were locked inside a white room, with no exit. Blood was everywhere as Ui had gotten beat. She had a black eye ad missing teeth. Bloody nose as well. But she was still strong, she wouldn't let this dark copy of her win. Dark Ui had suffered some damage herself. Her eye was closed shut due to a slash on it and nose had been cut deep. Both girls pant as they were tired. But this fight wasn't even close to finishing.

"I admire your courage Ui." Said Dark Ui. "I admire your fighting ability as part Shardian."

"Shardian?" Ui tilted her head.

"A Shardian is what I am. A Shardian is what Brane is. A creature of complete darkness! Created long ago. But enough talk...we fight." Dark Ui giggled and ran to Ui. Ui ducked her strike and kicked her in the chest and smacks her down. Dark Ui chuckled and trips Ui down and got on top of her. Ui grabbed Dark Ui's mouth and blocked her biting attack. Ui throws Dark Ui off of her and formed a shard arm. She struck at her Shardian self and slammed down onto her. Dark Ui blocked it and laughed. Dark Ui kicks Ui in the jaw and slams her elbow into her chest. The battle continues. Every hit caused time to go faster by +30 Minutes. Mari and her sisters replaced Ui's rag with a new on.

"I hope Dark Ui wins. She better. Or this is all Azusa's fault. Brane won't be happy about this." Sherry said and pouted.

"I'm sure Dark Ui will be the real Ui. And once that happens...all is good again." Mari said and leaves Ui's room. Silica and Sherry follow her. Azusa went in to see Ui.

"Poor Ui. Hope you win against Dark Ui." Azusa said and touched her head that was covered by the rag. The battle continues as Brane would return in 2 days. The group however, would make their to Brane castle the next day as Ishimine was cleared for tomorrow morning. Mugi suggested they come pick Ishimine up and have a nice breakfast. The others agreed.

"We're coming Azu-nyan and Ui. We're gonna save both of you." Yui told her self and leaves the hospital room with the others. Black Frill and the Occult Club go to their rent house and said they would meet up with the girls at the restaurant for breakfast in the morning.

"Let's hope everything goes well tomorrow." Nodoka told herself. Would everything go as planned? Most likely. The next day came, marking one day left till Brane made his return tomorrow at 5 PM. Nodoka woke up the others and told them to get ready. It was 9 in the morning.

"Black Frill and The Occult Club are waiting for us." Nodoka told Yui.

"Ok." Yui got up and yawned and rubbed her eyes. Mio, Ritsu and Mugi got up and did their things. Yui did hers and in about 20 minutes, they were ready. Nodoka smiled at them.

"Good morning Nodoka. Did you sleep well?" Mio asked her.

"I sure did." Nodoka smiled back. Jun was the first person up after Nodoka. She was already with Ishimine, or rather, getting there. She saw Jun Ishimine siting by the front entrance.

"Good morning Jun." Ishimine waved at her.

"Good morning Ishimine." Jun waved back.

"Are the others late? Ishimine asked her.

"I don't think so." Jun said and walked closer to him. She then leaned and kissed his cheek. "That was for saving me."

"Anytime." Ishimine chuckled and patted Jun's head. The others made their way.

"Hey guys. Ishimine are you ready?" Mio asked him.

"I am." He nodded.

"After breakfast, we can treat you to tea." Mugi smiled at him.

"Sounds good, after that we will continue on to Brane's castle." Ishimine smiled back and the group headed to where the Occult Club and Black Frill were. They had already eaten when the girls and Ishimine got there.

"You already ate?" Yui asked them.

"Yes, ms light music club girl, we have already ate." Said Beth quietly.

"We will head to your house and wait there for Mugi's tea." Tiffany said and left with Black Frill behind them.

"Sorry we're making you wait." Yui said to them.

"It's ok." Tiffany said to her and walks out the door. The girls order their breakfast and talk about the map and what way would be best. Yui had her breakfast taco as did the others. They were the daily specials for the week. Mugi payed for it. Her friends she didn't have to. But she insisted. Nodoka gave Ishimine the map.

"Say Ishimine, how did you get into Brane's world? And how long have you been here?" Mio asked him.

"That's an interesting story." Ishimine said and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He tells the girls that he had been here for months. "Brane made me his servant. He then threw me out of the castle as he knew I would help Ui. He then told me if I ever show my face again...he'll kill me."

"Did he hurt you?" Mio asked him. He shook his head.

"I was always obedient to him. No matter what he asked of me to do for him." Jun Ishimine replied.

"Well at least you have us with you." Ritsu said to him. He nodded.

"I wouldn't have any choice. I would never think about entering his castle again by myself." The girls ask questions one by one as they finish eating breakfast. After Mugi paid for it, they leave and go back to the rent house for tea. The Occult Club and Black Frill were waiting in the living room.

"Welcome back." Beth said to them.

"Hi Occult Club. Breakfast was good." Yui waved at them.

"It sure was. Mugi paid for the whole thing." Ritsu said and sat next to Tiffany. Mugi went to get the tea ready as the others relaxed in the living room. Once everyone got their tea. They had drank it and got ready to leave. They all had backpacks full of supplies that the hospital gave them. They made their way out of town as people wish them good luck. Back at the castle Mari and her sisters along with Azusa had breakfast. They asked Azusa if she wanted to play old maid. Azusa declined and just watched the sisters play.

"Pet...why don't you go and make us some ice cream sundaes?" Mari asked her.

"Yeah! And no nuts!" Sherry said and placed a card down. "I win!"

"Awwww." Silica pouted and looked at Azusa.

"Ok." Azusa got up and went into the kitchen and got ready for the sundaes. Mari and her sisters started a new game, while they waited for the sundaes. Azusa got them made quickly and put a secret ingredient inside them. She puts the three bowls on a tray and takes them to Mari, Silica and Sherry.

"Thank you pet. You've done well." Mari smiled at her and takes the bowl and eats her ice cream as does Silica and Sherry. Azusa sat back down and watched them eat their sundaes. Azusa even made one for Brane, for when he returned. Mari stopped eating and started to feel funny. Her and sisters stood up and dropped their bowls. They began to hold their stomachs and cough. They ran out of the their room and went into the throne bathroom. They then threw up as Azusa had put a ingredient inside. Mari looked at Azusa and growled.

"What did you do!?" She snarled.

"I did nothing." Azusa said and tilted her head.

"You little brat! I'm telling Brane about this!" Silica yelled and threw up again. Soon the girls stopped puking and they Azusa backed away from them. They were very angry at her.

"You will be punished now." Mari said with an evil grin. Azusa ran from them as the three sisters chase her around the castle. Azusa ran upstairs and ran into a room and slammed the door in Mari and her sisters faces. Azusa locked the door.

"A locked door won't keep us out!" Mari snarled and places her hand on the door and did a spell. The door began to crack and it soon broke. Azusa was hiding in the closet as the sisters entered.

"Where are you hiding kitty?" Mari said and searched the room with Sherry and Silica.

"She might be under the bed." Silica said and checked. No Azusa.

"I want this room searched everywhere! She ain't leaving without a scratch!" Mari ordered her two siblings.

"Right." Both girls said and saluted. Azusa peeked out and saw them moving around. Silica checks the shower. Mari checks in the closet. Azusa had a metal pipe with her she found in the room for some reason. Perhaps a minion forgot to take it. Azusa ran and smacked Sherry down. Mari and Silica began to fire normal burn spells at her. Azusa doges two of them and swings the pipe like a baseball bat and hits the spell back at Silica. She gets hit and screams in pain her skin burned. She went down. Mari gasped and locked her eyes on Azusa. Mari ran to her and punches her, Azusa ducks and strikes Mari's leg. She moaned and held it and Azusa goes back downstairs, down to throne room. Mari ran after her.

"Get back here!" Mari yelled out and trips down the stairs. Azusa hid behind a large pillar that held up the castle's ceiling. Mari got up and dusted herself off. She looked around for Azusa.

"When Brane gets back...he will so destroy you!" Mari screeched. Azusa sneaks up on Mari and whacked her in the back of the head. Mari went down and groaned and cursed. Silica and Sherry soon got back up and saw that Mari was down. They gasp and take Azusa down.

"How dare you pet!" Sherry screamed at her, full of anger. Sherry and Silica pin Azusa down as Mari got back up and took the pipe of out her hands.

"Hold her still." Mari smirked and raised the pipe up. Mari then slammed down onto Azusa back many times, breaking her spine. Azusa gasped in pain and then her head began to get slammed. Azusa was killed as Mari did not stop smashing her head into the floor. Soon Mari stopped and panted. Silica and Sherry lock up Azusa back where she originally was. Mari slammed the cell door.

"You're gonna be in here for a while." Mari said and kicks the cell door.

"Let's go get ourselves more ice cream and this time...we will make them correctly." Silica said and walked out of the basement with Mari and Sherry in tow. Azusa woke up and she saw that she was in her cell. She struggled to get out but couldn't.

Back with the group, they were in another forest, this one was much better looking than the other one. Nodoka looked at the map and noticed a rest stop.

"Tonight, we will stop at this rest stop here." Nodoka told everyone and showed them the map. It was late in the afternoon and the group stopped for a bit for a late lunch. A nice lady at the cafe made lunches for everyone.

"It was so nice that lady back at the cafe made these for us." Mugi said and opened her lunch box.

"Looks so good too." Yui said and started to dig in. Ishimine sat by Jun and everyone got the same lunch. They had rice, corn and a nice side salad with ranch and grilled chicken breast. Jun would never tell the others about her kissing Jun Ishimine. She wanted that to be a secret. The group finish eating and continued onto Brane's Castle.


	48. Chapter 48

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!** **To Save Ui! Into Brane's World (Nodoka's Arc)**

 **Chapter 48: Ui VS Dark Ui Continues...and ends!**

 **(Takes place after the events from the end of Azusa's arc)**

* * *

"When Brane gets back...he will so destroy you!" Mari screeched. Azusa sneaks up on Mari and whacked her in the back of the head. Mari went down and groaned and cursed. Silica and Sherry soon got back up and saw that Mari was down. They gasp and take Azusa down.

"How dare you pet!" Sherry screamed at her, full of anger. Sherry and Silica pin Azusa down as Mari got back up and took the pipe of out her hands.

"Hold her still." Mari smirked and raised the pipe up. Mari then slammed down onto Azusa back many times, breaking her spine. Azusa gasped in pain and then her head began to get slammed. Azusa was killed as Mari did not stop smashing her head into the floor. Soon Mari stopped and panted. Silica and Sherry lock up Azusa back where she originally was. Mari slammed the cell door.

"You're gonna be in here for a while." Mari said and kicks the cell door.

"Let's go get ourselves more ice cream and this time...we will make them correctly." Silica said and walked out of the basement with Mari and Sherry in tow. Azusa woke up and she saw that she was in her cell. She struggled to get out but couldn't.

Back with the group, they were in another forest, this one was much better looking than the other one. Nodoka looked at the map and noticed a rest stop.

"Tonight, we will stop at this rest stop here." Nodoka told everyone and showed them the map. It was late in the afternoon and the group stopped for a bit for a late lunch. A nice lady at the cafe made lunches for everyone.

"It was so nice that lady back at the cafe made these for us." Mugi said and opened her lunch box.

"Looks so good too." Yui said and started to dig in. Ishimine sat by Jun and everyone got the same lunch. They had rice, corn and a nice side salad with ranch and grilled chicken breast. Jun would never tell the others about her kissing Jun Ishimine. She wanted that to be a secret. The group finish eating and continued onto Brane's Castle.

Ui and Dark Ui were still battling. Dark Ui's stomach had been sliced open and Ui's back had been bruised and cut. Both were panting hard and could barely land a strike at each other. Both were too spent. Both took a break as time went on.

"You are strong Ui. I admire that. But I will be the winner." Dark Ui said between pants.

"I will be victorious." Ui said and smirked. Both Ui's got up and walked to one another. Both Ui's got their strength back and continued to brawl. The two exchange punches to the face and kicks to the gut. Dark Ui was slightly regenerating her injuries, much like Ui. Once some of their wounds healed up they began to land brutal strikes again. Ui's left arm gut cut and Dark Ui's face gut sliced. Black blood began to drip down her face. She simply licked her cheek and tasted her own blood. Dark Ui then chuckled. Ui stood her ground, waiting for Dark Ui to make a move. Dark Ui appeared behind Ui and elbow her in the back. Ui goes down and Dark Ui smirked. Her right arm forms a shard and she raised it up high. She slams down with a screech and Ui rolls out of the way. Ui blocked/dodged every swung Dark Ui tried to make.

"WHY WON'T YOU STAY PUT!?" Dark Ui shouted. She was getting annoyed with Ui. Ui takes her down and formed a shard arm from her right and slammed down. Dark Ui blocked it and a forced pushed Ui away. She lands on her feet as Dark Ui got up and charges Ui. Ui charges back and both scream and slice one another. Ui got sliced in the chest and Dark Ui did as well. The two didn't stop trading blows. Ui taking the worst of it. Ui went down and Dark Ui was about to make the final strike. Ui, on instinct, grabbed her shard arm and broke it. Dark Ui gasped and looked at her broken arm. She then got very angry. A dark aura started to appear as Dark Ui roared. She was powering up. Ui couldn't believe it. "THIS ENDS NOW!" Dark Ui screamed and a flash of black light darken the room and Ui was sent back by the wave. Dark Ui began to cackle loudly. She knew she had Ui beat.

"Once I take control over you forever...you're friends and sister will die by my hands!" She roared.

"Not on my watch." Ui said and Dark Ui charges her with super speed. Ui slashed and Dark Ui slammed into the wall, not moving. Ui got sliced in half but was still alive. Dark Ui fell to the floor, head cut off. The battle was over. Ui had won. Back in the real time, it was the next day that Brane would return. It was 11 in the morning and Azusa was having breakfast with Mari and her sisters at the dinner table. Ui opened her eyes and her sickness was gone. Ui got up and did her business in the restroom. Once she was done, she went down to the kitchen. Azusa saw her and noticed Ui was back to normal. Ui winked at her and Azusa just knew to play along. Ui was gonna fool everyone into thinking Dark Ui was victorious in the battle. It was a smart idea. She appeared in her cloak with hoodie on and approached the dinner table.

"I see that Ui is awake and won? Dark Ui?" Mari asked her. Ui nodded.

"Great. Now that Ui is gone, her friends and sister will be next." Silica said and cackled. Azusa looked at Ui and she winked at her again. Azusa nodded.

"They will not back done though. I'm sure of it." Azusa told Mari's sisters.

"Oh please. They're no match for Dark Ui." Sherry sneered. Ui went to open the fridge and found food in a package.

"That's yours. We saved it for you when the battle went on." Mari said. "I'm sure Brane wants us to make something for him for dinner."

"Right." Ui said and took out the food and heats it up. Mari and her sisters make Azusa clean up the table for them.

"And make sure you clean this table right. All of it." Mari told her. Azusa ignored and continued wiping the table down. Sherry spits on it.

"You missed a spot." She said and laughs with her sisters. Ui hated the way Azusa was being treated. Ui helped her clean it and this confused Mari, Silica and Sherry. Ui then sits down and eats her food. Azusa finished cleaning the table gave Ui a napkin.

"After she is done eating pet...you shall clean her spot on the table. Got it?" Mari told her.

"Yes." Azusa replied. Mari and her sisters leave to their room as Azusa and Ui talked about a plan to stop Brane.

"I know that we can't beat him one on one...but together along if big sis and the others...Brane shall be stopped and we will get out of this place for good." Ui told Azusa as she wiped her mouth.

"I understand." Azusa nodded. Ui smiled at her. Mari's Occult Club were playing with cards again. They discussed about Dark Ui winning her fight.

"What if Dark Ui didn't win?" Sherry asked.

"Sherry, that girl we saw today was Dark Ui. Not Ui. Didn't you hear her monotone voice?"

"Well I mean...what if it's a trick?" Sherry corrected her previous question.

"She has a point Mari." Silica said and Mari pondered.

"Well...we'll see how she acts with the pet." The triplets snuck off to the kitchen where Ui was finishing her food. Ui saw them and decided to play a scene with Azusa.

"Follow my lead." Ui whispered to Azusa. She nodded and dropped her cloth to wipe table. Ui played along and roared at Azusa, slamming her claw glove on the table.

"PICK IT UP NOW PET! AND CLEAN MY SPOT LIKE YOU WERE TOLD TO DO!" Ui yelled at Azusa. She played along and said she was sorry. She picks up the cloth and began wiping. "No excuses pet! Get to work." Ui crossed her arms. Soon Mari and her sisters leave and went back to her room.

"Well...I think that proves it. Dark Ui is with us and she will defeat everyone who crosses Brane's rule. Glad that Ui is gone. Her soul is now trapped here forever." Mari said.

"I knew it was Dark Ui. Her sister and friends will be crushed by the news."

"When they get here...we will keep Brane safe." Mari said and raised her hand up in the air. Silica and Sherry do the same.

"Together...we will defeat these girls and protect Brane."

"And Aina-senpai!" Sherry cheered.

"Yes...and Aina-senpai too." Mari smirked and to three girls lower their arms and wait for Brane's return. He was almost home with Aina and his minions.

"I hope everyone was good." Brane said to Aina.

"I'm sure they're just fine...even the pet." Aina smirked. They were about 2 hours away from returning home. Soon time passed and Brane and Aina stopped for a dinner in a very small town.

"Yeah...let's hope the pet was good." Brane chuckled as he opens the door to a restaurant. Azusa and Ui talk about what to do with Mari and her sisters.

"Well...we're just gonna have to fool them. And once Brane returns we'll have to fool him too." Ui said.

"Right. If Brane found out that Dark Ui lost...he be furious...no telling what he would do to us." Azusa said and remember what Brane did to her those days she got captured again.

"Play along Azusa-chan and we should be good to go." Ui said and hugged her. Azusa smiled and nodded. "Big sis and the others will be here soon. I know they're coming for us."

"BRANE IS ALMOST HERE! WE NEED TO MAKE DESSERT FOR HIM! PINA SENT US A LETTER FROM HIM!" Mari called out in the throne room. Ui nodded at Azusa and two stepped out of the bathroom. Mari and her sisters were in the kitchen looking through recipes for the perfect dessert for Brane.

"Ok. I was giving the pet a little prep talk about what to tell Brane how good she was." Ui said and winked at her.

"I will tell him that I was good pet...nya." She meowed. Mari then pets her head as her cat ears were still on her...it was like they were super glued to her head.

"Good kitty. Now you will help us bake a cake for the master." Mari said and got the main ingredients out.

"Question is, what cake to make him?" Silica searched through a cake book and scratched her head.

"A chocolate one sounds nice." Azusa said.

"Yes. He does like his chocolate." Mari replied and takes the book from Silica and looks over it. She finds one and and giggled. "Here." She lays the book on the dinner table and pointed to a 'Night Devil's Chocolate cake'. "This is one we will make.

"But this cake is spicy?" Azusa asked.

"Yeah. A sweet cake with a little special spice to it. He'll love it." Mari cheered and got ready to make the cake with her sisters. Ui watches and Azusa helped them make it. As the baking went on in the castle, Nodoka and her group were in a forest. The next stop: The dark town, where EVERYONE worshiped Brane. This would be tough...Jun Ishimine said that they should pretend to worship him and play along. It would be easier that way instead of causing a scene.

"Are we almost there?" Yui asked him.

"Yeah. Just a little more walking and we'll arrive in Dark Town." He replied, giving Nodoka the map back.

"Dark Town sounds scary." Mio shivered. Thinking that Dark Town was just like it's name. All dark, no light, abandoned houses and stores, creepy people who worshiped Brane inside a secret cult underground.

"Oh it's not scary at all. Looks like the town we stayed at." Jun corrected Mio. She smiled.

"Oh...thank goodness." Mio took a sigh a relief.

"I've been there before. It's easy to blend in. I also made a secret place just for me when I had to stay there. Think of it as the size of a game room in your friend's basement."

"Sounds lovely." Ritsu said and checked her weapon.

"And please Ritsu...don't go attacking these people." Ishimine told her.

"Yes sir." Ritsu replied sarcastically.

"Unless they attack us first right?" Yui asked.

"Correct Yui. Self Defense." Nodoka replied. Yui nodded and the group continued walking. After Dark Town, Brane's Castle was the next place. That would take only about maybe 3 hours tops. Of course the group would need a few breaks than and now.

"Is your place nice and warm?" Mugi asked Ishimine.

"Yeah. It is. And nobody knows about it but me...and you girls." Ishimine replied and chuckled afterwards. Once they arrived to Brane's castle...the final battle would take place...who would win? Brane? Or Nodoka and her group?


	49. Chapter 49

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!** **To Save Ui! Into Brane's World (Nodoka's Arc)**

 **Chapter 49: Nodoka's Arc Ends! The Final Showdown has begun!**

 **(Takes place after the events from the end of Azusa's arc)**

* * *

"Yes. He does like his chocolate." Mari replied and takes the book from Silica and looks over it. She finds one and and giggled. "Here." She lays the book on the dinner table and pointed to a 'Night Devil's Chocolate cake'. "This is one we will make.

"But this cake is spicy?" Azusa asked.

"Yeah. A sweet cake with a little special spice to it. He'll love it." Mari cheered and got ready to make the cake with her sisters. Ui watches and Azusa helped them make it. As the baking went on in the castle, Nodoka and her group were in a forest. The next stop: The dark town, where EVERYONE worshiped Brane. This would be tough...Jun Ishimine said that they should pretend to worship him and play along. It would be easier that way instead of causing a scene.

"Are we almost there?" Yui asked him.

"Yeah. Just a little more walking and we'll arrive in Dark Town." He replied, giving Nodoka the map back.

"Dark Town sounds scary." Mio shivered. Thinking that Dark Town was just like it's name. All dark, no light, abandoned houses and stores, creepy people who worshiped Brane inside a secret cult underground.

"Oh it's not scary at all. Looks like the town we stayed at." Jun corrected Mio. She smiled.

"Oh...thank goodness." Mio took a sigh a relief.

"I've been there before. It's easy to blend in. I also made a secret place just for me when I had to stay there. Think of it as the size of a game room in your friend's basement."

"Sounds lovely." Ritsu said and checked her weapon.

"And please Ritsu...don't go attacking these people." Ishimine told her.

"Yes sir." Ritsu replied sarcastically.

"Unless they attack us first right?" Yui asked.

"Correct Yui. Self Defense." Nodoka replied. Yui nodded and the group continued walking. After Dark Town, Brane's Castle was the next place. That would take only about maybe 3 hours tops. Of course the group would need a few breaks than and now.

"Is your place nice and warm?" Mugi asked Ishimine.

"Yeah. It is. And nobody knows about it but me...and you girls." Ishimine replied and chuckled afterwards. Once they arrived to Brane's castle...the final battle would take place...who would win? Brane? Or Nodoka and her group? Only one way to find out. It was now 6 PM and Brane returned back to his castle. Azusa was naked again and had a chain around her neck, Ui holding it. Mari, Silica and Sherry were with them, standing in a line.

"Hello everyone. I'm home." Brane said and walked to the five girls.

"Aina-senpai!" Mari and her sisters cheered and gave Aina gave a big hug. Brane turned his attention to Ui and Azusa.

"How was the pet?" He asked.

"She was good master. She was good." Ui said and tried her best to sound monochrome. Brane chuckled and pets Azusa's head.

"MASTER WE BAKED A CAKE FOR YOU!" Mari and her sisters cheered in unison.

"A cake?" Brane gasped. "I want to see it." Brane smiled and went to the kitchen and opened the container that held the cake. "What is it?"

"The chocolate one with a hint of spice." Mari answered.

"Oooooooooh." Brane licked his lips and cuts a piece and asks Azusa to serve everyone a piece. Ui let's go of the chain and Azusa gets the plates as everyone took their seats. Azusa slices a big one for Brane and medium sizes for Ui, Aina, Mari, Silica and Sherry. Azusa then cuts herself one. She sits with the others as they dig in. Brane was the first to speak up about the cake as he finished taking a bite. "This...is...wonderful! This is the best cake I ever had. You girls did great."

"Thank you master." Mari, Silica and Sherry smiled. They high-five each other.

"I helped too sir." Azusa said. Brane looked at her and patted her head. That was all she got. The cake was alright to her. Wasn't as sweet as she wanted it to be.

"I'll admit, the spice is a good mix. Like Brane said, you girls did great." Aina smiled at them.

"Thank you Aina-senpai!" Mari, Silica and Sherry bowed to her in unison. Soon Azusa had to wash everyone's plate. Ui watched her as she wiped down Brane's plate first.

"Make sure to get every spot." Ui told her, acting as if she were Dark Ui. Azusa nodded and finished Brane's plate. Ui inspects it. "Looks good." Azusa then cleaned Ui's plate, then Mari and her sisters and lastly, Aina's plate. Brane looks at all the plates and gives Azusa a thumbs up. Jun Ishimine and the girls arrived in Dark Town. As they walked by people Ritsu would say: All hail Brane.

"I think it's working." Mio whispered to her.

"Yeah I think so." Ritsu whispered back.

"Just keep at it. And we'll be alright." Ishimine whispered to the girls. Black Frill and the Occult Club HAD the look to pass as Brane worshipers, so they blended right in.

"All hail the king! Brane is the king of all!" Yui shouted. People looked at her a bit funny but soon went back to their duties.

"Try not to over do it." Nodoka whispered to Yui.

"Okay." Yui nodded. Jun Ishimine got the girls to his place. They entered inside and Ishimine closes the door and locks it.

"We're here." He announced.

"In the morning we will head to Brane's castle correct?" Nodoka asked him.

"Yes." Ishimine replied. The girls got comfortable as Mugi went to make tea. Ishimine started to make dinner for everyone. Pina was in the air and saw that Ishimine and his girls had arrived to Dark Town. It flew back to Brane's castle to tell him the news. Brane was sitting in his throne chair, making Azusa clean his crown as Ui watched on. Pina landed on his shoulder and whispered the news to him.

"So...they're almost here?" Brane asked Pina. It squawked at him meaning yes. "Nice...I can't wait." Brane said and chuckled. Azusa looked at Ui and she nodded at her. Azusa finishes cleaning and shining up Brane's crown. She puts on his head and Brane was pleased. "You may be dismissed pet."

"Thank you sir." Azusa bowed down and went to her small room that Brane had given her due to her being good over his trip.

"Ui. You're friends and sister are coming here to rescue you and the pet. I won't let that happen though." Brane told her.

"Yes master. I will defeat them along with Mari and her sisters and Aina." Ui replied.

"Yes indeed. I know just how to welcome them too." Brane chuckled and thought about Azusa in his grasp when her friends arrive. He would have her in a chain wrapped around her neck, naked and abused. He would do this at night when everyone went to bed. Soon that time came and everyone was asleep. Azusa was comfy in her bed and was fast asleep. Brane opened her door quietly and slowly. He had the chain and collar ready and walked towards the sleeping girl. Brane removed her blanket and removed her pajamas as well. The room was soundproof and no one would hear Azusa's screams, like they would help anyways. Brane grabbed Azusa and throws her to the wall. She groaned in pain and opened her eyes. She gasped as she saw Brane. "Hello kitty." He said and puts the collar on her and knees her in the gut. Azusa screamed and squirmed as Brane then picks her up and gave her a bear hug, she gasped for air as her berating was cut off due to Brane's bear hug. Brane then lets her go and she fell to the floor, coughing and gasping. Brane then threw her on the bed and raped her. Azusa screamed as she was raped by Brane again for the third time. After he was done he punches her in the face, giving her a swollen cheek and black eye. Brane then broke her left arm again. Azusa cried in agony. Brane then leaves and locked her door, not hearing her scream and cry. Brane went back to bed and fell asleep.

Morning came and the girls had breakfast. The usual bacon and eggs that Ishimine had made. Black Frill and The Occult Club had finished eating and decided to walk around Dark Town. "This town is very suiting for the Occult Club." Tiffany said to Beth. She nodded in response. Kasho and Sashu, Black Frill, looked at a store full of dark clothing and accessories.

"Once we finish eating here, we will continue on to Brane's castle and rescue Azusa and Ui." Ishimine told them.

"Right. We'll be ready to fight him." Ritsu said.

"We will stop Brane and save Azu-nyan and Ui. No matter what it takes." Yui said with confidence in her voice. Ishimine was proud of the girls. Jun looked at him and he smiled at her. Jun blushed in return. The girls get their bags and weapons and were ready to head out. Black Frill and the Occult Club met up with the girls outside Ishimine's secret hut. Jun and Jun stayed for awhile and talked about going to Brane's castle.

"I will fight by your side Jun. I'll be there to protect you." Ishimine told her and kissed her on the lips. Jun blushed and kissed him back.

"Than you Jun." She said and kissed him back. The girls saw this and were in awe. They decided not to tell them about their findings. Soon Jun and Jun stopped kissing and headed out to meet the others.

"Are you all ready?"

"Yes sir. We're ready!" Yui saluted.

"That is correct Ishimine sir! We are 100% ready!" Ritsu said and saluted also. Mio took a sigh and shook her head.

"You ready Mio?" Nodoka asked her.

"I am." Mio nodded.

"Good. We need everyone to be ready." Ishimine said and lead the group. Brane was in his throne chair, waiting for the girls to come. Azusa was on her knees near him, naked and broken. Ui felt sorry for her but she couldn't do anything about it. At least, not until her friends and sister arrived to do battle. Azusa was crying softly as Brane treated her horribly the night before. She was broken and couldn't think straight.

"When will they arrive master?" Ui asked Brane.

"Couple of hours." Brane said. Guards and minions were hiding in the bushes and trees right outside the gates to Brane's castle. Pina was spying on the group, Mari and her sisters were on Pina. Aina stayed and also was in the bushes. She was gonna give the girls and Ishimine a warm welcome.

"Brane told us to move in on them with your signal." Said one guard.

"Alright then. Good call." Aina said and binoculars with her. A storm was coming in. "A storm is coming."

"I beleive it's just a wind storm." Said the guard.

"Right." Aina replied. An hour has passed and the group was almost there. Aina would sure give them a surprise they won't soon forget...and a even bigger one with Azusa Nakano or Brane's Pet. Brane wasn't gonna be beaten easily. He would make sure the girls and Ishimine suffered by his dark evil hands. Although, he didn't know Ui was back to normal and was gonna betray him. This would certainly throw a curve ball at his face. One he won't see coming.

"All is going to plan Ui. Once they arrive, you will kill them." Brane said to Ui and looked at her. Ui looked back at Brane.

"Yes master. I shall kill them." She nodded.

"Good. I would hate for it to go south...but I know you're loyal and very strong. They won't be able to stop you." Brane chuckled. Ui chuckled as well, knowing that things WERE gonna go south for him. An hour passed and the castle was in view. The group stopped as they were in awe.

"It's so huge." Yui said.

"Yeah. It's a big castle." Ishimine said and put the map in his back pocket. The sky got darker and wind started to pick up.

"We got about 30 minutes to an hour left don't we?" Nodoka asked Ishimine. He nodded.

"Yeah. Alright then, let's keep moving." Ishimine said and the group started to walk again. 30 minutes passed and the group saw minions around. They hide and Ishimine pulled out binoculars from his bag and saw Guards and minions. "We got company. We're gonna have to deal with Brane's minions first."

"We can easily beat them." Ritsu said and reached for her weapon.

"Let's go." Nodoka said and lead the group while Ishimine stayed. He was gonna sneak in and get Azusa free from Brane's grasp. Pina and Mari landed in the back of the castle and headed inside.

"Master! They're here!" Mari cried out.

"Yes! They just arrived!" Silica also cried out.

"Lovely." Brane said. Ishimine told the girls he would sneak into the castle.

"Good luck." Yui told him. He nodded and dashed off. The others decided to make their way to the castle's entrance.

"Hold it! You may not enter until you defeat us!" Aina called out to them. She stepped forward with minions and guard minions. Nodoka pulled out her swords out and Aina took out her weapon and so did the minions and guards. The other girls pulled out theirs and charge Aina and the minions. The fight was on. The final battle has begun!


	50. Chapter 50

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!** **To Save Ui! Into Brane's World (Yui's Arc)**

 **Chapter 50: Yui's Arc/The Final Arc! Brane vs Everyone! The Final Fight (Part 1)**

 **(Takes place after the events from the end of Azusa's arc)**

* * *

"Right." Aina replied. An hour has passed and the group was almost there. Aina would sure give them a surprise they won't soon forget...and a even bigger one with Azusa Nakano or Brane's Pet. Brane wasn't gonna be beaten easily. He would make sure the girls and Ishimine suffered by his dark evil hands. Although, he didn't know Ui was back to normal and was gonna betray him. This would certainly throw a curve ball at his face. One he won't see coming.

"All is going to plan Ui. Once they arrive, you will kill them." Brane said to Ui and looked at her. Ui looked back at Brane.

"Yes master. I shall kill them." She nodded.

"Good. I would hate for it to go south...but I know you're loyal and very strong. They won't be able to stop you." Brane chuckled. Ui chuckled as well, knowing that things WERE gonna go south for him. An hour passed and the castle was in view. The group stopped as they were in awe.

"It's so huge." Yui said.

"Yeah. It's a big castle." Ishimine said and put the map in his back pocket. The sky got darker and wind started to pick up.

"We got about 30 minutes to an hour left don't we?" Nodoka asked Ishimine. He nodded.

"Yeah. Alright then, let's keep moving." Ishimine said and the group started to walk again. 30 minutes passed and the group saw minions around. They hide and Ishimine pulled out binoculars from his bag and saw Guards and minions. "We got company. We're gonna have to deal with Brane's minions first."

"We can easily beat them." Ritsu said and reached for her weapon.

"Let's go." Nodoka said and lead the group while Ishimine stayed. He was gonna sneak in and get Azusa free from Brane's grasp. Pina and Mari landed in the back of the castle and headed inside.

"Master! They're here!" Mari cried out.

"Yes! They just arrived!" Silica also cried out.

"Lovely." Brane said. Ishimine told the girls he would sneak into the castle.

"Good luck." Yui told him. He nodded and dashed off. The others decided to make their way to the castle's entrance.

"Hold it! You may not enter until you defeat us!" Aina called out to them. She stepped forward with minions and guard minions. Nodoka pulled out her swords out and Aina took out her weapon and so did the minions and guards. The other girls pulled out theirs and charge Aina and the minions. The fight was on. The final battle has begun! As the girls fought against Aina and the minions, Ishimine snuck inside. Brane was gone and so was Azusa. She was locked inside her closet in her bedroom. Brane was in the shadows, locking his eyes on Ishimine.

"Ui!? You here!?" Ishimine called out to her. Ui was also in the shadows, playing along as Dark Ui.

"Ui is not here. She is somewhere else." Brane said and appeared behind Jun Ishimine. Brane smacks him down. He formed a shard arm and was going to kill Ishimine. "I told you if you ever showed your face in my castle again, I would kill you!" He snarled.

"Yeah...but I got backup." Jun Ishimine chuckled and stood back up and took out a sword also made from Brane's Shardian cells. He made the first move and Brane blocked it. "I won't back down from you."

"I admire your courage young man. But it's hardly an even match." Brane said and took a swing of his own. Ishimine ducked and kicked Brane in the face. He stumbled a bit but shook it off. Brane roared and charges at Ishimine. He moved out of the way and Brane slammed into a pillar. He got knocked back and Ishimine stabbed him in the chest. Brane didn't feel it and grabbed the sword and breaks it. Ishimine gasped and Brane back hands him. "You are no match for me boy!" Brane pulls the broke sword out of him and hits Ishimine in the face with it. Ishimine groaned and stood back up, only for Brane to kick him down.

"I won't give up!" Ishimine growled and swings a punch at Brane. He hits him and Brane punches him in the gut and Ishimine gasped and spits blood. He then gets punched again and again and again. Ishimine panted and went down hard. He spits teeth out and more blood. Brane began to cackle. He was going to strike Ishimine and kill him. He swung his shard arm down with a yell. Jun Suzuki made the save and blocked the strike with her crowbar.

"You won't kill him!" Jun yelled out.

"I remember you. You were once my child." Brane looked at Jun.

"Not anymore. I'm cured of your infection Brane!" Jun swings her crowbar but Brane dodges them. Jun then get nicked in her left shoulder. She winced and Brane punches her in the face. Jun went down and coughed. "Where is Azusa?"

"She's is perfectly safe with me." Brane smiled sadistically and chuckled. Jun got back up and tighten her grip on her weapon.

"What have you done with her!?" She roared.

"Things." Brane winked and laughed.

"YOU SICK FREAK!" Jun cried out and smacks Brane in the face. His head turned to the right and he slowly turn his head to Jun. "It did nothing to you?"

"Right." Brane snickered and grabbed Jun by the throat and lifted her up. "You shouldn't have done that." Ishimine got back up and tackled down Brane. Jun went down and coughed. Ishimine proceeded to punch Brane in the face many times.

"Where is Azusa!?" Ritsu cried out at Aina. The two were fighting one another.

"She's safe with the master and king." Aina smiled and punches Ritsu down. Mio killed a minion and Yui swings her staff around and smacks 4 minions down.

Black Frill easily took out the guards and Tiffany and Beth met with Mari, Silica and Sherry. The five girls fired spells at one another. Aina and Black Frill joined in the fight.

"We have to save their souls. By killing them, they will be released from Brane's curse." Tiffany said to the three.

"Correct." Beth responded. Black Frill nodded. Both Occult Clubs charge at one another and battle. More minions came to view as well as more minion guards. Nodoka, Yui, Mio, Mugi and Ritsu battle with them. Jun and Ishimine teamed up against Brane, but they were losing. Brane took both down and cackled.

"You are no match for me." Brane said and kicks Jun's weapon away. Brane stomps on Jun's hand and breaks it. Jun screams in pain. Ishimine stood up and went for Jun's crowbar. Brane then choked Jun Suzuki and was going to end her life. Brane chuckled and formed his shard arm. "This is the end for you." Jun Ishimine strikes Brane in the back of the head, making him go down down to one knee and dropping Jun Suzuki in the process. Jun gets and sees Ishimine slamming her weapon down onto Brane's back. Brane transforms into his Shardian form and stabs Ishimine and throws him out of a window. Jun gasped and decided to run away from Brane. Brane snatches her up from her foot and stabs her in the stomach. Jun gasped and spits out blood. Brane then throws her next to Ishimine outside and two were out. Brane shook his head and sat on this throne chair. "They're such a pain." Brane said and took a sigh. Outside the fight had concluded, Ui appeared and got a big hug from Yui. Ui decided to go with a plan. She cuffs, Yui, Mio, Mugi and Ritsu. More minions appeared and Ui played along.

"Get them inside." Ui told them. They nodded and the minions bring the girls to the castle. They get on their knees before Brane, who was still in his Shardian form. Ui winked at her big sister, indicating this was the plan. Ui had a button to free them of their cuffs when the moment was right. Brane rose up from his throne and walked to the four girls.

"I've been expecting you girls." Brane chuckled.

"Where is Azusa!?" Ritsu growled at him.

"She is safe with me. Don't worry about her." Brane responded and looked at Ritsu, then at Mio.

"You did stuff to her you sick freak!" Mio shouted at him. Brane laughed.

"I guess you enjoyed the show." Brane said and went to Mugi.

"You're an awful man." She said with anger in her eyes.

"Yes I know that. But I'm so good at being bad." Brane said and chuckled. He then walked to Yui.

"Where is Azu-nyan? Where is she!?" She cried out.

"Like I said she is safe with me." Brane said and looked at Ui. "Ui...kill them."

"Yes sir." Ui said and stepped forward and was given a Shardian blade. She went to Mugi first and was gonna kill her first. She winked at Mugi and had her other hand in her cloak pocket, getting ready to free the Light Music Club. Ui then smirked as Brane stood next to her, waiting for her to kill Mugi first, then the rest of the club. "NOW!" Ui shouted and pressed the button. She then stabbed Brane in the stomach. He moaned and groaned.

"You...betrayed me!?" He gasped. Yui, Mio, Ritsu and Mugi were free and kill the minions that brought them inside the castle.

"It's over Brane." Ui said to him. He stood up and pulled the blade out of him. He looked at Ui and smacks her down.

"Ui!" Yui cried and ran at Brane to strike him with her staff. Azusa freed herself and heard noises coming from outside her room upstairs. Were the girls here? She wondered. She was still broken and crawled out of the closet and went for the door to open it. Nodoka found new bow and arrows outside of Brane's castle from a dead minion that she had killed and took them with her. She was on the roof and entered from a window. She then saw the Light Music Club fighting Brane, each girl getting a hit at him, but he would hit back. Ui got back up and went to go and get Azusa, but three guards blocked her path. They had spears and aimed at her. Ui gasped and took a step back.

"Where do you think you're going traitor?" One guard asked.

"This is the end for you." The second guard said. Nodoka pulled three arrows back and aimed at the guards. She then fires at them and they get hit in the chest. Ui then capitalizes on the scene and claws the three in the face with her claw glove. She saw Nodoka and she gave a thumbs up. Ui then went upstairs and looked for Azusa. Nodoka kept her eyes on Brane as he brawled with Mugi. Mugi blocked his swings and swung back at him, only for him to also block it.

"You can't beat me one on one." He said with a low growl.

"No...but we can beat you together." Mugi said and kicks Brane in the chest and Yui zaps him with her staff, zapping him from the back. Mio slices Brane's face and Ritsu slices at his legs, making him go down.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Brane shouted and smacks every girl down. He was seething and glowing a dark aura.

"I think we made him mad." Ritsu said, a bit frighten from Brane.

"You girls have gotten on my last nerve!" Brane yelled and Nodoka fired an arrow at him. He catches it though and turned to see Nodoka. She gasped.

"No way. He caught it." She said. Brane smirked and fired a shard at her, which hits her in the stomach. She gasped and got stuck in the wall.

"NODOKA-CHAN!" Yui cried out. She charges Brane and swung at him. Brane vanished and knees Yui in the back, taking the air right out of Yui's lungs. She fell down and gasped and coughed violently. Mugi made the next move and Brane slices her bat in half. Brane then punches Mugi in the stomach, making her puke saliva and blood. Mugi got hit so hard and she was knocked out. Ritsu and Mio stood their ground as Brane formed two shard arms. He walks towards the two club members. Mio and Ritsu strike at Brane, who easily dodges them. He grabs both girl and lifted them up, chocking them in the process. He then throw throws them to the floor. Meanwhile, Mari, Silica, Sherry and Aina were losing to Tiffany, Beth, Kusho and Sasho. Kusho sliced off Silica's hand. She scream and started to bleed everywhere. Kusho then slices in half and freed her soul. Silica's body turn to red particles and flew into the sky. Sasho dealt with Sherry and cuts her hands off and stabs her in the chest. Sherry fell down and died and her soul was freed. Mari strikes Tiffany and stabbed in her side and got stabbed in return. Mari gasped and stepped back and pulled the dagger out of her heart. She looked at it and fell down dead. Her soul was freed in return. Aina landed a blow to Beth's skull and knocked her out. Aina summoned a blade and duels with Black Frill. Tiffany was down and was out but not dead. Aina struggled with the pop duo.

"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" Aina yelled and tried to decapitate Kusho. She swings at Sasho but missed. She got stabbed in the hip and moaned in pain. She was feud by anger. Kusho and Sasho looked at one another and nodded. Aina ran towards and attempted to strike both girls in half, but it didn't work. The twins sliced at her and soon Aina fell down, head coming off. She was dead and soul was freed from Brane's magic. Black Frill high five one another and placed their swords back in it's sheath. They carried Beth and Tiffany to safety and soon found Jun Suzuki and Jun Ishimine in bad shape. They carry them and placed them near the Occult Club. They then rushed inside Brane's castle but had to deal with minions.

"You won't enter." Said a minion, as it formed a shard arm. The other 20 also form them and Black Frill smirk and took their katanas out and did a spell and coated the blades with darkness. Back inside the castle, Nodoka got out of the wall and fell down hard and groaned. She reached for her bow and slowly aim an arrow at Brane's head. Yui was back to her feet and so were Ritsu and Mio. Nodoka didn't have enough strength to fire the arrow and soon passed out. Ui couldn't find Azusa and saw Yui, Mio and Ritsu exchanging blows to Brane.

"I've got to help them." She said and dropped down and removed her cloak and hoodie. She got a shard blade from a dead minion guard and joined in the battle. Mugi dragged herself to safety and could only watch the battle. Black Frill made quick work of the minions and finally got inside. Ui got smacked down and slides at a pillar. Black Frill looked at them and then at each other. They were gonna collapse the castle once Brane was down and out. It was the perfect plan. Yui got knock down and Brane rams into Mio and Ritsu.

"YOU GIRLS ARE ANNOYING! I WILL BE VICTORIOUS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" He roared. Black Frill leaped into the air and slammed their swords into Brane's shoulders. He groaned and moan in pain and fell over. The twins pulled the swords out and decided to cut off Brane's head. Brane blew them off of him with a dark wind from his mouth. The twins were back outside and minions came in and strike them. Brane sat up and formed a shard arm and was slowly regenerating his wounds. Azusa soon came in to view and had a shard sword she found. She limped her way to the throne room and saw her friends fighting Brane. Ritsu and Mio again worked together and slashed at Brane. He slashes back and they block his strikes. Ritsu got kicked down and stabs Mio in the hip. She cried out as Brane looked at her and laughed. Yui came back and zapped Brane. He screamed and drops Mio. Ritsu then slices Brane's arm off. He cried out and his arm vanished. Ui got back up but got a shard right into her chest. She gasped as Brane had aimed at her. He then aimed at Ritsu who was seething as Mio was not moving.

"YOU KILLED MIO!" Ritsu launched herself at Brane but he fires a shard arm. Time slowed down as Yui saw this and cried and jumped and pushes Ritsu out of the way and took the shard into her hip. Yui crashed hard.

"You girls are no match for me!" Brane chuckled as his arm to grow back. Ritsu got back up and tighten her grip on her weapon. She saw Black Frill struggling with the minions and guards. She saw Ui out, She saw that Mugi was passed out. She also saw Yui out as well. And Mio...her best friend...killed by this monster. Ritsu saw Yui moving out of the corner of her eye. Ritsu ran to Brane but got stabbed.

"You are all weak!" Brane growled and locked his eyes on Ritsu. Brane cackled as Ritsu fell down and dropped her blade. Yui stood up and spits blood. She was somehow regenerating her wound she received earlier from Brane's shard. Yui picked up her staff and stared down Brane. It was Yui VS Brane.

"It's just you and me now Yui. I will end the Light Music Club once and for all. And Azusa will with me forever!" Brane roared.

"No...Azu-nyan will be with us forever...I will...stop you." Yui limped to Brane.

"Look at you...you're too hurt to fight. It's over." Brane smirked.

"No...I can still fight you." Yui said and gripped her staff tighter. She fully healed and Brane was in awe.

"Come at me Brane." Yui said and taunted him. He pops his knuckles and formed a shard arm.

"I will." Brane and Yui charge at one another. Who would win? Yui or Brane? Azusa watched as Yui fought against Brane. She couldn't believe it. Was Yui gonna save everyone or die trying?


	51. Chapter 51

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!** **To Save Ui! Into Brane's World (Yui's Arc)**

 **Chapter 51: Yui's Arc/The Final Arc! Azusa/with Black Frill VS Brane The Final Fight (Part 2)**

 **(Takes place after the events from the end of Azusa's arc)**

* * *

"YOU GIRLS ARE ANNOYING! I WILL BE VICTORIOUS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?" He roared. Black Frill leaped into the air and slammed their swords into Brane's shoulders. He groaned and moan in pain and fell over. The twins pulled the swords out and decided to cut off Brane's head. Brane blew them off of him with a dark wind from his mouth. The twins were back outside and minions came in and strike them. Brane sat up and formed a shard arm and was slowly regenerating his wounds. Azusa soon came in to view and had a shard sword she found. She limped her way to the throne room and saw her friends fighting Brane. Ritsu and Mio again worked together and slashed at Brane. He slashes back and they block his strikes. Ritsu got kicked down and stabs Mio in the hip. She cried out as Brane looked at her and laughed. Yui came back and zapped Brane. He screamed and drops Mio. Ritsu then slices Brane's arm off. He cried out and his arm vanished. Ui got back up but got a shard right into her chest. She gasped as Brane had aimed at her. He then aimed at Ritsu who was seething as Mio was not moving.

"YOU KILLED MIO!" Ritsu launched herself at Brane but he fires a shard arm. Time slowed down as Yui saw this and cried and jumped and pushes Ritsu out of the way and took the shard into her hip. Yui crashed hard.

"You girls are no match for me!" Brane chuckled as his arm to grow back. Ritsu got back up and tighten her grip on her weapon. She saw Black Frill struggling with the minions and guards. She saw Ui out, She saw that Mugi was passed out. She also saw Yui out as well. And Mio...her best friend...killed by this monster. Ritsu saw Yui moving out of the corner of her eye. Ritsu ran to Brane but got stabbed.

"You are all weak!" Brane growled and locked his eyes on Ritsu. Brane cackled as Ritsu fell down and dropped her blade. Yui stood up and spits blood. She was somehow regenerating her wound she received earlier from Brane's shard. Yui picked up her staff and stared down Brane. It was Yui VS Brane.

"It's just you and me now Yui. I will end the Light Music Club once and for all. And Azusa will with me forever!" Brane roared.

"No...Azu-nyan will be with us forever...I will...stop you." Yui limped to Brane.

"Look at you...you're too hurt to fight. It's over." Brane smirked.

"No...I can still fight you." Yui said and gripped her staff tighter. She fully healed and Brane was in awe.

"Come at me Brane." Yui said and taunted him. He pops his knuckles and formed a shard arm.

"I will." Brane and Yui charge at one another. Who would win? Yui or Brane? Azusa watched as Yui fought against Brane. She couldn't believe it. Was Yui gonna save everyone or die trying? The two exchange blows. Brane turned to his human form and decided to fist fight with Yui. Yui punches Brane, but he catches her fist and twists it and elbows her back. Yui cried and went down. Brane then picks her up and throws her at a wall. Brane then charge but Yui rolls out of the way and Brane crashed into a pillar. Brane was stunned and Yui got her staff and zapped him. Brane screamed and back hands Yui. She goes flying and landed in the throne chair. Brane spits on the floor and grabbed Yui and chokes her. He forms a shard arm and was gonna kill her. He chuckled. "It's over."

"Not yet." Yui said and bites Brane's hand. Brane screamed and throws Yui to the floor and kicks her down once she got back up. "I won't give up!" Yui yelled and ran at Brane.

"You should." Brane said and caught Yui and knees her in the gut. Yui had tears as she was hurting and Brane then bites her hand with razor sharp black Shardian teeth. Yui screams in agony as Brane had bit down on her hand. He then sucked the blood and rips flesh off of it. Yui cried loudly in pain and got headbutted. She went down and held her bloody hand. Brane then kicks her in the head. "You're no match for me one on one Yui." Brane formed a shard arm and went for the kill. Azusa gasped and got the blade and walked slowly. Yui looked at Brane and embraced her death. Brane then gasped and looked down. He saw a blade right in his heart. Yui opened her eyes and saw Brane hurt. Azusa had stabbed Brane in the heart with the sword made from his Shardian cells. Azusa then began to suck the life out of Brane with the sword, restoring her wounds he inflicted on her. Azusa pulled out and Brane crashed on the floor. Minions were in awe and roar as Brane was out. They charge at Azusa but Black Frill make the save. Yui had passed out due to blood loss. Black Frill look at Azusa, who looked at Yui. Brane started to get up. Azusa was in shock. Brane should not be standing right now.

"But...I killed you." She said with wide eyes.

"You did...my human side. Not my Shardian side." Brane said and transformed back into his Shardian form. "You have to kill ME in order to save everyone." Brane said in a demonic growl. Black Frill stood in front of Azusa, wanting to protect her.

"Azu-nyan...beat him...for us." Yui said.

"Yui-senpai!" Azusa went to her and Yui touched her with her bloody hand.

"I'll spare all of them in the meantime. But after these Japanese dolls are done, you're next Azu-nyan!" Brane growled and attacks the twins. They battle against Brane and Azusa had to help them. She was the one that was going to end all of this. It's what started everything in the first place. It would only be right for Azusa to end this once and for all. Azusa gripped the Shardian sword tightly and ran and helped Black Frill against the monster known as Brane, King of the Cursed Guitar! Brane was having trouble with the twins, he could not land a strike on them. Brane smacks Azusa away and picks up Kusho and throws at Sasho. She catches her sister and the both land hard. Brane them stomps on both of them, breaking their backs. Both girls scream as Brane laughed. He then kicks them away and turned his attention to his pet. Azusa swung at Brane. Brane blocked them all and smacks Azusa down. "I'm very upset with you my pet."

Azusa got back and slashes at Brane. He got nicked in the chest and just shook it off. "I will defeat you." Azusa snarled.

"I'm afraid that won't be an easy task my kitty." Brane said and takes Azusa down and outside of the castle. "No one can help you now." Brane chuckled and slashes Azusa's arm. Azusa cried and held on to it. Brane then kicks her down. Brane went for the final strike but got zapped. Brane dropped down to his knees and turned to see Yui up and her staff in her hands. Azusa was shocked that Yui was up and moving.

"Yui-senpai! You're ok!" She smiled brightly.

"Yeah Azu-nyan...I'm ok." Yui said and slowly walked to her. Brane swung at Yui, but Azusa pushes her and herself out of range. Brane growled. Brane swung and again, Azusa pushes Yui and herself out of range. The two stood side by side and Brane growled.

"I will end you here!" Brane roared. Yui and Azusa fight Brane together. Brane shot shard arms at both Azusa and Yui. Azusa nearly got hit but Yui got hit in her arm. She moaned in pain and cried. Brane rams into Yui and throws her into the castle and magically locks the gates. "It's just you and me now pet. You've been very naughty and must be punished...and that punishment is death!" Brane roars and had a dark aura around him. "You may have beaten m human self...but this one...you won't."

"I'll try!" Azusa cried out and blocked Brane strikes. Azusa slices at Brane in the chest. He gets minor cuts and chuckled as they did not phase him. He punches Azusa in the face and she went down. Azusa got up and slammed her fist into Brane's face. It did nothing and Azusa got thrown to the ground over and over again. Azusa coughs and got herself together. She was bruised and hurt but she wouldn't give up. Azusa swung and cut off Brane's hand, she had so much adrenaline flowing through her. She cuts off Brane's other hand and kicks his jaw. Brane couldn't beleive it.

"How did you get this strength all of a sudden?" Brane gasped and saw a white aura around Azusa. Brane tries to bite Azusa but she stuck her blade inside his mouth. Brane gagged and groaned and Azusa pulled out and slices Brane's chest over and over again. Brane then got a massive kick in the head and went down. Brane spits black blood out and was very angry. Brane charges and bites down onto Azusa's neck. Azusa screamed in agony as Brane sunk his teeth in. Brane gasped and felt the sword in his heart. Azusa had stabbed him right when he bit her. Brane lets go of Azusa and kicks her down. He backed away and pulled the sword out. Fog started to come out of his heart...he was dying. "No...No! How could a pet defeat me!?" Brane shouted. Azusa looked and saw Brane died. Brane's minions died and the gates to the castle's entrance vanished. Azusa slowly stood up and went to her friends and put them laying together in the throne room. She then went to check on Brane and he was still down and slowly dying.

"You bested me pet...you deserve to leave...I free you now. You are no longer my pet." Brane said softly and panted. Brane's fog entered Azusa's friends and healed their wounds. It also went into Azusa herself and healed her wounds. "You win pet...you...win." Brane turned to fog and vanished from the ground. Azusa had beaten the master, the king...the ruler of the cursed guitar. The guitar appeared in the air and glowed. It floats down to Azusa. She takes it and looked at it.

"This is the way out." She whispered. She went to her friends who were slowly coming too.

"What happened?" Mugi asked.

"Where is Brane?" Mio asked, sitting up.

"Azu-nyan? Did you defeat Brane?" Yui asked her. She nodded.

"Good job." Ritsu said and smiled. Azusa then strummed the guitar and it opened a portal back home.

"Ready to go home?" Azusa asked everyone.

"We are." Jun smiled and held Jun Ishimine's hand.

"Indeed." Said the Occult Club.

"You did wonderful Azusa-chan." Ui said and gave her a hug.

"I'll go first." Mio said and entered the portal. Nodoka made her away inside with Jun and Jun Ishimine. The Occult Club and Black Frill soon followed after. Then it was Mugi's turn to enter.

"I'll get tea ready." She said and entered the portal.

"See you back at the club room." Ritsu said and entered. Yui and Azusa were the only two left.

"I'm proud of you Azu-nyan." Yui smiled at her and gave her a big hug. "Let's enter together."

"Right Yui-senpai. Together." Azusa smiled at Yui and two went inside the portal together. The portal then closed. The dark clouds were no longer dark and a beautiful clear sky appeared with a bright yellow sun shining down onto Brane's world. The people cheered as they knew, Brane was defeated. The worshipers also turned to fog once Brane was killed. But a purple like gemstone laid by where he died. A girl picks it up and looks at it.

"I cannot beleive Brane is dead...from a pet...no matter...it's not over yet...in 12 years...I will return." She cackled and vanished.


	52. Chapter 52

**This is my Second K-ON fanfiction. This story takes place during the girls senior year.**

 **The Cursed Guitar!** **To Save Ui! Into Brane's World (Yui's Arc)**

 **Chapter 52: Epilogue/End Of Yui's Arc.**

 **(Takes place after the events from the end of Azusa's arc)**

 **(The final chapter to this story. Sequel coming soon: The Cursed Guitar: The Return Curse)**

* * *

Brane couldn't beleive it. "How did you get this strength all of a sudden?" Brane gasped and saw a white aura around Azusa. Brane tries to bite Azusa but she stuck her blade inside his mouth. Brane gagged and groaned and Azusa pulled out and slices Brane's chest over and over again. Brane then got a massive kick in the head and went down. Brane spits black blood out and was very angry. Brane charges and bites down onto Azusa's neck. Azusa screamed in agony as Brane sunk his teeth in. Brane gasped and felt the sword in his heart. Azusa had stabbed him right when he bit her. Brane lets go of Azusa and kicks her down. He backed away and pulled the sword out. Fog started to come out of his heart...he was dying. "No...No! How could a pet defeat me!?" Brane shouted. Azusa looked and saw Brane died. Brane's minions died and the gates to the castle's entrance vanished. Azusa slowly stood up and went to her friends and put them laying together in the throne room. She then went to check on Brane and he was still down and slowly dying.

"You bested me pet...you deserve to leave...I free you now. You are no longer my pet." Brane said softly and panted. Brane's fog entered Azusa's friends and healed their wounds. It also went into Azusa herself and healed her wounds. "You win pet...you...win." Brane turned to fog and vanished from the ground. Azusa had beaten the master, the king...the ruler of the cursed guitar. The guitar appeared in the air and glowed. It floats down to Azusa. She takes it and looked at it.

"This is the way out." She whispered. She went to her friends who were slowly coming too.

"What happened?" Mugi asked.

"Where is Brane?" Mio asked, sitting up.

"Azu-nyan? Did you defeat Brane?" Yui asked her. She nodded.

"Good job." Ritsu said and smiled. Azusa then strummed the guitar and it opened a portal back home.

"Ready to go home?" Azusa asked everyone.

"We are." Jun smiled and held Jun Ishimine's hand.

"Indeed." Said the Occult Club.

"You did wonderful Azusa-chan." Ui said and gave her a hug.

"I'll go first." Mio said and entered the portal. Nodoka made her away inside with Jun and Jun Ishimine. The Occult Club and Black Frill soon followed after. Then it was Mugi's turn to enter.

"I'll get tea ready." She said and entered the portal.

"See you back at the club room." Ritsu said and entered. Yui and Azusa were the only two left.

"I'm proud of you Azu-nyan." Yui smiled at her and gave her a big hug. "Let's enter together."

"Right Yui-senpai. Together." Azusa smiled at Yui and two went inside the portal together. The portal then closed. The dark clouds were no longer dark and a beautiful clear sky appeared with a bright yellow sun shining down onto Brane's world. The people cheered as they knew, Brane was defeated. The worshipers also turned to fog once Brane was killed. But a purple like gemstone laid by where he died. A girl picks it up and looks at it.

"I cannot beleive Brane is dead...from a pet...no matter...it's not over yet...in 12 years...I will return." She cackled and vanished.

Back at the club room, the guitar was still on the table...but it was no longer broken. The Light Music Club sat there, in their school uniforms and weapons at home.

"I wonder what the history is behind this cursed instrument?" Ritsu looked at the guitar and touched it.

"I may know about it." Said a man. He entered the club room with Sawako and an assistant next to him.

"This man here knows the truth about that guitar. Let him explain." Said Sawako.

"My name is Dr Membrane. I know about this instrument...as it took my son many years ago." He said and took a seat.

"Wait...so Brane is your son?" Yui asked.

"Yes. I'm glad he is dead now...he can rest easy...that instrument turned him into a monster. He was once a kid like all of you. A 16 year old boy who wanted to be the best musician in the world...he was walking in an alley one day, on his way home, he stumbled upon a abandoned house, where he met this old lady.

 _"Do you wish to become the best musician in the world boy?" Asked the lady._

 _"Yes. I do." Brane said with a smile._

"I have the instrument that will do it. It's magical. It will give you the fans you deserve." Said the lady gave young Brane the cursed guitar.

"He then played at a school...and that's when it all started. Where the curse began"

 _Brane plays the guitar like a pro and finished with a solo for his school. They clapped and cheered. The magic was working. It made Brane the most popular student in class. But then after the second performance months later, the guitar glowed and dark purple consumed Brane. The students cried out in terror as the guitar turned Brane into a monster. His skin turned black and his eyes became purple and he takes students and stabs them with shards. Brane roared and then got sucked into the guitar...never to be seen again._

"12 years passed and this school got a glimpse at the curse guitar. 4 girls part of Light Music Club, the lead vocalist found the guitar laying around an abandoned alleyway. The girl took it and showed her club members. They then played at the School festival. After that, they returned to their clubroom...where the lead vocalist turned just like Brane.

 _"Hey you ok? What's happening?" Asked the drummer._

 _"I don't know!" Yelled out the bassist._

 _"We got to help her!" Said the guitarist. She helped the lead vocalist up but got sliced in the mouth. She went down and got bitten in the neck by her fellow club member and president. The other club members were shocked and terrified, as the lead vocalist killed their lead guitarist. The girl then got sucked into the guitar just like Brane did...never to be seen again._

"That moment...would never ever be mentioned in this school ever again. The school closed down for about a year...then opened up again...no one was allowed to mention that incident."

"No wonder we never heard about this." Mugi said and sipped her tea.

"Yes...it's truly tragic." Said the assistant.

"Yes Elizabeth...it was tragic. And now that Brane is gone...the curse is also lifted."

"Really?" Yui looked at the guitar.

"Yes Yui. It's over. No more curse."

"Well...we'll find out again in 12 years. I will gladly take this guitar from your school's hand and keep it away from everyone. I will also be observing this instrument to see what caused the dark power to emit from it." Membrane said and grabbed the guitar and gave it to his assistant. Membrane and his assitant began to leave the clubroom.

"Have a good day." Membrane said and closes the door behind him.

"So it's over...it's really over isn't?" Said Ritsu.

"Yeah...it's done. Brane is gone forever." Mio replied. "We can live in peace."

"Amen to that." Yui said and stretched her arms out.

Brane's dad was back in his lab with his assistant. Brane was in his room and observing the guitar. He touches it and sensed his son's soul. "My son...I will avenge you. Tea Time won't win the next 12 years. I will win and everything will be under the Curse's rule! Ahahahahahahahaha!" Membrane then sucked out his son's soul and was given his powers. "Yes! Yes! The power! Is all mine!"

Elizabeth was eavesdropping. She gasped. "Sir...are you ok?"

"I'm Android 21...no need to worry about me...hehehehe. Get back to work."

"Yes sir." Elizabeth leaves and as concerned about her boss. Doctor Victor Membrane began to chuckle.

"Tea Time? Are you ready to rock?" He then cackled, the next 12 years would mark the return of The Cursed Guitar...under a new ruler: Brane's father. Tea Time, you better get ready.


End file.
